


The Holiday ――ホリディ——

by Nelyo3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Japanese translation, Loki and Thor are not related in this one, M/M, holiday au, ステバキ, ソーロキ, ホリディAU, 日本語訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 236,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: crinklefriesさんの2017年の作品 ”The Holiday” の翻訳です。失恋し、燃え尽きて、そして目的もなく、バッキー・バーンズとロキ・ラウフェイソンはどちらも、ただただ逃げ出す必要があった。この見知らぬ二人がホリディのあいだ家と生活を交換することに同意したとき、彼らがそこで見つけたこと、そして出会った人は、まさに二人がずっと必要としていたものだったかもしれない。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor
Kudos: 6





	1. 破局

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013916) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries). 



> 同タイトルの映画を下敷きにしたオールヒューマンAUです。過去の傷から人を愛せないでいる隠れバイセクシュアルのNY在住の俳優バッキーと、恋人に手ひどく裏切られたロンドンの弁護士ロキが、クリスマスホリディのあいだ家を交換し、そこで運命の人と出会うロマンチックコメディです。
> 
> 【例によって注意書きから】  
>  ラスト4章をのぞいては、奇数章がバッキー、偶数章がロキと、それぞれのキャラ（カプ）だけ読むことも可能ですが、できればぜひ……どちらの話もとても素敵なので……バッキーとスティーブの、一夜の関係のはずがスティーブの真っ直ぐさに惹かれてだんだん自分を取り戻すバッキーのもだもだぶりがとてもぐっとくるし（そしてやっぱりかわいいバッキー）、傷ついてトゲだらけのツンツンロキさん（といいつつただひたすらかわいいロキさん）にひたすらまといつく陽気な大型犬のソーの、二人の軽快なやりとりはもう、君たちさっさとキスしちゃいなよ！と言いたくなるほどのほのぼのっぷり。ぜひ、両カプとも楽しんでいただければ幸いです。
> 
> ステバキ・ソーロキですが、バッキー×ドッティ、ロキ×バルドル、スティーブ×ペギー（過去）、ソージェン等の前提があります。なおこのお話ではバルドル、ロキ、ソーは、まったくの赤の他人です。

「これで今日は終わりだ！」と、辛辣な、時に不適切なユーモアのセンスを持ち、攻撃的なまでに神経過敏なパーソナリティと、どういうわけか、比類なき芸術的なビジョンを持ち、ほとんど病的に自惚れが強く自己中心的な、その名もトニー・スターク、この作品の監督が叫んだ。「よくやった、みんな。まぁほとんどが僕だがね。だが君たちの中の何人かもだな。そう、君、パーカー。君はよかった。いいや、君のインスタのストーリーでそう言うつもりはないね。そう、君もだ、マキシモフ。頼むからセットから小道具盗むのやめてくれたまえ。何？ いいや、君じゃない、ラング。君は文字通りなんにもしてない。僕にコーヒーを持ってきてくれ」

バッキーはヘルメットを脱ぐ、入念に作られ、めっちゃ正確に再現されてて、そしてぶっちゃけ重たすぎて彼の頭を痛くさせるヘルメットだ、もっとも他のすべても——とりわけスタークの大声が——頭を痛くさせるんだが。彼の髪は汗でカールして、額にくっついていて、信じられないほど見栄えのいい今風のヘアスタイルになってるだろうこと間違いなしだ。

長い茶色の髪を編んで横に垂らし、腕いっぱいにじゃらじゃらとブレスレットを嵌めた若い女性が、スマート・ウォーターの冷たいボトルを持って彼のところへ来る。

「ありがと、」バッキーは言い、キャップを外してボトルの半分を一息でごくごくと飲んでしまう。

「ミスター・バーンズ」と、若い女性が、あやふやな調子で言う。彼女のアクセントと色合いはロマニ（※ヨーロッパの少数民族）で、なぜバッキーがそれを知ってるかと言うと、ピエトロの妹は一度、メーキャップ椅子に座ってる彼を掴まえてロマニの権利について一時間に及ぶ講義を行ったからだ。ワンダは素晴らしいパーソナル・アシスタントだが、大学の学位に関する彼女の熱意はしばしばバッキーの高卒のケツを閉口させる、もっともそれは難解な言葉のせいじゃなくて、主な理由は、長時間の撮影のあとでバッキーの脳に残ってる唯一の思考は、「んんん」と、「ピザ」と、時々「プリーズ」だけになりがちだからだ。

「うん？」バッキーは汗まみれの髪を手で梳き、額の真ん中にぴょろんとカールが落ちてきたのに顔をしかめる。

「トレイラーでミス・ロマノフが待ってます」

「ああ、くそ」と、バッキーは罵りの声を上げる。ナターシャ・ロマノフがトレイラーで彼を待っているというのは決して、一度だって、母さんと父さんが望んでいたように大学に行きゃあよかったとバッキーに思わせる以外の結果に終わったことはないからだ。

「追加撮影だ、みんな！」トニーの声がどこか後ろで叫んでいる。誰もがフィールドを駆け回っている、野戦シーンの撮影によく使っているニューヨーク州北部の緑のエリアだ。「こいつオンになってるのか？ ハロー？」

トニーが不快気にヘッドセットを突つき、彼の製作アシスタント、その名もペッパー・ポッツという手ごわいストロベリー・ブロンドが、憤りもあらわに舌打ちをし、ただの一人も、あのトニーでさえ無視はしない声で呼びかける。

「ピーター、ピエトロ、それからアメリカ、あなたたち三人はいてちょうだい。あなたたちのシーンの撮り直しを予定を決めなきゃ」

三人の若い俳優たちは黙ってうめき声を堪え、ペッパーに向かってそろそろと前進した。バッキーは彼らを見ながらヘルメットをワンダに渡し、彼女が素直に受け取る。彼はクルーたちに気のない、疲れた笑みを見せると、トニーに近付く。

「トニー、」と、彼が言う。「俺の撮影は終わった？」

「バーンズ！ ゴールデンボーイご本人か、」回避するほど注意を払ってなかった時にペッパーが手に押し込んでいったiPadから目を上げて、トニーが言う。「どうだった？ いい感触がしたか？ 僕はいい感触がしたね」

「俺にはいい感触だったな」とバッキーが言う、焦れてトニーの口真似をしてるように聞こえないよう気を付けつつ、もっとも誤解のないように言うと、彼は無条件にそうしていた。「ペッパーがワンダに新しいスケジュールをよこしたけど――俺の分は何にもなかったようだけど？」

「おう、彼女がそうしたって？ いつそんなことしたんだ？ 俺がそうするように言ったっていうことにしておこう」と、トニーが早口でブツブツ言う、トニー・スタークのいつもの習慣のごとく。それから iPadを少し曖昧に振りまわす。「これから取り直しをしてそれから最終だ。我らがゴールデンボーイ抜きには最終はやれんよ」

「その呼び方はやめてくれ」と、苛立ちムカつきながら、バッキーが言う。「それはいつだ？」

「いつっていうか僕らが撮影を始めたときだ」と、iPadを見おろしながらトニーが言う。「たぶんクリスマス休暇の後だな。下読みの時に連絡する。なるべくなら国から逃げ出さないでくれよな」

「約束はできないな」と、バッキーは小声でブツブツと言ったが、トニーはもう気が散っていた。

「それは俺たちが話し合ったシーンじゃないぞ、ペッパー！ ペッパー？ ペッパー！」トニーがくるりと向こうを向き、バッキーのことはもうすっかり忘れている。トニー・スタークは芸術的な天才かもしれない、テレビ媒体における革命で、そしてバッキー・バーンズをニューヨークに連れ戻した人物かも知れないが、しかしトニー・スタークはまた、バッキーが人生で出会った中で最上級に癪にさわる人間だった。

少なくとも彼はトニーとデートはしていない。彼は、ペッパー・ポッツに関して同じことが言えるかどうかについてはあまり確信がなかった。

「ミスター・バーンズ」ワンダが彼のそばにまた現れる。

バッキーは実際に、物理的に、ヒッとなる。

「ナターシャ、」と、少しどころではない諦観と共に、彼は言う。「わかってる」

ナターシャ・ロマノフは、きれいな波打つ赤毛を背中の中ほどまで垂らしている、彼女がその気になった時は。彼女の目は鮮やかなグリーンで、チラッと見るだけで男を串刺しにできるし、出るべきところがしかるべくボンとしたボディラインの持ち主だ。彼女は爆弾で、そのことを彼女は知っていた。ロシアに生まれ、子供の頃に合衆国に移り、若いうちにアクセントを失い、それでも両耳の後ろにキリル文字のタトゥーを入れている。時折彼女はスーツを着るが、今日の彼女はほとんど全身レザーで、鮮やかなグリーンのマニキュアをしている。もしルックスで殺せるものなら、ナターシャ・ロマノフはたぶん殺せるだろうし、マンハッタン自治区内のすべての男を汗ひとつ欠かずに殺したろう。

彼女はまたバッキーの一番古い友人の一人で、そして不運なことに、彼の公報担当でもあった。

「ジェームズ、」彼が小さなステップを上がってトレイラーに入ると、ナターシャが言う。このトレイラーはそもそもたいして大きくない、だがナターシャ・ロマノフがそこのカウチに、長い脚を組んで、雑誌を手にして、若干だが、物騒に唇を薄く引き締めている姿は実際よりトレイラーを小さく見せる。

「あう、まいったな、ナット、」バッキーはのんびりと言う、第一次大戦の軍曹のジャケットを脱ぎ捨て、カウチの彼女の隣に不作法に放り出しながら。「あんた、この老いぼれの顔を見るためにはるばるここまでお出ましになったのか？ 知ってるだろ、俺、スマホ持ってるんだぜ。FaceTimeだのなんだのさ」

「第一に、あなたはかかってくる電話をふるいにかけるじゃないの、」と、まったく心を動かされずにナターシャが言う。「特にそれがあなたの広報担当からだった時はね」

「フェイクっぽいからな」と、バッキーが言う。彼はコスチュームの下に来ていた汗まみれのTシャツを引っ張り上げて頭から脱ぐと、別の椅子の上に放る。ナターシャがその動きを不快そうに見ている。「ま、続けろよ、二番目とやらがあるんだろ」

「二番目に、私の最大のクライアントがわざと自分のイメージをぶち壊してる時は、来なくちゃならないの」

「俺はこの一週間、フィールドで第一次大戦のバトルシーンをずっと撮影してたんだぜ、ナターシャ、」と、バッキーが言う。「正確にいったいどうやって俺がそんなことをやってたってんだ？ そりゃ見事なもんだ、いくら俺でもな」

ナターシャがさっきから持っていた雑誌を彼の方に投げる。バッキーは反射的にキャッチし、片方の眉を上げながら、雑誌の表紙を見る。

  
  


**浮気問題： バッキー・バーンズが共演者のピエトロ・マキシモフとキスをしているところを捉えられた  
三年越しの恋人、ドッティ・アンダーウッドは打ちひしがれている **

  
  


「俺がいつピエトロとキスしたって？」困惑した表情で、バッキーが聞く。

「こっちが聞きたいわ」と、ナターシャが言う。彼女の声は平坦で、抑揚がなく、つまり最も危険なヴァージョンのナターシャ・ロマノフってことだ。

「俺はしてねえよ」と、バッキーは言い、しかめっ面をしながら雑誌を返す。

「覚えてる、ジェームズ？ あなたが私に頼んだことを？ 私があなたをクライアントにとったときのことを？」 ナターシャが、腕と脚を組んで、答えを待つ。

「俺、いろんなことを言ったからな」と、バッキーはもそもそと言う。

「あなたは言ったのよ、私がやらなきゃならないことはただ一つだけだって、」と、ナターシャが言う、その目が物騒にきらりと閃く。「あなたが頼んで、それ以来私はあなたのしょうもないケツをカバーしてきた」

バッキーはいっぺんに、疲れて面目がなく怒りを感じている。彼は唾を飲み、そっぽを向く、お馴染みかつ歓迎されざる石の重みが胸につかえる。

「ナット、とあなたは言ったのよ、」と情け容赦なく、前に身を乗り出してナターシャが言う。「俺はバイセクシュアルだ。誰にも知られたくないんだ。頼むから、とにかく誰にも――」

「自分が何を頼んだかくらいわかってる、ナターシャ」と、今度は鋭く怒りを込めてバッキーが言う。

ナターシャは動じなかった、だが少しだけ後ろに寄り掛かる。

「この六年間、あらゆる情事も、あなたがゲイ・ナイトクラブで姿を見られたときも、あなたが酔っぱらってバーテンダーをナンパしてお持ち帰りしたときも、全部隠してきた。私やってきたわよね？」

「ああ」彼女の方を見ずに、バッキーが言う。

「じゃあ教えて、ジェームズ、なぜUSウィークリーがあなたとピエトロ・マキシモフがキスしてる写真を持ってるの」と、冷静に彼女が言う。

バッキーは、吐き気がせりあがってくるのを感じながら忙しなく瞬いた。これは彼にとって珍しい気分ではない、この、足の下で地面が傾ぐような、自分の人生の本当に基本的な基盤が指のあいだからすり抜けていくような、まるで砂時計の中をおちていく砂か、できればそこまで陳腐な決まり文句じゃないことを願いたいようなこの感覚は、彼にとって珍しいことではなかった。

「なんでもないんだ、」とバッキー。「俺たちゃ、ただストレス発散してただけなんだ」

「私たちの間にはルールが一つあるでしょ」と、ナターシャが言い、そしてこの度は彼女は怒っている、バッキーにはそれがちゃんと聞き取れる。「私たちのたった一つのルールは何？」

「あんたに電話する」と、バッキーがもそもそと言う。

「もっと大きな声で」

「あんたに電話する、」とバッキー、大きな声で。「もし俺が誰かと関係を持ったら、どれだけ大きかろうが小さかろうが、あんたに電話する、で、あんたがちゃんと取り計らえる」

「そうよ、ジェームズ」と、ナターシャが言い、誓って、もし彼女が鼻から火を吹けたら、今まさにそうしてるだろう。「あなたは私に電話する、それで私がちゃんと処理して、まさにこの手のことがメディアに届いて、あなたが自分のために気を付けて見せてきたアメリカのヘテロなイケメンのイメージを壊さないようにする」

「なぁそのことで嫌な奴だって俺に感じさせることはないだろ、」と、バッキーが呟く。「俺はただ心の準備ができてないだけなんだ」

その言葉にナターシャがすぐには返事をせず、本当に火を吹くドラゴンに変わっちまったんじゃないかと半ば恐れながら、バッキーは彼女を見た。驚いたことに、ドラゴンに変わる代わりに彼女の姿勢は和らぎ、その肩と眉から怒りのラインは去っていた。彼女は、手ごわく人使いの荒い広報担当ではなく、彼が人生の半分にわたって知っている友人のように見えた。

「分かってるわよ、」と、彼女が静かに言う。「あなたにカムアウトしろって圧力掛けることは絶対にしない、それは分かってるんでしょ？」

「ああ、」と、バッキーは言い、肩にかかっていた重みを少しばかり吐きだす。彼はジャケットを向こうに押しやり、カウチのナターシャの横にぐったりと座る。「すまん」

「わかってる」とナターシャが言い、それからまったく思いがけなく馴染みのない情のこもった仕草で、彼の乱れた髪をかきあげる。「でもあなた、これをなんとかしなくちゃ。私は写真をなんとかするから、そうね、フォトショかジョークとかそういうことにして。自分が何をしないといけないか分かってるんでしょ」

「ドッティーとの時間をふやせ？」バッキーはたじろぎまいとする。

「公の場以外でのあなたの人生をどうしろなんて言うつもりはないけど、でもあの子をその気にさせるなんてちょっとどうかと思うわよ」

「俺、彼女のこと気に入ってるよ、」と、バッキー。「もう三年も付き合ってるんだからな」

「三年も付き合ってる彼女のことを気に入ってるとしか言えなくて、彼女と人前で過ごすことを『時間を増やす』としか言えないんなら、その関係について根本的な懸念があると言わざるを得ないわね」

「あぁ、」と、バッキーが鼻で笑う。「で、クリントはあんたがロシアのスパイだって知ってるのか？」

「それは全然違うわよ」と、ナターシャ、お高くとまっていう。「クリントと私は三年も付き合ってないもの。そもそも私たち付き合ってないし。それにあなたの知る限り、私ロシアのスパイでもおかしくないでしょ」

「あぁ、だな、ナット」と、バッキーが目をくるりと回す。

「あなたの恋人がこれからひと月はやりすごさなきゃならない巨大な広報の嵐について謝るのね、それからその可愛いおケツを上げてデートに連れて行くの」ナターシャが言い、手のひらでバッキーの頬を二回、軽くペチペチする。その声音には議論の余地はない。

「わかったよ、ご婦人」バッキーはぶつくさ言う。ガールフレンドとデートするように言われるのは、世界で最悪の指令と言うわけではない。それに彼はドッティーを気に入っていた、ホントに気に入っていた、彼女はまったくすごい娘だ。

ただなんというか、まぁ、バッキーはどうしても彼女と一緒に幸せになろうっていう興味やエネルギーをかき集められる気がしないという、気が沈むような感じを覚えずにはいられないだけだ。

ていうか、それが全般的にバッキーの問題でもあるわけだ。

バッキー・バーンズは成功したハリウッド・スターだ。彼は、ずっと批評家から絶賛されたHBOシリーズの主役だったわけではない。『ハウリング・コマンドーズ』はちょうど第一シーズンの半分を放送し終わったところで、すでに熱烈なファンがついていて、賞レースでは常連の猛者たちと競合するだろうという噂がすでに広がっていた。バッキーのツイッターのフォロワーは七十七万五千からほぼ一晩のうちに三百六十万に増えたが、彼はいつだってそれをむしろ滑稽だと思っていた、なぜって彼のツイートのほとんどは、それもツイートを思い出したときに限るが、彼の猫のトムの写真だけだったからだ。

昔からこんなだったわけじゃなく、そして彼はそのことを忘れないよう努めていた。

バッキーは中学校の時に演技と言うものを発見した、そしてちょうど同じころに、自分の友達連中が女の子にのぼせあがっているというのに、自分ときたら男の子にのぼせあがるようになっているという恐るべき事実にも気が付いたのだった。その秘密は彼にのしかかり、不安神経症の上にどんどん不安神経症が積み重なり、とうとうある日、お気に入りの先生の前でわっと泣き出してしまい、そしてコールソン先生がその不安神経症の一部を演劇に向けてみたらどうかと示唆したのだった。それは彼の性的嗜好の危機をあからさまに助けることはなかったが、彼はすぐに学校の劇場の暗い隅に心地よさを見出し、別の誰かのフリをしている時のほうが自分でも心地いいことを発見した。彼は、花が太陽の方へなびくように演技に惹かれ、そして高校演劇で彼が務めた主役の演技に対する絶賛の数々は、同じことを物語っていた。

バッキーは、オーディションに次ぐオーディションに彼を連れて行くよう両親を悩ませ、そして彼の突飛な夢を追うためにL.A.に引っ越すのを両親が拒否した時、彼は歌とダンスと演技のレッスンを取り、ブロードウェイのミュージカル『キャッツ』の中の役を得るためにオーディションを受け、そしてどういうわけか、奇妙なことに、とてつもなく妥当な運命のいたずらによって、どういうわけか、彼こそがまさしく彼らの求める理想的な『あの猫』だと決めたのだった。

『猫』役は、さらにオーデションの成功をもたらし、そしてブロードウェイの小さな劇場での、色を聞くことができて、死んだばかりの犬と一緒に宇宙にいることが唯一の望みである男についての、驚くほど強烈で、批評家から絶賛されたパフォーマンスでのトニー賞へとつながり、そこからはすべて上り坂だった。彼はロス・アンジェルスへ移り、いくつかの非常にいい、そしていくつかは極め付きの駄作といった映画に次々と出演し、そしてトニー・スタークが彼に電話をよこしたとき、まぁ、考えるまでもなかった。

バッキーはいつだってニューヨークの街を愛し、懐かしんでいた。

そして彼はここで幸せだった、と、彼は何度も何度も自分に思い出させようとした。ここで彼は成功していて、熱狂的なファンを生み出したドラマをやっていて、彼のエージェントであるマリアが彼の代わりに人を雇って目を通さなければならないほどの脚本の依頼もきていた。彼の三年来の恋人、やはり女優で、そして奇妙なことに、フード・ネットワークで料理バトル番組の司会者をやっている彼女は、背が高く、ブロンドで綺麗で、チャーミングな振る舞いと悪戯っぽいユーモアのセンスを持っていた。

彼は彼女のことがかなり好きだった、あるいは少なくとも、まずまず。

彼は『ダニエル』で、コースの三皿目にきて、彼女と向かい合って座り、おそらく注意を払うべきなのだろうが気に掛けるフリさえできない何かについて彼女が話しているあいだ、彼女の右肩の後ろを見つめている。

「あなた、なんだか今日は言葉少ななのね、ジェームズ」と、ドッティーが子羊の皿越しに言う。

この三年間、彼がバッキーと呼んでくれと頼んでいたにもかかわらず、響きが気に入らないからと彼女が絶対にそう呼ばないことがどれほど彼をイラつかせてるかが、突然ある種の明晰さを持って彼をハッとさせる。

「すまん、」苛立ちを飲みこみ、彼女に目を戻しながら、バッキーが言う。

長いブロンドの髪を項でシニヨンに結い、そしてカールがちょうどいい場所にデリケートに垂れて彼女の美しい顔を縁取り、ライトヘーゼルの瞳はやりすぎない程度にたっぷりとアイラインで縁どられて瞳を引き立て、ドレープがエレガントに流れる薄く透けるようなロマンティックなドレスを長い手足にまとい、ドッティ・アンダーウッドは演技界でもっとも目の覚めるような生き物のひとりだ。ほぼすべてのセレブゴシップ誌、ブログ、タブロイドがそれに同意していた。バッキー・バーンズ自身も無精者には程遠く、それで二人の関係は始まった時から熱心な検閲と憶測の下にあった、ソシアルメディアワールドの誇りと喜びである。最初はそれほど悪くなかった、ドッティーの仔犬を散歩させる2人や、長い撮影のあとにアイスクリームを買ったり、バッキーが彼女を迎えに行ったり、ドッティーが彼を家の前で下ろしたりという、なかなかフォトジェニックな写真をパパラッチされるのは。そしていつの間にか、それは彼の頭の中でぼんやり混じりあいはじめた。かつてその魅力で彼を磁石のように引き寄せた彼女の美しい顔さえ、せいぜいが悪くないぐらいにしか見えなくなった。

おそらく彼は、彼女が直感的に感じたように、言葉少なになっているのかもしれない。

「ワインを飲みなさいよ、ダーリン」と、布のナプキンで唇を抑えながらドッティーが言う。

俺は自分が飲みたい時に飲む、とバッキーは心中、わりと子供っぽくぶつくさ言うが、現実では、言われたとおりにする。

「すまんな」ワイングラスを飲み干した後、バッキーが言う。彼はデートの前にすでにビールを一杯飲んでいたし、ワインはガチガチに緊張した神経をいくらか解す助けになる。彼は実際に彼女に微笑みかけることができたし、しかもそれはフェイクじゃない。「写真のことだけど。バカげた冗談だったんだ、それでもちろんみんな大騒ぎしてるんだ。これから数週間は面白くないだろうけど、ホントにすまんな」

ドッティーは見たとこ……えー、感心してたとは言えない。彼女が小さく切った子羊をまた口に運び、またナプキンで唇を抑える。彼女は一口ごとにナプキンで唇を抑える、まるで１９３０年代の、やりすぎにエレガントなガチガチのスターみたいに。それは完全にバッキーの頭をオカシクさせる。ウエイターがすぐに彼のワイングラスを満たし、いつでもがぶりとやれるよう、彼はグラスのステムを掴む。

「ジェームズ、」ドッティーがやっと微笑む。最初は小さく、だがそれからリラックスした大きな、優しい笑みになる。「ごめんなさい。バッキー。すべて許しているわ。許すことなんて何もないのよ」

「あぁ」と、バッキー、あんまりホッとしたもんで呼び名が変わったことにも気づかない。彼は肩の力を僅かに抜いて、ワインをもう少し飲む。それからグラスを置いて、パン籠の中のロールパンに手を伸ばす。「ありゃバカげた冗談だったんだ。まったくさ、メディアはなんだって噂をでっちあげる。君がサイエントロジストになったってあいつらが言いだしたこと覚えているか？」

思い出して、バッキーは笑う。あのときドッティーはそのことをぞっとすると同時に可笑しいと思っていた、だが今の彼女は……感心しているようには見えない。今夜の彼女には珍しい表情ではない。

「あれは……不運な嘘だったわ」と彼女が言い、鼻に少し皺を寄せる。彼女は小さな、尖った鼻をしている。彼女がそんな風に皺を寄せるとかわいいし、彼女をほとんど人間みたいに見せる。

「君がスマホを二日間失くしてさ、あんときは本当にキリスト教徒が君を浚ったのかと思ったよ」と、バッキーは言う。彼はパンを口につめこんだまま笑う。

「ええ」と、ドッティーが言い、一瞬柔らかくなり、そして思い出して微笑んでいる。それから、ビミョーに、彼女の物腰が変わる。「私たちっていい思い出があるわね」

「あぁ」とバッキーは言う、かの有名な、魅力的な、オオカミっぽい笑顔と共に。

「私があなたを愛してること知っているわよね？」と、ドッティーが言う、慎重に。

「あぁ」と、バッキーは言い、彼女に向かってニッコリすることすらやってのける。彼はワインを更に飲む。いいワインだ。こりゃ本当にいい。「俺も君のことかなり好きだよ」

そこには、実に、実に含蓄のある間（ま）があった。

バッキーは気が付かなかっただろうが、しかしドッティーの全身が非常に凍りついたからには、彼は実際に心配になってきた。

「ドッ ――」彼は言い始め、そして突然、ドッティーがカトラリーを置く、若干力強く。

「おおもう、勘弁してよジェームズ！」と彼女が少し爆発する。「私たち三年間付き合ってるのよ。三年！ 三年も付き合ってて、あなた私のことをかなり好きだとしか言えないの？」

ワイングラスを半分がた口へ持っていきかけていたバッキーは、口を開けたまま固まる。二人の周りでは、客の会話を無視するように訓練されているにもかかわらず、複数のウエイターたちが固まる。

「俺――」バッキーは言い掛けて、それから唾を飲む。「そりゃなんだか引っかけぽい質問だな」

「引っかけっぽい質問、」と、彼女にとってまるで信じられない、まったく理解もできない言葉のように、ドッティーが言う。彼女のグリーンの瞳がわずかに飛び出す。彼女はまるで、正直言って、まるでこの場で動脈瘤が破裂しそうに見える。ものっそエレガントなヤツだけどな。彼女の髪はそれでも絵に描いたように完璧だ。「三年よ、ジェームズ、あなたが私に愛してるって言ってくれるのを、私この三年間ずっと待ってたのよ」

バッキーは何か冷たいものが、ちゃんと言葉にできない恐怖が全身を襲うのを感じる。

「そんなんじゃ――」彼は言いはじめるが、言葉がうまく出てこない。「つまりさ、俺はちゃんと――」

「いいえ、してるもんですか」と、ドッティーが言い返す。「おお、あの写真がリアルじゃないなんてフリをするのはやめてよ。私に隠れて男とキスしたことを私が気にしてるんじゃないかって心配してるのなら、そんなことに気を回すのはやめとくのね」

バッキーは青ざめ、手を振って彼女を黙らせようとする。

「ドット、頼むよ――」

「私はあなたには出来過ぎよ、ジェームズ、まったくもう。誰がバッキーなんて名前を使う？」ドッティーはしんからうんざりしているように見える。

「おい！」バッキーは実際にそのことに気分を害している。

「私はあなたにはもったいないし、ホント見極めてるべきだったのよね、何年も前にね、あのバカみたいな猫には一日も欠かさず愛してるって言えるのに、私にはかなり好きだよ以上のことが言えないんだもの、他の生きてる人間にもね」言い終わる頃には、そのつもりはなかったにしろ、ドッティーの声はそこいらじゃ最も大きなものになっていた。

「おい！」と、バッキーが再び抗議する。「トムを引っ張り込むなよ、何にも悪いことなんかしてないじゃないか！」

「おお、いまいましいったら――」ドッティーが毒突き、そしてその瞬間、彼女のそれは魅力的な、美しい、絶妙な顔から目が飛び出すんじゃないかとバッキーは思う。それから彼女が目を閉じ、長々と一回、それからもう一回、さらにもう一回深々と呼吸してからまた目を開く。目を開いたとき、彼女は落ち着いている。彼女もまたワインを飲む。

「いいかい、ドット、」とバッキーが言う、彼女の沈黙を、物事を正すための機会ととらえて。「君は正しいよ。俺はそのへんホントにダメな奴だった、ごめんな、君にはもっとまともな奴が相応しい。これから俺はもっとまともになるよ。君のことをちゃんと――」

「いいえ、そんなことするもんですか、」と、依然冷静に、ドッティーが言う。「あなたは約束するけど、なに一つ変わらないのよ。でもそれでいいの、なぜって今日私がここに来たのはね、ジェームズ、あなたに私たちの仲はもう終わりだって言いに来たからなのよ」

バッキーは、自分のことは差し置いて、彼女に対して一晩中どれほどイラついていたかも差し置いて、彼女が公の場でほとんど彼のことをアウティングしそうになったことも差し置いて、胃が沈むのを感じる。

「なんだって？」

「私、出会いがあったの、」と、ドッティーが言う。「そして申し訳ないけど彼のほうがずっと私に合ってると思うの。ホントにごめんなさいね」

バッキーは呆然と、本当に言葉を失って、彼女を見つめる。

「あなたが一度も、一緒に住もうってしつこく言わなくてホントによかったわ、だって事がずっと簡単だもの。私が置いてた物があれば箱詰めしてこの住所に送ってちょうだい、いいわね？」ドッティーが紙切れを彼の方へ押しやる、新しい住所、それもL.A.の住所が書いてある。

「マジなのか？」どうにかこうにか言葉を繋ぎ合わせながら、バッキーが言う。彼は住所を見つめ、それから彼女の方へ目を上げる。「誰だ？ その彼っての？」

「おお、ジェームズ、」と、ドッティーが言う。彼女はドレスをサラサラ言わせながら立ち上がる、明らかに食事を終えて。「そういうのやめてよ。あなたはもっとましな人間のはずよ。少なくとも、あなたがそうしようって決めた時はね」

ドッティーが注意深くドレスと髪を直し、テーブルの上に注意深くナプキンを置く。彼女がバッキーの方へ回って来て、身を屈め、彼の頬にキスし、完璧な赤いマークを残していく。

「素敵な三年間をありがとう、愛しいひと。私は本当に、かなりあなたのことが好きだったわ」と、穏やかな笑顔と共に彼女が言う。「これからも友達でいられることを願ってるわ」

彼女の声音は、実に、実にはっきりと、そんなことは望んでないことを知らしめる。

それから、傷口に侮辱を加えるがごとく、彼女は立ち去り、後に勘定書きを残していく。

あのクソいまいましいレストランにいた全員がスマートフォンを持っていた、明らかに。まったく神の介入だか奇跡だかなんだかわからんが、ドッティーが意図せずに、或いは誰が知ろう、意図的にか、バッキーの嗜好をぶちまけたとき、全員がその瞬間を逃していた。残念ながら、残りのぶちまけは全員見逃していなかった。さもしい詳細のすべてがゴシップサイトやツイッターにすぐさま投稿され、そして翌日すぐさま、USウィークリー、ピープル誌、そしてバッキーが時折憎んでいるすべてのぞっとするようなセレブ雑誌に載った。

「おお、いいわねえ」新しいUSウィークリーを見ながらナターシャが言う。「ええ、ジェームズ、恋人をナイスに扱ってディナーに連れて行きなさいって私が言ったのはまさしくこういうことよ」

「おいやめてくれないか。俺に向かって叫ぶのを？」グリニッジ・ヴィレッジにある広々としたペントハウス・アパートメントのカウチに寝そべっているバッキーは、目を腕で覆い、二日酔いの圧倒的な重量で死なないよう必死の努力をしている。

「それから私は、マンハッタンの半分のバーを飲み歩けとも言わなかったわよ」と、ナターシャは実に不親切な口調で言う。というのはバッキーに言わせれば、彼女の話すヴォリュームはどういうわけか彼の鼓膜をぶち破るからだ。

「フラれたんだ、」と、バッキーがぶつくさ言う。「他にどうしろっていうんだよ？」

「そのカウチの上で、ワインのボトル一本をお供に一パイントのアイスクリームを食べる。それから、あなたの親友に電話する、そうすれば、例えばマンハッタンの半分のバーを飲み歩くなんて言う酷い決断を止めてくれるよう彼女が説得してくれるから」

「飲む方が簡単だ、」と、バッキーは呟く。「酒の方があんまり怒鳴らない」

「あなたはすごく幸運なのよ、私がただ怒鳴るだけなのはね」と、ナターシャが言う。それから、ため息をついて膝でバッキーの足を押す。「ほらどいて、この文句なしののろま」

バッキーは呻いて、彼女が座れるように脚を動かす。

「ジェームズ、こっちを向いて」と、ナターシャが、このたびはそう不親切でもない調子で言う。

しばらくして、バッキーは従う。自分が感じているのと同じぐらいひどく見えるんだろう、なぜってナターシャが実際に溜息をついたからだ。

「おやまあ」彼女が、彼の膝の上に手を置く。「あなた大丈夫？」

「ゼロから死までの段階で言ったら、死は俺んとこには絶対来ないんじゃないかって気がするよ」

「いいわ、ドラマチックは俳優にはまったく似合わないわね」と、ナターシャが言う。「明らかな理由からね」

「どのくらい悪いんだ？」答えを受け入れられそうだと思ったとき、バッキーは聞く。

「そうねぇ、」ナターシャが言葉を濁すのに、バッキーはうめき声を上げて手近のクッションを掴み自分自身を窒息させる。「あなたカムアウトしたわけじゃない。まぁそれはいいことね。それから猥褻物陳列もしてないし、公共の場ででセックスしてるところもとらえられてない」

「それが俺たちが基準にしてることなのか？」と、バッキーは呟く、憂鬱な気分が素早く彼の上に降りてくる。「公然猥褻とセックスが？」

「両方に危ないほど近付いたことがなかったみたいな振る舞いはやめるのね」と、ナターシャが言い、その瞬間、彼女の長い爪が腿に食い込むのを感じられる。「ともあれ」

バッキーは大声で呻き、確実な死という迅速な解放を願う。

「無分別なカラオケ・セッションと、乱闘が一回と、公共の場での放尿などがあったわ」ナターシャの声はほとんど面白がっているようだ、この純然たるろくでなしめ。「あなたのインスタグラムにはもう少しでペニスの写真が公開になりそうだったって私、勧告されたんだけど、どういうわけか、ピエトロがあなたを見つけてそれをやめさせたそうよ」

「うぐ」と、バッキーが音を立てる。このすべてがあまりにも恥ずかしいほどみじめで、彼を憤慨させることもできない。「マキシモフが？」

「私に連絡してきたのはワンダのほうよ」と、いまだに面白げな調子で、彼女が言う。「彼がワンダに言ったのは彼、心配してたから。あのマキシモフ坊やに心配されるとなると、あなた気が安らがないほどドン底に近付く過ぎてるんじゃないかって気がするけど」

「あっちのほう――」バッキーはクッションの下からチラリと顔をのぞかせ、唾を飲む。ナターシャに訴えかけるような視線を投げ掛けながらも、恐怖が忍び寄ってくるのを彼は感じる。

「彼女の陣営の方からニュースを漏らしてる」ありがたいことにナターシャだけが知ってるやり方で彼の心を読んで言う。いまや彼女は胸の前で腕を組んでいて、今日身に着けているバングルを爪でコツコツとやっている。「TMZ（※セレブ・エンターテイメントニュースサイト）が昨日の夜に速報を流して、あなたのとんでもなく明らかな転げ落ちも助けにならなかったわね。あなたがカッツのデリカテッセンの前で立ちションしているあいだ、あなたのラブ・ライフはほぼすべてのソーシャル・メディアで悼まれててた」

「彼女、なにか投稿したか？」そしてまったく、そう聞かなきゃならないのをバッキーは嫌っていた。それはいかにもミレニアム世代らしい質問で、トムの写真をスナップチャットに投稿しようとしてうっかり「カットスロート・キッチン」のエピソードに熱くなってアルトン・ブラウンを罵っているところをライブ・ストリーミングしてしまい、彼を縮み上がらせるようなものだ。だが、しょうがない、ミレニアム世代のさなかに生きているわけだし、それで彼は聞かなきゃならない。

「謎めかせたツイートと謎めかせたインスタ投稿があったわ」と、ナターシャがうわの空で言う。彼女がスマホを取り出しメールをスクロールしている。「彼女は、あなたがどれだけサタンだかなんだかを崇拝するキズものの仔犬ちゃんかをインタビューで話せるようになるまで、サメどもに撒き餌を食わせてるのよ」

「サタンだって俺の崇拝なんか今は欲しくないだろうよ」と、バッキーは呟き、その報いに頭をはたかれる。

「ドラマチックになるのはやめなさい」と、ナターシャが言う。「それにビデオがあるわ」

バッキーは青ざめる。

「なんのビデオ？」

「ええと、複数のって言うべきかしらね」と、ナターシャが言う。「それから写真も。ダニエルにいた全員がカメラを持ってて、明らかに一人どころじゃなく品性に欠けた人たちが録画してたのよ……あの気まずいディナーをね。思うに、ほとんどの人がもうすでにインターネットで見てる」

バッキーは心の底から、マンハッタンの下に穴が開いて、そいつら全員、そして彼自身も含めて、全部呑みこんでくれればいいと願う。

「私たち、正面切っていかなきゃいけない」ナターシャは、バッキーの恐怖の表情を無視する。「この手のシチュエーションじゃ、メディアはほとんど常に女性側にずっと同情的、なぜって男のほうが浮気する心無いクソ野郎の可能性が高いからよ」

「おい！」

「統計よ、ジェームズ」ナターシャはまったく動じない。「それに、まぁ、あのキスもあったわけだからそれほど的外れじゃないわけよね」

「あれはなんでもねぇよ」と、バッキーはぶつくさ言う。「俺は浮気してたわけじゃない。俺たちは酔っぱらって、けしかけあってただけだ」

「まったく、男ってアホね」メールをスワイプしながら、ナターシャが呟く。「とにかく、メディアはそういう風には見てくれない、だから私たちはあなたのメッセージを作りはじめなきゃならない。あなたは浮気してたわけじゃない、あなたは幸せじゃなかった。彼女はあまりに堅苦しかった、彼女はあまりにフォーマルだった、彼女との関係であなたは窒息しそうに感じていた。あなたは彼女を愛していた、あなたは傷ついてめちゃめちゃ、だけどあなたは自分を保ってる。たぶん私が誰かに、あなたがどれほど傷ついてるか、だけどしっかり持ちこたえてるってプレスに向けて声明を出させてもいい。この一年で疎遠になっていない友達は誰？」

「第一にだな、みんな俺を愛してる」と、バッキーは言う。それから、ため息をついて目を閉じ、もたげていた頭を再び落とす。

これが彼が嫌っているセレブであることの部分だ。彼は、ばか話がそこそこイケて、素晴らしい結果をもたらすカリスマと魅力を子供のころから備えていてた。だがこの政争、このなすりつけ、良い点と悪い点の重みを計り、彼が心から好きで気に掛けていた相手との三年間の関係を要約して、まぁ、その、クソみたいな終わり方をしたけど、それをポイント稼ぎの泥仕合にして、めちゃくちゃなチェスだかチェッカーだかなんだかしらんがナターシャが考えているようなクソみたいなゲームにするのは――ま、それ全てが酷い。それ全てがバッキーをしんから石の下で這いまわる虫みたいな気にさせる。自分が世界で最も素晴らしいボーイフレンドでも、人物でもないことをバッキーは分かっているが、それでも彼には良心があり、彼に対してずっといい娘だったドッティーの評判を損なうような真似をすることを考えると、彼は気分が悪くなる。

「俺はそんなことしたくない」と、彼はとうとう言う。

ナターシャからの沈黙はほとんど、恐ろしいまでに、耳をつんざくようだ。

「ジェームズ、」彼女が言いはじめるが、彼は首を横に振る。

「だめだ、ナット。あんたが仕事としてこれをやっていて、あんたは凄腕だってのはわかってる、それにあんたがこれを俺の親友としてあんたが良かれと思ってやってるのも分かってる、だけど俺はただ――」彼はまたため息をつき、ふっと息を吐いて乱れかかった前髪をはねのける。「俺は自分の人生の三年間をそんなふうに終わらせたくないんだ。彼女はいい娘だ。俺はみんなにそう思っててほしいんだ」

しばらくののち、ナターシャが折れる。

「オーケイ。でもあなたこれからは逃がれられないわよ」と、彼女が言う。再び、そう不親切ではない。「あなたこれからあらゆるタブロイドに載って、何か他の事が持ち上がってサメどもの気を散らすまであなたの人生と人間関係は分析される。それでも、時間が解決してくれる保証はない。ジェニファー・アニストンをみてごらんなさい」

「おお」と、バッキーは、どういうわけか悲しげに言う。「彼女はすんげえいい人だ」

「ええ、知ってる」と、ナターシャがなだめるように言う。「その現実に向き合う覚悟はある？」 あなたはハリウッドの愛すべきゴールデン・カップルの一部だったのよ。もしドッティーが真実を話したら、数週間じゃすまない、数か月はネタになるわよ。あなたは聞かれまくるのよ、何が起こったかか、なぜ彼女に愛してるって言えなかったのか、ピエトロのこと――それ全部、あなたが髪を引っこ抜きたくなるまでね」

バッキーはもう既に髪を引っこ抜きたくなっていたし、まだ現在のセレブゴシップサイクルにアクセスするためにカウチから起き上がりさえしていないのだ。

「いいや」長い間を置いて、彼は言う。ここにきて初めてドラマチックな調子ではなく、彼の声はただ疲れている。淋しく、孤独で、そして疲れている。「できてない」

彼はカウチに深く沈みこみ、クッションが彼を丸ごと呑み込んでくれればと願う。

「あなたなんとかやっていくわよ」ナターシャがようやっと言い、そしてそれは広報担当のナターシャ・ロマノフでも厳しい親友のナターシャでさえない、だが高校時代から彼を知っていて、ある日空っぽの体育館でオーディションのためにリハーサルをしていた彼を見て、近づいてきて上手いと言ってくれた、めっちゃいいと言ってくれて、そのブリティッシュ・アクセントを続けるべきだと言ってくれたナターシャで、それはすごくいいことでそこから全ては変わったのだ。

彼女は実際に彼の髪を梳いて、その穏やかで馴染み深い仕草を続ける、それは彼女がもう何年も彼にしなかったことだ。それが彼にこれが現実だと、全てが――ドッティーが去り、酔っ払い、バーから追い出され、ほとんどピエトロにキスしそうになり、車をめちゃめちゃにしそうになったか、彼がどれだけマリアの電話を避けつづけているか、セットにいてもどれほど落ち着かず浮いていたか、誰に対しても愛してると言えなかったか、あれ以来――まぁ、とにかく、その全てについてだ。それらが彼の胸に重くのしかかり、自分がどれほど不幸せかを感じずには唾を飲むこともできない。

「俺はめちゃくちゃだ」バッキーは、静かに、とうとう、言う。

「わかってる」彼の髪に手を置いたまま、一呼吸おいてナターシャが答える。彼女が彼の髪を撫で、二人は黙ったまましばらく座っている、そして彼女が身じろぐ。「でもあなただけじゃないわよ」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 毎度毎度これだという音楽なしではキーを打つ手が全然進まないタイプでして、訳しながらこんな曲を聴いていたよという余計なメモ。曲調重視で歌詞は必ずしも合ってるわけではないのがご愛敬（なわけねえ）。
> 
> 1 - Mr. Big Stuff / Jean Knight


	2. 婚約

ロキが目覚めたとき、最初に気付いたことは、自分が他の誰かのベッドにいることだ。彼は少し呻き、伸びをして筋肉のコリをほぐし、だが顔を巡らせてもそこには誰もいない。彼は身を起こし、シーツが裸の腰の周りに溜まる。冷たい空気が肌に触れて彼はウッとなり、腕の外側に小さな鳥肌が立つ。全身が痛む、だがそれは心地よい痛みで、いくつかの場所はとりわけ痛む。お楽しみのためにバルドルの手が彼の体を事の前から、最中、そして事後にわたって彼をより強く握れば、彼の白い肌に痣ができるのは避けられない。ロキはそれを常に楽しんでいた、二人がファックするときにバルドルの目に現れる所有欲の表情を。たいていの場合バルドルは荒っぽく、ほとんど容赦ないといえるほどだが、悪意をもったやり方ではなかった。率直に言って、多少手荒く扱われるのは好きだったし、バルドルが自分を所有しているんだというふうに扱われるのを、自分は彼だけのものなのだっていうのを彼は楽しんでいた。

鎖骨のすぐ上に特に痛いところがあって、笑みを浮かべつつ、そこは歯を熱心かつ旺盛に使われた名残だ、と彼は覚えている。そこに親指の腹を押し当てて、その圧力による痛みさえも彼を喜ばせる。バルドルも知っている通り、彼はマークを付けられるのが好きだ。再びスカーフを巻けるほどに寒くなってきたから、隠すのは簡単だ、公共の場における秘密というわけだ。

「もしあなたの放棄の理由が食べ物を持ってくる以下の理由だったりしたら、いかにも私は本当に腹を立てるからな」と、ロキは他の部屋に向けて声をかける。

彼は返答を予期していた、ガサゴソいう音、ガラスの器がチリンと鳴る音、とにかくなんでも。その代わりに、彼が受け取ったのは、空っぽのアパートメントの完全な沈黙である。

ロキは眉をひそめてベッドから出ると、前の晩にボクサーショーツを放り投げたところで見つけて履いた。チェルシー地区にあるバルドルのペントハウス・アパートメントは清潔で広く、そしてとてもとても寒い。ロキはバルドルの贅沢なローブを盗んで羽織ると、冷たいタイルの上を横切って他の部屋へ向かう。バルドルがカウチで読んでいるか、書斎で宣誓証書の証言に目を通しているかだろうと予期して見回ったが、そのどちらもロキは見つけなかった。

彼は、鍵やメモも見つけなかった。バルドルの姿はどこにもなかった。

ロキは、少なくとも半ダースの異なる国境を越えて独禁法を脅かすほど成功し富裕な二つの世界的コングロマリット間の国際合併事案に係るチームを率いている。この合併は困難で時間と手間がかかり、ロキはその案件にがっつり十六か月間かけ、まともな生活らしきものはすべて無視し、共有しているコテージにちゃんと帰らずにオフィスで夜を過ごし眠ったことは一度どころではない。思うに、毎週マジックサークル法律事務所のあるロンドンまでリバプールから二時間かけて通勤し、そしてまた二時間かけてロンドンからリバプールへ戻る、それも運行がスムーズならばの話だが、そのことも助けにはならないだろう。ロンドンのような都市の忙しない匿名性にはある種、心休まるところがある、だが彼は自分が育った小さな熱烈な都市を放棄するつもりはさらさらなく、それでそれぞれの良さを分けた結果、どちらにも費やす時間はないのだった。

しかし、現在、合併は、三つの異なる当事者がコングロマリット群に対して訴訟を起こした後に合衆国地方裁判所の裁判官により、及び、暫定的な禁止命令を出した英国の裁判所によって一時的に停止されている。事務所のアメリカ部門はアメリカの訴訟を扱っている、だがロキのチームを含むイギリス部門は、イギリスの裁判所の決定と仲裁のためと外部から口出しとのバランスをとらねばならず、そんなことに係わらせるほどの賃金を事務所がロキに払える訳でもない。それに、誤解のないように言うと、同社はロキに素晴らしく多額の給料を払っている。それでもなお、だ。

ほとんど毎日、彼は朝八時までに出社し、運がよければ午後十一時にはオフィスを出る。元から白い肌は、もう何週間も本物の日光を浴びていなくてほとんど幽霊じみてきたし、それに二週間続けてリバプールにも戻れなかった。一方で、彼は自分のベッドとルームメイトの犬が恋しかった。とはいえもう一方で、バルドルのベッドはとても快適で、オーストラリアン・シェパードに及ばないところを彼は上腕二頭筋と腹筋で補っている。

それは廊下ですれ違ったときに話に持ち出せるようなことではなかったし、バルドルは誰かに見つかってはとばかりに彼の方をわざと見ないけれど、ロキはバルドルとの間に電気的なテンションを感じていて、そんなちょっとしたことが連続三日目のバターナンとコルマの味をちょっぴりマシにするのだ。

それは変わり映えのしないいつもの夜、クリスマスの三週間前の木曜日で、緊急の申し立てと提起があまりにも着実に増え続けるので、今週末も家に帰れるかどうか怪しいものだ。最終的に、百年後のある日に、いつか家に帰ることを許されたときにルームメイトがちゃんと彼を覚えているように、花と自分の写真を送ることにする。

右側にはファイリングの山、これから読む三つの契約条項が左側に、まだ返信していない緊急メールが六件、最新の苦情に対する応答の下書き、そしてどういうわけか、Spotifyのプレイリストはダディー・ヤンキーでスタックしたままだ。オッケイ、実際、彼はそれほど気にしない。ダディー・ヤンキーは最高だ。

ロキは三日間で合計六時間の睡眠をとり、昼食以降なにも食べていない、そして正直言って、専門的な法律語彙をこれ以上脳が処理できなくてやぶにらみになりそうだ。彼は、クライアントか、会社の同僚、あるいはブリック・レーン・カリーハウスの配達ドライバー以外の人物を最後に見たのがいつだったか思い出せない。もしかしたら胃潰瘍を発症している可能性がある。彼は突然、とても疲れて圧倒され気分が悪くなり、机の上に俯せなければならなくなる。

俯せた瞬間、彼は寝入ってしまう。

しばらくしてから彼は、大きく力強い指が首の後ろをマッサージしているのに目を覚ます。プロ意識のすべてに背き、自分の一部が意に反して興味にピクリとするのを感じる。彼がかすんで朦朧とした頭を持ち上げると、バルドルが二百ポンドの筋肉と、長い淡い金髪を半分後ろでくくり、もう半分を無精ひげの周りに垂らして、珍しく親身な、そして熱っぽい表情を青い目に浮かべて、彼を見おろしている。まだ半覚醒ではあるが、彼はまるである種のけしからん北欧神のように見えるとロキは思い、胃がそこはかとなくキュッとして、微笑まなければと感じ、それはもう気恥ずかしくなるほどで、そしてまったく、彼はそのことで自分を憎んでいた、この全てのことに対して。

「いま何時？」代わりに彼はそう訊ねる、その声は眠気にかすれている。

「おー、そういう時の君の声いいねえ、ベイブ」と、バルドルが言い、その手はロキの首を少し強く捏ねてから、恐ろしく高価なアルマーニのシャツの襟の下へ滑り込む。ロキは身を震わせる。

「疲弊しきって半ば死にかけってこと？」と、ロキは言い、コンピューターに向かって目を眇める。午後十一時。またしても。

「ハスキーでセクシーだって意味だよ」身を寄せながら、バルドルがまた頬笑む。彼のヒゲがチクチクとロキの耳の縁をかすめ、ロキはもう少しで情けない音を発しそうになる。「どうだい？」

「私はたった今起きたばかりなんだ、バルドル」と、ほとんど人知を超えた努力をもって、ロキは言う。「私はまだ契約書を検討し終えてもないんだぞ」

「契約書はどこへも行きゃしないさ」と、バルドルが言い、ヒゲを擦り付けた耳の縁に今度は歯をかすらせ、耳たぶを甘噛みする。ロキはまたも震える、今度はほとんどガタガタと。

「オフィスにいるんだぞ、」と、ロキは呟く。「あなた、絶対にって――」

「もう誰も残ってない」と、バルドルが呟く。「ドアをロックするさ」

「あなたは出ていった」と、ロキは呟き返す。「この前。私が起きた時あなたはいなかった。メールさえくれなかった」

「ああ、あれ？」バルドルが軽やかに笑い、その息がロキの首に熱くかかる。ジーザス、ファック。「仕事に来なきゃならなかったんだよ。君、俺と随分一緒に過ごしてたじゃないか、気にするなんて思わなったよ」

「そりゃ私――」と、ロキは言いかける、ほとんど怒りを込めて、だが実際に『気にした』と口にしようという考えは、バルドルのもう片方の手がロキの股間に滑り降りてきた時に霧散する。「ファック、バルドル」

「どうやら、君はどのみち俺を許してくれたようじゃないか」と、バルドルがニヤッとする。

ロキはノーと言うべきなのだ。自分のために毅然とした態度を取るべきなのだ、先週末に彼を置いて出ていったことに対して少なくとも謝ってくれとバルドルに要求するべきなのだ。翌日仕事に出ると、バルドルはまた彼を無視する態度に戻っていて、廊下で目を合わせようとさえせず、どんな質問にも落ち着いたプロフェッショナルな、それ以上でもそれ以下でもない調子で答えるのだった。ロキはこの週の大半を、いったい自分はなにをしてしまったんだろうと考えることに費やしていた。そんな状態にまで落ちぶれるのは、彼にとって体組織のあらゆる粒子に至るまで抗するようなことだ、だがバルドルのそばにいる時に感じるものは簡単に再現できるものではなかった。かわいそうな、孤児のロキ、崩壊した家庭に生まれ、長年にわたりクソみたいな里親たちの間をたらいまわしにされてきたロキ、臨床的に、そして周期的な鬱を抱え、人間不信で双極性障害の可能性のあるロキでさえ、バルドルのような人が腕の中に包んでくれた時には安全で愛されていると、そして重要なことに、欲されていると感じられるのだ。それにバルドルは優しくて、そしてホットで、そして面白く、そしておっそろしく頭が切れて、なにをさせても素晴らしく――彼は事務所の中でも抜きんでた最高の訴訟代理人で――そして彼は岩のように硬い腹筋をもち、その笑顔はロキの膝をガクガクさせる。誰もがバルドルを求めた、だが彼と寝ているのはロキなのだ。それはある種基本的なレベルでロキに訴えかける。

それで、結局のところ、バルドルがゆっくりと意味ありげに手のひらをロキの体の非常に敏感な箇所に押し付けてきたとき、どうしてノーと言えるだろう？ ロキの思考はほとんど飛んでいて、そしてバルドルは容赦なく、そしてジーザス・ファッキン・クライスト、ロキは彼を愛しているのだ、彼にファッキン首ったけなのだ。

彼は向き直り、そして自分が勝ったことを知っているバルドルの笑顔は眩しいほどだ。

二人はファックする、明らかに、それも少なくとも数回。バルドルが注意深くドアをロックする、だが二人はドアに寄り掛かってファックもしたし、少なくともロキはそれを手に入れたのだ。

少なくとも、午前一時ごろに仕事に戻った時には、彼はちょっとだけ幸せな、少なくとも前よりリラックスしている、それは、快楽の余韻と、バルドルの手が背中に、それから首にぐずぐずと尾を引く記憶がもたらすもので、またもや疲れ切った徹夜の夜を乗り切らせてくれる。彼は首にまだ残っている痣に親指の腹を押し付け、そしてまたもや、こっ恥ずかしいことに、ぞっとすることに、自分がそうしていることを嫌っているにもかかわらず、微笑む。

ロキがバルドルと出会ったのはオリエンテーションの最初の週で、それはまた五年ぶりにイングランドに戻ってきた最初の週でもあった。彼は、オックスフォードで化学と数学の学位を取得した後、合衆国へ渡った。製薬会社で二年間働いた後、この仕事は嫌いだと判断し、ふと思い立ってLSAT（※エルサット ロースクール入学審査試験のこと）を受け、ほぼ満点という結果を出し、ハーヴァードに出願し、ハーヴァードに入学し、ロンドンにオフィスのある大手法律事務所で夏季インターンシップをし、卒業時に大手法律事務所からポストをオファーされ、ハーヴァードを卒業し、念のためニューヨーク州の司法試験を受けて合格し、ワシントンD.C.オフィスからロンドンオフィスに異動し、マジックサークルの国際取引部門でアソシエイト弁護士として働き始めた。

この申し分ない経歴はCVやカバーレターの上では実に華々しいが、実際のロキは、破綻したイングランドの養護施設システム育ちの子供時代からくる自信のなさを常に呑み込まなければならなかった。彼は結構それがうまくて、滑らかに話し、完璧な自信に満ちたはったりをかまし、だから新入りアソシエイト歓迎昼食会の席で、背の高い、明らかに鍛えぬいた、ものすごく魅力的な——つまり、嫌みなくらい、アタマがくらくらするほどホットな——ジュニア・アソシエイトがロキに微笑みかけ、向かいの席は空いているだろうかと尋ねてきた時、驚く謂れはなかったのだ。

ロキは、心臓が喉元で半拍ほどの間止まるのを感じたあと我に返り、相手に滑らかな笑顔を向け、この出会いを価値あるものにする機会を提供した。バルドルがこの機会を価値あるものにした。二人は結局ランチの間中、終始お互いとだけ話し、ディナーを共にし、二人がすぐさまファックしなかったのは、ロキがいまだロンドンに再適応している最中なことと、バルドルのセクシュアリティがはっきりとわからなかったからに過ぎない。そこまでだんだんと持っていったのだ、それはちょっと皮肉だなと、後になってロキは思ったものだ。

ロキとバルドルはオフィスでしょっちゅう鉢合わせした。廊下で、キッチンで、共有部で、ジムでも。ロキがある案件について質問があるとき、バルドルはいつだって彼への答えを持っていた。ロキが優れた商取引の法定代理人であることを証明するにつれ、さらに込み入った案件が彼の下へ持ち込まれるようになり、持ち込まれる案件が増えるにつれ、オフィスにいる時間はどんどん長くなった。一人になることはめったになかった。

バルドルは、ロキが実際はリバプールに住んでいること、腰を抜かすほど数学に秀でていることを知った、そしてロキはバルドルが学生生活を通じて大学までラグビーをプレイしていたこと、『ロスト』が放映されていた時は掲示板にセオリーを投稿していたほどのオタクだったことを知った。バルドルは面白く、バルドルは優しくて、バルドルが途方もなく頭がいいことを、ロキは知った。ある日、一見偶然にも、バルドルがバイセクシュアルなことも知った。

バルドルは、スーツの上着を脱ぎ、襟のボタンをはずし、タイをゆるめてロキのオフィスのカウチに寝そべっていた。契約書にずっと目を通していたロキは一息入れて、カウチにやってくると彼の隣に腰を下ろした。

「それは、あなたのデート相手にとってはすごく困難なことだったろうな」バルドルが物語っていた、ハイドパークのウインターワンダーランドにデート相手と行った時に、アイススケート・アリーナにたどり着くまでに三回デートに誘われたこと、それも三人の全く見知らぬ相手からという話に対して、ロキは皮肉っぽく言った。

「彼はハッピーじゃなかったな、ああ」と、バルドルが笑った。

ロキの鼓動がその言葉に跳ね上がった。彼は意味ありげに一瞬の間をおいて、目の前に伸びる自分のピカピカに磨かれた高価な靴に目を据えた。

「彼？」ロキは唇を湿らせた。

傍らで、バルドルが静止した。それからほとんどゆっくりと、頷いた。

「そうさ、」と、彼が言った。「当時のボーイフレンドだ」

「当時の、」と、ロキがおうむ返しに言った。彼は、自分が根掘り葉掘りしていることをあまりあからさまにしないよう努めたが、明らかに、根掘り葉掘りしていた。

「もう違う」と、バルドルが言った。

「ああ、」と、ロキは言った。

数秒後、バルドルの手がロキの腿に置かれた。心臓を喉元までせりあがらせながら、ロキはぐっと唾を飲んで、友にして師たる人に向き直った。

バルドルの目の中には見慣れぬ表情があった。飢えた、激しい表情が。ロキの腿に置いていた手にぎゅっと力を入れる。

二人の唇が合わさった時、それは熱く電撃的だった。バルドルの大きな、しっかりとした手がすぐさまロキの髪の中に差し入れられ、髪を引っ張り、頭皮を爪で引っかき、ロキは思わず声を上げ、早くも腹の中に熱がたまるのを感じていた。

振り返ってみれば、彼はまことにファッキンひとたまりもなかったのだ。

「誰にも言わないでくれ、お願いだ」と、後になって、シャツのボタンを留めながら、バルドルが頼んできた。ロキはその言葉に呆気にとられ、居心地の悪いものを感じたが、バルドルは彼の表情を見て取り、再びとことん、理性を失うまでキスしてきた。「そんなんじゃないんだ。君のせいじゃない。でも俺たちは一緒に働いてる。人々が噂するだろう。そして俺たちの職業じゃ評判がすべてだ。君も知ってるはずだよ」

ロキは知っていた、だからこそバルドルの沈黙の懇願は完璧に筋が通っていた。たとえ彼のことを秘密にしておくことがどれほどロキを苛もうとも。

大丈夫だ、とロキは自分に言い聞かせたし、三年経っても自分を慰めている。バルドルは依然秘密かもしれないが、彼はロキの秘密なのだ。彼がオフィス中の女性に誘いをかけようと害はない、なぜって、最終的に彼が戻ってくるのはロキのところなのだから。

事務所のホリディ・パーティは、クリスマスの二週間半前に開催されることになっていた。事務所は、オープン・バーや四つのコース料理が、すばらしく高給取りでどっぷりオーバーワークの弁護士たちやスタッフを待ちうけているリッツ・レストランを貸し切っていた。いつものごとく、イベントの一時間前になっても弁護士たちの半分はまだ働いており、概要に土壇場の詳細を入れてみたり、協議やクライアントとの連絡を終えたりしていた。ロキもまた例外ではなかったが、もっとも同僚たち同様、すぐにも出かけられるように最上のスーツでめかしこんでいた。目の色を引き立てる深いグリーンのスーツだ。

彼が顧客との電話を終えようとしていた時、バルドルがドアをノックして彼を驚かせた。あの愚かしいほど美しい金髪の頭をドアからのぞかせる。

「ええ、むろんです、書類はすぐお届けするとストレンジ氏にお伝えください」と、彼は言って、微笑みかけてくるバルドルに向かってくるりと目をまわした。チャコールグレイのスーツにスカイブルーのネクタイを一着に及んだバルドルがオフィスに足を踏み入れてきて、その光景だけでへなへなと地面に溶けてしまえるとロキは思った。「ええ、もちろんです。あなたにも感謝します。よきホリディを」

「ストレンジの件？」顔をこすりながらうめき声をあげるロキに、バルドルが聞いてきた。

「これは決して終わらない」と、彼は言った、「今にこれに殺される」

「君はまったくドラマチックだな、ベイブ」とバルドルが言い、不本意ながら、ロキはその言葉にズギュンと貫かれるのを感じた。バルドルはめったに甘い呼び方をしない、だが彼がそうやって呼ぶときには、ロキはいとも簡単に彼の魅力の餌食となる。

「今に、これに。殺される」ロキは繰り返し、バルドルが笑った。彼がロキを見る目はほとんど愛情がこもっているようなまなざしだ。

「君にキスできたらいいのに」と、彼が言う。

「できるんじゃない、」と、ロキは言う。「ドアを閉めて、それから——」

「このスーツ、四桁ものなんだぜ、」と、バルドルが言う。「君にボタンを引き裂いて欲しいのはやまやまだが——」

「ちぇっ」と、ロキは言う。彼はコンピューターをシャットダウンして立ち上がる。「損するのはあなただ」

バルドルがまた笑い声をあげた。

「フレイヤの車に同乗してリッツまで行こうと思ったんだ」

「フレイヤは私を嫌っている」と、ロキは零したが、それでもピーコートに手を伸ばしている。

「いったい誰が君を嫌えるだろう？」バルドルが、ほとんど狼めいた笑顔を浮かべ、そして尻をぎゅっとつかまれたのを感じたとしてもロキは文句を言わなかった。

「口使いのうまいこと」と、ロキは言う。

「銀の舌って呼ばれてるのは俺じゃないよ」と、バルドルがニヤッとする。

「もっともその評判はあなたの方により適してるけどね、訴訟代理人さん」と、ロキはにべもなく言う。

「一本取られた、」と、バルドルが笑う。「ほらほら、時間がかかりすぎだぞ」

「ああ、ちょっと待って」と、ロキが零す。コートを着ているときに思い出したのだ。「バルドル」

「ん？」少しばかりしびれを切らし始めたようなバルドルが、ロキに視線を送る。

「渡したいものがあるんだ」ロキは机のところへ戻り、一番上の引き出しを開ける。丁寧にラッピングされた長方形の箱を取り出す。

「ロキ、なんだ——」バルドルは驚いたような顔をしたが、ロキはただ首を横に振る。

「ハッピー・ホリディ」そう言いながらバルドルにプレゼントを渡す彼の頬は、少しピンク色に染まっている。

バルドルは少し呆気に取られているようだが、プレゼントを開け——

「なんてこった」と、口走る。その手には、彼のお気に入りのラグビー選手、ウィリアム・ジョン・マクブライドのサイン入り写真がある。箱の中には、ロキが知っているように、ウィリー自身が書いて署名したバルドルのためのメッセージがある。「ロキ、これ——マジかよ？」

「あなたがラグビー好きなのは知ってるから」照れくさく、でも嬉しそうにロキが言う。「おバカ」

バルドルは本当に嬉しそうだ。もう一度笑い、ロキの額にキスする。

「俺——も、君に渡すものがあるんだ」と、彼が言う。「その、手元にはないんだが、家にあるんだ。こんなこと予期してなかったよ、ベイブ、君は本当に最高だ」

彼の調子はごくごくわずかに変な感じだが、その感じをロキは無視する。

「なにも用意しなくてよかったのに」と、小声でつぶやきながらも、ロキの胸はあえて幸せとでも呼びたいようなものでキュッとなる。

「もちろんしたさ」と、バルドルがスムーズに言う。「我がベストガイのために何か用意しなくちゃな」

ロキにとってほとんど身に余るほどで、彼はすんでのところでバルドルの顔をとらえてキスするところだったが、バルドルが咳払いする。

「ほら行くぞ、これ以上遅れたらフレイヤはカンカンになるぞ。カンカンになった彼女がどうなるか君も知ってるだろ。俺たち、ヴィーガン料理以外は注文できなくなるか、さもなくば来月からテイラー・スウィフト以外のものは聴けなくなるぞ」

「それ以上に悲惨な運命が人類に降りかかったことはかつてない」と、ロキはにべもなく言う。

「冗談言って」と、わずかにぶるっと体を震わせながらバルドルが言う。「でも彼女のお気に入りのアルバムが『1989』でさえないことは君知ってるだろ」

どのみちフレイヤは二人にテイラー・スウィフトを聴かせ、道中バルドルはそのことで気さくに不平を言った。フレイヤは二人の間に座り、車中、バルドルはずっと彼女とだけ会話していた。ロキはそのことを特段気にはしなかった、彼が提供した話題やジョークが無表情な顔で迎えられた後に話題をさっと替えられた時以外には。ロキはスマホに関心を戻し、キャンディクラッシュのステージをまたまた殲滅しながら、ふさぎこまないように努める。

リッツはこれぞホリディともいうべき息を呑むような空間だ。赤と金で装飾され、華やかできらきらしいリースとガーランドが堂々たる大理石の柱や装飾的な手すりに巻き付けられ、鮮やかなポインセチアがホールのまわりに置かれ、ライトやリボン、吊り下げられた大きなオーナメントで覆われた巨大なクリスマスツリーといい、派手になりすぎずに、非常に裕福で高級な顧客にぴったりのホリディ・スピリットを、リッツは醸し出している。ロキは、若い男がコートを受け取るにまかせ、ウエイターが差し出す最初のシャンペンのフルートグラスを取る。彼が振り向いたとき、バルドルとフレイヤは消えていた。

いやもうぜんぜん問題じゃない、なぜって人気者じゃないかもしれないが、ロキは十分に好かれている。彼は少々タフなリーダーで、並ぶものなき言葉の達人として知られているが、彼のプロジェクトエリアでは非常に成功を収めていて、彼が扱う案件は常に効率的にプロフェッショナルに処理されており、素晴らしい成果を上げている。彼は、一緒に働く人々のほとんどを嫌っているが、相手がそのことを知ることはまずないだろうし、クライアントの絶賛を鑑みるに、クライアントたちやボスたちもそのことを知ることはないだろう。彼は共同経営者の一人と話しながらフルートを飲み干し、お代わりのワインを受け取る。数多くのオードブルが並び、彼の食欲は刺激され、誰かが笑いながら彼にサンタの帽子をかぶせて、ダイニングエリアへ案内するころには、彼の姿勢もいささか寛いでいる。

ロキの席はある共同経営者とその妻の隣で、彼は行儀良くしていて、しかるべきタイミングで微笑み、しかるべきタイミングで笑い、自分の機知と狡猾さを表すキレのいい逸話を語る。周囲の誰もが彼に魅了される。彼は四つのコースをすべて平らげ、バルドルがどこに座っているかを探すのは一コースに一度ぐらいのものだ。その席を見つけることができず、彼は困惑するが、まぁ大した問題じゃないということにする。たぶんディナーの後でバルドルを見つけられるだろうし、バルコニーに出て夜空の下で二人一緒に街を眺めようと説得できるだろう。寒いんだし、みなワインやシャンパンがだいぶ回っているし、クリスマスみたいな匂いはするし、見たとこクリスマスみたいだし、それにもうすぐクリスマスなんだから、同僚二人があったかく話し込んでいたって誰に責められよう？

「ミスタ・ラウフェイソン、」くだんの共同経営者、エヴェレット・ロスが話しかけていて、ロキはアルコールでもうろうとしている自分をシャキッとさせなければならない。「よかったらご一緒しませんか？」

「ご一緒？」ロキは少々ぽかんとする。

「発表ですよ」とロス氏が別の部屋を手で示し、なるほどほとんどの弁護士たちがゆっくりと移動しつつある。「ほかに予定がなければですが。あなたのようなハンサムな若い方なら、デートの相手がどこかで待っているに違いない」

ロキは彼に向かって優雅にほほ笑む。

「デートはありません、ええ」と、ロキは言う。もっともその口調とさして気の入らない返答に、ロス氏は眉を上げ、その目には悪戯っぽく好奇心に駆られた輝きがある。

「まぁ、エヴェレットったら、からかうのはおやめなさい」と、傍で彼の妻が申し訳なさそうに笑う。

「とんでもありません」と、ロキは言う。「喜んでご一緒します。噂によると今夜は誰かがデューガンに相応以上のアルコールを飲ませて、カラオケで盛り上がるのがパーティには何より必要だというアイデアを彼の頭に植え付けたそうですからね」

もちろん、それはロキだ。両方とも彼の仕業だ。

「カラオケ！」とロス氏が思わず声を張り上げる。「それもリッツの真ん中で！」

「デューガンの先導でねぇ」と、ロス夫人がつぶやく。

ロス氏は若干面白がっているようだし、ロス夫人も心底喜んでいるらしい、そしてこのようなハイランクの共同経営者と一緒にいることはロキのキャリアの軌道にとって助けになるばかりだと、ワインのグラスを手渡されて隣の部屋へ案内されながら、ロキが考えていたのはそれだけだった。

隣接する部屋には、おしゃべりをする者たちが囲めるようなハイテーブルがあちこちにあり、部屋の中央の一段高くなった場所をさりげなく取り巻くように設置されている。そのステージの上には美しく、高価で、巨大なシャンデリアが輝き、そして部屋を囲む壁はゴールドで縁取られた鏡が並んでいる。カーペットは深紅で、古い、金メッキを施された絵画が飾られ、隅々では小さなストリングライトがキラキラと光を放っている。コーナーにはここにも巨大なツリーがそびえ立ち、上から下までシルバーとゴールドのティンセルと、貴重なオーナメント、シャンデリアの光が当たるたびに煌めく小さなクリスタルで飾られている。部屋は豪勢に見え、豪勢な匂いがし、ここにいる者たち皆に、このうえなくハイクラスなクリスマス行事の最中にいるように感じさせる、というか公平に言って、実際そうなのだが。

ロキは暖かくてちょっと酔っていて、ティールが壇上に上がって礼を述べたりロンドン・オフィスにとって今年もまた素晴らしい一年だったと述べているとき、ロキはこの場所でただ一人気にしている人を探してあたりを見回す。やっとのことである隅にいるのを見つけたとき、当の彼は、ロキからは後ろ姿しか見えないウェーブのかかった長いブロンドの髪に体によくフィットした黒ヴェルヴェットのドレス、指に大きな石のついた指輪をしたどこぞの女と、楽しそうに話していた。彼女は痩せていて背が高く、客観的に見てもおそらく美人なんだろうが、ロキはいままで彼女を見たことがない。どうせここにいる誰かの退屈な奥さんに違いないと、ロキは踏む。

バルドルはグラスを手にしていて、その頬は部屋の暖かさとアルコールで赤らんでいて、そして身を寄せて、かの女性の言っていることに笑っている。スーツのジャケットはボタンが外され、シャツの襟とタイはわずかに緩められ、あの長いプラチナブロンドの髪が顔にかかっている。彼はリラックスして、幸せそうで、呆れるほどに、理解を超えるほどに、美しい。彼のことを考えるだけで、自分の胃が急降下するのをロキは感じられ、そしてそれは単純な、純粋な磁力ばかりではない、あの不必要に重なり合った服の下にある肉体だけではない、彼、バルドルその人そのものであり、彼がロキをどんな気持ちにさせるか、その気がない時でさえだ、そういうことなのだ。ロキは今まで感傷的になったことはなく、そんなことに思いを遣るほど安寧だったことも実はないが、自分が感傷的になっていることを分かっている、なぜって、自分自身にさえ明らかなことに、彼は首ったけに恋をしているのだもの。

今夜告げよう、と彼は考える。プロフェッショナルとしての評判がどうだろうと、他のみんながどう考えようと——他のやつらなんぞくそくらえだ。ロキは自分が誰を欲しているかわかっているし、結果的にどうなろうと大して気にしていない。

ティールがお決まりのホリディ・スピーチを繰り返すのをやめたとき、ロキはグラスの残りを飲み干し、群衆をかき分けて進み始める。

「ようし、もうこのぐらいでいいだろう」と、明らかに四杯目か五杯目のグラスのせいで窮屈さが若干和らいだ、退屈なご老体が笑う。ホリディ・パーティに良いことが一つあるとすれば、全員がすっかり酔っぱらうこと、そして二秒ばかりは合併や買収、契約理論の話をしなくなることだ。やれやれ、弁護士はロキが遭遇した中で最も退屈な人種だ、しかも彼は製薬業界に二年もいたというのに。

「なんといってもホリディなのだし、それになんといっても我ら皆リッツの寛大なバーの恩恵に充分あずかったからには——」ここでみんなが笑う、いつもより大声で、なぜなら、ほら、前述したとおり、リッツの寛大なバーのおかげだ、「——それになんといっても、ダムダム・デューガンがこの素晴らしい会場においてカラオケを歌うクーデターを企画しているという噂を一度ならず耳にしたからであり——」

「そうだそうだ！」と、群衆の中からデューガンが声を上げ、彼を取り巻いている人たちが陽気に囃し立てる。

「——そして、それだけは勘弁願いたい——」

「ブー！」弁護士たちや共同経営者たちやその連れ合いでいっぱいの立派な英国の会場において、こんな狼藉すれすれの振る舞いを見逃してもらえるのは、ダムダム・デューガンだけだ。

「——そろそろ気分転換のころ合いではなかろうかと思う、」と、機嫌よくティールが言う。「まず最初に、皆も聞いての通り、我々の四半期は素晴らしいものであった。君たちは皆、厳密に合法的としかるべき以上の時間をつぎ込んでくれて、しかも人権保護委員会に報告したものは誰一人いない。それについては経理部長と私から礼を言う」

またもやどっと笑い声が上がる。ロキはくるりと目をまわす。

「君たちはみな、非常に相当なボーナスを獲得しており、業績に応じて各々の銀行口座に振り込まれる。ハッピー・ホリディズ！」

群衆がまた歓声を上げ、ロキはやっと終わったことを星々に感謝をささげつつ、再びバルドルの方へ向かい始める。

「飲酒を再開する前にもう一つだけ、呑んべえたち！」と、ティールが言い、ロキはイライラと鼻息を荒くする。「忘れないうちに、もっといいニュースがあるのだ！ ホリディは家族、成功、そして愛を祝う時だ。時には、その三つを同時に祝う機会に恵まれることもある。それではご一緒に、我らがバルドル・ボルソンとナンナ・ネプスドッティルの婚約とこれから増える家族を祝おうではないか！」

部屋全体が、大きなおめでとうの歓声に包まれる。

「バルドルとナンナに！」ティールがグラスを掲げる。

「バルドルとナンナに！」部屋中が唱和する。

ロキは、今言われた内容を処理するのに少し時間がかかる。凍り付いたまま、彼はティールを見つめながらヘタなジョークを理解しようと努める。ティールの方はといえば、バルドルとナンナの方を見ている。部屋中がバルドルとナンナを見ている。

ロキは、感情のない幽霊のような感じをおぼえながら、どうにかこうにかバルドルとナンナの方を見る。

バルドルは赤面し、ひょいと首をすくめ、グラスを掲げる。彼の隣のブロンドが片腕を彼の背中に廻しながら優雅にほほ笑み、やはりグラスを掲げる。知らず知らずのうちに、ロキはつぶさに彼女を見ている。彼女のグラスは完全に透明で、それは明らかに水だ。彼が背後から見て完璧にフィットしていると思ったあのヴェルヴェットのドレスの前面は、彼女のおなかのあたりでうっすらと丸くカーブしている。

ショックで遮断されていた音と感覚が、渦を巻いて、フルパワーで戻ってくる。アルコールが胃の中で捩れ、同僚たちの騒音が耳に鈍く響き、たて込んだ部屋の暖かさは彼を窒息させる。彼は大きな、震える息を吸い込み、よりによってエヴェレット・ロスが心配そうに彼の方を向くまで、手の中のグラスを割ってしまったことに気が付かなかった。

「ミスタ・ラウフェイソン、君、大丈夫かね？」と、ロス氏が訊ねる。「顔色がシーツのように真っ白だ。おや、スーツにワインがかかってしまっている」

ロキは、どうにかこうにか、やみくもに、彼に背を向け。

どうにかこうにか、バルコニーまで出て。

彼は、どうにかこうにか、そこらじゅうにぶちまけることなく、隅にあるきれいなポインセチアの鉢の上にかがみこみ、胃の中を空っぽにする。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※「よきホリディを」（”Happy Holidays”）  
>  クリスマスはキリスト教の行事ですから、他宗教の人々に対するあいさつとしては適当でないことから、「メリークリスマス」の代わりによく使われます。
> 
> 作者様はバルドルをC・ハナムをイメージしながら書いたそうです（YES！）。
> 
> 2－Santa Tell Me / Ariana Grande


	3. コテージ

バッキーはうつ状態というわけではない。ただ感覚がマヒし、食べる気にならず、食べる気になったら今度は止められず、食べたい衝動にかられた時だけ、同じチャイニーズのテイクアウト店の同じメニュー（ワンタンを追加したアツアツの酸っぱいスープ、カニのラングーンを二つ、海老のローミンをワンカップ、牛肉とブロッコリーをワンカップ、ツォ将軍のチキンをワンカップ、クンパオチキンを一パイント、それにプラスしてダイエットコーク）を食べているだけだ。まともに風呂にも入ってないし髭も剃ってないし、絶対に自分のソーシャルメディア・アカウントやスマホさえもチェックしてないし、テレビをつけるのは『ギルモア・ガールズ』と『クリミナル・マインド』の再放送を見る時だけだし、いくぶん自殺願望が減ったなと感じるのは寝ている時だけで、ちなみにそれは、ほぼ一日中だ。人はそれをうつ状態と呼ぶかもしれないが、バッキーはそれをセルフケアと呼ぶのを好むのは、セレブゴシップのニュースサイクル全体が彼を肴に回っているからだ。メディアが彼のことをなんて言ってるのか正確には知らないが、一度だけスマホをチェックするというミスを犯した彼は、およそ二十ばかりの同情的なテキストメッセージと、ベッカからの不在着信三件を垣間見てしまい、それ以降、彼は友人たちや家族やTMZを疫病のごとく避けていた。

唯一彼が本当に避けられないのはナターシャと、ナターシャ経由のマリアだが、とにもかくにも彼は自分の能力の及ぶ限り二人を避けようと努めてきた。幸運なことに、あるいは彼にとって不運なことに、ナターシャは他に面倒を見なければならないクライアントを抱えていて、”バッキー・バーンズの大惨事祭り”に二日ほど立ち会ったあと、その他のクライアントが突然、それも直ちに、緊急事態だとかでナターシャを必要としたのだった。

今日、彼は数日ぶりに何とか風呂を浴び髭を剃るのをやってのけた。楽観主義とエネルギーの小さな種火は、テレビをつけたときにフリーフォームで『ギルモア・ガールズ』シーズン3、これが『ギルモア・ガールズ』のベストシーズンだってことはみな知ってるわけだが、そのシーズン３マラソン・オンエアをやっていたという事実によってもたらされた。トイレットペーパーの予備を取ろうとしてうっかり体重計に乗ってしまい、この”鬱なんかじゃねぇよ”の落ち込み期間中に実は一ポンドだって体重が増えてないことを発見したのもマイナスにはならないだろう。ほんのぽっちりの虚栄心が苦境にあるバッキー・バーンズに対して及ぼす影響は、この世の驚異だ。

今日はインド料理のデリバリーを頼もうかと考えていた時、まったくの偶然からツイッターの通知をクリックしてしまう。そいつは失敗だった。アプリの読み込みが終わる前からもう、それは明らかで、自分がツイッター上ではいまだにトレンドなのを目にする。今回は誰かがあのフられた夜の、バーでの酔っぱらったカラオケのビデオを公開したからだった。あんまり激しくヒィィとなったせいで、彼はスマホを落としそうになる。彼は、人類最速の勢いでツイッターを閉じる、そして徹頭徹尾うまくいかないときには何一つうまくいかないのが世の習い、ちょうどかかってきたベッカからのコールに、うっかり緑のボタンを押してしまう。

「ジェームズ・ブキャナン・バーンズ！」姉の声がスマホから叫んでいる。「この一週間ずっと連絡を取ろうとしてたんだから！ 母さんと父さんはひどく心配してるわよ！」

バッキーは青ざめる。なぜって姉が彼のことをフルネームで呼んだのは生涯で三回きりで、そのたびにバッキーの前には苦痛と恥辱の世界が広がることになったのだ。どれもこれも、議論の余地なく、正当な理由があったわけだが、それにしてもだ。彼は、姉の厳しい愛情をしみじみと味わうような状態じゃあない。

「ベックス、俺は大丈夫だよ」と、彼はもそもそと言う、だがベッカはそれ以上一言もしゃべらせてくれない。

それからしばらくの間、彼女が喚き散らしていたが、もし正直に言わせてもらうなら、時間がたつにつれ、その声はむしろ背景に流れる心和むホワイトノイズと化した。緊急用のウォッカのボトルの封を切ったことも、もちろんプラスになったろう。瓶を半分がた飲んで頭に若干、霞がかかってきたころ、彼が全く聞いてないことにベッカが気付いた。これはベッカ・バーンズをさらに怒らせるのに役立つばかりで、そして激怒したベッカ・バーンズは実に恐ろしいものなのだ。

「いい加減しっかりしなさいよ、バッキー！ あたしがそっちに行って性根を叩き直す前にね！」ほとんど金切声でそう言うと、彼女は突然電話を切った。

バッキーはひるみ、おぼつかない手つきでスマホをオフにする。

彼女は間違ってない、そこなんだ。ベッカ・バーンズが間違うことなんてめったにない。問題はだ、バッキーにはしっかりするだけのエネルギーがないってことなのだ。もし再撮影でもあったなら、とりあえず無理にでもアパートから出て、頭の中をきれいさっぱり空っぽにすることもできただろう、だがトニーは彼を呼び戻しはしなかったし、ワンダも撮影がいつ始まるのかまだ言ってこなかった。それまでは出ていけないし、かといってひとりでぐるぐる考え込んでいるだけだと、このボロっかすな気がホントに変になりそうだった。

「こっから離れなきゃ」と、親友たるウォッカのボトルに向かって、つぶやく。

「ミャオウ！」どこか背後の方でトムが抗議する。

「あぁぁいぼう、」と、たったの一言に呂律もあやしく、バッキーが言う。「お前のこと忘れてたぜ。元気か？」

トムは気分を害したような表情をよこし、バッキーの顔の前で尻尾を振り、カウチからヒョイと降りてもっとましなことをやりに行ってしまう。 

「たまんねえな、」と、バッキーはウォッカに向かって言う。「自分の猫さえ俺のこと嫌ってるんだぜ」 

彼は、残りの三分の一の酒を飲み、よろよろと立ち上がる。ほんの少しフラフラするだけだが、この時点の彼が、20％は残り物のツォ将軍のチキン、残る80％がウォッカで構成されていることを鑑みるに、けっこう大したものではなかろうか。

「離れなくちゃな、」と、もう一度口に出す。「バケーションが必要だ」

彼は、一週間ぶりにラップトップの電源を入れ、ウォッカを一口呷り、グーグルに”俺の人生クソだからどっか行かなきゃ”と入力する。国立自殺ホットラインへの直リン、セラピストを勧めるリンク二つ、仏教への転向を勧めるリンクひとつに、場違いなバハマ観光局のウェブサイトのあとに、バッキーはよさげなものを見つける——バケーション時の自宅取り換えサイト、『お家交換.com』へのリンクだ。

「俺がいない間、お前の面倒を見てくれるいいやつを見つけないとな、そうだろトミー？」と、バッキーは興奮気味に猫に語り掛ける。

カウチのひじ掛けに戻ってきていたトムが、ミャオウと大きな声で鳴く。それは、同意のミャオウではない。

「すまん、」と、バッキーがもそもそ言う。「このニックネームを嫌ってるのは分かってるって」

彼の猫はかなりこだわり派の猫なのだ。

バッキーはカウチの背もたれにもたれかかり、瓶の口をこめかみに当てて、考える。トニーが呼び出してくるかもしれないからあんまり遠くへは行けない、だが誰かが彼のことに気づいて、目の中を覗き込んで生き続ける意思がないのを割り出されても困るから、あんまり近くにも居られない。だから彼は、真夜中にあやしげな決断を下すときにすべての落ち込んだ酔っ払いがやる昔ながらのやり方で決断を下す——目を閉じてスクリーンを指さすのだ。

目を開けると、人差し指がイングランドに突き刺さっている。

「悪くないじゃないか、」自分で感心しながら、バッキーは言う。「グッジョブ、俺」

彼はイングランドをクリックし、マップ上の候補になりそうなエリアを見ていく——ロンドンはニューヨークみたいなもんかもしれないから、そんな危険を冒す気はない。オックスフォードはロンドンに近すぎるし、自分はちゃんとした決断を下せるほど賢くないことを思い出させてもらわなくて結構。エクセターは彼にはあまりにイギリスっぽく聞こえるし、マンチェスターは……以前やった映画のセットでマンチェスターから来たウェインという名の男と会ったことがあり、そいつはとにかくサッカー（ああすまん、”フットボール”な）・クラブのマンチェスター・ユナイテッドのことばかり話しまくって、それもバッキーがサッカーのことなどおかまいなしなのは明らかなのに、おかげでその単語を見るだけで今でもバッキーはゾッとするぐらいだ。だけどリバプール —— バッキーはスクリーンに向かって身を乗り出す。

「なぁトム、ビートルズってこっから出てきたんじゃなかったか？」と、バッキーが訊ね、トムがミャオウと同意する。「ビートルズ好きだね。あいつら最高だよ。『レボリューション』？ イケてるなんてもんじゃねえ。『アクロス・ジ・ユニヴァース』に俺をキャストすることだってできたんだぜ、だがよ、ジム・スタージェスにいっちまって、それで今あいつはどこにいる？ どこにいると思う、トム？ どこにも、だ」

トムがミャオウと鳴く。

「お前の言う通り、」と、バッキーが同意する。「彼、いまでもホットだな」

というわけで、飼い猫とビートルズへの愛に励まされて、バッキーはリバプールをクリックする。

リバプール市街のすぐ外側、水辺と目と鼻の先に庭付きの感じのいい、いかにもイギリスっぽい石造りのコテージが一件リストアップされていた。寝室二つにバスルームは一つ、暖炉、キッチン、市中心部まで車でわずか十五分。

『このコテージはフラットメイトとシェアしていますが、彼はホリディシーズンの間、他所に行っています。我々はライリーという名のオーストラリアン・シェパードを飼っていて、彼の面倒を見てもらわなければなりません。彼は割とシャイでとても甘えん坊で、あなたが望まない限り、あなたを煩わせることはありません。ライリーの世話をするための詳細な指示と十分な物資を用意しておきます。最低二週間の滞在でお願いします』

「よさそうじゃないか！」バッキーはトムに向かってニカッと笑った後、＠ロキに向かってメッセージを送っった。

 **バッキー** ：ヘイ、これから数週間、ぜひ、ぜひお宅のコテージを借りてみたいと思ってるんだ。俺はNYCのチェルシーにあるナイスなアパートメントに住んでる。寝室一つ、でっけぇリビングルーム、キッチン、ナイスなシティビュー、すんごくいいレストランが周りにわんさか。俺は中華をお勧めするね。ルームメイトはナシ、ただトムって名の気難し屋の猫がいるだけだが、時々話しかけてやりさえすれば煩わせることはないから。トムの好物はローストチキンだ。変わってるけど、かわいいやつだよ。

バッキーは若干、固唾を飲みながら待つ。彼は、イギリスじゃあ今頃は、なんだ、朝の六時ぐらいじゃないか？ と自分に言い聞かせる。だからこのロキってひとはたぶんまだ寝てるはずだ。彼は、グリルド・チーズでも作ろうと思いながら立ち上がる。ラップトップを持って行って御影石のカウンターの上に置き、ほとんど空っぽの冷蔵庫を漁ってチーズとバターを探す。彼ほどの惨憺たる人間だって、酔っ払いが夜中に作るグリルド・チーズ・サンドイッチの材料ぐらいは持ってるはずだ。

ちょうどバターの塊と、ちょっと賞味期限切れの、でもまだカビの生えていない一切れのシャープチェダーを見つけてよっしゃあと声を上げた彼の耳に、ラップトップのお知らせ音が聞こえる。

「おう、まじかよ」興奮した面持ちで、バッキーはトムの方を見る。「おう、まじかよ！」

彼はバターとチーズをカウンターの上に落とし、ラップトップをかき寄せる。

 **ロキ** ：私は今まで好きにならなかった猫に会ったことはない。犬はルームメイトが飼っていて、私は猫の方がずっと好きだ。

 **ロキ** ：ホリディシーズンのNYCにはもう何年も行っていない。二週間はあなたにとって妥当だろうか？

バッキーはカレンダーを呼び出す。この金曜から二週間というと十二月二十九日だ。これ以上『ハウリング・コマンドーズ』の撮影の危険を冒さずに姿を消すには充分だ。

 **バッキー** ：一つ質問なんだけど、あんたの住んでいるところはパパラッチが多いかい？

バッキーはカウンターの上を興奮ぎみにトトトトッと指で叩きながら、さらに数秒待つ。  
  
**ロキ** ：リバプールはセレブを追いかけまわすのを嫌っている。それはプライドの問題だ。ただ『サン』紙の記者だけ避ければいい。

 **バッキー** ：よっしゃ！

 **バッキー** ：つまり、素晴らしい。

 **バッキー** ：つまり、いうことなしだ。

 **バッキー** ：いつ交換できる？

我関せずとバターの塊を舐めているトムに向かって、バッキーが阿呆みたいに派手にニタニタしているその一分後、運命のお知らせ音がまた鳴った。

 **ロキ** ：明日ではどう？

Spotifyでビートルズのプレイリストをオンにし、『レボリューション』と『キャント・バイ・ミー・ラブ』は三度づつリピートしながら、バッキーは一週間ぶりにアパートメントの掃除をする。パスポートを見つけ、飛行機のチケットを買い、ゴミを出し、モップをかけ、掃除機をかけ、ほこりを払い、ニューヨークの街中にベースボールキャップをかぶって出かけるというリスクを冒して近所のホールフーズ・スーパーマーケットにひとっ走りし、ゲストのためにちょっとしたアメリカ人らしい食材を、例えばチャバッタ・パン一斤、アーモンド・ミルクのカートン、水出しコーヒーのジャグ、パルメザン・チップス1パック、それからこのロキって人が変わり者だった場合に備えてケール・チップス1パック、そしてアップルパイをホールでといった具合だ。彼は、ロキが予期すべきことのリストを書き出す、例えば、隣に住んでるそこそこ成功しているプロのDJが夜の遅い時間にしょっちゅう流すエレクトロ・ダンス・ミュージックだとか、掃除婦、このひとは英語を話さないんだが、それは英語を話せないからじゃなくて、バッキーの推察によると、彼に理解できない母国語で彼のことを話すのを好んでいるからだとか、彼の住所を正確に知っている数人のパパラッチによるランダムな待ち伏せといったことだ。

彼は、お気に入りのテイクアウト二軒のメニューを冷蔵庫に留め、トムの世話の仕方を丁寧に細かく書いた指示書（1.アパートメントを離れる前にトムに声をかけること、戻ったら挨拶すること、それから寝る前には必ずおやすみを言うこと 2.ローストチキンを三日に一回食べさせること、三日に一回だけだよ 3.もし消化不良を起こしたら仰向けにさせて、円を描くようにお腹を擦ること 4.決してエド・シーランを流さないこと。あいつはエド・シーランが大嫌いで、もし流そうもんなら引っ掻くから）を、カウンターの上のフェイク果物を飾ったボウルの下に残しておく。彼は大型スーツケースにパッキングをし、『ホリディ・ベーキング・チャンピオンシップ』を二時間視聴し、睡眠薬を飲み、翌日のフライトまで機能を停止する。

バッキーが正体を見破られずにフライトできたのはひとえに、特徴的なウェーブのかかった髪をベースボール・キャップの下に押し込み、クローゼットの中にあった一番ダサい形と色の服を着ていたからに他ならない。彼は、オリーブ色のパーカの上に羽織ったこのヴィンテージのくたびれたレザージャケットを買ったことさえ覚えていなかったが、それはなんとなく目立たないと同時に、普段からよく鍛え上げた体を引き立てている。ポニーテイルにヨガ・パンツの若い女がゲートのところで関心ありげに彼のことを見ていたが、彼の正体を悟ってその目がアッと輝く前に、彼は向きを変える。それが彼の計画の一部だ——誰とも話さず、できる限りみすぼらしい恰好をしていれば、誰も彼だとわからないはずだ。

大体のところうまくいったが、ロンドンへの六時間のフライトの初めの一時間の間中、明らかにバッキーのことを大好きになったらしく後ろから席を蹴り続けていた五歳の男の子だけは別だ。彼はまたも睡眠薬を摂り、ヒースロウに着いたときの彼はただもうぐったりして、ほとんどみじめに近いありさまだった。レザージャケットとキャップに身を包んで空港の中を進んでいく彼に、誰一人注意を払うものはいなかった。この運はロンドンのユーストン駅まで続き、誰かがカメラを取り出すのを見たと彼は思ったが、カウンターのご婦人がさっと切符を突っ返してくれたので列車の中へ紛れ込み、キャップをぐっと引き下げ、これがリバプール・ライム駅へ向かう朝の普通列車ではなく、アガサ・クリスティーの小説かなにかのように前かがみになって座っていた。

彼は列車の中でも寝てしまう。今回は睡眠薬と時差が彼の体をすっかり混乱させてしまっているからで、”うつ状態じゃあないんだぞ”だし、三時間の列車の旅の間、目を覚ましていて、カート販売がバカ高い”小海老の”サンドイッチだの”クリスプス※”の袋だのを売りに来て、自分が住んでいるところで自分の行動に対するあらゆる種類の責任に対面するんじゃなくて、違う国へと逃げ出してきたんだと思い出させられるなんてことだけは本当に勘弁願いたいことだからだ。  
（※いわゆるポテトチップスの英での名称）

リバプールに着いたのは午後遅く、そして年の瀬かつリバプールはけっこう北の方に位置していることもあって、ほとんど黄昏時といってもいいぐらいだ。眼をしょぼしょぼさせながら、彼は詰め込みすぎたスーツケースを引きずりつつ駅からよろめき出て、前の晩に酔っ払ったアタマでどうしたことか先見の明を働かせて予約しておいた黒い車が、彼の到着を待っているのを見出す。

『ミスター・J・ブキャナン』と書かれたホワイトボードを持った運転手が待っていて、近付いてきたバッキーのよれよれ姿にも眉を上げない程度には礼儀正しい。

「ブキャナンさん？」その運転手、南アジア系の中年の男が問う。

「ああ」たわいもない嘘を見破られるとでもいうように、バッキーは落ち着かぬ様子で言う。「俺だよ。この住所に連れてってもらえるかい？」

「私にできなければ、ジャーヴィスがやってくれます」と、男が陽気に言う。

「ジャーヴィス？」男に車へと案内されながら、バッキーは尋ねる。

「私のGPSですよ、」と、運転手が言う。「イングランドではジョークを言うんですよ、旦那」

「もちろん、」と、バッキーは言う。「ああ、そうそう——そいつは聞いてるよ。イングランドのこと。それとジョークのことも」

運転手が数秒の間、彼をじっと見つめる。彼のことを批判しているか、もしくはいったい彼にはどんな問題があるんだろうかと不思議がっているか、それともその両方か、そして正直なところ、バッキーにはそれを責めることはできないだろう。それから運転手がバッキーのスーツケースをトランクに入れ、車の右側に乗り込む。

「そっか、」と、バッキーは呟く。「イングランドか」

道程は風景もよく、バッキーが予期していたよりも長い。リバプールでは最近雪が降り、街は、それは高層ビルが並び、あらゆる街角にパブがある本物の街だが、白銀の美の下でぎらぎらしている。鮮やかな赤いマフラーをした家族連れがいる、小さな旗を青い手袋に握って走り回っている幼い子供たちがいる。車は海のそばを通り過ぎ、船やボートが点在する以外はどこまでも平らに広がるその石板のような灰色をした冷たい情景は、バッキーの擦り切れた神経をなだめてくれる。バッキーは冷たい窓ガラスに額をあずけ、もう少し眠ろうとする。

彼は、狼狽するほどトニー・スタークの声に似たナレーションの入る、緊迫したぺらっぺらな夢を見る。お騒がせセレブ達とそのやらかしに満ちた世界の夢、そしてそこにはたくさんの、ホントにわんさか面倒を起こした奴らがいるのに、一人抜きんでて愚かな男がいる。

おい！ 尊大で批判的な夢のナレーターに向かって夢のバッキーが喚く。夢のナレーターは完全に彼を無視する。

交際年数不詳のガールフレンドから捨てられたんだ、なぜって夢の中でさえ彼女についてのちゃんとしたディティールを思い出すエネルギーを奮い起こせないからで——

三年だ！ 夢の中のバッキーが抗議する。三年だよ！

そうか、ま、いいだろう、三年越しのガールフレンドから捨てられた（だってはっきりすればマジでよくなるからな、バーンズ、ホントはひどくなるってわかってるんだろう、ん？）、なぜかっていうと彼は彼女に向かって君のこと『かなり好きだよ』って言ったからだ。俳優ならいかなる場面でも演技で切り抜けようとするだろう、本物の、人間らしい感情を持ったやつでもな！ このホリディシーズンにお近くのホールマーク・チャンネルでお届けするのは（なぜならこいつはあんまり陳腐でつまらんから、『ライフタイム』や『フリーダム』（※どちらも米のケーブルTVチャンネル）でさえこの惨めったらしいプロダクションにゴーサインは出さない）、自分が作り出したシチュエーションから逃げだすために辺鄙な場所へやってきた、感情も心もない男の物語だ。

「俺にだって感情はある」と、寝言を言ってるなんてこともしらずに、バッキーは眠ったままつぶやく。「心だって」

「アメリカ人、」運転席でつくづくと首を振りながら運転手が言う。「いつだってホントに奇特なんだから」

車が突然止まり、バッキーはもうろうとしたまま、ビクッと目覚める。

「着いた？」目を猛烈な勢いでこすってジェットラグを払い落しながら、聞く。

「いいえ、お客さん」と、運転手が言う。「でもこれ以上行けないんでね。この車じゃ、あの木の間は通り抜けられない。嵌ってしまいます」

眉を寄せながら、バッキーは窓の外をみて、運転手の言ってる通りなのを見て取る。狭い道が雪をかぶった緑の木々の間を縫って上がっている。もし道が凍っていたら、この車は来た道をずるずる滑り降りてくるに違いない。

「こっからどのぐらい？」と、バッキーは聞く。

「ざっと二キロメートルってところでしょうな、お客さん」と、運転手が答える。

「キロメートル、」と、バッキーが言う。「マイルだとどのぐらいだ？」

「ちょうどいいマイルだと思いますよ、お客さん」と、運転手が言う。リアビューミラー越しにバッキーを挑むように見つめる。バッキーは、挑戦に応じて、見つめ返す。二人は互いに見つめあい、挑みあう。

「金は払う」と、バッキーが言う。「丘登りなんかしたら死んじまう。俺の足じゃあの丘は無理だ」

「ああ、ありがとうございます、お客さん」と、運転手が寛大な笑顔を浮かべて言う。「ほんとにありがたいことですよ。アメリカ人のユーモアのセンスですね。いつだって実に巧妙だ」

運転手が去っていく中、バッキーは意気消沈した面持ちで丘を見上げる。それから、敗北を喫した男の空気を漂わせながら、スーツケースを引きずって隠されたイングリッシュ・コテージを目指して歩き始める。

コテージはバッキーが予想していたよりも大きく居心地がよさげだった。小さな鉄製の門の奥、茅葺の傾斜屋根を戴く石造りの二階建ての家は２つのセクションに広がっているだけのようだった。窓は四角く小さくてダークブルーのシャッターとトリムで縁取られていて、とんがり屋根の正面の後方にかわいらしい小さな煙突が突き出ている。滑らかな石を敷き詰めた小道が玄関と空っぽの一区画に続いていて、そこは明らかに夏には花盛りなんだろうなとバッキーは思う。

ドアを開ける前から魅力的だったが、開けた後はさらに魅力的だ。鍵はドアマットの下にあり、スーツケースを引っ張って編んだ緑色のウェルカム・マットを超えて扉をくぐる。中はすぐに小さな玄関ホールになっていて、そこからふかふかの白いカウチと暖炉のある心地いい居間に続いている。居間の背後にはキッチンがあり、左側に二階へと続く狭い木の階段がある。部屋の装飾は最小限で——清潔で機能的、だが寄せ付けないって感じじゃない。このロキという人物や家族、友人の類の写真は一枚もない。それはバッキーには理解できるし、今はここにいない家の持ち主に親近感を覚え、その瞬間、もしかしたら彼らは同じようなものを共有しているのかもしれないと感じる。

居間の片隅には、数個の飾り玉が吊るされ、てっぺんにピカピカ光る一つ星を飾った小さなクリスマスツリーが据えられていてる。どちらかといえば寂しい気遣いだが、気遣いには違いない。このツリーの一番素晴らしいところは、その下で眠っているきれいな犬だ。

「ヘイ、」バッキーは微笑み、しゃがんで、眠っている犬の耳を撫でる。「君がライリーだな」

ライリーは軽く鼻をクゥンと鳴らし、そのまま眠り続ける。バッキーはその気持ちがようくわかる。彼は突然トムを恋しく思う、ごくあたりまえに、そして親友が猫だっていう人間ならではの切々たる思慕を込めて。

バッキーはスーツケースを二階へ引きずって上がる。廊下は二手に分かれていて両端に部屋がある。ひとつは閉まっていて、もうひとつの扉は開け放たれている。彼はそっちの方をあたってみて、どうやら正しい方にたどり着いたようだと思う。その部屋はベッドとドレッサーぐらいしか置いてなくて、ほとんど誰も住んでいないように見える。ベッドカバーは薄緑色の無地で、しわひとつなくピンと張られて四隅にたくし込まれている。部屋の中で人となりや歴史を感じさせる唯一のものは、ドレッサーの上の片隅に置かれた、古ぼけた馬のぬいぐるみだけだ。バッキーはそれを取り上げる。くたびれて、柔らかく、明らかに大事にされてきた物で、温かさと愛情がこもっている。背後にどんな物語があるんだろうと物思いにふけりながら、バッキーは馬を元に戻す。

それから、彼はすぐさまいかにもなことをする。完璧に整えられたベッドの上に身を投げるのだ、ソックスも履いたままで。彼はあくびをしながら、指で時間を数える。よぅし、まず昼寝、それから探索に外に出るとしようか。それともこれから二週間、SFものを読みながらベッドの中で丸くなって過ごすかもしれない。ぶっちゃけ、どっちも悪くなさそうだ、

目を覚ますと、胸の上に犬が乗っている。

「ウーフ」 ライリーが彼を見おろす。

「よお」バッキーは、眠たげに犬を見上げる。「ヘイ、俺はバッキー。俺のことは……バッキーと呼んでくれ」

「ウーフ」とライリーが答え、バッキーは悪態をつき、顔を上げると犬に向かってかなり分別くさい子犬の顔をして見せる。ライリーが目にしたものを気に入ったのだろう、しばらくしてからバッキーの顔をぺろりと舐め上げる。

「ムカつく！」まったく熱を込めずに、バッキーは声を上げる。「俺たちゃまだそのレベルじゃねえ。俺たちゃまずがっつりフンフンだろ。フンフンして、そのあとペロリだ。それで俺がアンタのこと気に入ったら、モフモフ抱っこしてもいい」

彼はライリーに手を差し出し、犬は熱心にフンフンし、バッキーの条件を受け入れる。バッキーは犬の頭と鼻面をたっぷり30分ばかし撫でたあと、いや、もう頃合いだと決断する。

バッキーはコートを羽織り、ロキの丁寧な指示に従ってライリーのごはんを用意し、それからやっと、ぱりっとしたリバプールの空気の中へ出ていく。

まず第一に、食料を買わねばならない。車の鍵が注意深くキッチンカウンターの上に置いてあるのを見つけ、明らかに道の間違った側を運転しなければならないことについて気合を入れる。彼は、ほとんど事故らしいことも起こさずにやってのけた、が、途中で出くわしたおびえた鹿は意見を異にするかもしれない。彼はリバプール郊外の小さな町に入る。雪を刷いた道とうなりを上げる風にもかかわらず、けっこうな数の人々がバーから店、店からパン屋へと巡り歩いている。

彼は、チャーミングな小さな食料品店に入り、ここ数か月なかった活力とともに、かごを片手に狭い通路をぶらぶらする。彼は目に着いたものを片っ端からかごに入れる——ジャファ・ケーキの箱、ベイクウェル・タルト、ミルカ・チョコバー三本、キャドバリー・ミルク・バー二本、チョコフレーク・バー、エアロ・バー、いいだろう、とにかく法外な量のチョコレートだ、それから焼き立てのバゲット、楔形のゴーダ・チーズ、楔形のシャープ・チェダー、ミルクひと瓶、彼には違いがよくわからない三種類のブランドのクリスプス、ワイン一本、シャルドネ―二本なぜっておう、彼にはそうできるからさ。ああそれから、カールスバーグの6缶パック、なぜって時々はただカウチに座ってチーズを食ってビールを飲みながら、ベーキングコンテストを見ているのが好きだからさ、ネアンデルタール人みたいにな。

彼はレジへいき、レジ係の女性が彼に向かって片方の眉を上げる。

「大パーティやるのね？」と、彼女が尋ねる。   
  
「そ、」と、バッキーは言う。「そうさ、間違いなくな。どでかいパーティだ」

「あなたアメリカ人ね！」嬉しそうに、その女性が声を上げる。

「みんなにそう言われるんだよな」と、バッキーは言い、彼女に向かってウィンクする。「なんでだか想像もつかないんだが」

レジの女性は魅了された。なぜって完全にめちゃくちゃじゃないときのバッキー・バーンズは、ものすごくチャーミングだからだ。彼の労力に、彼女がチョコレートバーを余分にくれたことで、正直に言って今日は『ハウリング・コマンドーズ』からお声がかかった時以来の最高の日になった。

彼は笑顔で買い込んだ食料品を車に乗せ、道行く人にも笑いかけていて、それは自分にとって衝撃的なことだ、もっとも、このヘンな男がなぜ躁病じみたニヤニヤ笑いを向けてくるのかさっぱりわからない赤の他人が受けた衝撃ほどではないかもしれない。

「クロップがスタリッジをベンチに置いたままなんて信じられんな」と、暖かそうな赤い帽子をかぶった男が、腕を組んでいる女性に向かって言っている。

「決定力のあるゴールを決められたかもしれないのにねえ」と、女性が悔やみ、男性に向かって頷く。「いつだって花嫁の付き添い役でさ、このチームじゃ決して花嫁自身にはなれないんだからね」

「今年ばっかりはいけると思ったんだがなあ」と、男性がもの思わしげに言い、女性がその肩を軽くたたく。

「シーズンはまだ終わっちゃいないよ、ハル」その女性が男性に向ける笑みは、やわらかい、愛情のこもった笑みだ。男性が女性を見下ろす表情の慈愛は、バッキーには全く見当もつかない。男性が屈みこんでキスし、それはあまりに不思議で、そしてなんともいえず甘くて、そんなふうに大事に思う人がいるって、ただその人と一緒に歩いたり話したり、ただその人のことを見るだけで笑顔を浮かべずにはいられないっていうのはいったいどんな感じなんだろう、と、考えている自分に気づく。

「ああ、そうだな」と、男性が答え、その二人は通り過ぎてゆく。

バッキーはごくりと唾を飲み、首を横に振り、クリスマスのイルミネーションと賑やかな歓声に満ちたパブへと向かう。

「なんにするかね？」首までタトゥーに覆われ、生粋のスコットランド訛りのバーテンダーが声をかけてくる。

「今日のおすすめなんでも」カウンターでコートを脱ぎながら、バッキーは言う。「あんたにまかせるよ。それからフライドポテト？ なんていったっけ——チップス？」

「アメリカの言葉も話せるよ、心配すんなって」と、バーテンダーが笑う。

バッキーは席に落ち着き、TVに映っているものを見ようとする——それはたまたま赤チームと青チームによるサッカーの試合でバッキーにはよくわからないものだった。外はもう夜なのでこれは再放送なんだろうと思うが、スポーツには全然詳しくないのでどちらにしろ確信が持てない。

「はいよ、」笑顔とともに、バーテンダーがバッキーの方へビールを押しやる。「フライドポテトはもうすぐ来まっさ」

「チアーズ（どうも） 」と、バッキーは言う、それはバッキーにできる限りのイギリスぽい発言なのだが、そうしてバーテンダーを笑わせる。

彼は試合をもう少し見ようとするが、正直なところサッカーどころかスポーツ全般が彼にはよくわからない。そこで彼はアルコールにいつもの不安感を落ち着かせながら、人々を観察することにする。ここにいるのは明らかに地元の人たちで、試合を見ながら一緒に笑い、一緒に話をし、一緒にジョッキのビールを飲みながら食事し、ドアをくぐって入ってくる友人たちに手を振っている。そこには離れていた家族がまた集っているような親近感と仲間意識があり、ここに座って目の当たりにしているだけでバッキーを惹き付けるものがある。一人で初日を過ごす方法としてはなかなか悪くない。

バーテンダーがフライドポテトを運んできて、彼が最初の一本を口に運ぼうとしているときに、横に誰かがやってくる。

「この席は空いてる？」

バッキーはフライドポテトの山から目を離してその人の方を向き、それから——おお。おおう。

背の高いブロンドの、レンガを積み上げたような体と、まっすぐ見つめるには眩しすぎるような青い瞳の持ち主が、彼の横に立っている。フードにフェイクファーのライニングがついたダウンジャケットの下から、着ているライラック色のセーターが覗いている。バラ色の頬をした美しい人というだけでは荒唐無稽さが足りないとでもいうのか、話しかけるのにほとんど恥ずかしそうにしているではないか。

バッキーはフライドポテトをぐっと飲みこむ。

「あぁ、俺の透明人間のデート相手はカンカンになるだろうな」

その人は一瞬、びっくりしたようにまばたきして、それから笑う。

「どうしてわかるんだい？」そう聞いてきて、どのみち椅子に座る。バッキーはわざとふくれっ面をするが、それがまた相手を笑わせるだけだ。「僕、まさか彼女の上に座ってるなんてことはないだろうね？」

「実を言うと、そうじゃない」と、バッキーは言う。「でもそれは彼女が透明な化粧室へ行って、透明な化粧を直してるからだ。それから付け加えておくとな、透明人間にも感情ってものはあるんだぜ」

「君の透明な友達に謝罪する」と、相手が言い、バッキーは相手が心から言ってるとほとんど確信しそうになった。

「どうだろうな」と、またフライドポテトをつまみながらバッキーが言う。「ちょっと人間味がないような気がするな」

「そうだな、彼女に直接謝罪を申し出るところだけど、でも、」そう言って、そのひとがまた笑みを浮かべる。まったく驚くほど笑顔がよく似合う。「その、彼女が見えないからね」

「正直言って、お粗末な言い訳にしか聞こえないな」と、バッキーは言い、またフライドポテトを飲み込む。

「そうだな、これはどんどん悪くなっていってるみたいだ」と、相手が言う。「僕は透明な墓穴を掘っていて、どうやら掘り抜けられないみたいだな」

「あー、」と、バッキーはしみじみと言い、またフライドポテトを食べる。「透明人間チャレンジではよくあることさ」

「君はかなり経験が豊富そうだね」と、相手が言う。バーテンダーが他の客の相手を終えて、やっと二人のところへ戻ってくる。

「いつものか、スティーブ？」と、バーテンダーが尋ねる。

「ああ、たのむよ、ドラックス」

「俺は一生のうちにたくさんの透明デートをしてきたんだ、スティーブ」と、バッキーはニヤッとする。彼は”背高ブロンド”スティーブに向かってマグを掲げる。

「君の専門知識に譲るよ——？」問いかけは、スティーブの言葉の最後に歴然としている。

「バッキー」と、バッキーは言う。

「バッキー」と、スティーブがほほ笑む。「初めまして、バッキー。君の透明人間のデート相手を侮辱してすまなかった。失礼なことをしてしまった」

バッキーは笑い声をあげる。

「いいんだ」と、彼は言う。「大したデートじゃなかったからな。彼女、俺をおいてあっちの隅にいる透明マンの方へ行くつもりだったんだと思う」

「どうやら大変な一日みたいだね」と、スティーブが言って、ちょうどその時ドラックスがビールを運んでくる。

「あんたたちアメリカ人がどんなナンパをするのか知らんが、でもヘンだ」と、ドラックスが断言する。彼がスティーブに余分なナプキンを渡し、片方の眉毛をくいっと上げ、それから立ち去る。

バッキーはスティーブが上気し、ドラックスの背中をきっと睨みつけるのに気づくが、それは彼を再び笑わせるだけだ。こんなに笑ったのは久しぶりで、それがどんなに気持ちいいかを忘れていた。

「俺をナンパしてるのか、スティーブ？」と、ビールのジョッキに向かって微笑みながらバッキーは聞く。

「いいや」と、スティーブが言い、顔をさらに上気させる。

「そりゃあ残念だ」と、バッキーは気軽な調子で言う。彼はフライドポテトを一つつまみ、ものすごく、ものすごく慎重にそれを食べる。「だって俺はあんたをナンパしてたんだからな」

「おお、」とスティーブが言い、心から恥ずかしそう、かつ嬉しそう、そして同時に呆然としているように見える。「それは——つまり——僕はそうじゃなくて——」

知り合ってまだたった二分なのに、この体格と、それに客観的に見てもだんぜん魅力的なこの人がやたらとまごつくのが、ばかみたいに好ましいとバッキーはすでに思っている。

「なんてこった」と、スティーブがつぶやき、ビールをグイっと呷る。

「ベストな試みじゃなかった？」と、バッキーは推測する。

「ベストからは程遠いね」と、助け舟に感謝してスティーブが言う。「ベストに近寄ってもないよ。銀河を隔ててるぐらい遠いな」

「君みたいなアメリカ人がなんでここみたいなイギリスのバーにいるんだ、スティーブ？」バッキーは笑みとともに聞く。

スティーブはジョッキを見ながら少し微笑む、まるでバッキーにはわからない内輪のジョークみたいに。

「ある人が断り切れないような申し出をしたんだ」と言い、顔を上げてバッキーの方を見たとき、バッキーはスティーブが実際に自分の方を見てるんじゃなくて、全然違うものを目に映してるんだという感じを抱く。それから、そんな表情を浮かべたときと同じぐらいさっと、その表情は消える。「君の方はどうなんだい？」

「同じさ」と、バッキーは言う。「ある意味じゃな。俺は、ある人が断れないような申し出をしたんだ、言い方を換えるとな」

「それってまごつかないにもほどがあるな」と、スティーブがコメントする。「フライドポテトを一本取ってもいいかい？」

「俺のデート相手の上に座った後で？」

「座ってなんかいないよ！」と、スティーブが声を上げる。「彼女は透明な化粧室に行ったんじゃないか！」

「ああ、そっか」と、と、バッキーは半笑いとともに言う。「じゃあ、ま、いいってことか」

「言いがかりをつけられたからには、二本もらうよ」と、スティーブが言い、その通りにする。バッキーはまた笑う——ジーザス、これが今の彼のやってることなのか？ このばかみたいにホットで面白い男の言うことすべてに笑うことが？——そして自分もフライドポテトをつまむ。

「ここには数週間いるだけなんだ、」と、バッキーは言う。「君もホリディでここに？」

「僕はここに住んでるんだ」と、スティーブが言い、バッキーを驚かせる。

「ここ——ってここ？」バッキーは彼の方へ身を乗り出す。「つまりこのバー？ このスツールに？」

「ああ」フライドポテトを食べながら、スティーブが頷く。「実をいうとね、君が座ってるそのスツールなんだよ。実際問題として君は不法侵入してるんだ」

「またポテトを盗っただろ」と、バッキーは言う。「ちゃんと見てたぜ」

スティーブが、ばつが悪そうにニヤッとする。彼が、何かを言おうと口を開きかけたとき、パブのドアが開き、さっと吹き込む冷たい風と、おしゃべりをしている学生たちのグループが入ってくる。

「ううん、彼ってホントにうっとりする」と、グループの一人の若い女性が言っている。「誰がなんて言ってても気にしない、彼のためならすぐにオリーなんか捨てちゃう」

「あら、そんなことするもんか、彼に夢中のくせに」と、彼女の友人が笑う。「だいだいドッティ・アンダーウッドのインタビュー見たの？」

「彼女にインタビューしたなんて信じられない」と、もう一人の友人が言う。「ただの破局で、政治的声明じゃないつーの。今度のことは大げさすぎ。カーダシアンズが恋しくなるぐらいだ」

「あら、やめてよ」と、最初にしゃべっていた子が言う。「まったく、アンタたち二人ともやりすぎ。もしバッキー・バーンズみたいなひとが愛してくれるんなら、もう誰もいらないもんね」

「アンタぜんぜんインタビュー見てないでしょ！」と、二番目の子がほとんど金切声で言う、「それが問題だったんだって。アイツに愛はないって。愛せないんだってさ」

バッキーの口の中のポテトが灰のような味に変わる。楽しかった気分がしぼみ、灰のようなポテトとビール、そして他の感情とともに腹の底へと沈んでしまう。鼓動が耳元でガンガンし、手のひらが汗ばんでいる。俺はパニック・アタックを起こしてるんだろうか？ パニック・アタックなんて起こせないぞ。

「バッキー？」スティーブがすぐに、心配そうに尋ねる。身を乗り出して、大きな手のひらをためらいがちにバッキーの肩に置く。「大丈夫かい？」

バッキーは——いや。くそっ、いいや、彼は大丈夫じゃない。彼は息ができない。彼はガクガクとスティーブから身を引き、何枚かの紙幣をなんとか見つけてカウンターの上にバンと置く。よろよろと立ち上がる。

「バッキー、」スティーブが言い、やはり立ち上がる。「いったいどうしたんだ？」

バッキーはただ首を横に振り、唾を飲み、女の子たちが彼のことに気づかないよう祈る。

「なんでもない、俺はただ——もう行かなきゃ」まともに考えられないまま、彼はそういう。「もう行かなきゃ、スティーブ。ヘイ、会えてよかったよ。また会えるといいな。ホントにありがとな」

スティーブはもの問いたげに彼を見て、明らかに心配しているが、バッキーにはそれに気づく能力も気にする能力もない。彼は上着をはおり、ドアからよろよろと外の冷えた空気の中に出る。

彼は、深い、ゼエゼエする息を吸い、車まで行ってドアを開けようとして間違った側なのに気づき、右側へと移動する。彼はどうにかしてドアを開け、どうにかして車の中へ入り、どうにかして、なんとか雪の中を運転して丘の上のコテージまで戻る。

家の中に入ってからやっと、彼はソファの上にくずれおちる。クッションに顔を埋めて息を吸っては吐いてを繰り返し、やがてライリーがやってきて彼のわき腹に鼻を押し付けて、震えが止まるのを助けてくれる。

かつて一度だけ、それはバッキーが自分に思い出させないことだった。彼はかつて、運命の人を見つけ、何度も愛していると言い、相手のことをとても深く信じていたので、当時もそれからも世界中の誰とも比べようがないと思っていた。たぶん、心のどこか深いところに閉じ込めてある場所では、彼は今でもそう思っているのかもしれない。たぶん、それだから簡単な「愛してる」を口にできないし、古いメグ・ライアンの映画を見ようとしても、メグとトム・ハンクスが一緒に本物の愛を見つける前にスイッチを切らずにはいられないのかもしれない。たぶん、バッキー・バーンズはもう、本物の愛だとか、運命の人なんて信じてないのかもしれない。少なくとも、自分にはもう、と彼は思う。もう二度と。


	4. ペントハウス

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：ちらりと自殺を考慮する場面があります。

その夜、彼は、どうにかこうにかリバプールへ帰る列車に間に合った。ロキは何も考えなかった、ただ荷物をまとめ、列車の切符を買い、ザナックス（抗不安薬）の影響下にある列車の旅路の半ばでふと思いついて休暇の申請をしただけだ。彼は二度と泣かなかった。泣くのは、彼にとって価値のあることではない。ずいぶん長い間、彼にとって価値のあることではなかった、だが彼はそのことを忘れていたのだ、そして一瞬だけ自分を見失っていたのだが、一瞬といえどもあまりに長すぎた。代わりに、ロキはおなじみの、ほとんど穏やかとさえいえる無感覚が自分を満たし、家に連れ帰るにまかせる。

彼のフラットメートからは一週間前に休暇を利用して旅行するとメールをもらっていて、だからロキはコテージが犬以外はこのうえなく、ほとんど静謐といえるほどに空っぽなのを見出す。フラットメートはできれば犬を連れて行っただろうが、ガールフレンドの母親が犬アレルギーだし、それにどのみち、ずっと旅行しているのはペットにとって良い環境ではない。そのような機会のために世話係を雇ってはいたが、今のロキは犬の存在に安らぎを感じている。ともかく犬は人間ではないし、そのことをロキは最もありがたくおもう。

ロキはカウチに座り、ぼんやりとライリーを撫でながら、何も考えたり気に掛けたりしまいと務める。彼は、コーヒーテーブルの上の緑の錠剤のボトルをじっと見つめる。それは初めてのことではないが、彼をギリギリのところから連れ戻してくれる人がそばにいないのは初めてのことだ。初めての時、あれは四番目か五番目の里親の家だったが、アモーラという名の少女がいた。アモーラは手のかかる子で、正直ちょっと悪夢でもあったが、彼は彼女のことを気に入っていた。彼女も彼のことを気に入っていて、だから里親の女性を呼んでくれたのだ、彼を見つけたときに——

ま、とにかく。ロキはボトルを見つめながら思いめぐらす。この苦しい、無意味な、感覚のない人生より悪かろうはずがない。ライリーが彼の腿に鼻面を押し付け、ロキはため息をつきながら犬を見る。

「誰かがお前の面倒を見てくれる」と、ロキは言う。「私がいなくなってもね」

犬でさえ、しまいには面倒を見てくれる人がいるというのに、というのはおそらく彼が意図していなかった意味で悲惨だ。たぶん、そのせいで彼はボトルを取り上げ、じっと見つめることになったのだろう。

彼がキャップをひねる勇気を奮い起こそうとしているときに、ラップトップからディン！という音が聞こえてくる。

ロキは緑のボトルを見つめる、本当にじっと見つめ、感触と重みを感じ、つくづくと凝視する。本当にキャップをひねって開けるところだった。それから、ため息をついて、ボトルを置く。ライリーが彼に向かって吠える。

彼は立ち上がってラップトップを見に行く。

ロキは強迫観念症的な掃除屋であり、彼はそうやってフライト前夜の気を紛らせる。すべてをあるべき場所に戻し、すべての隅と覆いのほこりを払い、ゆがんだフレームをすべてまっすぐにし、ライリーのベッドを洗いさえする。もう何週間も自分の部屋で寝ていなかったが、それでもシーツを洗い、ベッドメイクをし直し、ほこりを払い、まっすぐにし、決して会うこともないゲストのためにすべてを新品同様にする。彼はスーツケースを取り上げ、それからドレッサーのところで立ち止まり、スヴァジルファリを手に取る。母親のことはあまり覚えていないが、児童保護サービスに引き取られる前に母がこのぬいぐるみの馬をくれたわずかな記憶だけは持っている。里親の家をどれほど転々としようが、スヴァジだけは唯一彼と共にいた。ロキは長年慈しんできたその小さな馬のたてがみに指を這わせ、連れて行こうかという誘惑にかられる。幸運か安らぎのために、あるいはただほんの少し故郷を連れていくために。でもそれから、この子供時代のたったひとつの幸せな思い出にもしなにかが起こったら、とうてい耐えられないだろうと思う。

「また今度ね、旧友」と言って、彼はスヴァジルファリをドレッサーの上に戻す。

約束しておいたとおりに、キッチンカウンターの上にライリーの必要なものや世話の仕方を詳しく記したリストを置いて、ゲストのために家を完璧な状態にして出ていく。ここには誰も住んでないか、幽霊が住んでいたかのように見えるだろう、とロキは思う。おそらくそれがそれが真実だ、あるいは少なくともそれが最善だったのだ。

ロキは、振り返りもせずにコテージを後にする。

彼は、リバプールからニューヨークへ直接飛べるよう、途方もなく長いフライトを予約する。なぜって今の彼は、たとえ乗り継ぎのためだけであれロンドンへ戻ることに耐えられないからだ。ヒースロウやそのほかの場所でバルドルとばったり出くわすチャンスは限りなくゼロに近いし、そのチャンスが全くないことは全然気にならないのだが、一方わずかでも出くわすチャンスがあるかもしれないなんてほんの少しでも考えようものなら、パニック発作へと急降下しかねない。

フライトはスウェーデンとカナダで乗り継ぎがあり、快適なファーストクラスの16時間の旅の間中、意識不明でいられるように薬を飲んでいる。離陸する前に、彼はもう一度スマホをチェックし、そしてそれは正直なところ、これほどひどいミスはもう長いこと冒していないというほどの失敗だった。彼の視界はぼやけて焦点が合わず、だが画面にはっきりと表示されているものを処理できないほどではない。

 **バルドル** ：しばらくの間離れているって聞いたんだが

 **バルドル** ：一言もいわずに！

 **バルドル** ：まぁ休暇に値するよ、君

 **バルドル** ：色っぽい系の写真を楽しみにしてるよ(￣ー￣)ﾆﾔ

 **バルドル** ：ハッピーホリー、ロー☆Chu

ロキは気分が悪くなるまで何度も何度もテキストを読み返す。フライト・アテンダントがまもなく離陸しますとアナウンスし、それで彼は気が変わる前に、言わねばならぬことを書き出す。

 **ロキ** ：バルドル、私があなたを深く、そして誤った導きに基づいて愛していることを私たちどちらもわかっている、そしてその気持ちを断たねばならぬことも。どうか断たせてほしい。あなたとナンナの幸せを願っている。それから赤ちゃんの幸せも。ロキ。

彼は、うつろで悲嘆に打ちのめされているのではなく、何にも感じなくなったと思い込もうとし、そう思い込むことに成功したと自分を納得させさえする。だが本当は、バルドルの名前を見るだけで、この先二度と回復できないのではと感じるような鋭い刺し傷をロキの胸に突き刺すのである。

ロキはスマホを閉じ、ぐっと唾を飲んで目を閉じる。いつだってこうなのだ、と彼は思う。良いものを手に入れれば、その良いものは彼の手から奪われるのだ。置き去りにする前に、父が一度そう言ったものだ、ロキはまだ四歳で父の言うことを信じなかったけれども。だがやがて彼は人生というものを学んだ。彼が自分の人生を、可能な限りもっとも感情のない、熾烈な環境へと身売りしたのも当然のことだろう。少なくとも金は裏切らないし、常に競争があれば自分の立ち位置を間違えることもない。

「何かお持ちしましょうか、ラウフェイソン様？」 アテンダントが笑顔と共に尋ねてくる。

「水を一杯いただければ」とロキは、ちょっと遅すぎる、タイミングのずれた返答をする、だがなんとか死んだ目はしなかったかもしれない。

彼は深く息を吸い、アテンダントがフィジー・ウォーターのボトルを持って戻ってくる。彼はボトルを開け、睡眠薬を二錠取り出し、呑み込む。

彼は、予定していたより一時間早くJFK国際空港へ到着する。彼は税関をあっさり通り抜け、非常に高価な荷物を受け取り、それからニューヨーク・シティの冷たい風に身構える。タクシーの列は耐え難いほど長く、それでオンライン配車サービスを呼び、マンハッタンのペントハウスの住所を告げる。

「いいフライドだったかい？」と、運転手がアメリカ人らしい陽気な流儀で尋ねてくる。

「これからの道中、私に話しかけないでくれたら50米ドル余分にチップを払おう」と、ロキは言う。不愉快に振る舞うつもりはないが、バルドルの名前がいまも目の前にちらついていて、彼はただ——彼は再調整する時間が必要なのだ。

運転手はまるで、気分を害した自分の尊厳を守るのと、余分な50ドルを得ることのメリットを秤にかけるように、口をつぐむ。最終的に資本主義が勝利を収める、ロキが常に予期しているように。

「わかりやした」と、運転手が言い、ありがたいことに、それからの道中一言もしゃべらない。

ロキは襟元を緩め、頭を窓の方に寄せて、まずクィーンズを通り過ぎ、それからマンハッタンが視界に入ってくるのを無心に眺める。

ロンドンとニューヨーク・シティの間には、ある種の類似点がある。他の点では、このアメリカの都市はユニークで汚く、ロンドンが自慢することなど望むべくもない勝手気ままな生活で弾けている。そろそろ暗くなってきて、車が橋を渡るあいだにハドソン川の水は冷たいスティールグレイから紫、そしてインクのような濃紺へと移り変わってゆく。摩天楼からの光が宵闇の中でガラスの構造物をキラキラと輝かせ、巨大な建物の重厚な輪郭が景色を際立たせ、息を呑むような街並みを演出する。

ロキは窓ガラスを指で叩き、ガラスの冷たさを指先で感じ、しばしの間この瞬間以外のことを忘れ、まったく違う世界へ心を運ばれるにまかせる。絶えず赤信号で停まることさえ心を落ち着かせるものがある。そしてロキはめったに魅了されることはないのだが、きらめくクリスマスライトや、雪と陽気なお祭り感のディスプレイといった、いつもなら荒涼とした資本主義の風景を展開するウィンドウの中に繰り広げられるこの稀な雰囲気を、チャーミングだと思う。しかし、横行する資本主義でさえ、観光客や市民から溢れ出す幸福を拭い去ることはできない。五番街をプレゼントの大きな袋を抱えて行きかう人たちにとって、それが自分へのプレゼントなのか他の人たちへの物なのかなんて、そんなことはどうでもいいのだ。ロキは、ピンク色の鼻とピンク色の頬をした子供たちが、ミトンをはめた手を両親の手袋をはめた手とつなぎ、そろって暖かいニットの帽子をかぶって歩いているのを見る。ロキは喉につかえている何かを飲み込むが、この時ばかりは、それは嫌なものではなく、ほとんど憧れに近いもので、そしてずいぶん久しぶりに、なにか完全に野放図なことをするのを楽しみにしている自分に気づく。

運転手がイーストサイドへと進み、フラットアイアンビルとユニオン・スクエアを通り過ぎ、ソーホーを抜けて、キュートな、明らかにトレンディなエリアへと彼を運ぶ。その間中、ロキは窓越しにニューヨーク・シティを見ていて、運転手が車を止めたとき、彼は呼吸しているだけでなく、実際に笑みを浮かべている。

運転手が荷物を取り出すのを手伝い、その間ひとこともしゃべらず、そのお礼にロキは運転手にホリディ精神に免じて100ドルのチップを渡す。自分ではホリディ精神をを見つけてはいないかもしれないが、それでも目にすることには感謝しているのである。

ペントハウスへのロビーはナイスすぎない程度にナイスで、ドアマンは彼の名を聞き、彼が誰であるかを二重三重にチェックし、ちゃんと記録と合致しているか確認する。それはこのバッキーなる人物が何であれ明らかにそこから逃げ出している以上のことを隠しているのだと、ロキが察するに十分なほど徹底しているが、それは彼が探し出す秘密ではない。たとえ彼がそうしたいと思ったところで。ドアマンが荷物を運ぶのを手伝ってくれて向かうは最上階、それはスキャンするカードという形でロキに渡されるアクセス権限を要する。

エレベーターが開き、そこには今まで彼が見た中でもっともチャーミング（まーたこの言葉だ、とロキはすこしばかりぐぬぬとなる）で、この上なく素敵な小さなアパートメントがある。バッキーのペントハウス・アパートメントは、明らかに新しく改装されたばかりで、スムーズな杉材のフローリング、ライトグレーの壁、そしてすべてが黒で縁取りされている。エントランスのすぐ右側にあるキッチンは、すべてダークウッドと御影石のカウンタートップで、2台のエスプレッソマシン、キッチンエイド社のスタンドミキサー、そして実に堂々たる包丁のセットとロキが見受けるものの隣に、普通のコーヒーメーカーが鎮座している。

左側にはバスルームと大きなコート・クローゼットがあり、玄関を抜けてキッチンと、ダイニング・テーブルと椅子が置かれたエリアの先には、大型のテレビ画面とエンターテイメント・センターの向かいに、豪華な白のコーナーソファと小さな革製のリクライニング・チェアが置かれた、センスよく装飾され巨大なリビング・ルームがある。ロキは荷物を完全に忘れて、棚を精査し、映画と、アニメとそうでないものの両方のテレビ番組の壮観なコレクションを見つける。コレクションの間には小さな置物が散りばめられている。反対側の壁には、額装されたジェームズ・ディーンの大きなポスターと、その隣に四角い鏡が並べられている。 

ロキは少し向きを変え、バルコニー越しの景色を見て、心臓が跳ねそうになる。この建物は街並み全体を見渡せるほど高層ではないが、それでも十分な高さで、ペントハウスのロキが今立っている位置からでも、ガラスドアの向こうにワシントンスクエア・パークと見当をつけた場所を見ることができる。バルコニーを散策したい誘惑にかられるが、ロフトへと続く階段を目にして、彼の好奇心はそちらの方へ向く。

上階は階下よりも若干シンプルで、だが素晴らしいことには変わりない。スペース全体が巨大なベッドルームになっていて、その奥にウォークインクロゼットがある。だがその左手には——それこそロキの足を止めるものだ。彼は息を呑み、ふかふかした白いラグの上を進んで、サンデッキへと出る。

夜の空気はもう冷たく、自分の吐く息が見えるとロキは思ったが、寒さが服を通して肌にまで浸透してくるのも彼は無視する。サンデッキには、カウチとぜいたくな椅子が二つあり、真ん中に焚き火用の小さなファイアピット、白晒し木材のテーブル、それからどうやらこの寒さの猛攻撃に耐えられなかったと見える植物がある。これらはこれとして魅力があるが、だがなんといってもこの景観、本物の景観こそがロキを震えさせるのだ。彼は手すりを掴んで身を乗り出し、下を行きかう車を見おろし、それから街全体を、夜のこんな時間でも煌めき輝く街を見渡す。

ロキはこれまで数々の素敵なアパートメントに住んできたし、ロンドンに持っている小さなスタジオアパートだって物足りないというわけではない、だが英国の最悪の地域や里親の下で育ってきたロキにとって、ここはロキが慣れていないやり方で美しく魅惑的だ。クリーンそのもので威風堂々としたバルドルのアパートメントは、こことは大違いだ。ここなら、ロキは今はここにいない相手、ここに住んでいる本物の人間、ここに住むことを選択し、明らかに、ここでの生活を最大限に生かしている人間の存在を感じ取れる。

部屋の中へ戻った時、そこここにいくつかのフォトフレームがあるのに気付く。もしロキがポピュラーカルチャーやエンタメに精通していたら、写真の中の明らかに魅力的で自信に満ちた青年を見分けられたかもしれない。だがそこはロキ、バッキーのことなど全く見抜けない。この写真に写っている、ここに我が家を築き、そして自分自身の人生も築いた、この若くてハンサムで成功した青年に嫉妬を感じるということを除いては。

ロキは自分のスマホを確認し、電源をオフにしているのかそれとも電池が切れたのかわからないが、電源を入れようかどうしようか考える。さてそこでバルドルのメッセージを思い出し、そしてバルドルの顔を思い出し、それからそれからナンナが振り向いたときの表情と、子供を孕んだそのお腹を思い出す。

ロキは唾を飲み、記憶を押し戻し、ずっとずーっと彼方の方へ押し戻し、それから素早く着替える。いましもベッドに入ろうかという時に、なにか黒いぶちのある白いものがドアの隙間からこちらを覗き込んでいるのに気付く。

「ハロー」と、ロキは言う。「トムだね」

トムが彼のことをしばらく看過したあと、ミャオウという。

「気にしないといいのだが、」と、ロキは言う。「今日は長い一日だったし、私はただ今後二週間ほど意識不明に陥りたいだけなのだ。何か異議申し立てはあるかな？」

トムが答えてまたミャオウと鳴く。

「そのことは心に留めておくとしよう」と、ロキは猫に向かって頷く。彼はシーツの下にもぐりこむ、だが猫はまだ彼をじっと見つめ、観察している、まるで待っているかのように。ロキはためらい、それからライトに手を伸ばす。「おやすみ、トム」

一瞬おいて、トムが満足げにミャオウといい、尻尾をさっと振りながら部屋を出ていく。

ロキは午前二時ごろに目を覚ます。掛布団はウエストまで押し下げられ、ソックスは蹴脱いでいる。原因がアパートメントの暑さなのか、ジェットラグなのか、それとも自分の神経症のせいなのか彼には分らない、そして個人的には、どうでもいい。彼はベッドから出て、ある時買って、それから酔った勢いのひらめきから自分の名前を刺しゅうしたシルクのパジャマとセットのシルクのスリープパンツに、フラットメイトから盗んでそのまま借りっぱなしの柔らかいルーズフィットのTシャツを身に着ける。彼は階段を下りてキッチンへ行き、グラスに冷たい水を注ぎ、三口でごくごくと飲み干す。

汗ばみ、落ち着かず、いまにもスマホの電源を入れて仕事のメールをチェックせんばかりの彼のすねに、トムが鼻をこすりつけてくる。

ロキは深呼吸して身をかがめ、猫を抱き上げる。それからバッキーの戸棚を漁ってワインのボトルを見つけ、グラスに注ぐ。一滴もこぼさないように気を付けながら、大きな毛玉の塊の猫を腕に、彼はカウチに落ち着く。ロキはテレビをつける。チャンネルはフード・ネットワークで、ロキは今まで一度も見たことはないものの、よく耳にしていたのは、彼のフラットメイトは、ゲーム・オブ・スローンズを500回目に再視聴していないときはフードネットワークしか見ないからだ。

彼はアルトン・ブラウンの声と、特に美味しい赤ワインにささくれだった神経を落ち着かせるにまかせ、あとのことはロキの腕に鼻を突っ込んでいるトムがやってくれている。

トムやアルトンと一緒に丸まって寝てしまった彼は、よくわからないが、ありがたいことに、その前にワイングラスをコーヒーテーブルに置くのを忘れないでいた。

彼はじいじいと鳴り響く音に目を覚ます。びっくりして、ロキは跳ね起き、トムを怒らせ、猫は腹立たし気に彼に向かって叫ぶとさっと走り去る。彼はよろよろとカウチから起き上がり、音がやってきていると思しき方向へ向かう。それはスピーカーだ。彼はめくらめっぽうにボタンを押す。彼は、自分が朝はどれだけ茫洋としているかいつも忘れてしまう、ことに前の晩にコンタクトを外すのを忘れてしまった時は。

「ハロー？」寝起きのかすれた声で、彼は言う。

「ハロォォー？」と、轟くような声が、スピーカーから、えー、轟く。

ロキはげんなりする。

「声を抑えてもらえないか？ 眠ろうとしている人もいるのだが」そう言いながら、首をコキコキと左右に倒して首のコリをほぐそうとする。彼の体は、カウチの上で不用意に寝落ちしたことを決して感謝しない。

「バーーーンズ、」と、声がまた轟く。「俺だ！」

「あなたが誰だか私は知らない」と、ロキはスピーカーに向かって切り返す、だが彼はボタンを押すのをまた忘れてしまっている。「ここにはバーンズという名の人間はいない。消えてくれ」

「ハロォォー？」轟き声は、今度は心配そうに聞こえる。

「ハロー？」ロキの声は苛立った響きを帯びている。ていうかロキは苛立っている。「ああ、もうまったく」

彼は”ドア”とマークされたボタンを押し、大きなブーっという音が轟き声に置き換わる。

ロキはイライラし、あくびをしながら伸びをして、眠気を目からこすり落とそうとする。ぼんやりと、自分の髪があっちへこっちへと突き出て、ぐしゃぐしゃになってるだろうことに気づく。前夜にシャワーを浴びていなくても、いつだって波打ってカールが半ば手におえない状態で目を覚ますのだ。

また別の音がする、今度はディン！という音だ、そしてエレベーターのドアがスライドして開く。

ロキは構えている、この薄のろに失せやがれという用意が完全にできている。彼はそうするために腕を組む。彼は完全に身構えつつ顔を上げる。それから止まる。

開いたエレベーターの中に立っているのは、筋肉もりもりに青い瞳、長いブロンドの髪をハーフアップにして肩の上に無造作に垂らした、マンモスのごとき男だ。その男は、マフラーというより毛布といったほうがいいような赤いマフラーに、ぶくぶくにふくれた黒いダウンのコートを着ている。無精ひげをまとった完璧なその顔は風焼けにピンク色で、軽く戸惑っているようだが、それでも、実際に訊ねることなく表情だけで「？」と訊ねているその顔は不可解に陽気で、それも喜んでそうしているといった態なのだ。

「あんたはバーンズじゃない」と、その男は狂おしいほどに低い声とオーストラリア訛りで言い、こんなにホットな男がさらにホット成分上乗せだなんて若干ばかばかしいうえに癪に障るのだが、これがロキの人生というものなのだろう、と彼は思う。

「実に賢い、」と、ロキはドライに答える。「次は私の髪の色を当ててみたらどうだ」

「黒っぽい」と、その男が陽気に、もっとも若干目を眇めつつ言う。「実に黒っぽい。黒か？ すまん、たぶん風で俺の目は見えなくなったらしい」

「風っていうのはそういうふうに作用するものじゃない」と、不本意ながらロキは言う。「それに、それは不躾すれすれだ」

「すまん、」とその男が申し出る、あっぱれなことに、それは誠実そうに聞こえる。「俺はソーだ」

「さようなら、ソー」とロキは言い、背を向けようとする。エレベーターが閉まり始め、ソーが手で無理やりこじ開ける。おお神よ後生だから、人生はいつになったら、太ももの間で彼を挟み潰せるような男を彼に与えるのをやめてくれるのだろうか？

「待った！ すまん、悪い印象を与えちまったな。あんたはバーンズの友人か？ 入ってもいいか？」

「あなたが強盗に入らないと、どうやったら私にわかるというのだ？」と、疑り深くロキは尋ねる。

「バーンズのことは知ってる」ここにきてやっと、しょげた声音でソーが言う。「俺たちは友達なんだ」

「あまりいい友人じゃないな、」腕組みをしながらロキは言う。「相手が国外に出ているのを知らないとは」

「あいつ、国外に出てるのか？」わずかにののしりながら、ソーが尋ねる。彼がばかばかしいほど完璧な髪を手で梳き、どういうわけか、ちっとも乱さない。もう手に負えなくなってきた。ロキは正直、少し怒りつつある。

「そうだ、」と言い、人間的に可能な限り冷え冷えになろうとする。「29日まで。私は彼の代わりにここに居るし、その間邪魔しないでいただけるとありがたい」

「君の邪魔をするつもりはなかったんだ」とソーが言い、その顔はしょぼんと、本当にしょぼんとする。「バーンズが俺から本を借りてて、それを返してもらいたいんだ」

「それはまた強盗に入るための完璧な口実のようだな」と、ロキは言う。彼は露骨にこのソーという男を品定めしているわけじゃない、だが露骨に品定めしまいとしているわけでもない。

「俺は強盗したりなんかしない、誓うよ」と、手のひらを向けて両手を掲げながらソーが言う。「なぁ、俺について回ればいい、それで俺が本を一冊しかとらないのを見てくれ。奴当てにカウンターにメモを残すよ。それか、あいつに電話するか？ 俺が友達だって話してくれるぞ」

自分のスマホにバッキーの番号を入れてないことを明らかにすれば、ロキはすべての虚偽の切り札を失うことになるから、彼はその部分にはまったく答えない。その代わりに、彼は腕組みをし、それから腕をほどく。ソーが悲壮な誠実さを込めて彼を見る。

「頼むよ、」と、ソーが再び言う。「ある一節で行き詰ってて、この本が俺の探してるものを持ってると思うんだ。写真なんだが、俺のメモリーじゃちゃんと思い出せないんだ。大事なことなんだ」

「正直に言って、どれもこれもまったく意味をなさない」と、ロキはため息をつくが、彼は疲れていて、それにソーの完璧な顔が60秒の間に何度も繰り返し、パッと輝いてはしょぼんとする、パッと輝いてはしょぼんとするのを見ているのは、彼を消耗させるのだ。なおかつ、自分がまだ歯を磨いていないことと、朝の手に負えない髪をしていることも漠然と意識している。彼は、エンタメ棚と居間を手で指し示しつつ、それとなく髪を直そうとする。自分の運を鑑みれば、結局さらに乱れさせているだけだろう。

「ありがとう、本当に」とソーが、実際に、ばかばかしいほどに目元まで届く暖かい笑みと共にいう。

ロキはソーの後をついてリビングルームへ行き、彼がバッキーの本棚の本を検め、それからエンタメセンターのブルーレイとDVDの横にある本を、そうして最後にバッキーのコーヒーテーブルの上に置いてある本を検めるのを、興味津々に見ている。ソーが勝ち誇ったような「あー！」という声を上げたのはここで、どうみてもお飾り用の豪華大型本を取り上げる。彼がロキの方を意気揚々と振り返る、まるで、ほらやっぱり俺は嘘をついていなかっただろうと必死で証明したがっていたように。不本意ながら、ロキはこの成り行きをなんだか微笑ましく思えてくる。この男はなんて奇妙なんだろう。

「それは宇宙の本だ」開けっぱなしの扉の傍という定位置を放って、ロキはソーの隣にやってきて言う。ロキは背が高い、6フィートはあるぐらいだ、だがそれでも彼はソーの耳にまでしか来ない。彼はじっとソーを見つめる。「あなたはいったいなんだ、キリンか？」

その言葉に、ソーがいかにも嬉しそうに笑う。それは静かな笑いではなく、体全体を要するもので、ソーの筋肉が笑いの余韻にブルブルする。なんとまあばかばかしい人間だろう、とぼんやりロキは思う。

「宇宙に関する本だよ」と、ソーが同意し、ロキに見せるために本を開く。光沢紙のページ上には銀河がどのように見えるか、あるいは見えるべきであろうという高解像度の写真が載っていて、すべて星団や紫やピンクや青の星雲や、輝かしい赤の内破星など、息を呑むようなものであるとロキは認めざるを得ない。

「で、あなたは宇宙の詩を書いているのか？」と、ロキはブツブツ言う。「あなたはキリンの宇宙詩人なのか？」

「音楽監督だ」ソーはまた笑っている。「もっとも、それが俺に必要なインスピレーションなのかもしれんが」

「宇宙の詩が？」と、ロキは訊ねる。

「キリンの宇宙詩人がだ、」と、ソーが言う。「それがミュージカルの全貌かもしれん、キリンと詩人が宇宙で出会う」

「それは荒唐無稽だ」またしても腕組みをしながらロキは言う。だが彼は指で腕をトントンしていて、それはいつだって彼が面白がっているか、少なくとも考えてみているというサインだ。「詩人もキリンなのか？ なぜ二人は宇宙で会っているんだ？ 宇宙のどこでだ？ このミュージカルの感情的な転換点はなんだ？」 

「どれもいい質問だ」と、ソーが厳粛に言う。「キリンは詩人に恋をしているが詩人はキリンじゃない。二人は最後の別れを言うために宇宙で会っている、どこかの惑星だろう、たぶん」

「じゃあロマンスなんだな」ロキの唇がキュッと上がる。

「おお、違う」重々しく首を振りながら、ソーが言う。「これは悲劇なんだ。この詩人は決してキリンを愛せないんだ」

「おや、なぜなんだ？」と、ロキが問う、自分の声が大きくなり、さらに口うるさくなっていることには気づかない。

「この詩人は愛の言葉を持っていないんだ、だから愛することもないし、愛情を返すこともない」

「そんなの馬鹿げている」ロキはソーをまじまじと見つめる。この会話全体にほとんど腹を立てている。「詩人というものは言葉によってたつものだ」

「わかってる」そういうソーは打ちひしがれた表情をしている。声音も打ちひしがれている。まったくなんというバチあたりだろう。「だから悲劇なんだ」

ロキは目を飛び出さんばかりにソーを見て、ソーはずうずうしくも頭をそらせてわっはっはと笑う。のどぼとけが気を散らすように上下する。

「このフラットを出て行ってもらいたい」と、ロキは言う。「私が正気を失う前に」

「すまん、」と、また笑いながらソーが言う。だがちっともすまなそうな口調ではない。彼の目は悪戯っぽく陽気に輝き、それがまた魅力的かつ腹立たしい。何が悪いって、本人がそのことを知らないはずがないところだ。そう、この大型ブロンドには消えてもらわなければならない。

ロキはソーをエレベーターまで送り、わざとらしくボタンを押してやる。エレベーターのドアが開き、ソーが中へ入る。胸に本を抱えた彼が、こっちの方へ向き直り、その顔はニコニコしている。

「ホントはすまんとは思ってないんだ」と、ソーが言う。

「知ってた」と、ロキはぶつくさと言。う「私には目があるからな」

「俺にもあるよ」とソーが言い、ニコニコがさらにニカッと広がる。「ロキ」

ロキは眉をひそめる。深々と。

「どうしてそれ——」

どういうわけか、ソーのニカッがさらに広がる。ありえないはずなんだが、なぜかそうなのだ。彼がロキのパジャマをわざとらしく見おろし、それでロキも見おろし——ああもうなんてことだ。彼はすぐさま赤面し、刺しゅうされた自分の名前が鮮やかにそんな彼を見返してくる。

「じゃあまたな、ロキ！」エレベーターのドアが閉まる中、ソーが声をかけてきて、あろうことか、あの図体の大きな大バカ者は本気で言ってるようなのだ。

「あらゆる厄介ごとのなかでこともあろうに、」いまだに恥ずかしさにカッと火照りながら、ロキはぶつくさいう。足元のどこかでトムがミャオウと鳴く。

猫はどうも彼のことを信じてないようである。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 - Rabbit Roads - Brika Remix / Elliot Moss, Brika


	5. モーニング・アフター

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> モーニング・アフター ＝ 明くる朝のこと。なお「二日酔い」や「後悔」の意味もある。

翌日一日中、バッキーはコテージを出なかった。彼は、買ったキャンディ・バーを食べつくし、クリスプスを1袋試し、嫌い、もう1袋のを試し、多少ましに……嫌い、『ラブアイランド』とかいうイギリスのリアリティショーの一挙放送にトライし、のめりこんで5話まで見たあと、自分はこんなもんよりましなはずと判断し、チーズとバターのサンドイッチを作り、食べ、実際自分は何に対してもましじゃないと判断し、もう一度腰を落ち着けて続きの3話見ている間にワインをひと瓶空ける。これ以上見たら脳を吹き飛ばさずにはいられないってなったときには、持ってきた3冊のSF小説のうちの1冊を読もうとする。若かりし日のバッキーにとって、SFは人生そのものだった。演技が人生の選択肢になる前のほんの短い期間、バッキーは宇宙飛行士かエイリアン、または叶うならば両方になりたかった。だがもうここ何年も読書をする時間がなく、『ラブアイランド』8話のあと、宇宙船や人工知能で強化された皇帝、そして地球外生命体への愛をもう一度掻き立てるには、今ほどふさわしい時はないと判断したのだ。

彼は1冊目の本の15ページまで読んだところで、主役のエイリアン反乱軍リーダーをどんな風に演じるか考え始め、本を置く。しかめっ面をして、ワインをさらに飲む。それから2冊目の本を手に取り、20ページまで進んだところで散漫になり、その本も置く。明らかな解決策はもっとワインを飲むことだ、だから彼はそうする。今では彼は完全無欠にだらしなく、ちょうどいい具合に酔っているという側面を持つ、パリッパリなクリスプマンになっている。しばらくすると、彼は諦めてライリーを雪の中へ散歩に連れていく。犬は吠えながら走り回り、いろんな吹き溜まりで遊び、そしてバッキーはその瞬間、ほぼ忘れるのだ、本当に、仕事をしていないときの自分がダメなことを、それからなんといっても、独りっきりでいるのがさらにさらにダメなことを。彼は雪の中にしゃがみこみ、犬に向かって変顔をし始める。

「先にまばたきした方が負けだ」バッキーはそういいながら素早くまばたきし、それから目をじっと見開いてライリーを試す。

ライリーが首を傾げ、値踏みする。まばたきはしない。彼に向かって吠える。

バッキーは、どういうわけか、負ける。

まばたきして涙目を払いながら、ライリーにまた変顔をしてみせ、ちらっともう1ラウンドやろうかと考え、それから両手で顔を擦る。

「こんなことできねぇ」と、彼は言う。ナターシャは正しかった、もっともこの秘密は墓までもっていくだろうが。バッキーは問題から逃げちゃいけないのだ。彼は腹をくくって、仕事に戻らなきゃならないのだ。「こいよ、ワンころ」

彼はライリーを室内に入れ、乾かしてやり、新しい餌と水を置いてやる。それから、バッキーは二階に上がり、荷物をまた詰め始める。

外が真っ暗になるころには荷物を詰め終え、スーツケースを階下に引きずりおろしている。ちょうど階段の下まで着いたときに、誰かが激しくドアをノックする。

「ヘイ！」と声が叫ぶ。叫び声はせわしないノックを伴っている。「ヘイ、サム！ サム！」

バッキーは凍り付き、その人物が、誰だか知らんが、行ってしまうよう願う。そうはならない。

さらにドアを打ち砕くようなノックと叫び声（「サム、僕だよ！ 開けてくれよ、なあいいだろ！」）のあと、その人物がよろめき、ののしり声をあげながらなにかにぶつかる音がする。

「いったいなんだってんだ」と、バッキーは悪態をつき、ドアへとダッシュし、ぐいっと開けて、外を見る。「ヘイ、大丈夫か？ ひとの家をこんなふうにノックして回るなんて ――」

バッキーは言葉を途中で止めてしまう、なぜってしりもちをついて、ぼやっとした目とあの同じバラ色のきまり悪そうな顔で彼を見上げているのは、背高ブロンドのスティーブだからだ。

「バッキー？」当惑した顔でまばたきをしながら、スティーブが言う。

「スティーブ？」と、とても信じられないといった態でバッキーが尋ねる。「俺の後をつけてきたのか？」

「つける？」スティーブの目が丸くなる。「違う！ 違うよ、僕の親友がここに住んでるんだ」

「あんたの親友？」と、バッキーは眉を寄せると、手を差し出してスティーブが立ち上がるのに手を貸す。「ロキを知ってるのか？ 彼があんたの親友？」

「ロキ？」と、スティーブが眉を寄せる、だが笑みも浮かべている、当惑しているが、バッキーの手助けにありがたそうだ。彼の息から匂うアルコールはそう軽いものではない。「いや、ロキは僕を嫌ってる。まぁ、嫌ってはないかもしれないけど。彼はみなを嫌ってるんだ。そうか、嫌ってないのかもしれない。待った、それはもう言ったかな？」

「うへえ、あんたどれだけ酔ってるんだ？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。「中に入るか？ 凍りそうだ」

「それは実に——」スティーブが言いかけてそれから止め、またしてもありがたそうにうなずいている。バッキーは、酔っぱらったスティーブは少しばかりゴールデン・レトリーバーに似てるんじゃないかという、はっきりした印象を受ける。

バッキーは、コテージがまるで自分のものであるかのようにドアを開け、そしてスティーブは玄関でつまずくことなく中に入る。彼が雪まみれの靴を脱ぐことはおぼえているのを、バッキーはありがたく気付く。スティーブがそこではたと立ち止まり、首をめぐらしてバッキーを見る。

「ワオ、」と、彼が言う。「僕たちは本当に君に良い印象を与えなかったんだな、そうだろ？」

まごついて、バッキーは彼を見、だがその視線を追って出発準備万端の荷物にたどり着く。

「あー、」かすかに頬を赤らめながら、バッキーは言う。「いや。つまり、ここは素晴らしいよ。俺はただ、自分が間違ってたと思って。働いてない状態が苦手なんだ。それで、もう向こうに帰って友達んちのところに居ながらいろいろと——とにかく、ここの人たちのせいじゃない。リバプールはいいとこだ」

「おお、」と、スティーブが言う、なぜなら酔っぱらっていて、一連の話についていくのは大変だからだ。「僕はちょっと ――待ってくれ。待っててくれ、頼む」

スティーブがゆらゆらしながら廊下を通ってバスルームへ行く中、バッキーはただまばたきする。

「ジーザス、」そうバッキーは呟くと、急いで二階にダッシュして髪を整え、シャツにチェダークリスプのシミが付いていないことを確認する。彼が階下に戻ってくる頃には、スティーブはツリーの横にしゃがんで、ライリーを撫でている。

「ヘイ、相棒」と、喜んで手を舐めている犬を見下ろしながら微笑んでいる。「僕も会いたかったよ」

「じゃあ、ロキの方じゃないってことなんだな？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。それから、ぎこちなく、「茶でも入れようか？」

「ああ、そりゃいいな、バック」スティーブがにっこりと見上げてきて、それがあんまりハッピーで酔っぱらいな真摯さなもので、バッキーは突然の新しいニックネームにまばたきするチャンスさえない。「いや、ロキじゃない。サム。彼もここに住んでるんだ。彼はロキよりもずっとここに住んでるよ、まったく。彼は僕の親友なんだ」

「ああ、それはさっきも聞いたよ」と、バッキーは言う。彼はキッチンへ行き、スティーブのためにミント・ティーを用意し始める。

「ロキはサムのルームメイトだ」と、スティーブが言う。いまや完全に床に座り込み、膝の上に載ってきたライリーを撫でている。「すまん、フラットメイトだ。それかたぶん、サムがロキのフラットメイトかな」

「そのフラットメイトってやつは一体何なんだよ」と、バッキーはキッチンから言い放つ。

床に座ったスティーブが——くすくす笑う。ったく、この男はホントに微笑ましい酔っ払いだ、もっとも全部合わせてたぶん15分ぐらいしか彼のことは知らないが、いつもこうじゃないとは限らないとはバッキーには確信が持てない。

「で、なんで飲んだんだ、スティーブ？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。ケトルがぴゅーと鳴ったあと熱湯を茶の上に注いで、マグをスティーブのところへ運ぶ。

「特に何でもないんだ、」と、スティーブが言う。「時々、ただ——それがいい。責任を持たなくて済むのが。少しばかり飲む日っていう、パブにいる人たちとね。だろ？」

「普通、俺はひとりで一日中飲んでる」と、バッキーは言って、スティーブに茶を手渡す。

「ありがとう」と、スティーブが彼を見上げてまたにっこりする、そうしてもしバッキーがスティーブが笑顔になった時に目じりにしわが寄ることや、どんなふうに二人の指が触れ合ったかに気が付いたとして、その、誰に言う必要もないだろ？ 「すまないな、これ」

「お茶を入れるぐらい簡単さ」と、バッキーは言う。彼がカウチに座ろうとすると、ライリーがスティーブの膝から起き上がって彼の足元にやって来る。

「お茶じゃなくてさ」と、スティーブが言う。「これだ。僕がここに来ると、サムはいつも僕を泊めてくれる。僕には出かけるなんて言ってなかったな。メールしておけばよかったかもしれない、たぶん」

「彼はクリスマス休暇中でいないんだと思う」と、バッキーは言い、スティーブの向かいの床に腰を下ろすことに決めたのはライリーが、この毛玉め、頑として動かないからだ。「少なくともロキはそう言ってた」

「ロキ、」と、スティーブが言う。「彼、どうしてる？ 元気かい？」

「俺——どうかな、」バッキーはまばたきする。「たぶん？」

「ああよかった」茶を飲みながらスティーブが言う。「彼が元気ならそれでいい。僕は彼に大丈夫であってほしいんだ、わかるだろ、バック？」

「もちろんさ、スティーブ」バッキーは笑い、突然、もっと飲みたいと思う。それに正直、なぁ、そうしたっていいじゃないか？ 「ヘイ、スティーブ。もっと酔っぱらうってのはどうだい？」

「ジーザス・ファッキン・クライスト！」スティーブがあんまり大声で悪態をつくもんだからバッキーは跳び上がりそうになったが、でもスティーブはニカッと笑っている。「やっと言ってくれたか！ だってさ、ミント・ティーって、バック？ マジで？」

「そもそもなんで先にそう頼まなかったんだよ？」と、バッキーはブツブツ言いながら立ち上がる。

「誰だって酔っぱらいのようには思われたくない」と、スティーブは彼の後を追うように呼びかける。

「あんたとは文字通りパブで会ったんだぜ、相棒」と、バッキーは呼び返す。「それに今のあんたは酔っぱらって、ツリーの下に座り込んで、ソックスを撫でてる」

スティーブがライリーと信じ切っていたものを撫でるのをやめる、だがそれは事実、ソックスだ。彼がゆっくりとまばたきする。

「あー。僕は……酔ってるかもしれない」

「違うな！」バッキーはくっくっと笑い、購入したシャルドネのボトルを掴み、だがグラスはなしだ。ボトルを開け、スティーブとツリーのところへ戻った時にはもう一口飲んでいる。ライリーが後をついてきて、バッキーが腰を下ろす間にまたスティーブの膝の上に落ち着く。

「ほら、それが犬だぞ、スティーブ」と、バッキーは言い、またくっくっと笑い、ボトルから直接飲む。

「黙れ、バック」と、スティーブが言い放つと、若干必要以上に力を込めてライリーを撫でる。それからボトルに向かって合図する。「分けろ！」

「もちろん、これ以上あんたにアルコールが必要ならな」と、二カっと笑いながらバッキーは言う、だがボトルを手渡す。

「時々、」と、スティーブが言う、賢人のように、「必要なのはただ、さらなるアルコールだ」

少なくとも、輝く、熱っぽい青い目と厳粛な声で言われると、賢そうに聞こえる。それからスティーブがシャルドネを飲もうとして少しこぼしてしまい、二人はどうしようもなく笑い始める。

「あんた、めちゃめちゃだな」と、バッキーは言う。まだ会ったばかりなのにこんなことを言うほど気安く感じるべきじゃないはずなのに、スティーブにはなにかがあった。彼はバッキーのことを知らないし、気にもかけない。それは居心地がいい。くつろげる。

「そうだ」と、スティーブが認める。彼はそれをいとも気楽に言う、まるでそれが単なる事実で酔っ払いのジョークなんかじゃないってふうに、そしてバッキーはそこで立ち止まって思わずにはいられない、ひとはバラバラに崩壊せずに自分の人生はめちゃめちゃだって認められるものなのか、なぜってそれが事実だから、と。

スティーブが後ろ手に着いた手に寄り掛かっている。着ているやわらかいピーチ色のセーターがそのせいで少しめくれあがっていて、バッキーはそのセーターがたぶんサイズ的に小さすぎるんじゃないかってさっきから気付いていなかったわけじゃないが、ちらっと肌がのぞいている今、彼はそのことを評価する強靭な精神と機会を間違いなく持っている。

「ジーザス、」と、バッキーは悪態をつき、スティーブからボトルを取り返す。バッキーだってそう悪い見た目じゃない、そのことは事実として自分でも知っている。髪には気を使ってるし、チョコレートとチップスで悲哀を紛らわしていないときは一日に一回はジムへ通っているし、少なくとも3つの役はこの青い目のおかげだけでゲットしたものだ。だがそれでも、このスティーブは、なにか別物だ、どこもかしこもがっちりした筋肉に、シックスパックはあのピーチ色のセーター越しでもバッキーにはっきり見えるぐらいだ。

「で、僕らを置いていくんだ？」と、スティーブが尋ねる。

「そのことを考えていたんだ」と、バッキーは言う。今も考えている。彼にとってここには何もないし、それに彼はワーカホリックだ。もっとも自分ではそうでないふりをしているが。

「誰か戻ってく人がいるのかい？」と、まったく他意はないというふうにスティーブが聞く。「特別な娘とかさ？」

「あんたはスムーズじゃないぞ、スティーブ ――だいたい苗字はなんていうんだ？」と、バッキーは彼に向かって目を眇める。

「ロジャース」と、スティーブが笑い声をあげる。

「ロジャース、」と、バッキーは言う。「あんたはスムーズじゃない、ロジャース」

その言葉にスティーブがさらに笑う。

「かなりさりげないと思ったんだけどなぁ、あの透明人間の女性の一件といい、ね」と、彼が言う。

「あんたのさりげなさはブルドーザー並みだ」と、バッキーは言う。

「なぁ、」と、考え込むようにスティーブが言う。「誰かにそう言われたのはこれが初めてじゃない」

バッキーは別に驚かない。彼は微笑み、スティーブからシャルドネを取り戻す。

「君におごるつもりだったんだ、」と、スティーブが言う。「君が慌てて行ってしまう前にね」

「あー」と、バッキーは言う。半分がた空になったボトルを見おろし、パブでの記憶にアルコールが胃の中ででんぐり返る。ゴシップや、彼という人物と恋愛についての分析は、あの時、彼の手には負えなかったのだ。ドッティ―が明らかにインタビューに応じていたという事実も。彼は唾を飲み、のんびりと気楽な魅力を再びオンにする。「もし俺が興味がなかったら？ ソッチのほうじゃなかったら？」

その言葉にスティーブが肩をすくめる。

「そしたら君は余分に一杯飲めたろうし、僕にはその晩のいい飲み相手ができたってことになったろうな」と、スティーブが言う。「僕は、友達に反対ってわけじゃない」

「ふぅん」と、バッキーが言うのはそれだけで、ボトルをスティーブに返す。彼は、相手のことをじっくりと考える。外国の見知らぬコテージのクリスマスツリーの前にいる、美しく、ドジなところのある、ハッピーなスティーブ・ロジャース。誰もバッキーのことを止めやしないしTMZにレポートもしないし、ハンソン・ブラザーズの片割れ以来のヘテロなティーンエイジのハートを最も疼かせるイケメンヘテロのくせになんで男の子にキスしてるんだと聞かれることもない。今から告白しようとしてることに彼のハートが若干バクバクする。

さりげなく、彼は言う、「ま、俺はそうだけどね。ソッチ方面なんだ」

スティーブが、隠そうともしない興味を持ってボトル越しに彼を見る。

「興味深い情報を持ってるな、バック」と、彼が言う。

「俺は宝の山だからな」と、バッキーはとても、とても慎重に言う。

スティーブが頷き、それから気だるい、長い、緊張をはらんだ間、二人とも特に何もしない。それから、ちょうどバッキーがまた口を開きかけたとき、スティーブがボトルを置く。バッキーの腹にスリルが走る。

スティーブがバッキーへ這いより、若干もそもそとした後、膝の上にまたがりバッキーを見おろしてくる。その目は明るく艶めいて、感じることはできなくともほとんどバッキーが見て取れるような抑えがたい飢えをたたえている。とはいっても、感じられないというわけじゃあない。

バッキーはゆったりとスティーブを見上げ、スティーブが彼を見おろしてにっこりする、ブロンドの髪がひょろんと目にかかっている。彼がバッキーの胸に手を置く。

「思うんだけど、」と、非常にゆっくりと、彼が言う、「どうせ君が出ていくつもりなら」

「うん？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「それに僕らは二度と会わないだろうし」と、スティーブがつぶやく。

「ふぅむ？」バッキーは彼を見ている、とっくりと。

「僕たちが何をやるべきかって言うと、」と、スティーブが言い、身をかがめ、身を寄せてくる。

「はい？」バッキーはものすごく、ものすごくじっとしている。

「それは、」スティーブがものすごく、ものすごく身を寄せる。

「むむ？」バッキーはほとんど息ができない、その目は大きく見開かれ、脈は上がっている。

「サムの酒棚を襲うことだ、」と、スティーブがしゃべる言葉が息となってバッキーの顔にかかる。

バッキーの顔は憤慨している。

「スティーブ！」

スティーブが笑って、彼にキスする。

彼はスティーブの髪に指を絡め、もう一方の手はスティーブの背の下方に広げて、キスしている間中彼をそこに引き留めている。スティーブは固い輪郭と熱心に這い回る唇をしていて、バッキーがうっかりぐっと腰を押し付けたときには、そこにも柔らかかったりぐんにゃりしたものはなく、同じ固さで迎えられる。スティーブがバッキーの舌をとらえ口の中に引き込み、片手をバッキーのスエットシャツの下にもぐりこませながらゆっくりと押し倒す。バッキーの全身が熱を持ち、スティーブがほんの少し身を引いたときには、バッキーは哀れっぽい声を漏らしながらスティーブを求めて追いかける。スティーブは、与えられる以上のものを切実に求めるバッキーの憤慨したキスの中にくすっと笑う。バッキーはスティーブの下唇を噛んでやろうかと思い、それからえいくそと言い、いいじゃないか、なぜって彼はホットだし二人とも酔っているのだから、そしてぴりりと走る痛みにスティーブが漏らしたのは悦びの呻き声だ。

「僕らセックスするべきだと思う」と、スティーブが言い、その声はバッキーの唇の上で低く響き、応える響きが漏れるのをバッキーはどうしようもできない。

彼の両手はスティーブのあのばかばかしく柔らかいセーターの裾へと辿り、その下の肌と筋肉に触れたくてどうしようもなく、くいとひっぱり上げ始める。

「大賛成だ、スティービー」と、バッキーは言い、すぐにスティーブが身を起こしてセーターをひっぱり上げて脱ぎ、興奮して熱くなった素肌に空気が触れてわずかに震える。そしてバッキーは、今まで見たこともないようなおそろしく完璧な人間の肉体に向かってあんぐりと口を開けている。「あんた、それマジかよ？」

スティーブが、かわいらしいことに、真っ赤になる。

憤慨しながら、バッキーが体を起こし、貪欲にスティーブの胴体を両手でポンポンと叩きまわり、ムキムキのあらゆる傾斜や窪みをためす。彼が押すところどこもかしこも岩のように固く、まったくびくともしない。彼は、怒ってスティーブを見上げる。

「電気を全部消して、俺がボディスーツを着るんだったら、それだったらセックスしてもいい」と、彼は言う。「それか着ぐるみだ」

「それは実践的じゃないと思うけどな、オタク」スティーブが笑い、それからまた身を乗り出して、唇はバッキーの唇を見出し、指がさっさとバッキーのスエットシャツの裾をごそごそやっている。

「だめだ！」身を引いて、バッキーは言う。「俺の脂身を見るんじゃねえ！ これだけのもののあとに！ あんたは嘘をついた！」

「嘘？」動きを止めてスティーブが聞く、だが明らかに面白がっている。「僕がどんな嘘をついた？」

「あんた、自分が人間だって匂わせといて、それなのにあんたは明らかに遺伝子操作された超人兵士か何かだ、」と、バッキーは彼に文句を言う。いいかい、彼の両手はスティーブの体を這いまわるのをまだやめていない。この男性を1インチも余さず感じ取ることが重要なのだ。1インチも。余さず。隅々まで。「そんなの公平じゃない」

「だって君、尋ねたか？」瞳をきらりとさせてスティーブが尋ねる。「ちょっと尋ねるだけで多くのことが解決するんだぞ、バック」

「スティーブ、」と、バッキーは言う。

「うん？」スティーブはすでに赤い下唇を噛んで、笑顔をこらえようとしている。

「あんた、遺伝子操作された超人兵士なのか？」

「いいや、バッキー、」と、スティーブが笑う。「僕の知る限りじゃ違うね」

「じゃあんた、ただそう見えるだけってか？」と、バッキーはしかめ面をする。「のべつまくなしに？」

「のべつまくなしに」と、スティーブが言い、あのきれいな赤面がまた現れる、まるでこのばかばかしく、恐ろしく完璧なボディをほめられるのは手に余るとでもいうように。

「ジーザス、」と、バッキーはののしり、それからスティーブはもうたくさんだとばかりにバッキーのスエットシャツを引き上げて脱がせ、再びキスする。

「君の脂身もそう捨てたもんじゃないよ」スティーブが、たちの悪い笑みをうかべながらバッキーの、実はよく鍛え上げられた体の中のたった一つの柔らかいスポットをポンポンと叩く ――ジャンクフードで過ごした午後のおかげでほんの僅かに柔らかくなった下腹だ。

「なんてこった、」と、バッキーは大声を上げる。「あんたは最悪だ、ロジャース。それだけホットでラッキーだったぞ、いまからあんたのばかばかしく完璧なボディを襲いまくってやるからな」

スティーブが長々と低く笑い、今度はバッキーももうたくさんだと、スティーブを自分の上に引き下ろす。 スティーブの口と舌がバッキーから欲しいものを全て奪い取り、お返しに同じくらい与えてくる、そしてそれはとてつもなく熱く、まぁ、抗議する余地なんでほとんどない。

「それは”イエス”か？」スティーブがバッキーのスエットパンツに両手をかけながら、熱いキスの中に問いかける。

「イエスだ、ジーザス・ファッキン・クライスト、」とバッキーは悪態をつき、それから喉元に顔を埋めるスティーブの笑いが振動となって伝わってくるのにまた悪態をつく。スティーブが喉から胸へと降りていきながら肌を甘噛みし始め、そしてスティーブがずっと下まで降りきったあとも悪態は止むことがない。

そしてそれは単に一時的な休止でしかない。なぜなら昇天から降りてきて息をついた後、バッキーはスティーブのふくらはぎの後ろに足首をひっかけて相手と体を入れ替え、仰向けに押し倒すからだ。今度はスティーブの方が、もう今ではすっかり服を脱ぎ捨てていたのだが、背を弓なりにしてコテージの暖かい空気のなかに悪態をつく番で、一方バッキーはなだらかな固い筋肉を覆う肌を吸ってはくっきりと痣を残す番だ。

ある時点で、二人はカウチで一戦交えるために移動したに違いない。なぜなら翌朝バッキーが目を覚ました時、最初に彼が意識したのは、自分の背中がベッドじゃないクッションに押し付けられていることだからだ。次に彼の意識に上ったのは、自分が誰かの背中に押し付けられていることだ。筋肉ムキムキの、美しい背中に。その筋肉が、スティーブが息を吸い、吐くたびに伸縮し、バッキーはまだ半分寝ぼけているが、魅せられている。彼は手を伸ばし、手のひらをその背に這わせるが、たった一度という物足りないタッチをものしただけで、スティーブが鼻をくすんといわせて目を覚ましてしまう。

バッキーは、前に身を寄せてスティーブの肩甲骨の間にキスを押し当てたいという強い、鮮明な衝動を感じる。幸運なことに、ほぼ全くの他人に対してそんなふうに気味の悪いことをするような自分を止めるだけの気概がある。

スティーブが向きを変えて仰向けになり、つまりバッキーをカウチの背との間にぎゅっと押し込むはめになる。二人ともまあ大きな男なのだ、それほど大きいカウチなんてあるものか。まったく、二人が一晩中一緒に寝ていられたなんて驚異的だ。

「ヘイ、バック」と、スティーブが言う、まるで一夜と或る午後のわずかな邂逅以上にずっとお互いを知っているとでもいいたげな、柔らかい幸せな微笑みと共に。バッキーは、頭の中をちらっとよぎった考えに意を凝らすほどの自殺志向はない、それは、どういうわけか、彼がすでにスティーブのことを自分の人生で出会った誰よりも長く知っているように感じている、という考えだ。スティーブが、誰かの隣で目覚めるのがこれほど嬉しかったことはないというふうに彼を見ていて、それは実際、バッキーの限界を超えている。

「ヘイ、」その代わりに、バッキーはそう言う。

「昨夜はありがとう」と、スティーブが言う。

バッキーは片方の眉を上げ、スティーブが赤面する。

「泊まらせてくれたことを言ってるんだ」

「へぇそう、」と、バッキーは抑揚をつけて言う、だが彼は身を乗り出してキスしたい衝動に物理的に抵抗している。

「どうやらけっこう遅い時間みたいだな」と、あくび交じりにスティーブが言う。「コーヒーを淹れて、それでもう君の邪魔はしないよ」

「朝食までいたらどうだ」自分が何を言っているか気付く前に、バッキーはそう口にしている。ジーザス・ファッキン・クライスト、自分はいったいどんな種類の阿呆なんだ。

気味悪がるかわりに、スティーブはただニコッと笑う。

「ほお？」

「どうやら食い扶持を稼いだようだぜ」口の端をかすかに持ち上げながらバッキーは言う、このほのめかしはウッカリじゃない。

スティーブが赤くなるが、気をよくしているようだ。

「朝のおやつがいるなって思ったら、僕に教えてくれよ」と、彼が言う。

「キモい、スティーブ」と、バッキーは大声で言い、スティーブが笑う。まるでもう一度バッキーにキスしようかというように彼が身を乗り出すが、はっと思いとどまり気まずそうにサッと身を引き、起き上がる。

「シャワーを浴びても構わないか？ サムの部屋に予備の服を置いてあるんだ」

「あんたたち二人が付き合ってるってサムは知ってるのか？」カウチから立ち上がるスティーブに向かって、バッキーが片方の眉を上げながら聞く。かろうじてとはいえ、ずっと二人を覆っていた毛布がするりと落ちて、ほうらまたそこに、あの美しく広がるムキムキの背中が、午前中の光の中でほのかに光を放っている。この瞬間に触れていないなんて、バッキーにとっては腹立たしいことこの上ない。

「サムはね、僕ら二人のケツを余裕で蹴り上げられる女性と付き合ってるよ」と、スティーブが言う。「クレア・テンプルを苛立たせるぐらいなら、僕は自分の左腕を食っちゃうね」

「ヘンな性癖みたいに聞こえるが、ま、好きにやれよ、ロジャース」と、バッキーは言い、スティーブがまた笑う。バッキーは、スティーブがボクサーショーツを探して履くその尻を見まいとするようなことは、しない。

「腕を食うって性癖かい？」と、残りの服を拾い集めながらスティーブが眉を寄せる。

「相棒、信じてくれ、」或る夜、ナターシャに見せられたおぞましいドキュメンタリーの記憶にゾッと震えながら、バッキーは言う。「あんた、そんなこと知りたくないって」

スティーブは反論もせず、一分もしないうちに服を手に階段を駆け上がっていく。バッキーは心地よく痛む体を伸ばし、そしてため息とともに、カウチのクッションにまたどさりと身をゆだねる。誰かが、おそらくスティーブだろうと彼は思うが、二人が一戦を交える前にサムとロキのカウチに律義にもシーツをかけていた。

彼は片手で顔を撫でながら、自分の人生を考慮しようとする。心のどこか奥の方で、まだフライトのスケジュールを変更しなければならないことを、まだここを去らねばならないことを、まだニューヨークと仕事に戻って現実に直面しなければならないことを、バッキーはおぼえている。素晴らしい奴と素晴らしいセックスをした素晴らしい一夜を過ごしたからといって、何も変わっていない。彼は今でもバッキー・バーンズ、いまでもセレブリティで、そしていまだにクローゼットの奥深く隠れているバイだ。ほかの問題は言うに及ばず、例えば明らかに感情的にぶっ壊れていることとか。

それでも、深々と隠れていて、感情的にぶっ壊れていて、打ちひしがれたセレブにだって悩みを忘れてナイスな一晩を過ごす資格はある。それにバッキーは単にナイスな一夜を過ごしたわけじゃない、彼はホントに、ホントにグレイトな一夜を過ごしたのだ。彼は笑みを浮かべて起き上がる。

スティーブが降りてくるころには、バッキーは清潔なスエットパンツと着心地のいいTシャツに着替えていた。彼はコーヒーを淹れ、今はせわしなく卵とトーストと、ロキとサムの冷蔵庫に残っていたわずかなベーコンを使い切っている。ここを離れる前に補充しておくつもりだ。それか、あのひっどい小海老チップスを代わりに置いておく、単に意見表明のために。どっちにするかまだ決めていない。

「コーヒーだ！」と、スティーブが明るく声を上げ、自分でマグに注ぐ。「神々の甘露よ」

「あんた、いまじゃコーヒーを嫌ってるはずじゃないのか？」ベーコンがじゅうじゅういう中、バッキーが尋ねる。「裏切り者だとかなんだとかいうアレのさ？ 俺はまた、紅茶を点滴で体にいれるのに同意しない限りこの国には入れてもらえないもんだと思ってたよ」

「ああ、そりゃ本当だ」注いだマグの半分を二口で飲んでしまいながら、スティーブが厳かに言う。「まぁ、過程の一部だけどね。点滴は初心者用だよ、こっちに引っ越してきてすぐにね。いわば愛の鞭みたいなもんだ。点滴につながれて、それで体が中毒になっちまうもんだから、二時間おきに紅茶を飲まなきゃ死んじまうようになる」

すでにスクランブルドエッグとトーストがのった2枚の皿に、フライパンからベーコンをうつしながら、面白がっているニヤニヤが顔に広がるのをバッキーはこらえられない。

「俺の目には、あんたはかなり生き生きしてるように見えるがな、ロジャース」

「ああ、僕はもう飲まないんだ、」と、スティーブが答える。「今じゃ錠剤で摂取してるんでね」

「紅茶の錠剤だって？」バッキーは片方の眉を上げながら、スティーブの皿をカウンターの向こうに滑らせる。

「ありがと」皿を受け取りながら、スティーブが言う。「そして君は、自分の理解の及ばない文化をそんなに厳しく批判するべきじゃない。このキッチンにアメリカ例外主義の入る余地はないよ」

「あんた、そんな風なルックスなのが信じられないくらい変わってるな」と、バッキーは言い放ち、スティーブがトーストを噛みながらくつくつと笑う。

バッキーが自分も生命を蘇らせてくれるコーヒーをがぶっと飲んだ時、カウンターの上でなにかがブルブルっと振動し始める。すぐさまスマホに手を伸ばした後で、自分の物じゃないことに気づく。

スクリーンに浮かんだのは、”シャロン”という文字と、きれいなブロンドの女性の写真だ。

バッキーはスマホを見、胃が沈むような感覚をまばたきして追い払おうとしながら、スマホをスティーブの方へスライドさせる。

「シャロン、」と、彼は言う。「すまん、ポッと出てたんで」

「かまわないよ」と、笑みとともにスティーブが言う。「ちょっと待っててくれ」

スティーブがスマホを受け取り、応答しながらキッチンから裏庭へと移動していく。

バッキーは考えまいと努めながら、必要以上の力を込めてベーコンを咀嚼する。スティーブは外に五分いた、もちろんバッキーは数えていたわけじゃないが、そして彼が戻ってきた時にはスティーブの卵はちょっと冷えている。

「大丈夫かい？」コーヒーをさらに飲みながら、カジュアルに、バッキーは問う。

「あぁ、すべて順調だ」と、スティーブが言う、だがそれ以上の説明はせずに朝食に戻る。

説明する必要なんてない、もちろん、彼とバッキーがお互いのことをよく知りあっているというわけでもなし。とにかく、スティーブは彼にふさぎ込む時間をくれない。

「それで、フライトはいつなんだい？」トーストを食べ終えながら、そう聞いてくる。

「まだこれから変更しなきゃならないんだ」と、バッキーは答える。「たぶん今夜だ」

「おお、」と、スティーブが言い、バッキーも深読みはしたくはないのが、なんだか少しがっかりしているように見える。「そうか」

彼がためらう。考えたり心配したり何かを深く考え込んだりしているとき、スティーブの眉の間には小さなシワが表れる。それは彼をもっと真面目に見せる、いつもよりってことだがそのいつもがけっこう真面目だ、彼が明るい時、幸せな時、酔っ払っている時を除いて。バッキーは、相手の身の上について思いを巡らしている自分に気づく。こんなに明らかに生命力と笑いに満ちた人が、誰も見ていないと思っているときには厳粛さと寂しさの瞬間をあれほど重くまとわせるものは、いったいなんだろう、と。

「うん？」と、バッキーは彼をつつく。もう一枚ベーコンを食べる。

「街に戻らなきゃならないんだ、」と、スティーブが言う。「ちょっといろいろ用事があってね。でも、今晩あのパブにまた戻ってくる。あそこじゃオープン・マイク・ナイトをやってて、土曜日にはいつも出演するシンガーがいるんだ。彼女、ステキでね。ここにいる時はいつも彼女を見に行くことにしてるんだ。それに美味い料理も出すし。夕食にね」

スティーブが唾を飲み、ちょっときまり悪そうだが、それでもバッキーに微笑みかける。

「万が一、さ」

バッキーが最初に思ったのは、前の晩に、スティーブの瞳がどれだけ美しくて優しいか気付く機会がなかったな、ということだ。それは良きにつけ悪しきにつけ、本当の感情の尺度を隠せないような類の瞳だ。スティーブはたぶん腐り果てた嘘つきだ。そして、いまここでスティーブが嘘をついていないのは明らかだ。彼の顔のあらゆるラインから、ある種子供っぽい希望と誠実さが読み取れて、バッキーをへんてこな気分にさせる。悪い感じじゃない、ただへんてこなだけだ。

「その頃には俺はたぶんもういないよ」ゆっくりと、バッキーは言う。

スティーブの顔から光が消えることはない、まぁそうじゃないけど、少し抑えている。 彼がバッキーに与える笑顔は、今では何の期待も抱いてなくて、ただのよかったらいつでも歓迎だよというものだ。

「ああ、わかってる」と、彼が言う。「だけど、万が一さ」

バッキーは頷く。「ありがと」

「朝食をありがとう」卵とコーヒーを終えてスティーブが言う。彼が、皿をシンクに運んで洗う。

バッキーは彼について玄関へ行き、スティーブが分厚いダウンのコートをはおる。彼がドアを開けると、前夜のせいでまだすこし乱れているブロンドの髪が午前中の光に黄金色に輝く。バッキーは、どうしようもなくもう一度彼にキスしたいのだが、そうはしない。そんなことしてどうする？

「もう一度礼を言うよ、昨晩のこと」笑みと共にスティーブが言う。「何から何まで含めて」

バッキーは笑い声をあげる。

「君に会えてよかった、バッキー」と、スティーブが言い、自分がスティーブに一度も姓を告げなかったことにバッキーは気付く。スティーブに自分のことを知られたくなかったからだろうな、と思う。彼はただ、このことを、このたった一人を、そしてこの一夜を自分のものだけに、バッキー・バーンズじゃなく、ただバッキーだけのものにしたいだけなのだ。「安全なフライトを」

「あんたに会えてよかったよ、スティーブ・ロジャース」と、バッキーは言い、スティーブが去っていくのを見ながら胃が沈み込むのを無視しようと努める。

バッキーはカウチに座り、うわの空でライリーを撫でながら、航空会社に電話を入れる。犬は彼の傍に寄り添っている。散歩の後、ライリーはいつになく静かで、コテージ中バッキーの後をついて回った。すぐにも置き去りにされることを察しているに違いない、なぜなら犬はバッキーに対して少し腹を立てていて、そして彼の傍を離れようとしないからだ。

彼はホープという名の女性と話し、ほぼすぐに保留にされる。彼が考えるに足りるほどのあいだ保留にされている。

いまニューヨーク・シティに戻っても彼を待っているものは何もない、というのが真実だ。

仕事がある、といってもただいま撮影休止中だ、それからインタビューもろもろ、それはナターシャが親切にも一月まで延ばしてくれている。それから彼の猫、それはひとつの要因だが、今現在は顔のないイギリス人の宿主によって面倒を見てもらっている。それからナターシャ、親友で広報担当でもあるが、何週間も顔を合わさないことはままあるし、それで全然問題はなかった。長い付き合いの恋人と一緒にロングアイランドにいるベッカには彼女の人生がある、インディアナにいる両親には、彼らの人生がある。彼の知るすべての人間が皆それぞれの人生を持っていて、例外はバッキーだけだ。バッキーは商品になって、消費されるための公人になって、その道程でなにかを自分のためにつかむ方法を忘れたのだ。彼は、どうやってバッキー・バーンズになるかを学び、そして、どうやってただのバッキーになるかを忘れてしまったのだ。

ライリーがクゥンと鼻を鳴らし、大きな茶色の目でバッキーを見上げてくる。それは、やさしい青い瞳ではないが、それでもどのみち彼に、或る人型ゴールデン・レトリーバーのことを思い出させる。本当にずいぶん久しぶりに、バッキーの胃は義理や責任以外のものでよじれる。それは欲望、というのとはちょっと違う。たぶん好奇心だ。たぶん希望だ。たぶん、自分がかつて持っていたことを忘れていた冒険心かもしれない。

「ミスター・バーンズ？」ホープの声が電話越しに聞こえてくる。「お待たせしました。さて、フライトを今夜の便に変更したいということですか？」

バッキーは電話を切る。彼はカウチから立ち上がり、コートを掴む。

パブの前に車を止めると、また雪が優しく降っている。チカチカと瞬く光や、すべての店や家の前に掛けられたリースとで、小さな村は新雪の下でキラキラと輝いている。男も女もホリディ気分に酔いしれて、手をつないで出歩いている。

バッキーはパブのドアを押し開け、髪から雪を払い落す。長い部屋の奥のどこかから、暖かく豊かな香りのするパブの空気の中を女性の魅力的な声が、失った愛と見出した愛の歌を甘く歌っている。最初、バッキーは彼の姿を見ず、それで彼の胃はぎゅっとよじれて不安と疑いが入れる余地をこしらえる。たぶん、ここへ来たのは間違いだったんだ。

その時だ、バッキーがあたりを見回し、人の集まりが動き、ほらそこに、ブロンドの髪を頭に貼りつかせ、冷気に顔をピンクにして、部屋の奥近くの二人用のテーブルに彼が探している人がいる。

部屋を横切るあいだ、バッキーの胃がすこしひっくり返る。彼はテーブルの傍で立ち止まる。

「この席空いてるか？」と、彼は聞き、そしてスティーブが顔を上げる。

「おお、」とスティーブが、ほとんど息を切らすように言う。「バッキー。来てくれたんだ」

そしてパッと顔を輝かせる。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 - Cherry-coloured Funk / Cocteau Twins


	6. 子供

ホリディ・シーズンのニューヨーク・シティは寒いが、愉快である。最初の数日を、ロキはただマンハッタンを歩き回り、飾り付けられたショップのウィンドウを通り過ぎ、屋台で買ったホットドッグやナッツ・キャンディを食べ、どの電車に乗るかをめぐって口論する観光客を観察し、どの電車に乗るかをめぐって口論する観光客をジャッジしているニューヨーカーを観察し、少なからぬ時間をワシントン・スクエアのドッグパークで過ごす。ロキの意見によると、そこにいるのは”すべて良き犬たち”である。彼は懸命にもタイムズ・スクエアを避け、独立系シアターで上映している、ある夏のイタリアを舞台に若い青年が年上の男と恋に落ちる映画のチケットを買い、結果としてそれはかなり楽しめる映画である。その後、自分にご褒美としてチョコレート・クロワッサンとコーヒーを頂く。もうずいぶん長い間、ただリラックスして気ままに歩き回り、頭を空っぽにして意味のないことをするのを自分に許しておらず、契約の検討や専門家のリポートの締め切りに追われていないとき、人生がどれほど愉快になりうるか、彼はほとんど忘れかけていた。

彼は調査した ――もちろんだ、彼は弁護士なのだから ――今はここにいない家の持ち主のことをだが、バッキーがほかならぬあのバッキー・バーンズ、日の出の勢いの映画とテレビのスターで、その名声がなお高まりつつある人物であることを発見し、困惑するとともに面白がらせてもらう。それは本当にロキが予期していた以上のものだが、このアパートメントのすべてや、交換サイトでの酔っぱらったメッセージを興味深い視点に置く。ロキは断固として”ソーのことなんぞ調べない”が、変わった名前ではあるし、エレベーターから現れたあの変わり者のホットなブロンドについてさらに解明することは可能だろう、もしも彼がどうしても知りたければ。

別の日に、またしてもドッグパークから戻ってきたときに、誰かがアパートメントのロビーで待っているのを目にする。その人が待っているから目に留まったわけではなく、だが事実としてその人物が小さな子供で、その小さな人物が完全にみじめそうに見えたからだ。ロキはそのみじめな表情をよく知っている——子供時代の大半をその表情を浮かべて過ごしたのだから。

その子供は足をぶらぶらさせながら、不機嫌そうな顔をしていて、青いダウンコートに赤いニットの帽子、そしてロキの見立てでは間違いなくピカピカ光りだすスニーカーを履いている。ロキはここ数日の間にこの子供をエレベーターで一、二度見かけていた。この子が悲しそうかみじめな以外の表情をしているのを見たことがない。おそらく8歳ぐらいだろう。

さて、ロキは良きサマリア人ではないし、特に子供好きというわけでもない、だが、まぁ。彼はただ、あの表情をよく知っているのだ。それは、いつも、いつだって待たされてばかりの子供の表情だ。

彼は寄り道をする。

「これに反する規則があるんじゃないのか？」注意深く子供の向かい側に腰を下ろしながら、ロキは尋ねる。

「はぁ？」と、子供が戸惑った顔で見上げる。彼は、ロキと同じ、明るいグリーンの瞳をしている。

「放っておかれるのは」子供を示すしぐさをしながら、ロキは言う。「たったひとりで。明らかに一人では自分の面倒をみられない年頃だからな」

「自分の面倒ぐらいみれるよ」と、その子供が陰気に、そして憤慨したように言う。「ぼくはただフォスターマザー（※子供を引き取って育てる里親のこと）を待ってるだけなんだから」

ロキはごくりと息を呑む。自分が感じているのが嫌悪感なのか、子供時代を思い出したことによるポスト・トラウマの再トラウマ化なのか、それともずいぶん長い間感じていないなにか、たとえば共感とか、とにかく自分が感じているのが何なのかわからない。

「その人はどこにいる？」と、彼は尋ねる。

子供がためらう。

「ぼく、そういうこと言っちゃあいけないんだ」

「どのくらいここで待っている？」と、ロキは尋ねる。

子供は答えたそうで、だが答えれば面倒なことになるのを分かっているという顔をしている。ロキはそのジレンマを知りすぎるほど知っている。

「私と一緒に待っていたいか？ たしか一階か二階下に住んでいると思ったが」

「ぼく、本当にこのロビーから離れちゃいけないんだ、ミスター」と、子供が言う。足ブラブラの速度が急速になる。子供の心は、自分のしたいことと、斡旋所に送り返されないですむ振る舞いとの間で、きわどく揺れている。

「いいだろう、」と、ロキは言う。「楽しく過ごすんだな」

ロキは立ち上がり、ジャケットをまっすぐに直し、エレベーターに向かって歩き出す。彼はボタンを押して待つ。

それほど長くは待たない。

「あなたのとこ、TVある？」彼の傍に駆け寄ってきた子供が、いそいそと尋ねる。

ロキは咳払いをして笑みを隠す。

「たしかその類のものがあったようだな」

子供の名前はヴァリといい、シャイでやさしく、いったん殻を破ってみればあきれるほど興奮しやすい子供だ。帽子を取ってみれば、もしゃもしゃの銅色の髪に、好奇心旺盛な明るい緑の瞳、それから、下の歯列は最近抜けたばかりで一本分、間が空いている。彼の年は実は10才だ。彼のフォスターマザーは裕福で、エンターテイメント業界で夜遅くまで働いている仕事熱心な女性で、他に子供はなく、前年に長年のパートナーが出ていったとのこと。ヴァリは六か月前に彼女のところに預けられ、二人ともいまだお互いを好きになろうと学んでいるところ。

「そんなに悪い人じゃないんだよ、」と、グリルドチーズ・サンドイッチをもぐもぐしながら、その子供が言う。ロキは偉大なコックというわけではないが、子供にグリルドチーズ・サンドイッチを作ってやるぐらいの腕っこきではある。

「彼女、あなたをぶつの？」と、ロキは鋭く尋ねる。平手が頬を打つ感覚のまぼろしに、彼の顎はこわばる。

「えっ？」と、ヴァリが目を丸くして彼を見る。「ううん！ 彼女は意地悪じゃないよ、ただ……ぼくのこと忘れちゃうだけなんだ」

そのこともロキは特段気にいるわけではない、だが少なくともその女性はこの子どもをぶったりしない。彼はミルクの入ったグラスを子供の方へ押しやる。

「彼女はいつ仕事から帰ってくるのだ？」

「その日によるよ、」と、ヴァリが言う。ミルクを一口飲む。「だいたいテキストを送ってくれるからわかるんだ、でもときどき……忘れちゃう。だから帰ってくるまで下で待ってるんだ」

ロキは眉をひそめる。

「彼女いつだって謝るんだよ！」と、ヴァリが真剣に言う。

ロキはさらに眉をひそめる。

「あなた、新しい人だね？」と、ヴァリが話題を変える。グリルドチーズをもう一口食べる。ヴァリはまだ空腹そうに見える。ロキはパニックになり、グリルドチーズをまた作り始める。子供というものがどれほど食べるのか、彼には見当もつかない。「だって今まで見かけたことないもの ――ここ何日か以外はね。ここ、いつもは違う人が住んでるんだよ。あの人たぶん有名人だと思う。いつもビルから落っこちてしまいたいって顔してるもの」

その発言に、ロキの唇は愉快そうにキュッと上がった。

「わたしはここに数週間いるだけだ」と、彼は言う。「ヴァケーションで」

「おお、」と、ヴァリが言う。「じゃあいなくなっちゃうんだ？」

「最終的には、そうだ」と、ロキは言う。彼はグリルドチーズをひっくり返す。背を向けているこの位置からでも、この子から失望感があふれ出ているのを彼は感じ取れる。ロキになついてしまうのは時期尚早もいいとこだが、これもまたロキにはよくわかる ――不安定さにさらされてきた孤独な子供は、初めて、そして唯一差し出された優しさにしがみついてしまうものなのだ。

「もうTV見てもいい？」グリルドチーズ・サンドイッチを食べ終えたヴァリが、聞いてくる。

「もちろん、」と、ロキは言う。「待った、もう一個欲しい？」

ヴァリが彼の方を変な目で見る。

「ぼくは10歳だよ、」と、ゆっくりと言う。「胃は一個しかないし。でもクッキーがあるんだったら、断らないな」

「私 ――」ロキは口を開けたり閉めたり。「何があるか見てみるとしよう」

ヴァリが彼に向かってぱあぁっと笑み、ミルクを飲み干してナプキンで手をぬぐったあと、カウンターのスツールから身軽に飛び降りて、足取りも軽く元気よくリビング・ルームへと向かい、ロキは狐につままれた面持ちでまばたきをすると、ヴァリの後を追う。

ロキは子供のために、キャビネットの中から半分食べかけのチップスアホイのクッキーのパッケージを見つける。余ったグリルドチーズ・サンドイッチは結局彼が食べる羽目になる。そろそろ本当に野菜を摂り、おそらくこのビルの中のジムを利用する必要がありそうだ。丁寧に手入れしてきた細い腰と太ももに、アメリカンな脂肪が集まっているのをすでに感じられる。

彼はカウチのヴァリの隣に座る。その子はもうすでにテレビをつけている。無理やりアニメを見させられるのだろうとロキは思ったが、ヴァリは半分アニメで半分実写のアクション映画を流しているチャンネルに変える。

「これはなんだ？」眉を上げながら、ロキが尋ねる。アニメのキャラクターの一つは自分にも見覚えがあるなと思う——たしかウサギだ。バギー？ バガー？

「『スペースジャム』だよ」と、混じりっけなしに驚愕の眼差しをロキにくれながら、ヴァリが言う。「『スペースジャム』見たことないの？」

「いったいこの神に見捨てられし惑星において、」と、チーズとパンのひと口を飲みこみながら、ロキは言う、「『スペースジャム』とはなんだ？」

『スペースジャム』は、アニメのキャラクターと一人のバスケットボール選手がエイリアンを追い払うという楽しい映画であることが判明した。銀河系のスポーツゲームで惑星の運命を決めるには、プロのバスケットボール選手を味方につけるのが良いということ以外には、この物語の教訓がなんであるかロキにはいまひとつ判然としなかったが。それから友情とチームワークかなにかだとか？ 彼にはよくわからない。

「すっごくよかったよね？」ヴァリが興奮して、ロキの方を向く。

「この映画はまるで意味をなさない」と、ロキは彼に告げる。しょげかえるかわりに、子供は首をぶんぶんと振る。

「あなたにはたぶんわかんないんだよ」と、ヴァリが言う。

「私は高等教育を受けた法廷弁護士だぞ」と、ロキは答える。

「『スペースジャム』のことがわからない、高等教育を受けた弁護士さんだ」と、ヴァリが彼に向かってニカッとする。

「なんてばかばかしい映画だろう」と、ロキは言い、グリルドチーズ・サンドイッチを食べ終える。彼は、注意深く皿をわきに置き、ペーパータオルで手を拭う。それからヴァリの方に向き直る。「ほかにどんな映画をやってるのだ？」

ロキは、奇妙で風変わりに楽しい午後と宵を10歳の男の子と映画を見て過ごす。その子供は、興奮しやすくおしゃべりがすぎるけれど、好奇心旺盛で賢く、そして過小評価された知恵の持ち主だ。ロキはヴァリの中に昔の自分の姿や、もしかしたらそうなっていたかもしれない自分を見分ける。それは彼の心を温めると同時に、ちくりとするメランコリーも感じさせる。

二人で『スクール・オブ・ロック』というタイトルの映画を見ているとき、ヴァリが、うわの空でこう言う、「あんなふうに弾けたらいいのにな」

「楽器を弾けるのか？」と、ロキは尋ねる。

「うん、」ジャック・ブラックを飢えにも似た表情で見ながら、ヴァリが言う。「まぁね。ギター持ってるんだ。パパがぼくにくれたんだ、その ――」彼の表情が揺らぐ。「——死ぬ前に。でもどうやって弾いたらいいかわからない」

「フォスターマザーに、レッスンをお願いしてみたことは？」ジャック・ブラックとヴァリを交互に見ながら、ロキは聞いてみる。

「いいや」と、ヴァリが言う。「ミセス・Hはもう十分忙しいから。わずらわせたくないんだ」それから、小さな声で、「また送り返されるのはやだもん」

ロキはそれが嫌いだ。我が事のようにわかるのが嫌いだ。

「わかった」と、彼はそれだけ言い、それからヴァリがフォスターマザーからテキストを受信するまで二人は映画を見続ける。

「グリルド・チーズをありがとう、ミスター」エレベーターに乗り込みながら、ヴァリがニコニコして言う。

「ロキだ」と、ロキは言う。

「ミスター・ロキ」とヴァリが繰り返し、その顔がパッと輝く。まるでこれまで長いことお目にかかってないほどロキが最高の人間みたいに。そのことがエレベーターのドアが閉まった後もロキをずっとその場に佇ませ、じっと目の前を見つめさせる。

もうずいぶん長い間、ロキをそんな風に見た人はいなかった。まるで彼が依頼人のために働く業務時間や鋭い皮肉以上のものを持ち合わせているのだというふうには、あるいは彼のことをただの働くロボットやナイスなファック相手以上に見てくれる人は。

ロキはその後しばらくヴァリのことを考えていた。あの子がどれほど楽しげにしていたか、どんなに孤独で、父親が彼に残してくれたたった一つのものにどれほど必死になって自分を結び付けようとしているかを。

家賃や食費を払うために、子供時代のたったひとつの素晴らしいものを売らねばならなくなって以来、ロキがギターを手にするのを自分に許してからもうずいぶん時が経った。だが彼は憶えている、数字や科学や法律が彼の人生を占める前に、かつて彼が素晴らしく上手かった時のことを。

いいだろう、ぶっちゃけると、ロキはジムへ行くのが実は大嫌いだ。彼は今まで一度もムキムキの筋肉マンだったことはない。生涯を通じてロキはすらりと長くてほっそりしなやかな筋肉の持ち主だった。それで彼はエクイノックスという名の、レッスン数が多く、今まで入った中でも最高に満足のいくサウナのひとつを備えた、並外れて洒落たジムの一か月フリーパスを購入する。彼は、ヨガクラスの後、まだジム用の服を着てタオルを首に巻いたまま、昨日一ブロック先に見つけたジュースとスムージーの店に寄ろうとジムを出たところで、文字通り巨大な壁のような人物にぶち当たる。

「すまない」彼がつぶやくなか、大きな手が彼の上腕を掴んで、前につんのめるのを防いでくれる。

「ロキ！」と、彼の頭上から、喜ばしげな声が言う。見覚えのある、無性に腹が立ってくるほどハッピーな金色のひげを生やした顔が視界に入ってきて、誰だか思い当たったロキはまばたきする。

「あなた、」と、ロキは言う。

「ソーだ」と、ソーが言う。「覚えてるか？ バッキーの友達の？ この前の日の？」

「あなたが誰だかわかっている、ソー」イラついて、ロキは言う。このマンモスのどこが彼を瞬時にけなしたくさせるのだろう？ 「私の後をつけてるのか？」

「違う、誓って！」と、ソーが言う。「これは偶然だ」

「偶然なんて信じないね」と、ロキは言う。実は信じてる、信じない理由もないのだもの、だがソーが彼に、すべてのことに反対したくなるようにさせるのだ。

「じゃあ、運命か？」と、微笑みながらソーが言う。

「私はまずまちがいなく運命は信じない」と、ロキは言う。彼はタオルの位置を直してソーに向かって頷く。「じゃ失礼して」

「ヘイ、待てよ」と、ソーが言い。今度はまずまちがいなくロキの後をついてくる。

「はい？」と、横目で見やりながらロキは言う。「バッキー・バーンズから盗まなきゃいけない本がまだあるというのか？」

「あれは俺の本だ！」と、ソーが抗議する。「だがそうじゃなくて、君が何をしてるんだろうって思ってさ」

「私はこれからスムージーを買って、そして今滞在中のペントハウス・アパートメントに戻り、それから自分のネイルをするのだ」と、ロキは尊大に言う。

「君のネイル？」と、ソーが片方の眉を上げる。

「塗りが欠けているのだ」と、ロキは言うと両手を掲げる。ロキは普段は爪を塗ったままにはしていない、ことに仕事中はもちろんのこと、だがこれはティーンエイジャーのころに身につけた神経質な癖で、しんから振り捨てることはないのだった。色を塗って、それが乾くのを見ているという行為は内なる不安が和らぐ。それにまた、彼はその見た目も好きなのだ。

「おお、」ソーは若干、呆気にとられたような顔をしていて、スムージー・ショップへ入っていきながらロキは少しニヤッとする。彼は、自らの脆い男らしさに没頭するあまり、爪に色を塗るといったような無害なことにジェンダーの固有の社会的構築を見ることができないような男に割く時間は持ち合わせたためしがない。

「ご注文は？」と、カウンターの中の女性がロキに聞く。彼女の目が彼からソーの方へ移った瞬間が彼にはわかる、なぜってあからさまに彼女の顔がパッと輝いたからだ。ロキはどうにか鼻で笑うのを抑える

彼はメニューを見て、緑色が緑色の原理に向けてゲロったような一品を選ぶ。

「この、グリーン女神を頼む」と、彼は言う。

「お友達のほうはどうします？」と、店員がソーに向かってにっこりする。

「彼は私の友達じゃない」と、ロキが言い、その同じ瞬間にソーが彼の隣に来てメニューに目を凝らす。

「いちばん……ノーマルな色のはどれだろう？」と、彼が聞く。

店員がくすくす笑う。

「トロピカル・ブレンドはいかが？ マンゴー味よ」

「おー、」彼女に向かってソーが陽気に言う。「マンゴー大好きだ」

「ジーザス・ファッキン・クライスト」と、ロキはこっそりこぼす

店員が楽しそうに二つのスムージーを作りに行く。

「どうして爪に色を塗るんだ？」と、ロキの方に向き直ってソーが尋ねる。

「だってそうしたいから？」と、ロキは彼に向かって片眉を上げる。「どうした、あなたの繊細な感受性に障るのか？」

「違うよ、」と、ソーが笑う。「ただ考えてんだ。俺にはどんな色が似合うだろうな？」

ロキは彼に向かってまばたきする。

「なんですと？」

「何色？」ソーが手を掲げて自分の爪をためつすがめつする。「赤か青かなって考えてるんだが」

「爪を塗りたいのか？」困惑して、ロキは尋ねる。

「君に俺の爪を塗ってほしいんだ」と、ニカっと笑いながらソーが言う。「なんといっても君がエキスパートだからな」

今度はロキの方が呆気にとられる番だ。

「待った、あなた今、自分でかってに ――」

「さあどうぞ」と、店員が笑みを浮かべながら言う。もちろん、彼女はソーのスムージーの方を先に作った。ソーが受け取り、彼女にウィンクする。彼女が頬を染め、ロキの分を作りに戻る。このやりとりを見ているロキは吐き気を催す。

「他にやることはないのか？」と、ロキは尋ねる。「もっとましなことは？」

「もちろんあるさ、」と、ソーが言う。「たくさん」

「ならば ――」

「でも今日は休みの日だし、俺は退屈してるんだ」と、ソーが言う。

「他に友達がいるだろうに」と、ロキは言う。「何か一緒にやるような」

「もち、いるさ」と、至福の表情でスムージーをじゅるじゅる飲みながら、ソーが言う。

「理解できない、」と、ロキは言う。だが、またあの店員に遮られる。

「6ドルになります」と、店員がロキに言う。

「彼の分は？」と、ロキは苦々しく尋ねる。

「店のおごりです」と、店員が言う。彼女の笑みがこれ以上大きくなったら、間違いなく顔を真っ二つにしてしまうだろう。

「ほら、友達の分は俺に払わせてくれ」と、ソーが言い、財布を取り出す。

「あなたは私の友達じゃない——」と、ロキが小声でぴしゃりと言う、が、ソーはもうすでに払っている。どうやら余分に払ったようで、というのがカウンターの向こうの女性は文字通りその場で蕩けているからだ。

ソーがまたロキの上腕を掴み、スムージー・ショップの外へとしっかり誘導する。

「あれは恥さらしだ」と、ロキは決めつけ、ぷんぷんしながら自分のグリーン・スムージーを飲む。それはまさに彼が求めたものだ——あまりにグリーンなものだからまったく新しいグリーンの色合いを作り出しかねないほどだ。まさに身の毛がよだつ。いまだかつてこれほどひどいものを口に入れたことはない。「うーっ！」

ソーが笑う、周りの空気を満たすような、低く響く笑いだ。

「ほら、俺のと換えよう」と、彼が言う。

「いやだ」と、ロキは言う。

「いいじゃないか、その様子じゃ嫌悪感があまりに重くて顔がぐしゃりと潰れそうだぞ」と、ソーが言う。

「いやだ」と、ロキは繰り返し、もう一口飲む。正直本当に死にそうな気がする。この飲み物は本当に凶悪だ。

「顔色がグリーンになってるじゃないか、ロキ」と、ソーが言う。「頼むよ、俺はマンゴーアレルギーなんだ」

「あなたはひどい嘘つきだ、」と、ロキは言う、が、とうとう折れる。彼はソーとスムージーを交換する、さもないと一口ごとにグリーンという色自体にアレルギーを起こすようになりそうだからだ。トロピカルマンゴースムージーを一口すすると、彼の顔がすぐさま晴れ晴れとする。それは甘くトロリとしてとても美味しい。「おお」

ソーが軽く笑いながらグリーンの女神を飲む。緑にはならないが、その無性に腹の立つハッピーな態度が揺らぐ瞬間がある。

「これは……」と、言葉を当てはめようとする。

「人類に対する憎悪？」と、ロキが提示する。

「そんなところだな、」と、ソーが笑い、だが引き続き飲み続ける。

ロキは上機嫌でマンゴースムージーを飲みながら、アパートメントへと歩いていく。ソーが彼の横についてくる。

「ノーという返事を受け取らないつもりか？」と、ロキは片方の眉を上げる。二人は正面ドアを押してエレベーターに向かう。

「言ったろう、」と、肩をすくめながらソーが言う。「退屈なんだ」

「私は一緒にいて楽しい連れじゃないぞ」と、ロキは警告する。「事実、私はしょっちゅう言われてるのだ、ほぼ間違いなく、一緒に過ごす相手としては最悪かつもっとも不愉快な人間のひとりだとな」

「そりゃちょっと厳しいな、」と、眉を寄せながらソーが言う。

ロキはエレベーターのボタンをぐいと押す。

「あなたは私のことを知らない、」と、彼は言う。「事実、ちょうど合ってるのだ」

「俺は君のことを知りたい、」と、ソーが真摯に言う。彼が、あの醜悪なグリーンを半分がた飲みほして誠意を示す。「もし君がそうさせてくれるならな」

ロキはそれに対して何と言ったらいいかわからない、だから一言も言わないことにする。

ロキはシャワーを浴びて着替え、その間、バッキー・バーンズのリビングルームでソーが彼のことを待っているのをどっぷりと意識している。彼は、あの金髪の大男がいったい何をしているのか、或いはなぜなのか、いまだにはっきりとわからない。彼はクィアだとロキに向かってデカデカ喚き立てているわけではないし、自分のパーソナリティがおそろしく陽気なオーストラリアン・アメリカンの音楽家を磁石のように惹きつけるほど魅力的だなんて自分で思うほど愚かではない。相手は何かを狙っているに違いない、だが何を、というところになるとロキには想像もつかない。ロキにはUKから持ってきたお気に入りのビスケットの缶以外、なにも持っていないのだから。

彼はロフトから、見事に仕立てられたブラック・ジーンズと、お気に入りの柔らかくて体にフィットしたカウルネックに目の色を引き立てるグリーンのセーターという装いで現れる。彼は、濡れている漆黒のロングヘアを指で梳く。ロキが階段を下りてくるとき、ソーはカウチでまた別のお飾り用の豪華大型本を見ながらトムに話しかけていた。彼が顔を上げ、まばたき、まじまじと見なおすのがロキの目にもはっきりわかる。ロキはニヤリとしないように努める。

「あなたまだここにいるのか」と、ロキは言う。

「俺と一緒に出掛けよう」と、ソーが言う、その目はじっとロキを見つめたままだ。「君はここへ来たばかりだ。この辺を案内するよ」

「もう自分で案内してきた」と、ロキは言う。「ドッグパークが最も好ましいところだと判断したね」

「動物が好きなのか？」と、ソーが突然ニカッと笑う。

「イエス、」ロキの自信ありげな笑みが揺らぐ。「動物を嫌いな人なんていないだろ？」

「さぁ来いよ」と、立ち上がって再びコートをはおりながらソーが言う。「行こう」

「行く？」と、ロキはまばたきする。ソーがロキにコートを手渡す。「行くってどこへ？」

「さぁ来いって、ロキ」と、ソーが言い張る。「質問ばかりするのはやめるんだ。人生を楽しもうぜ」

ロキには”人生を楽しむ”願望などまったくないが、またしても、ソーは彼に選択の余地を残さず、ロキにコートを着せるのに世話を焼き、エレベーターへと急き立ててアパートメントビルのロビーへと連れていく。

二人が建物を出ようとしたとき、ロビーのカウチから小さな声がするのをロキは耳にする。

「ミスター・ロキ！」

ロキとソーが振り向くと、ヴァリがいつもの場所に座ってスマホをいじっている。

「ハイ、ヴァリ」と、小さく微笑みながらロキは言う。

「どこかへ出かけるの？ お友達は誰？」

「彼は私の友 ――」と、ロキは言いかける、だが先にソーが破顔一笑する。

「俺はソー！」

「初めまして、ソー！」と、ヴァリが言う。「ミスター・ロキとどっかへ行くの？」

「そうだ、」と、ソーが答える。

「どこに？」

「それは秘密なんだ」と、ソーが言いながら唇に指をあてる。そのテの言葉が小さな子供たちにどんな影響を与えるか正確に知っているに違いない、なぜならヴァリの目が興奮に丸くなるからだ。「一緒に来るかい？」

「おお、」しょんぼりして、ヴァリが言う。「ううん。フォスターマザーが今から帰ってくるから」

その言葉にソーの目がロキの方へチラリと向けられる、そしてロキは、ヴァリがフォスターマザーのことを口にするたびに胃がぎゅっとよじれるのを無視しようとする

「いい子にね、ヴァリ」と、ロキは言う。

「オッケイ、ミスター・ロキ」と、ヴァリが彼に向かってニコリとする。「ちゃんと彼のこと楽しませてあげてね、ミスター・ソー。ミスター・ロキはいい人だけど、いっつもしかめっつらをしてるんだ」

「私はそんなにいつもしかめ面はしていない」と、ロキはしかめっ面をし、ソーがアパートメントのロビーから外へと彼を連れだすあいだ、ぶつくさとこぼす。彼の隣で、金髪の大男はクリスマスが早くやって来たとでもいうような顔をしている。

「あの子誰だい？」と、ソーが尋ねる。

「あのビルに住んでる子だ」と、ロキは言う。「いったいどこへ行くんだ、うどの大木」

「君のことを好いてる」ニコニコしながらソーが言う。「君のことをいい人だって言ってる」

「私はいい人なんかじゃない」と、ロキはまた睨みつける。

「どうだろうなあ、ロキ」と、ソーが言う。「これで二対一だ。君に勝ち目はないぞ」

「あなたは・私のことを・知りもしない・くせに」と、ロキは歯ぎしりしながら言う。

「俺は勘がいいんだ」と、ソーが言いながら人差し指でこめかみをトントンする。一人の男がどうしてこう、することなすこと自信を持っていられるのだろうか？ 信じがたい。それも悪い意味で。ロキは彼を刺したいという漠然とした衝動を感じる。「さぁ来いよ」

ソーは考えうる最悪のことをする ――彼はロキをペットショップへ連れてきたのだ。最初、ロキはこれについてどう感じていいかわからない、主な理由はほとんどの動物があまりに小さくて可愛いものだからもう死ぬという本能的な衝動を感じるからで、だがそれとともに、会って一日のうちにソーが彼の弱点の核心にまっすぐ入り込んできたからだ。それはグリニッジ・ヴィレッジにある小さくてキュートなペットショップで、ウィンドウではちっちゃな仔犬たちが一緒に遊んでいる。ウィンドウで走り回る仔犬たちにあまりに魅了されているものだから、ロキは、自分が中にたどり着けるとは到底思えない。

「中にもっといるぞ」と、ソーがニヤッと笑いながら言い、ロキは引きずられるままにショップの表を離れ、そしてもう死ぬという衝動が新たに襲い掛かってきたのはここで、なぜなら小さなショップの中はずらっと並んだガラスケースの中にいろんな仔犬たち、小さな仔犬たちが、仲間と一緒にいるからだ。眠っているもの、お互いに向かってキャンキャン鳴いているもの、ぐるぐると走り回っているもの、そしてただ自分のしっぽをかじっているものもいる。

「だめ」と、ロキは言う。「耐えられない。いますぐここを出なくては」

ソーが笑い声をあげる。

二人は結局一時間近くも仔犬たちを見て過ごす。一頭の小さなブラック・ラブラドールがいて、ロキはその仔に恋をしているとほぼ確信するぐらいだ。ほかの仔ももちろん大好きだが、この仔は何度も彼のところに戻ってくるのだ、この小さくて、小さなピンクの舌を持つ黒い仔は。

「本当に小さいのだもの」と、ロキはため息をつくように言う。ブラックラブの仔がトコトコと前にきてロキに向かって吠えるが、その声ときたら音の出るにぎにぎ玩具に仕込んでも違和感はないだろう。「こんなに小さいものがいるなんて信じられる？」

「子供のころ、ウチには三匹の大型犬がいたよ」と、ソーが言う。彼の方は実は成犬のケースの中にいる、黒っぽい色の耳が大きすぎるコッカ―スパニエルに気を引かれていた。「兄弟それぞれに一匹ずつ」

「あなた兄弟がいるの？」と、ロキは尋ねる。彼はガラスに手のひらを押し当てる。ブラックラブが向こうから舐める。

「あぁ、ハーモッドとヴィダーだ。母が犬を一匹飼っていいと言って、当然のこととして、それぞれが一匹ずつ飼えるまで母を気ちがいみたいに悩ませたんだ」と、ソーがロキに向かってニヤッとする。束の間、ロキには想像できる、若き日のソー、今と同じぐらい頑固で、同じぐらいチャーミングで、その両方の資質を使って欲しいものを手に入れる、それはそう悪いことではない、その過程では癪に障るけれど。

「私はいつも兄弟が欲しかった」ぼんやりとロキは言う。

「兄弟か姉妹はいるの？」と、ソーに訊ねられて、ロキははっと身を固くする。

「いいや、」と彼はそっけなく言う。「いない」

ソーは危険な話題を持ち出したことを察したのだろう、それ以上せっつかなかったから。その代わりに、ペットショップの店員の方を向く。

「すまんが、」と、彼が言う。「この犬たちと遊べるか？」

いやもう、これこそソーがやってのけた最悪のことだ。

彼とソーはフェンスに囲まれたエリアにいて、ソーはコッカ―スパニエルを膝に抱き、ロキは片手にあのブラックラブ、もう片方にとてつもない耳をしたフレンチブルドックを抱えている。彼は小さなボールを手に取り、柵の向こう側へそっと転がしてやると、二匹の仔犬は彼の腕から転がり出て、吠えながらボールを追っかけていく。 

「見ろ、いったいなんてことをしてくれたんだ」と、ロキはソーをにらみつける。「あの仔を家に連れて帰ることはできないのに、いったい私はどうしたらいいのだ？」

「また会いに戻ってきたらどうだ？」と、ソーが提案する。

「だめだ」と、ロキは言う。「あの仔を連れて帰らねば、私は死んでしまう」

その言葉にソーが大声で笑う。膝の上のコッカ―スパニエルがその声にビクッとするが、ソーはただ犬が落ち着くまで頭を撫でてやる。

「どうなったの？」仔犬たちが彼のところへ戻ってきた時に、ロキは言う。彼はまたボールを優しく転がしてやり、仔犬たちがまた後を追う。「あなたのウチの犬たちは？」

「ミーミルはハーモッドの犬で、俺たちがハイスクールの時に死んだ」と、ソーが言う。「ガンだった。ボルとガイアはまた生きている。両親のランチハウスに一緒に住んでるよ」  
（訳注※ ランチハウスとは、郊外にある西部の牧場主風の平屋の邸宅）

「どっちがあなたの？」と、ロキは尋ねる。ブラックラブの仔が彼のところへ戻ってきて、ロキはその仔を抱き上げる。仔犬がロキの鼻を舐め始め、不本意ながら、ロキは笑う。これはひと舐め惚れだ。このちいさな新しいお友達と一緒に永遠にここに居られたらいいのに。

「ガイアだ」と、ソーが言う。彼が膝の上の犬を微笑みながら見おろしている。「あいつが恋しいよ」

「ならば、新しい友人を見つけたらいいんじゃないか」と、ロキは自嘲気味に言う。「ずいぶん自由になる時間があるようだから」

ソーが笑う。

「たぶん君の言うとおりかもしれん。おまえはどう思う、お嬢さん？ 新しい家が欲しいか？」彼がコッカ―スパニエルの目を覗き込む。犬は首をもたげて同意する。「ようし。じゃあそうしよう」

「待った、」と、まばたきしながらロキは言う。「本気なのか？」

「ああ、もちろん」と、ソーが言う。「いいじゃないか？」

「計画を立てなきゃだめだろ」ロキは彼をまじまじと見つめる。「どうやってこの子の世話をするか、自分が世話をできるかどうか知らないと。いろんなものも買わなきゃならないし。その場の思い付きでやるようなことじゃない」

「それで、なんでだめなんだ？」と、ソーが挑戦してくる。立ち上がる。「この犬を買いたいんだが、頼む！」

犬がワンと吠え、店員は顔を輝かせ、ロキは途方に暮れて全員を見つめるばかり。

半時間後、ソーとロキはヘラと共にペットショップを後にする。

「この犬はぜんぜんヘラには見えない」と、犬を見おろしながらロキは言う。

「なんだって？ もちろん見えるさ」と、やはり犬を見おろしながらソーが言う。

「ヘラって死の女神じゃなかったか？」と、ロキは尋ね、犬に向かってまばたきする。犬が彼に向かってまばたき返す。

「ばかなことを言うなよ、」と、ソーが言う。「どうみてもかわいいの女神だろ」

「私がばかげてるだって？」と、ロキが問う。「ペットショップに入ってペットを連れて出てきたのはあなたじゃないか」

「そうだ、ロキ」ソーの深みのある声が二人の間の空気を満たす。「伝統的にいってひとがペットショップに行くのはそのためだ」

「あなたに立ち去ってもらいたい」と、ロキは言う。「私が正気を失う前に」

「俺に向かってそう言ったのは初めてじゃないぞ」と、ソーが言うが、面白がっているようだ。

「そして私は本気で言っているのだ、」と、ロキは言う。「毎度毎度な」

実際にソーは諸々と共にヘラを連れて帰らねばならない、だが行ってしまう前にロキを止める。

「俺のうちでゲームナイトをやるんだ、金曜の夜に。俺と数人の友人たちだけで。来ないか？ きっと楽しいぞ」

「私は楽しさアレルギーがあるのだ」と、ロキは言う。だがそこでソーを見て、間抜けな顔をしたソーと間抜けな新しい犬を見て、彼はため息をつく。「私の番号を教えるから詳細を送ってくれ。何も約束はしないからな」

ソーはこの成り行きにとても満足しているようで、ロキはほとんど申し出を翻すところだった。彼はとにかく番号をソーに渡し、ソーと犬がやっと、楽しそうに口笛を吹きながら歩み去っていく。

「友達を作りにこの国に来たわけじゃない」と、自分を取り巻く夜の空に向かって不平を鳴らす。「私は人が嫌いだ。特に楽しそうな人は」

ソーはこのルールの例外だとかそういう陳腐な決まり文句をいっているのではない。ただただもう、ソーがノーという答えを受け取らないだけで、その不動の頑固な意思に直面すると、ロキはどうしていいかわからないのだ。それで彼はペントハウスに戻り、また別の怠惰な冒険の日を計画するが、心の奥深くのどこかでは、自分でもわかっているのだ、おそらくそのひどいゲームナイトに加わる羽目になることを。

彼がロビーに入っていったとき、ヴァリはまだそこにいた。

「あなたのフォスターマザーはどこだ？」と、ロキは問いただす。

「ここにいるよ、誓うって！」ヴァリはまるでクッキージャーに手を突っ込んだところを見つかったかのようだ。「財布を取りに上に上がってるだけなんだってば」

「ほぉお」と、ロキは言い、全然信じてないぞという目でヴァリを見据える。

「おやすみなさい、ミスター・ロキ！」エレヴェーターのドアが閉まるなか、ヴァリが声をかける。

奇妙で楽しい一日を過ごしたばかりで、仔犬やブロンドの巨人に気を取られていたロキは、絶対に犯さないと誓っていたミスを犯す。

かれはスマホの電源を入れる。すぐさま、未読メッセージが点滅する。最初のメッセージは問題ない。

 **バッキー・バーンズ** ：コテージに無事着いた、改めてありがとう。また後で連絡する？ ライリーは大丈夫だ、俺たちはもう親友だよ。トムのローストチキンを忘れないでくれ！ ありがとう！

二番目もオーケイだ。

 **サム・ウィルソン** ：ヘイ、その男の番号を教えてくれないか？ ライリーの様子を聞きたい。U.S.があんたをちゃんと扱ってくれてることを願ってるぜ。あんたが飽和脂肪酸アレルギーだかなんだかってのは知ってるが、シェイク・シャックを試してみるのを忘れんなよ。

彼の心臓を止めるのは、三番目のメッセージだ。

 **バルドル** ：ずいぶんながいこと連絡をもらってないな。

 **バルドル** ：本当にたった一週間しか経ってないのか？ 一生分のように感じられるよ。

 **バルドル** ：君がいなくて本当にさみしいよ、ロー。

 **バルドル** ：後で電話をかけてもいいかい？ ただ君の声が聞きたくてさ。

それはまるでロキの心臓が破壊されるタイミングを正確に知っているかのようだ。ロキが数日ぶりにスマホを起動すると、海の向こうで、ロキの心臓が胸からつま先までまっさかさまに沈んでいるのを知っているといいたげに、スマホが鳴る。バルドルの顔がパッと浮かび上がる、淡いブロンドで、確として、美しい。ロキは一週間、この顔を見ていない。彼は一週間、能動的にこの顔のことを考えないように努めてきた。

彼は電話に出る、なぜならどうぞお取りくださいとばかりに差し出されたとき、自分が悪い決断をするのをどうしても止められないからだ。

「バルドル、」と、彼は言う。自分の耳にさえ、その声はうつろに聞こえる。

「ロキ！」バルドルの声はといえば、大きく、楽しそうだ。「取ってくれたな。そっちに消えちまって、君なしで俺はどうにかなってしまいそうだよ。今じゃアメリカ人かい？ アクセントは？ 全部話してくれよ！」

それでなぜかというとロキは弱いから、なぜって彼は三年間この男にどうしようもなく首ったけに恋をしていたのだから、なぜって全ての重さに心を痛めているから、だから彼は答える。

彼はバルドルの質問にすべて答え、お返しに質問する。彼は服を脱ぎながら話し、服を着ながら話し、ベッドに入りながら話す。

二人は二時間、ロキの声が嗄れ、笑いすぎてほとんど熱に浮かされたようになるまで話し込む。これはいい気分だ。バルドルは彼をいい気分にしてくれる。

「なぁ、ロキ、いま抱えてる特許の件で困っててさ。俺がこの手のやつが苦手なのは知ってるだろ。俺の分野は説論と訴訟で、技術的なディティールじゃない。君に送ってもいいかい？ 俺のために目を通してくれるかい？」と、バルドルが尋ねる。「君、自分がこのテにかけちゃ天才だってわかってるんだろ？」

そして不本意ながら、ロキは舞い上がる。バルドルが彼のことを優秀だと考えてくれていることに舞い上がり、他の人に頼むこともできたはずなのに、バルドルが彼のところへ来てくれたことに舞い上がる。

「もちろんだ、バルドル、」と、ロキは優しく言う。「私のところへ送ってくれ」

「紙で送ることにするよ。そっちのプリンタ状況がわからないし、それに君が印をつけるのを好きなのも知ってるからね」と、彼が言う。「どこに滞在してるんだい？」

ロキは彼にアドレスを教える。

「ありがとう。なんてこった、君なしじゃ俺はどうなってたかわからんよ、ロー」と、バルドルが言う。「本当に、君は命の恩人だ。君はいつだって俺を救ってくれる」

「もちろんだ、」と、ロキは言う、暖かさと熱ととにかく全部ひっくるめて胸がいっぱいだ。「あなたのためならなんだって」

そこにほんの刹那、間が空いたかもしれない、ロキがこころから意を込めた、そのぎこちない真心に。だがそれからバルドルが笑い声をあげる。

「君はとにかく最高だ、ロー。楽しめよ、いいな？ また近いうちに話そう」

「ええ、」と、ロキは言う。「また近いうちに」

バルドルが電話を切り、そしてロキは——ロキはスマホをじっと見つめる。彼は、半ばショック状態で、半ば天にも昇る心地だ。半ば自分を嫌悪し、半ば言葉では言い表せないほど幸せだ。バルドルが彼を覚えていたなんて。二人が今でもこんなに長く話し込めるなんて。

彼は、バルドルが婚約していることは分かっている、ナンナが妊娠していることもわかっている。そしてそのことは彼を泣きたくさせる。だが彼はまた、自分にはまだナンナにできないことをバルドルに提供できることも知っている。彼女がバルドルに決して与えられないもの ――彼ならではの親交、彼の心を。それだけは充分ではないかもしれない、だがそれは何かであり、必要とあらば彼はためらわずそれを利用する、愛する男にとって不可欠な人間になるためならためらわず利用する、もしそれが彼をひどい人間にするとしても。

電気を消しながら、ロキはすっかり幸せかつ嫌悪感を感じていて、そして舞い上がっていながら胃がムカついている。彼は羽根布団を頭の上までひっぱり上げ、暗闇の暖かさと柔らかさの中に消えてしまおうと努め、胸の中の重く粘りつく沈み込む感覚を無視しようとする。時折、このすべての重さのあまり息ができなくなる。

それから間もなく彼は途切れがちな眠りに落ちて、だから自分のスマホがパッと明るくなり、笑顔の絵文字と住所を含むソーからのテキストに気が付かない。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost (Sweet Music) / Hozier  
> Upside Down (Round 'N Round) Originally By Salt'n'pepa / Studio Group （※『スペース・ジャム』挿入曲ですがオリジナルはspotifyにないためこちらで）


	7. アーティスト

バッキーは翌朝、珍しく笑顔で目覚める。彼は前夜のことを何度も頭の中で思い出さないように努めるが、目覚めてから一時間後、彼はまだベッドに横たわっていてマヌケなニヤケ顔で天井を見つめていて、ライリーが話し相手を求めて、そしておそらくごはんもだろう、彼の肋骨をぐいとつついている。

「わかった、わかったよ」笑いながらバッキーは言う。彼はライリーの鼻を撫で、ふざけ半分にその肩を押すと犬がワンと一声抗議し、それから彼の指を舐める。バッキーは笑みを浮かべ、冷たく濡れた鼻にキスをし、それからやっと立ち上がる。足先を貫く痛みにウヘッとなりつつも、バッキーの足を踏んで笑いながら謝っていたスティーブのピンク色の酔っぱらった顔を、彼は鮮明に覚えている。

それは、数杯のビールとなにかボイラーメーカーとかいうもののあとで、周りの音楽が賑やかになってきた時に、ことのほか目を輝かせたスティーブのアイデアだった。

「君、ダンスは？」と、身を乗り出し、わくわくした気持ちをはっきりと顔に露わにして、スティーブが彼に尋ねたのだ。

「ハイスクールでクラスをとったよ」と、彼はこれまで誰にも、マリアにでさえ話してないことを口頭に上らせた。「俺の友達のナットは小さい頃からずっとバレエをやってて、パートナーが必要で、俺は釣り合う程度に背が高かったからな」

その言葉にスティーブが動きを止め、彼に向かってまばたきをした。

「君、バレリーナなのか？」

「バレエのクラスを取っただけだ！」顔をほてらせながらバッキーは言った。「バレリーナじゃねえ」

彼が口にしなかったことは、実は彼はダンス・カンパニーに挑戦してみるほど優秀だったということだ。それがもとで『ブラック・スワン』では小さな脇役を得たのだが、それはキャリアのごく初期のことで、そのことで彼のことを覚えているものなどいなかった。

「けっこう上手かったのかい？」分かったような笑みと共にスティーブが尋ねた。

「別に」バッキーの答えはどうにもあいまいで、スティーブは笑い、それからテーブルから立ち上がったのだった。

「まぁ僕は下手くそなんだけどね」と、バッキーに手を差し出しながら、スティーブが言った。

「男にダンスを申し込む方法としてはありだな」と、バッキーはぼやいて、だが彼の手を取った。スティーブの手は大きくて乾いていて、彼の全身と同じくらい素晴らしくしっかりしていた。スティーブがピンク色に上気した顔を輝かせながら、ぴったりと彼を引き寄せて、そしてバッキーは抗議する気にはなれなかった。

もっとも、しばらくして彼の足の方は抗議したが。その夜が終わるころには彼の足はすっかり踏まれまくっていて、彼とスティーブはすっかり笑っていて、ぬくもりとアルコールに火照っていて、ソフトで紗がかかったようなBGMに合わせてゆったりと回っていた。彼はその気持ちよさを否定できなかった、スティーブの手を背中に感じ、息が頬をかすめるのを感じ、こんなふうに誰かにぴったりと抱き寄せられているのは。その夜の終わりに彼は顔を上げ、自分より2インチ高いスティーブ・ロジャースを見て、そしてスティーブの黄金の髪が顔にかかっているのを見た。バッキーはその髪をかき上げ、ふわりと柔らかい髪に手を差し入れたまま、身を乗り出して彼にキスした。

それは、バッキーがここ数年来で自分に感じることを許した幸せに最も近いものだった。

彼がライリーを家の中に連れ戻した時にスマホが鳴り、犬が嬉しそうに吠える、もっともスクリーンに浮かんでいるスティーブの顔を見たときのバッキーの顔にうかんだ笑みは、それとは比べ物にならないほど嬉しそうなんだが。彼は写真を撮ったこともかろうじて憶えているだけで、スティーブの番号を登録したときに設定したことなんか憶えちゃいない。スティーブが笑いながら寄り目になっているばかげたやつで、頭に乗っけている小さなサンタハットをバーテンダーが二人に手渡したのをバッキーはチラっと憶えている。

「足の医者の代金を払ってくれるんだろうな？」と、応答を押したあとすぐさまバッキーは聞く。

「僕の新しい肝臓の代金を払ってくれるかい？」と、スティーブが返す。

「誰もあんたにあの最後のウィスキーの一杯を飲めなんて言ってないぞ、ロジャース」身をかがめてライリーのボウルにさらにフードを入れてやりながら、バッキーはニヤニヤ笑いを浮かべている。

「君が言ったんだ」スティーブは憤慨しているようだ。「君は文字通りウィスキーのあの最後の一杯を飲めと言ったんだ」

「いいや、俺はあの最後の一杯を飲めるもんなら飲んでみろと言ったんだ」と、バッキーは笑う。「あんたがチャレンジから引き下がれないのは誰のせいだってんだ？」

「ロジャースのおふくろさ、その魂よ安らかなれ」と、スティーブが言う。その言葉にバッキーは眉を寄せる、だがスティーブはさっと話を続ける。「おふくろには、やれるもんならやってみろと言われない限りなんでも拒んでしまうシャイな子がいたんだ」

「冗談だろ、」と、バッキーは鼻をならす。「あんたがシャイだって？ 想像もできねぇな」

「子供時代は僕にとって奇妙な時だったんだ」と、スティーブが言う。バッキーはその言葉の背後に柔らかな笑顔を聞き取れる、あの目の周りが和らいでいるのを、唇の隅がキュッと上がっているのを。「いつか話すよ」

「へえそう？」と、バッキーはさりげなく尋ねる。「そりゃいつになるんだろ？」

「今日は暇な時間があるんだ。どうやら君を予定に入れてもいいかな」と、同じくらいさりげなく、スティーブが言う。

バッキーはどっと笑う。

「ブルドーザー並みにさりげないぞ、ロジャース」と、彼は言う。

スティーブはニコニコしている。電話越しでもバッキーにはほとんど見えるぐらいだ。

「迎えに行こうか？」

「もち、」と、バッキーは言う。「ちょっと服だけ着させてくれ」

「ああ、そんな必要はないよ——」と、からかうようにスティーブが言い、バッキーは電話口に向かって「さりげなくねえ！」と喚くと、笑いながら通話を切る。

スティーブがコテージまで、少なくとも三十年前の、かろうじて彼にフィットするブルーのVWビートルでやってくる。ダウンコートと声をどことなくくぐもらせる分厚いマフラーという装いのバッキーは、助手席のドアを開け、スティーブをじっと見つめる。

「俺をおちょくってるのか？」

「おさがりでもらったもんなんだけど？」と、スティーブが声をかける。

「どうやったってこの箱に俺たち二人が収まるもんか」と、バッキーは信じられないという顔で車を見る。

「収まるとも」と、スティーブが言う。「膝を目ん玉のところにつくくらいまで曲げたらいいのさ。簡単だ」

「あんたホントにくっそ変わってんな」と、バッキーは声を上げ、スティーブが、まるで今日一日で一番うれしいことを聞いたみたいに顔を輝かせる。バッキーがどうにかこうにか車に収まりシートベルトをしているあいだ、スティーブがニコニコしながら彼の方を見ている。

「今日一日君を誘拐する前に、君が何をしようか考えてたか聞くべきだろうな」

「飯なら絶対断らないよ」と、バッキーは言う。「それからビートルズ・ミュージアムも嫌いじゃないな」

「このオタクめ」と、スティーブが笑う。

「黙れよ、あんたこそ自分がやっとこさ入るような車を運転してるじゃねぇか」スティーブが公道へ出ていくあいだにも、バッキーはぼやく。「たぶん本屋だな、ナットに何かクリスマス用に買わないとだ」

「ナットって？」と、スティーブが聞く。

「俺の親友だ」と、バッキーは言い、もう少しで”広報係”と言いそうになってかろうじて自制する。

「じゃあ本屋に寄ろう」と、スティーブが言う。「何かこれはやめてくれってのは？」

「サラダだな」と、バッキーは愚痴る。「サラダは大っ嫌いだ。TVのあるところはダメ。ヘンテコなセックス・クラブもなしだ」

スティーブが片方の眉を上げる。

「あんたの見た目はオールアメリカンのゴールデンボーイみたいだろ、それであんたがヘンなことに入れ込んでるのは分かるってんだよ」と、バッキーは言い、スティーブが笑う。スティーブがきっぱりと否定しないのをバッキーは頭に入れる。

「なんでTVはダメなんだい？」と、その代わりにスティーブが尋ねる。

バッキーは自分の答えがどれほど当たり障りのないものか隠そうとする、もっともたぶん顔にはっきり書いてあるだろう。

「最近じゃいいことなんてひとつもやってないからな」と、彼が言ったのはそれだけだ。スティーブはそれ以上しつこくしない。

二人は上機嫌でドライブする。バッキーはラジオのダイアルをいじりまわし、とうとうスティーブがCDのオプションを押す。

「CD」と、バッキーは驚きの色を声に出す。「あんたいまだに90年代に住んでるのか？」

「そうだったらいいのにと思うよ、」とスティーブが言う。「90年代のファッションを覚えてるかい？ 最悪。バギー・ジーンズが懐かしいよ」

「そんなことあるもんか」と、バッキーは言う。

「懐かしいって」と、信号で左に曲がりながらスティーブがニヤッと笑う。「バギー・ジーンズ、バギー・シャツ、意味もなく後ろ向きにかぶったキャップ帽？ 懐かしがらずにいられないだろ？」

バッキーは彼の方を見る。今日のスティーブはもこもこのキルティングコートじゃなく、普通のカナダ・グース・ダウンに、チェックのマフラーを首の周りにきちんと巻いている。髪はすっきりと梳かしつけられている、オタクらしくな。

「あんたはカーキにチェックのシャツを着てるだろ、感じ取れるぜ」と、バッキーは言う。

「カーキのズボンとチェックのシャツのどこが悪いんだ！」と、スティーブが抗議し、バッキーは自分のマフラーの中に笑いを隠し、スティーブが手を伸ばして彼をぐいと押しやる。

「あんたホントにダサいな」と、彼は言う、それでもシナトラが流れるなか、シートに座りなおしながら愛情のこもった笑顔を浮かべる。

「自分の車にファッション・ポリスを招き入れたなんて信じられないよ」と、スティーブがこぼす。彼がリバプールの弱い太陽に目を細めながら、海辺の石畳の小道へとハンドルを切る。

彼が駐車したパブの隣はビートルズ博物館で、そのことにバッキーは一所懸命、興奮を露わにしないよう努めるが、スティーブの顔から判断するならばどうやらみじめに失敗しているらしい。

「先に食事？」と、スティーブが聞く。

バッキーの腹がぐうと音を鳴らして返事をする。

そのパブは二人が出会ったところとは似ても似つかない。広くて風通しがよく、頭上のガラス張りの屋根から光が降り注ぐ。天井にはクリスマス・ライトやオーナメントが張り巡らされ、隅に置かれたクリスマスツリーに飾られているオーナメントは、バッキーが近付いて目を凝らして見ると、すべてサッカー関連の飾りだ。店の中には巨大なTVスクリーンがいくつもあり、バッキーはスティーブに目をやる。

「アーセナルの試合をやってるだけだ」と、スティーブが申し訳なさそうに言う。「よそに行きたいかい？」

バッキーはスポーツならいいだろうと考え、首を横に振る。もっともやはり若干のナーバスな感じは残ったが。彼は近くのスクリーンに背を向けて座るようにする。人々があのプレイやこのプレイをののしっているのが彼の耳に聞こえ、それは少なくとも彼を微笑ませる。

「で、スティーブ」と、二人が席に落ち着くがはやいか、バッキーは言う。

「で、バック」自分のメニューを手に取りながら、スティーブが言う。

「普段は何やってんだ？」と、バッキーは彼をのぞきこむ。

「ああ、」スティーブはメニューを置くと、彼の方を見る。「僕は、えー、僕は画廊をやってるんだ」

バッキーは —— それは予想外だった。彼はスティーブ・ロジャースに、200ポンド（約90㎏）の巨大な、鍛え上げられた筋肉の塊に向かってまばたきする。彼と芸術なんて想像もつかない。

「へえ？」

「そんな風に見えない、わかってるって」と、スティーブが言う、その頬がピンクに染まっていく。「ま、どうかな。子供の頃の僕を知ってたらね」

「なんでだ、子供のころはどんな風だったんだ？」ウェイトレスがテーブルに水を運んできて、バッキーは彼女に礼を言う。彼は子供のスティーブ・ロジャースを想像しようとするが、基本的に背の低い200ポンドのムキムキを思い浮かべるだけだ。

「ヘイ、フィッシュ・アンド・チップスでいいかい？」彼の方を見ながらスティーブが尋ねる。「ここは街一番のやつを出すんだ」

バッキーは頷き、スティーブが注文する。

「僕のことを、三分の一のサイズで想像してみてくれ」ウェイトレスが去ったあと、スティーブが答える。

バッキーは目を眇めて想像しようとする。できない。スティーブ・ロジャースはバカでかい。

「僕は、痩せてがりがりの喘息持ちの子供だった、」と、スティーブが言う。「骨と皮だったよ。高校でもまだそんなに太れなくてね、よくいるアート系のガキそのものだった。ヘンテコな服装に絵の具が指や髪に永遠に付いてるようなね」

「絵も描くのか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「たまにはね」と、口の端をきゅっと上げて、スティーブが言う。それはイエスという符号だ、バッキーは知りすぎるほどよく知っている。バッキーはそれほど多くのアーティストに会ったわけじゃないが、彼は俳優だ。創造的なタイプなら、彼はおなじみの古い台本みたいに読み取れる。

「いつぐらいから描いてるんだ？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「子供のころからさ」と、スティーブは笑みと共に答える。「幼稚園のときにアート・セラピーに入れられてね、そこからはもう坂を下るがごとく。少なくとも母さんの壁にとっちゃ災難だった」

「何を使うんだ？」

「時々チャコールで、だいたいは絵の具だな」

「美術の学校に進んだのか？」

スティーブが片方の眉を上げる。「ああ。シカゴの美術学校に」

「学位は芸術の……画廊？」

「美術だ」と、スティーブが笑う。「絵画に重点を置いてね」

「何を描くんだい？」と、水を飲みながらバッキーは尋ねる。

「人物だな、だいたい」と、スティーブが言う。「風景も時々、だけど僕は人々の動きが好きなんだ。人々の顔をとらえるのが好きなんだ、彼らの言葉を自分の言語で描くのが。誰もが語るべき物語を持ってる、そのひとが語っている瞬間を捉えるってところが重要なんだ。それは決してあからさまじゃないから、じっと待っていなきゃいけない、そしてこれだっていう光の具合にこれだっていう瞬間がきたら——マジックだよ」

スティーブの目に宿る光はバッキーがはるか遠くにおぼえのあるものだ。言葉にするのが難しいほどの圧倒的で直感的な何かへの愛だ。バッキーもかつて持っていた。人々が彼になぜ演技をするのかと尋ね、そして彼は言葉で説明するのに窮する、他の誰かの物語を語り、その過程でその人物になることが彼にどう感じさせたかを。薄れつつある情熱のまぼろしの記憶に、彼の胸はわずかに痛む。

「ずっと画廊のオーナーになりたかったのか？」と、一瞬後に彼は尋ねる。

スティーブがテーブルに肘をついて、ほとんど面白がっているように前に身を乗り出す。

「僕はいつだってアーティストになりたいと思っていた。これはより現実的な選択だっだんだ」

「気に入ってるか？」

「ああ。とてもね」

「画廊はいつ開いたんだ？」

「二年前」

「あんたの画廊、どこにあるんだ？」

「リバプール郊外の街だ。車で30分のところだよ」スティーブの顔は、とても、とても真剣だ、だがその目は、とても、とても、面白がっている。なぜなのかバッキーには見当もつかない。もっとも彼も前に身を乗り出しているけれども。

「画廊を開くって難しいか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「ああ」と、スティーブが答える。

「依頼は多いのか？」

「時々はね」と、スティーブが言う。「その月によるな」

「最後に絵を描き終えたのはいつだ？」

「先月」

「で、それがこの先一生あんたがやりたいことなのか？」

その言葉に、スティーブがどっと笑いだす。

「僕の履歴書か LinkedIn のページを見たいかい？ 役立つっていうんなら個人的な声明文も送るよ。たぶん僕のポートフォリオも？」

身を乗り出すあまり、ほとんどテーブルの上に半分乗り上げていたバッキーは、まばたきしてきまり悪そうな笑みと共に椅子の上に戻る。

「すまん。これまでアーティストにがっつり会ったことなくてさ」

「がっかりさせてなきゃいいんだけど」と、スティーブが笑みを浮かべる。

「そんなことない」と、バッキーは首を横に振る、たぶん熱心すぎるほどに。

「君は何をやってるの？」と、軽く笑いながらスティーブが言う。

ウェイトレスがフィッシュ・アンド・チップスを持ってきて邪魔をするが、そのタイミングは慈悲深くもありがたい。バッキーはフレンチフライを口に詰め込んで答えるのを避ける。スティーブときたら驚くほど勘がいいので、ただ片方の眉を上げる。

「俺は演技だ」と、ため息をつきながらバッキーはもそもそと言う。彼は目をフライド・フィッシュに据える。もしスティーブが彼のことを気付いたなら、その瞬間を彼は目にしたくなかった。たぶんスティーブは破局のうわさも、ドッティ―のインタビューも見ていないかもしれない、だがあれこれ重ね合わせることはできるだろう、そしてバッキーはただ——彼はただほんの少しの間だけ、他の誰かになるチャンスが欲しかったのだ。誰かが彼のために書いた人物じゃなく、その人物を書く誰かになりたかった。自分自身が選んだキャラクターに。彼自身に。

「へえ？」気付いた様子がスティーブの顔を横切ることはない。その代わりに、フレンチフライを食べながら興味をもってバッキーの方を見ている。「僕が知ってるやつになんか出てるかな？」

「舞台、」と、バッキーは言う。それはたわいない嘘だ、なぜってバッキーはもう長いこと舞台で演技していないのだから、次々と続く映画が彼を『ハウリング・コマンドーズ』の名声へと押し上げる遥か以前より。だがかつて、一度はやったのだ。

それでもそう言いながら彼は心の痛みを感じる、罪悪感からではない、だが遠い渇望からだ。バッキーは思春期を劇場で過ごした。そこは彼が最も受け入れられ、もっと自分自身だと感じられた場所だった。彼は落ち着いたバックステージの暗がりを懐かしむ、出番の前に自分の台詞を慌てて覚えるのを、出番を待つ間のカーテンの向こうの静けさを懐かしむ。彼は、観客を、本物の人々とつながり、彼らを笑わせたり泣かせたり息を飲ませたりするのを恋しく思う。バッキーは舞台を、失った手足のように恋しく思う、今この時まで思ってもみなかった恋しさだ。

「おお、」と、スティーブが言う。バッキーは不信感か失望を目にするのを予期して顔を上げる、だがそこにあったのはある種の熱心さだ。「ホントに？ 舞台を見に行くのは大好きだよ。以前はしょっちゅう行ってたんだ、一緒に——」彼の表情が一瞬揺らぐ、だが同じぐらいすぐに立ち直る。「——古い友人とね。最近はご無沙汰だな」

「なんかお気に入りがあるのか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。彼はフィッシュを一口つまみ——くそっ。スティーブは正しい。パリッとして、衣は風味豊かで、その中の魚はジューシーだ。すごく美味い。彼は一気に半分を口に押し込む。

「笑うなよ」と、スティーブが警告する。

「笑うさ、」と、呑み込んでからバッキーは言う。それから自分自身を叱る。「待った、笑いやしない。すまん。つい反射的に」

スティーブが軽く笑う。

「僕は——」彼が自分のフライを見おろし、それから沈痛な、あきらめのため息とともに顔を上げる。「マイ・フェア・レディ」

バッキーは咀嚼の途中で止まる。

「冗談抜きで？」

「笑うなって！」と、スティーブが言う、とはいえ自分自身は笑っているのだが。「男なのにあり得ないとかなんとかそういうのはわかってる、だけど感じのいい物語だと思うんだ。おふくろがオードリー・ヘップバーン大好きでね。僕は彼女の映画全部を見ながら育ったんだ」

その言葉にバッキーは顔を上げることができず、心臓は胸の中でおかしな具合にせりあがっている。彼は憶えている、母の膝の上にこっそりよじのぼって、大きな瞳に繊細な顔立ちと愛らしい声をしたきれいなブルネットを母が小さなテレビで見ていたのを、それは彼の初めての記憶の一つだ。『ローマの休日』はバッキーが初めて見た映画だ。そして今も変わらずとても好きな映画の一つだ。彼は毎年クリスマスにはこの映画を見ている。彼とトムと、オードリー・ヘップバーンとグレゴリー・ペックだけ。

「なんで『マイ・フェア・レディ』？」バッキーは代わりにそう聞く。もし彼の声が少しくぐもっていたとして、彼は水を飲んでごまかす。

「最初に見たのがそれだったんだ」と、スティーブが正直に言う。「だけど思うに、自分を重ねてたんだな。僕は病気がちの子どもだった。のけ者だった。思うに、誰かに直してもらって、魔法みたいに溶け込める日が来るのをいつも願ってたんだ」

「あんたはどこにもフィットしないし、相棒」と、バッキーは片方の眉をあげてスティーブの胸筋に目をやる。

その言葉にスティーブが笑い声をあげる。

「僕の友達、」と、一瞬おいて、彼がそっと言う。「僕と劇場に行ってた人だけど。あれは彼女のお気に入りでもあったんだ。僕たちが『マイ・フェア・レディ』を見たのは初めて ―― 一緒に出掛けた日だ」

そこにはスティーブが言葉にしないなにかがある、なにか彼の瞳の中に重く漂っているものが、その笑みがどこか目に達しないなにかが。それがなんなのかわかるほどバッキーは彼のことを知らないが、それがそこにあることを分かるほどには彼を知っていると、思う。

「なにがあったんだ？」と、そっと、彼は尋ねる。

スティーブの瞳が潤み、バッキーはそれを見逃さない。スティーブがごくりと唾を飲み、バッキーに弱々しい、悲しげな笑みを見せる。

「彼女は亡くなった、」と、彼が言う。「三年前。白血病だった」

「おお、」バッキーはテーブル越しにスティーブの悲しみを感じる、悲しみが彼の肩に刻まれているのが見える。スティーブが今もなおこれほど悲しんでいるという思いに、彼は耐えられない。彼は、自制する前にテーブルの下で手を伸ばし、スティーブの膝をぎゅっと握る。

「すまん、」と、しばらくしてからスティーブが言う。

スティーブは喜びを眩しくも率直に表し、暖かさと陽光を周りの者たちと分かち合う。悲しみを彼が胸の内に秘めるのは、喜びと同じだけの強さを持たないからではない、だが彼独りで担うものだからだ。バッキーにそう言えるのは、彼が静かになる様子、彼が謝る様子や自身のこの部分を分かち合うたびに申し訳なさそうにする様子から、彼が人々に与えるのと同じぐらい失ってきたのが垣間見えるからだ。母親のことを言っていたのをバッキーは思い出す。どうやら彼は人並み以上に失ってきたようだ。

「なんにも謝る必要なんかないさ」と、しばらく置いてからバッキーは言う。「『マイ・フェア・レディ』を選んだことを除いてはな。だってよ相棒、言わせてもらうが、ヘンリー・ヒギンズは最悪だ」  
  
スティーブがその生々しい悲しみを呑み込むにはもう一瞬かかる、だがそうしたあと、バッキーが投げた救命索に彼が感謝の眼差しを送る。

「なんてこった、君の言うとおりだ、」と、彼が笑う。「ヘンリー・ヒギンズは最悪だ」

「フレディーは彼女をずっと愛してたんだぜ！」と、バッキーは思わず大声を出す。

「僕もいつもそう思ってた、」と、身を乗り出してスティーブが言う。「時には、ずっとそこにいた人物に彼女をゲットしてもらいたいんだよね。あるいは彼氏を」

「あんたはどうしようもないおセンチ野郎だな、スティーブ・ロジャース」と、バッキーは決めつけ、スティーブは水の入ったグラスに向かって微笑む。

その後のランチの空気はそれほど重くない。バッキーはこの前のお返しにスティーブのフレンチフライを盗み、スティーブがお返しにバッキーが頼んだビールのほとんどを飲んでしまう。バッキーは高校時代の劇の主役にまつわる事件を語り、スティーブがいいところで頭をそらして笑う。テーブルの下では、二人のどちらも口には出さないものの、バッキーの手は依然スティーブの膝の上に置かれ、スティーブの手がその上に重なっている。

「さあ、オタク君、」と、スティーブが言う。「これがビートルズ博物館だ」

「これはビートルズ・ストーリー体験って呼ばれてんだぞ、スティーブ」と、バッキーは言う。

そしていいだろう、もしビートルズ博物館にいることにこんなにクソほど昂奮していなかったら、彼という立派な人格を汚していることにさらに抗議したかもしれない。スティーブが自分では実際ここに来たことはないと認めたので、彼は展示室の部屋から部屋へとスティーブを引きずり回す。そこにはギターの部屋あり、音楽の部屋あり、そしてバッキーが今まで見たことのない写真でいっぱいの部屋が三部屋もある。

「どうもピンとこない」と、バッキーがヘッドフォンを彼の頭に押し付けた後に、スティーブが言う。「悪くはないけど」

「なんてこった、」バッキーは彼をまじまじと見つめる。「あんたの耳はどうかしてるのか？ 史上最高のバンドだぞ」

「そこまで言うかなあ」と、スティーブが物柔らかに言い、部屋中から半ダースもの怒った顔を向けられる。

「申し訳ない」と、バッキーは大声で言う。「俺の友達の耳は壊れてんだ。これは俺たち全員にとって大変な試練の時だ」

スティーブが鼻で笑い、バッキーは彼の手を掴んで、フォトブースのある次の部屋へと引っ張っていく。

「本気なのか」とスティーブがバッキーに一瞥をくれ、そしてバッキーはクリスマスが早めに来たといった表情だ。

二人は一緒に写真を撮る。ひとつは、バッキーがギターを構えてポール・マッカートニーのふりをしている。別の写真では、スティーブがビートルズ・ハットとサッシュを身に着けて、とことん無感動な様子をしている。また別の写真では、二人ともフェイクのビートルズのかつらをかぶり、お互いに寄り掛かり体を曲げて笑っている。

そして、ある予期せぬ一枚では、バッキーがドラムを演奏しているふりをしている途中でスティーブが身を乗り出し、彼の頬にキスしている。

それはばかばかしくて安っぽくて、バッキーの驚いた笑顔があまりに大きいものだから、ほとんど写真の中に納まりそうもないぐらいだ。

最後の一枚はかの有名なアビーロードをバックに、道路を渡っている姿をフォトショしたものだ。スティーブはさっぱり理解していないが、バッキーは、自分が家に帰ったらこの写真を壁に飾るだろうとすでに分かっている。

二人は次の部屋へ行き、バッキーはしつこくスティーブの腕を引く。

「僕らはビートルズ・カラオケはやらないよ、バック」と、スティーブが言う。

バッキーは泣き言を言うがスティーブは譲歩しない、それはスティーブ・ロジャースがこれまでにした中で最悪のことだ。

二人はおよそ一時間後にギフトショップに行き着く。

「こりゃすげえ」バッキーの目玉は顔から飛び出しそうだ。

「ひとつだけだぞ」と、バッキーに対して子供に言い聞かせるみたいにスティーブが言う。

「二つだ！」と、バッキーは言い張る。「俺は子供じゃねえんだからな！」

バッキーは自分のためにビートルズ豪華写真集を買い、ベッカへのクリスマス・プレゼントに『アビイ・ロード』のレコード盤を買う。

スティーブがため息をつき、ビートルズのコーチジャケットとマグをバッキーに買ってくれる、それはスティーブ・ロジャースがこれまでにした中で最高のことだ。

スティーブはかなりぶぜんとした表情をしているが、バッキーがニカッと笑って彼にキスすると、その後はそれほどぶぜんとした表情はしていない。

ビートルズ博物館を出て本屋に向かう頃には、バッキーは合間に何度もスティーブの手を握っていないふりは、もうしていない。

「ナターシャのことを話してくれよ」と、スティーブが言う。彼が連れてきたのは車で10分ぐらいのところにある古い本屋だ。店内はこじんまりとしていて、静かで、ごちゃごちゃしていて、不安定に傾いている本の列が目の届く限りの高さまで並んでいる。誰もが覚えている限り、現実と記憶の片隅に存在してきたような店の一つ、かつて誰かが手にとり愛した本だけを扱う店で、大切にされた紙と装丁のカビの匂いが漂っていた。

二人が足を踏み入れた後、バッキーはただ足を止めて目を閉じその匂いを吸い込まずにはいられない。目を開けたとき、彼は微笑む、なぜならスティーブも同じことをしているからだ。

彼とスティーブは、狭く傾いた通路にかろうじて収まるが、それでも二人は何とかやってのける、もっともくしゃみでもしようものなら、そのつもりがなくても店中の本をドミノ倒しに倒してしまうんじゃないかとバッキーは心中疑っている。

「彼女は脅威だ、」と、バッキーは言う。二人はどうやら自叙伝とヤングアダルト小説のコーナーに舞い戻っているようだ。正直言ってわかりづらい。「彼女は俺が知ってる中で一番頭がよくて、皮肉屋でしっかりしてる。俺のダメなところをビシッと非難するし、俺がくだらない言い訳の背後に隠れようったってそうはさせてくれない」

「君たちどうやって出会ったんだい？」と、スティーブが尋ねる。

「高校で。俺がもう少しでおじけづきそうになったオーディションのリハーサルをやってるところを彼女が見てさ。めちゃくちゃ怒鳴られたけど、それ以来ずっとそばにいてくれてる。彼女の代わりに世界をやるって言われてもごめんだな」

「僕が好きになりそうな人のようだ、」と、微笑みながらスティーブが言い、『モビー・ディック』の本を手に取る。彼が眉を寄せる。

「ここはたぶん古典文学のコーナーじゃないか？」

バッキーは『トワイライト』シリーズの一冊を手に取る。

「俺は混乱してる」

スティーブがくつくつと笑い、『モビー・ディック』を元に戻す。

「君たち二人って今までに——」

バッキーは鼻で笑う。

「みんな俺にそう聞くんだが、答えはノーだ」彼は『ザ・ギバー 記憶を伝える者』らしき古い本を手に取る。子供のころ彼はこの本が好きだった。パラパラとめくる。「ナットと俺は絶対にうまくいかない。俺はぐだぐだすぎるし、彼女はガチすぎるからな。俺たち殺し合いになっちまうだろうよ」

彼は『ザ・ギバー 記憶を伝える者』を持ったまま、別の通路へと移る。

「あんたとサムはどうなんだ？」

「わかった、」と、スティーブが言い、もうすでから告白に身構えているような口ぶりだ。

「おお、ノー」と、バッキーは片方の眉を上げる。

「ほんの一分ぐらいのもんだったんだ」と、スティーブが言う。「たぶん五分ぐらいか。ちょっとのぼせ上がっただけで、それ以上の意味はない」

「相手は知ってるのか？」バッキーは今や忍び笑いをしている。

「ああ」と、スティーブは呻きながら肯定する。「僕は彼に話して、彼は僕の顔を見ながらたっぷり五分は笑っていたよ。彼は苦しくなるぐらいストレートなんだ」

「あんたたち二人上手くいったと思うか？」バッキーは詩集が並んでいるのを見て笑みを浮かべる。

「かもな」と、スティーブが言う。「彼とは本当に兄弟みたいなもんだから、彼は笑って正解だったんだよ」

「知り合ってどのくらいになるんだ？」

「大学一年の時に出会ったんだ」と、スティーブが笑顔で言う。「四年間ずっとルームメイトだった」

「今、何やってるんだ？」

「彼は陸軍の奨学金で来てたんだ、だから卒業後すぐに前線に出ていくことを彼は分かってたんだ。アフガニスタンに二回派遣されて、戻ってきてすぐにVA（※アメリカ合衆国退役軍人省）でボランティアを始めてね。彼は、PTSDの退役軍人のための支援グループを運営するのを手伝いたかったんだ」

「おお、」と、バッキーは言う。「ワオ」

「そう、」と、スティーブが笑みを浮かべる。「彼は特別な奴だよ。クレアは幸運な女性だ」

「こっちにはあんたと一緒に移ってきたのか？」バッキーは一番上の棚の金装丁の『アンナ・カレーニナ』と思しき本に目をつける。

「そう、」と、スティーブが言う。「彼は心機一転を求めてたし、僕はルームメイトが必要だった、それで二人ともやってみようじゃないかって」

「そして二人とも居着いたと」

「それぞれ違う理由でね」と、スティーブが言う。彼が床に積んである本を見ようとしゃがむ。

バッキーはつま先だって手を伸ばし『アンナ・カレーニナ』を掴む。彼は何も倒さずに降ろし、そのかいに勝利の小さな音を立てて報いる。

「くそっ、やった」ニヤニヤしながら、彼は言う。「彼女、気に入るぞ。去年やったソックスよりずっといい」

「ソックスは普遍的に素晴らしい贈り物だよ」と、しゃがんだ位置から見上げながら、スティーブが言う。彼が手に持っている本はどうみてもハリー・ポッターの三作目ぽい、だがバッキーが取り上げている本を見て彼が悲しげにため息をつく。「その本は悲しすぎる」

「あんたほんとにおセンチ野郎だな、ロジャース」と、バッキーは再び彼に告げる。「ラブストーリー全部がハッピーエンドってわけじゃないんだぞ」

バッキーはスティーブのトラウマの引き金を引くつもりなどなかった、だがそうしたに違いない、なぜってあの悲し気な笑みがまた彼の顔をよぎるからだ。

「わかってる、」と、一瞬おいて、そっと彼が言う。「でもいいことだよ。そうなんだって想像するのは」

バッキーは唾を飲み、そしてスティーブが体を起こす。

「そいつを買うのか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「ああ」と、スティーブが言い、今度の笑顔は違う、ずっと優しい。「気に入ってくれる人を知ってるんだ」

二人はもう30分ほども見て回り、腕の中の本の山は増えるばかりだ。スティーブは料理本、印象派の本、それから第一次世界大戦に関する大冊も手に抱えている。バッキーは対照的に、5種のSF、2種のファンタジー、そしてワンダがずっと彼に読ませようとしていた『レイブン・サイクル』というシリーズを選んた。

二人は支払いを済ませ、車の後部座席に本を突っ込み、バッキーはそこで初めて後部座席にはまた無地のキャンバス、絵の具の瓶、そして新品の筆のパッケージが積まれているのに気付く。

「そのうちあんたのアートワークを見たいもんだ」と、バッキーは言う。「もし見せてもらえるなら」

スティーブが動きを止める。

「ホントに？」

「ああ、」と、バッキーは明るく言う。「俺はエキスパートなんかじゃないけどよ、でもそんな必要ないだろって気がする」

「ギャラリーに来てもいいんだよ」とスティーブはしばらくしてから言う。「僕は……どの作品を出すかはこだわりがあるんだが、いくつかある。個人的なものだけど、でもかまわないよ」

「個人的ってどう？」と、バッキーは尋ね、スティーブが固い笑みを向ける。

「まぁ自分てきて見てもらうしかないね」

バッキーはそうすると約束し、そしてそれは久方ぶりに彼が守りたいと思った約束だ。

「どこへ行く？」またしてもラジオをいじりながら、バッキーは尋ねる。

スティーブが彼に向かってニヤッとする。

「君はリバプールにいるんだ」と、バッキーに向かって言う。

「……それで？」と、バッキーは彼に向かってまばたきする。

「君が行かなきゃならない場所がある」と、スティーブが言う。「聖地だ」

「俺を教会へ連れていくのか？」困惑して、バッキーは言う。

公道へ車を出しながら、スティーブはただ彼に向かって笑みを浮かべる。

「まぁそんなところだ」

聖地とは、頭のてっぺんからつま先まで赤い服や、赤いスカーフ、ジャージ、帽子、旗を身にまとった何千人もの人々の重みと歌の下で揺れているように見える巨大なサッカースタジアムであることが判明する。その場所はアンフィールドと呼ばれ、リバプールの有名なサッカーチームの本拠地だ。

「フットボールだ、」スタジアムの外のベンダーで赤いスカーフと旗をバッキーに買いながら、スティーブが言う。「彼らはリバプール・フットボール・クラブだよ」

「サッカーっていうんだぞ、スティーブ」ただもうウザがらせるだけのために、バッキーは言う。「サッカーの試合に行ったのは一度だけでジュニアハイの時、好きだった男がサッカーチームにいたからだ」

「それでどうなったんだ？」と、スティーブが尋ねる。彼が男に代金を支払い、バッキーに向き直り、スカーフを彼の首に巻き付けて引き寄せると、キスする。

「やつはチアリーダーに童貞を失ったんだと思う」バッキーはキスの中へニヤリとする。「観覧席の後ろでっていう、完全にありがちな展開さ」

彼はスティーブの向こうのベンダーを見る。それは小さな屋台で、旗や帽子、ピン、スカーフ、その他十数種類ものばかげた土産物を並べている。バッキーはてっぺんに小さなボンボンのついた赤いふわふわしたばかげた帽子を手に取る。帽子には『YNWA』の文字が入っていて、サイドにはライバーバードの刺繍が入っている。「おおこりゃあんまりあほらしすぎて、あんたの頭の上に乗っけてくれって頼み込んでるも同然だ」（訳注※YNWAはリバプールFCのアンセム『You'll Never Walk Alone』の頭文字。またライバーバードは、リバプールの街のシンボルである神話上の生き物）

バッキーはそのばかげた帽子を買い、スティーブが巻いているスカーフを——スティーブは車の中にそれを備えていた。明らかに彼はバッキーが滞在することを願って、前日にこのゲームのチケットを買っていたのだ、この文句なしのおセンチ野郎は——引っ張って彼を引き寄せ、手を伸ばしてその完璧な頭の上に帽子をおっ被せる。

「なんてこった、」バッキーは身を引いて、自分の手仕事に感心しながら言う。「あんたホントにアホっぽい」

スティーブが笑い、バッキーは手を伸ばして彼にキスする。スティーブが両手でバッキーの顔を挟み、バッキーはたちまち暖かくなってくる頬に感じるその乾いた冷たい手の感触を楽しむ。

「来いよ、ロメオ」と、スティーブが笑いながら言う。「歌を聴き逃したくないだろ」

「こっからでも聴こえるよ」と、バッキーは言う、もっとも歌詞は聞き取れないが。

「中で聴いた方がずっといい」と、彼の手をぎゅっと握りしめてスティーブが言う。「信じろって」

中の方がずっといい。スティーブはフィールドそのものからわずか十列という素晴らしい席を取っている。二人は波のように揺れる、うっとりと幸せそうなレッズの中にいる。スティーブが言うには、リバプール・ファンはそう呼ばれているとのこと。

「ここは彼らのホームスタジアムだ、」と、彼が説明する。「アンフィールド、またはコップともいう」

「なんかこう、ここは宗教的なフィーバーぽいな」鮮やかな赤の海を、目に映る限りの人々の顔に浮かぶ純粋な喜びと興奮を見渡しながら、バッキーは言う。観衆の声は大きく、抑えきれないエネルギーが渦巻いているが、そもそも抑えたいとも思ってないようだ。

「僕は今までずっとスポーツを嫌っていた、」と、スティーブが彼に言う。「でもここじゃフットボールにはなにかがあるんだ。これはアドレナリンの迸りだ。一つのファミリーなんだ。違う種類の人生って感じなんだ」

ニックスの試合に何回か、そしてナターシャの”それほど秘密じゃない”ボーイフレンドに引っ張られて一度見に行ったスーパーボウル以外にプロスポーツ・イベントに行ったことのないバッキーは、スティーブの言っていることの本当の意味を理解しない。

だが、キックオフの10分ぐらい前に、観衆がまた声を合わせて、なにか”ひとりで歩くわけじゃない”みたいな歌を歌い始め、そして彼はほとんど骨身に感じられるのだ、このコミュニティを、一つのファミリーを、自分自身以外の何かに対する議論の余地のない圧倒的な愛を。

キックオフのホイッスルが鳴らされ、ゲームが始まる。彼はスティーブの方を見て、そしてスティーブの目は輝くブルーで、昂奮していて、すでにフィールドに向かって叫んでいる。バッキーの心臓は胸の中ではためき、ぎゅっと締め付けられるような感覚は、場の雰囲気に浸れば浸るほど拡がっていく。たぶん彼にも分かった、か、分かり始めているのだ。

「ファウル！ 目があるだろ、審判、そいつを使え！」と、スティーブが叫び、バッキーは笑い声をあげる。

「ペナルティ！」と、バッキーは叫ぶ、なぜなら背後で三人が同じことを叫んでいるからだ。「ペナルティ！」

リバプールにペナルティの褒賞が与えられる。誰か、腕に巻いてある腕章からわかるのだというが、チームのキャプテンだとスティーブが彼に告げるが、ボックスの横に立ってそれを受け取る。

緊迫し、静まり返り、身動きもしない瞬間のあと、キャプテンが一蹴を放つ。

ゴールキーパーが間違った方向へかわす。

ボールが入る。

観衆は狂喜する。みなと一緒になって叫んだりチャントしたりしているスティーブがバッキーに腕を回し、無理やり一緒にジャンプさせる。バッキーは笑い声をあげ、ジャンプし、スティーブに腕を回し、その首に口づける。彼は、自意識なんかよりずっと大きな陶酔に攫われている。

違う種類の人生は、奇妙なことに、熱に浮かされたように幸福だ、とバッキーは思う。情熱的に生きる価値のあるものだと。

リバプールは、クリスタル・パレスとかなんとかいうチーム相手に3-1で勝つ。スティーブがバッキーに告げるところによると、そのチームはクリスタルでできたパレスでプレイしてるわけじゃないとのこと。

「じゃあ、なんでそんな名前つけてんだよ！」と、バッキーは抗議する。

「プレミアリーグに怒りの手紙を書くなら手伝うよ」と、明らかに面白がりながら、スティーブが言う。

バッキーはほとんど聞いていない。彼は紅潮し、いまもまだアドレナリンと、勝利の興奮でそわそわしている。「ホントすげえ、スティーブ！ ありゃすごかったな！」

スティーブが、輝くように笑みながら、彼の方を見る。

「つまりさ、なんつーファッキン漲りだ！ つまりさ、何度かやばい局面があったじゃねぇか ――あの選手？ 向こうのチームのさ？ てかあのタックルはひどかった、あいつ殺してやろうかと思ったぜ。だけどリバプールが決めた二つ目のゴール！ あんな遠くからだぜ！ すげぇよかった」 

バッキーはまくし立てる、これほどエネルギッシュで言葉に気を付けなかったのはいつ以来だろうか。彼はスティーブの腕をつかみ、指を食い込ませる。

「バック？」ニヤニヤしながら、スティーブが言う。

「ありゃ・ほんとに・素晴らしかった」と、バッキーは、強調しながら、真剣に言う。

「君が気に入ってくれてよかった」と、スティーブが言う。彼がバッキーの方を——何とも言えない表情で、バッキーにははっきりと読み取れない表情で見る。ハッピーな表情、と彼は思う。たぶん愛しさか。それはただただもう眩しくてセンチメンタルで、勝利のスリルに超ハイになってるバッキーにはちゃんと読み取れない、あるいは、ホントのところ、気にならない。

二人は車のところに戻り、スティーブが彼を一番奥まったところへ連れていく。

「君はホントにキュートだ」バッキーを助手席のウィンドウに押し付けながら、スティーブが言う。彼が両手でバッキーの顔を挟み、彼に一度、二度、それからもういちどじっくりと、笑いながらめちゃくちゃにキスする。

「スティーブ！」笑いの合間にバッキーは情けない声を出す。

「まったくさ、」と、スティーブが言い、またキスする。「君は僕を狂わせる」

バッキーはスティーブのスカーフに両手を絡めて近々と彼を引き寄せ、腕をあの疑わしいまでに細いウェストに回す。その合間にも口を開けた、みだらで速いキスを浴びせ、やがてスティーブが彼を落ち着かせ、そうして二人とも微笑みながら、スティーブのばかばかしい30年物のVWビートルに寄り掛かって幸せそうに、だらだらといちゃいちゃする。

とうとうスティーブが身を引いたとき、バッキーはいい感じに徹底的にキスされている。二人とも唇は真っ赤だ。

「これから君をコテージに送っていくよ」と、バッキーの熱い顔を両手の間に挟んだままスティーブが言う。「でも明日僕に電話をくれよ」

「オーケイ、」と、のぼせ上って息を切らせたまま、バッキーは言う。

「また君をデートに連れていくから」と、スティーブが言う。

「オーケイ、」と、バッキーは言う。

「もう一度キスしてくれ」と、スティーブが言う。

「オーケイ、」と、バッキーは言い、また身を寄せる。

コテージでスマホが鳴った時、バッキーはほとんど口笛を吹くところだった。彼は誰からなのか見もせずにとる。

「もう俺が恋しくなったのか？」と、彼はニヤニヤする。彼はスエットパンツとお気に入りのスエットシャツを着てカウチでくつろきながら、だらだらとライリーの頭を撫でているところだ。

「ウォウ、」馴染みの、ハスキーな声が電話の向こうから聞こえてくる。「誰かさんはヤってるってわけね？」

バッキーは窒息しそうになる。

「ナット！」

「ヘイ、スラッガー」と、電話の向こうからナットの声がなだめるように馴染み深く聞こえてくる。バッキーは一瞬動きを止めなければならない、彼女の声を聞くのがどれほど素晴らしいかということに彼は圧倒される思いだ。「あなた行方不明になってるわね」

「ああ、」と笑みを浮かべながらバッキーは言う。「幽霊でいることは俺に合ってる」

「ハリウッドのスーパースターがよくもまぁそんなことを」と、そう言うナターシャの声は面白がっているようだ。

「ここじゃ違う」と、バッキーは笑いながら言う。「ここじゃ俺は、初日にチョコレートをわんさか買い込んで、店に行くたびに海老チップスのことでぶつくさいってるヘンなアメリカ人さ」

ナターシャが電話の向こうでフフっと笑う。

「あなた幸せそうね。私が心配しなきゃならないようなことを何かしてる？ それとも誰かと、かな？」

バッキーは笑う、ナターシャには見えないものの、彼の頬は染まっている。

「そうだな、」と、バッキーは言い、カウチの腕に頭を預けて、マヌケな顔で天井を見つめる。「一回だけだ。もっとも、それで最後じゃないことを願ってる」

驚きの瞬間の沈黙が、電話の向こうにある。

「ジェームズ・ブキャナン・バーンズ！」電話越しのナターシャの声はシャープで、そして憤然としている。「全部教えて」

バッキーは笑い声をあげ、そうする。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiness / Robert Palmer  
> I Feel Fine / Beatles  
> You'll Never Walk Alone / Gerry and the Pacemakers（作中に出てきますアレです）（この曲はその後もステバキの場面をやってるときよく聴いていました）


	8. ミュージシャン

ヴァリはバッキーのカウチにあぐらをかいて座り、トムを撫でながらクリスマス・カートゥーン・スペシャルを観ている、それはパイナップルの中に住んでいるスポンジがホリディ精神を見つける話か、或いはフットボール頭の少年がクリスマスに両親を見つける物語かのどちらかで、どちらなのかロキには確信が持てない。彼には、キッチンカウンターに積んである書類の山があり、オーブンでは焼いている最中のクッキー、そして『ロード・オブ・ザ・リングス』のサントラがバックに優しく流れている。

契約書類はその朝、バルドルが約束した通り、国際速達郵便で届いた。ロキはその公証封筒を一目見て、胃が沈みこむような感覚をぐっと飲みこんだ。失恋と心の混乱と、特許書類を読み込むのとでは全くの別物だ。ロキは自分のやっていることで腕利きなのはわかっている。科学や法律の専門用語を精査し読み解くのは、彼が得意とする退屈で複雑な作業だ。それでも、付随するメモを探すのはやめられない。彼は何も見つけられなかった。

今、彼は一握りのハイライトマーカーやペンが散らばったカウンターの上にかがみこみ、ある特定の言い回しについて眉をひそめ、横に印をつけている。彼は、契約の分析の静けさに心地よさを誘われ、少なくとも30分は働いていたに違いない、なぜならトムを腕に抱いたヴァリが、鼻にしわを寄せてのそのそとやって来たからだ。

「クッキーが焦げてるんじゃないかと思うんだけど」と、彼が言う。

ロキは顔を上げて彼を見、まばたきし、それからたちまちののしり声をあげる。

「ファック、」と、彼は悪態をつき、ハイライトマーカーを落としてオーブンミットを掴むと、オーブンの扉を開く。中から黒い煙がもうもうと出てくるわけではないが、まぎれもなくおいしくなさそうな、焦げた匂いが空中に漂う。

彼はクッキーのトレイをオーブンから出し、ヴァリと二人で、悲しくも真ん中と下の方が第三度状態のやけどを負っているスノーマンを検める。

「アイシングを掛けたら味はイケるかもしれないよ」と、ヴァリが疑わしそうに言う。

「なぜこうすることに同意したのか思い出させてくれ」と、ロキは言う。

「あなたは糖分が欲しかったし、ぼくは10歳だから」と、ヴァリが言う。

「私はベーカリーに行けばよかったのだ」と、ロキは所見を述べる。

「ぼくがこうしたらって言ったんだ、覚えてる？」と、ヴァリが言う。彼が指でスノーマンをつつき、軽い叫びと共に指を引っ込める。

「今はそれほど賢くはないな、あんたは、どう？」と、ロキはニヤリとし、それから10歳の子供に向かってニヤリとしたことに少し申し訳なさを感じる。ヴァリがやけどした指を吸いながら彼を睨む。もっともその視線にはちっとも熱がこもっていないので、罪悪感もそれほど長続きはしない。

「お仕事まだ終わらないの？」ヴァリがキッチンカウンターのところへやってきて契約書類に目をやり、そうしながら少し寄り目になってしまう。トムは明らかに感銘を受けておらず、降ろしてくれともがく。ヴァリが猫を下ろし、小さな毛玉は尾を振り振り去っていく、おそらく彼用の高価なグルメ・ローストチキンをもっと食べに行くのだろう。

「私の仕事は決して終わらない」と、ロキは言う。彼はオーブンを消し、半ば焦げたスノーマンのトレイをガステーブルの五徳の上に置き、オーブンミットを外す。

「大人ってそういうもんなの？」と、ヴァリが聞いてくる。ロキは振り返り、ちょうどいいタイミングで子供の手がペンに伸びているのを目にする。

「そんなことをしようなんて考えるのもやめておけ」と、ロキは言う。彼は腕組みをする。「そういうものとは？」

ヴァリがため息をつき、手の位置を直し、単にカウンターを落ち着きなくトントンするだけだ。

「いっつも仕事ばっかり」と、子供が言う。「ミセス・Hもいっつもそればっかりだよ。すごくつまんない」

「あんたは空にそびえる正真正銘の邸宅に住むのを気に入ってるか？」と、ロキは尋ねる。

「最悪ってわけじゃあないよ」と、ヴァリが認める。

「ペントハウスは、あんたが18歳になったからってどこからともなく湧いて出るわけじゃないぞ」と、ロキは言う。彼はカウンターに戻って、契約書の書類を整理し始める。「骨身を惜しまず働いて、そうして欲しいものを手に入れるに十分なだけの金を手に入れるのだ」

「で、それから？」と、彼を見ながらヴァリが尋ねる。

ロキは眉を寄せる。

「どういう意味だ？」

「欲しいものを手に入れるでしょ、」と、彼が言う。「で、それから？ ミセス・Hは全然家にいないから、買ったものを使うこともないし、お空の邸宅を楽しむこともないよ」

「まったく持たないより、持っていて楽しめない方がずっといいのだ」と、まだ眉を寄せながら、ロキは言う。

「そんなの全く意味が通らないよ、ミスター・ロキ」と、ヴァリが言う。「それにあなたもそれは分かってると思う」

ロキは応答の小さな唸り声を漏らす。この子供は、ハッピーすぎて、いじらしくて、気立てのよいところを別にしても、実際に自分のためにならないほど少し賢すぎる。

ロキはため息をつき、ハイライトマーカーとペンをすべてまとめる。

「いいだろう、あんたがそれほど賢いからには、」と、彼は言う。「あんただったらどうする？」

「そうだな、」と、ヴァリが考える。「ぼくだって欲しいもののために働くだろうな。でもそれを使えないほどは働かないな——ほら——」と、ここでホントにわくわくしてきて、その表情が熱を帯びてくる。「——ほら、もしぼくが働いててたくさんお金を稼いで新しいギターを手に入れたら、レッスンも受けて、どうやって弾けるか習いたいよ。弾き方も知らないのにギターを持ってるなんて意味ないじゃん？」

面白そうに、ロキは彼の方を見やる。

「まだレッスンを受けさせてくれるようフォスターマザーを説き伏せてないのか？」と、彼は尋ねる。

ヴァリが目に見えてしぼむ。ため息をつく。

「まだ聞いてないんだ、」と、ヴァリが言う。「たぶん YouTube で動画でも見てみようかな」

胸の中で考えながら、ロキは彼を見ている。ヴァリは、ロキがアイシングの容器とスパチュラを置いているオーブンの向こう側へとぴょこぴょこ跳ねていく。

「クッキーはまだ熱すぎるぞ、お子さま」と、ロキは言う。「アイシングはすぐに溶けてしまうぞ」

「そんなことないもん！」と、10歳の頑固さをもってヴァリが抗議する。「ぼく、クッキーが欲しいんだ！」

ロキは鼻で笑う。ヴァリがせっせとアイシングをすくい、焦げたスノーマンの上に拡げていく。どのスノーマンにも多すぎるほどのアイシングがのせられ、しかもヴァリはその上に熱心にスノーフレークのスプリンクルをどっさりかけているのだ。それから黒いアイシングの小さなチューブを手に取り、目と鼻を描き始める。これを全部やるのに約10分かかる。

アイシングは、彼が仕上げるのにかけた時間と同じくらいだけ保ち、それから縁のほうからゆっくりと溶け始める。スノーマンの目と鼻は、形の崩れた体の上をゆっくりと滑り落ちていく。 

「ノオオオオオオ」と、ヴァリが泣き声を上げ、ロキはフンと笑う。それから彼はまたフンと笑う。それから本格的に笑い始める。ヴァリが怒ったたような顔で彼の方を振り返る。「ミスター・ロキ！」

ロキにはどうしようもない。スノーマンの見た目はひどいものだ。彼は体を二つ折りにして、抑えようもなく笑う。

「ミスター・ロキ！」と、ヴァリがまた抗議する、だがこの度はロキはあまりに激しく笑っていて、ヴァリにもどうすることもできない。彼もまた笑い始める。顔をおおい、息もつかせぬほど笑う。

2分間の制御不能な騒々しい笑いのあとやっと、二人はある程度自分たちを抑えられるようになる。二人は喘ぎながら息を吸い込む。落ち着くころには、ロキは目から涙を拭っていて、それから彼はキッチンカウンターから身を起こす。

「よかろう、」依然くつくつと笑いながら、彼は言う。「ギターを取っておいで」

ヴァリが笑いの名残にしゃっくりをしながら、ロキの方を不思議そうに見る。

「なんで？」

「大人であることの最良の部分を知っているか、ヴァリ？」と、ロキは尋ねる。

「それはなあに？」

「大人が何か言えば、子供は言うことを聞かなきゃいけないというところだ」と、ロキは言い、歯を見せて笑う。彼はヴァリの横を通り過ぎさま、肩をぐいと押す。「さあギターを取っておいで。私はカウチにいる」

エレベーターで10分後に戻ってきたヴァリは、その小さな腕の間に古いアコースティックギターを横たえている。そのギターは彼の半分ほどもあり、深いチェスナット色をしていて、ある部分は光沢があり、経年で色褪せた部分もある。ヴァリは、これ以上力を入れると壊れてしまうし、壊れたらその小さな心が折れてしまうとでもいうような、10歳の子供らしからぬ慎重さと気遣いでギターを持っている。

ヴァリが戻ってきた時、ロキはカウチのアームに腰を掛けていた。彼はギターに向かって手を差し出す。ヴァリが彼を見て、ためらい、それから息を深く吸って、宝物を手渡す。

ロキが楽器を手にするのはずいぶん久しぶりのことだ。彼が最後に覚えているのは、法科大学院に入学した最初の年のことで、若く愚かだった彼は同級生と一緒に彼の家に戻り、その家の親の居間でピアノを見つけたのだった。一件は惨事に終わり、その時ロキは、これからは大事なことだけに集中すると自分に誓ったのだ。しばらくすると、重要なことは大人のこと、実用的なことだけになってしまい、音楽はいつも彼の指先にたゆたっていたのだが、そのどちらの目的も果たすことはできなかった。

ロキはカウチの座面に移動し、ギターのボディを腹と腿にあてて腕の中にちゃんと抱える。

「どうやって弾くか知ってるの、ミスター・ロキ？」口をわずかに歪ませて、ヴァリが彼の方を見る。

「少しはな」と、ロキは笑みを浮かべならが言う。彼は懐かしい木の香りを吸い込み、腕と足の上に感じる楽器のしっかりした重みを楽しむ。 彼の指が弦を軽くかき鳴らし、弦が互いに引っ張りあい、共鳴しあったりするときの感覚や音にもう一度慣れていく。

かつて、ギターは彼のお気に入りの楽器だった。それは、彼が演奏することを学んだ最初の楽器だった。早熟な、それでも何かを無条件にそしてあからさまに愛するほど純真な5歳の時で、フォスターブラザーが自室で弾くのを見ていて、自分に教えてくれるかと頼んだのだった。ヘルブリンディは、今日にいたるまで、里親や養兄弟の中でしんから彼を愛してくれた唯一の人だとロキは今も信じているが、それからの六か月間、楽譜の読み方と書き方をロキに教えてくれ、次の年にギターの習得法を教えてくれた。ロキは花が太陽を浴びるように音楽に浸り、ほんの短い間とはいえ、注がれる愛情と才能の下で開花した。それから、わずか一年後に、 ビューレイストに対する罪のない悪戯をしようとして誤ってキッチンに火をつけてしまい、その家を出されて以来一連の里親シチュエーションに放り込まれ、そのどれもが前の家より悪くなる一方で、そうやって以後12年間悲惨な生活を送ってきたのだった。

ヘルブリンディを失った後の、その12年間のほとんどを、何とか沈まずに生きていくために、ロキは救命いかだのように音楽にしがみついた。彼は、チャンスさえあれば、そしてチャンスがない時は盗んででも、独学で一度に一つずつ他の楽器を学んだ。彼はピアノと、ハープ、フルート、チェロをマスターし、そしてほんの僅かとはいえ、ドラムもマスターした、もっとも打楽器は決して彼の得意分野ではなかったが。それらの楽器のどれにおいても彼は優れていることを証明したが、何年も前にヘルブリンディを見ていた時の、フォスターブラザーがすべてのコードを教えてくれたあいだギターを抱えていた時のあの感覚を再現することはできなかった。ロキがギターを抱えるたびに、生涯であの一年間だけは、彼のことを面倒を見て教えるだけの価値があると見てくれた人が一人はいたことを思い出すのだった。

彼はいつだって何よりもギターを愛していた。彼は7年以上もギターに触れていなかった。

ヴァリがやってきて隣に座り、ロキの腕の中のギターとロキその人を見るその表情をロキは衝撃と共に悟る、それはヘルブリンディが彼に話しかけてくれるたびに自分が浮かべていたであろう表情だ。

「ぼくに何か弾いてくれる？」と、ヴァリが尋ねる。

「久しぶりだからな、」と、ロキは呟く。「弾き方を忘れているかもしれん」

もちろん、忘れてなどいない。たとえ忘れようとしたところで忘れられないだろう。

ロキは弦を締め、ヘッドに指を軽く起き、ネックに沿って下ろしていく。彼は数コードかき鳴らし、指を通してその反響を手と手首の骨に沁み込ませる。彼は錆びついている、だがそれは馴染み深い。彼はさらに数コードかき鳴らし、さらにもう少しコードを弾いて、そうして記憶の中からある曲を引き出す。それはヘルブリンディが教えてくれた曲で、甘くゆったりとしたアコースティックのシンプルで美しい曲だ。彼の指は弦を締めては開放し、音色を変え、最初は努力して思い出し、それからかつて体で覚えていたことが苦もなくよみがえり、滑らかにボディ上をスライドしていく。最後に弾いてから7年以上経ったが、ロキの手はひるがえるあらゆる動きを憶えている。

「おお、」と、ヴァリが言う。その顔はピンク色に上気し、瞳は真ん丸だ。幸福感と畏敬の念が溢れ出ている。

ロキは彼に向かって微笑み、曲を少し長引かせ、エンディングを悲しいものからなにか優しいものへと、自分の記憶の中の小さな何かから、これからの小さな何かへと変えていく。いつも凝り固まって張りつめている彼の肩は柔らかくなっている。それは、長い間地下に潜っていた後で新鮮な空気を吸うような、或いは寒い戸外に何時間もいた後に暖炉のそばで暖まるような感じだ。

「ぼくに教えてくれる？」ロキが曲をフェイドアウトで終わらせると、ヴァリが尋ねる。ヴァリは、かつてロキがヘルブリンディを見ていたように彼のことを見ている、心を完全に打ち砕いてしまうほどの希望と熱意を込めて。

ロキは落ち着かない気分で唾を呑み込む。あんなふうに見られるほど私は良くはない、と彼は思う。私はヘルブリンディではない。

「ミスター・ロキ？」ヴァリの表情が揺らぐ。「あなたの言うことなんでも聞くから。ホントにいい子になるから」

自分が誰であろうとなかろうと、ヴァリは気にしないかもしれないという思いが彼の中に浮かぶ。この孤独な子供に本当に必要なのは誰かが目に留めてくれることだ。それはヘルブリンディとその後の年月の間、ずっとロキが欲していたことだ。ロキはいい人ではないし十分でもないかもしれない、だが彼はこの子供に対して良いことができる、この子のために、この瞬間に、そうしてそれはもしかしたら何らかの価値があるかもしれない。

「いいだろう、」と、彼は言う。ヴァリに近寄るよう手招きしながら、かつてのフォスターブラザーの言葉が彼の耳にこだまする。「こっちへおいで。持ち方から教えてやろう」

午後のクラスの後、ロキはシャワーを浴びてヨガパンツから着替える。髪をタオルドライしながら、宵の選択肢を考える。手足はリラックスして暖かくて、活発なことをするにはあまりに怠惰で、家にいてトムと映画を見るにはあまりに落ち着きがなさすぎると、彼は感じる。その猫は、まるでロキに必要なことが正確にわかっているのだとばかりに彼を見上げて、ロキに向かってミャオウという。

「あんた、あんたが示唆していると私が考えていることを示唆しているのか？」と、ロキは疑わしそうに猫を見る。

トムがミャオウと肯定する。

「私たちはもう友達ではない」と、ロキは言う。トムがまたミャオウと鳴く。ロキがこの状況について完全に心地よく感じるには、猫はあまりにロキを疑いすぎている。彼はため息をついてタオルをカウチの上に放る。「おお、いいだろう。彼は忙しいかもしれないから、この努力も結局無駄になるだろうしな。そうしたら私はあんたに咎を負わせて、あんたのローストチキンを食べることにしよう」

トムが憤慨のミャオウを上げ、ロキを睨み、尻尾をシュッシュッと振りながら別の部屋へ行ってしまう。

ロキは、引き続き精査している書類の山の下からスマホを取り出し、ため息をつきながら直近の履歴をスクロールする。彼は目を閉じ、胃の内にわずかに現れる神経の兆候を無視して、鼻で息をする。呼び出し音が鳴る。

彼が3リン目で取る。

「すまん、俺に電話を掛けたつもりだったのか？」ソーはあまりにも面白がっているようだ。「こりゃ誤発信か？ それとも別のソーに掛けたつもりだったのか」 

ロキは眉間をつまむ。

「幸か不幸か、私は一人しか知らない」と、彼は言う。

「そいつは嬉しいねぇ」ソーの顔に浮かんでいる大きなニヤニヤ笑いがロキには見えるようだ。

「喜ぶな、」と、ロキは言う。「侮辱のつもりで言ったのだ」

「君の侮辱は大したことないな」と、ソーが笑う。

「お黙り、」と、ロキは言う。彼は息を吸い、セーターのボタンをもてあそぶ。「忙しいのか？」

おそらく驚いてか、ソーが一呼吸置く。

「俺はただアパートメントの掃除をしていただけだ。ヘラが靴を三足とカウチクッションを食べてしまってな。そこらじゅう羽根だらけなんだ。ヘラが食ったものには羽根なんかまったく入ってないのに。俺はすごく困惑している」

ロキは鼻で笑う。

「あなたに警告しようとしただろ」と、彼は言う。「死の女神だのなんだの」

「無生物を食らう女神だよ、たぶん」と、電話越しにソーがブツブツと言う。「とにかく、そう聞いてきた理由はなんだ？ もう俺が恋しくなったのか？ 起きている時間をずっと俺と過ごしたくなったか？」

「気にするな、」と、ロキは大声で言う。「さようなら ――」

「待った！」と電話越しにソーが笑う。「冗談だよ、すまん。どうした？」

ロキは、半分は苛立ち、半分はこの男の存在に純粋な憤りを感じて、フンっと息を吐く。

「私にはこれといって予定のない夜があるかもしれん、」と、ロキは言う。「そして猫以外の連れを欲しているかもな」

「俺が猫よりましな連れかどうかわからんが」と、ソーが言う。「だが最悪の場合、俺は猫の鳴きまねをして埋め合わせるよ」

「あなたは、私がこれまでお目にかかる不興に浴した最も荒唐無稽な人間だ」と、ロキは言い、それは結果ソーをさらに笑わせるだけだ。

「オーケイ、オーケイ、」と、彼が言う。「俺にアイデアがある。ユニオンスクエアで落ち合おう。それからあったかくしておいで」

ロキはピーコートをしっかりと体の周りに引き寄せる、厚手のウールのマフラーは顔に吹き付けてくる冷たい風から暖かさを守ってくれる役目をほとんど果たさない。鼻が今にももげ落ちそうな気がする。いましも立ち去ろうかとしたとき、お馴染みの声を聞く。

「ロキ！」

ロキはくるりと振り向き——ほらそこに、あの巨大な、ブロンドのマンモスが、ぶくぶくに膨れたコートに輝くような笑顔を浮かべている。

「あなたは忘れてしまって私をここで凍え死にさせるのではと思っていた」と、ロキは言う。

「君は忘れがたい人だよ」と、ソーが言う。その言葉にロキはまばたきし、ソーがほほ笑む。「さあ来いよ」

「私をどこへ連れて行くんだ？」ソーが彼の腕をつかんで歩道を歩きだしたあとに、ロキは尋ねる。「もしそれが食べ物じゃなかったら、あんたの腕を食べんとも限らんぞ」

「君は本当に簡単にカニバリズムを認めるんだな」と、ソーがくつくつと笑う。「そのことをどう感じていいかわからんよ」

「これはカニバリズムじゃない」と、ロキが鼻を鳴らす。「自己防衛というのだ」

「君はニューヨーク・シティのど真ん中にいるんだ」と、苦笑しながらソーが言う。「俺を楽観主義者と呼んでもいいよ、だが君は生き残ると思うね」

「あなたにわかるのか」と、ロキはぶつぶつとこぼす、だが二人は混み合う人々の群れにぶつかってしまい、ソーの耳には届かない。ロキは一般的なルールとして人混みが、そして人そのものが嫌いだ。幸運なことに、彼はほとんどの人に視界を遮られない程度には背が高い、だから前方を見るのに首を伸ばす必要はなくて ――おお。そこにはストリングライトに輝くテントにあらゆる種類の小物が並べられている。

ソーが彼の方を見てにっこりと笑う。

「まだ行ったことはない？」と、ソーが尋ねる。

「ここのはないな」と、ロキは認める。「クリスマスマーケットには、そうだな——ここ数年は行っていない」

「マーケットに対して何か含むところでもあるのか？」と、眉を寄せながらソーが聞いてくる。「他のところへ行ってもいいんだが」

「いいや、」と、ロキは素早く言う。「いや、そうじゃないんだ——私は忙しかったのだ。この数年は」

ソーの表情が柔らかくなる。

「ま、ホリディ・スピリットを味わうには絶好の機会だ」と、彼が言う。彼の手は依然ロキの腕にかかっていて、エントランスの人混みの中を案内していく。

「そのホリディ・スピリットを味わうというのが文字通りの意味であることを願うよ」と、ロキは言う。

ソーがニカッと笑う。

「いい露店を知ってる」と、彼が言う。

まぁ、グリューワインは厳密には食事ではない、だがロキはとりたてて不平を言っているわけではない。ロキの抗議にもかかわらずソーが二人に一杯ずつおごる、そしてドリンクがすぐに体を温めるから抗議の方もすぐに途絶える。

「ありがとう」と、不本意そうにロキは言い、ソーがほほ笑む。ドリンクを手に、二人はその露店を離れ、人混みが二人の周りを行きかう中、互いにぶつかり合ったり、百人もの他人と押し合いへし合いする。「まだプレゼントを買う必要があるのか？」

「毎年ここの屋台の一つで母にオーナメントを買うことにしてるんだ」と、ソーが言う。「親父用のを買うのは難しくてね、それで俺はいつもぶらぶら歩きまわって結局は意味不明のものを買ってしまうんだ」

ロキはワインに向かって鼻で笑う。

「例えば？」

「去年は電飾セーターを贈った」と、ソーが言う。ロキは彼をまじまじと見つめ、彼が笑い声をあげる。「わかってるって。そりゃひどいものだったし、親父ときたらコーヒーをこぼしてもう少しで感電するところだった。その前の年はカール・マルクスの人形を贈ったんだ」

「お父さんはマルクス主義者なの？」ロキは片方の眉を上げる。

「正直言ってさっぱりワカラン」と、ソーが言う。「だが人形はヘンな髪形をしてて、どことなく親父を思い出させたんだ」

ロキは再び鼻で笑う。

「それからその前の年は——ああ、こいつが最悪だった。俺はここのマーケットを二周して、それからコロンバス・サークルのやつに行って、それからブライアント・パークに行ってみた後にここに戻ってきたんだ」

ロキは帽子と手袋でいっぱいの露店に立ち寄る。

「それで？

「石鹸」と、情けなさそうに、ソーが言う。

ロキは彼に向き直る。

「あなた本気じゃないでしょ？」

「わかってるって」と、きまり悪そうにソーが呻く。「この先一生後悔するよ。俺の前でプレゼントを開ける時、親父はきまって大声で、今年はどんな浴用品を贈ってくれたのかって聞いてくるんだ」

「それはちょっと類を見ないほどひどいな」と、ロキは呟く。 

「だから石鹸も、哲学者の人形も、電飾セーターも今年はなしだ」と、ソーが言う。「となると親父用のプレゼントリストで残るのはたぶん、ジンジャーブレッドクッキーか？ あるいはソックスだ」

「ソックスは普遍的に素晴らしいギフトだ」と、ロキは言う。

「それからジェーンのこととなるともう ――」と、ソーが言う。

ロキは足を進めて、アニマル帽子の棚全体に目をやる。彼は動きを止める。

「ジェーン？」

「俺の彼女だ」と、ソーが言う。彼がロキの頭越しに、興味深そうに帽子を眺めている。その言葉にロキがぴたりと動きを止める、ほんのわずか、気付かれる程度にわずかに。「どうかしたのか？」

ロキは笑顔らしきものを浮かべ、理不尽に胃が沈む感覚を無視する。もちろんソーには彼女がいる。だって彼を見てみろ。「なんともない。ジェーンがどうしたのだ？」

「去年、俺は彼女に商品券を贈ったかもしれん」と、ソーがこぼし、ロキは再び動きを止めて彼をまじまじと見る。「わかってる！ わかってるって。信じてくれ、彼女は不快感を完璧にはっきりと示したよ」

「彼女に石鹸を贈って、お父さんに商品券を贈れば、二人ともずっと喜んだろうに」と、ロキは言う。

ソーが彼をまじまじと見つめる、まるで三年遅れで頭の中の電球がたった今切れたかのように。

「君は一体去年どこにいたんだ？」と、ソーが詰問し、ロキはニヤリとする。

ソーが余計な期待だのなんだのについてぶつぶつこぼしているあいだ、彼はソーを回り込んで手を伸ばし、狐の帽子を手に取って被る。彼はくるりと向き直る。「どう思う？」

「それはどの動物が君を一番よく表してるかってことについてのコメントか？」と、ソーが尋ねる、その表情が愚痴を垂れるものから面白そうな顔に変わっている。

「いいや、ただキュートだと思っただけだ」と、ロキは言う。彼は帽子を脱いで元に戻す。棚を眺め渡し、パンダを見つける。ニヤニヤしながら、彼はそれに手を伸ばす。振り返った時、ソーはラクーンの帽子をかぶっている。ロキは笑いをこらえる。

「で、竹についてどう思う？」と、ソーがニヤニヤする。

「消化しにくい」と、ロキが断言する。「私のゴミ箱を漁ったのか？」

「いつもな」と、ソーが言う。「時々、自分がゴミ箱みたいな気がするよ」

ロキは笑い声をあげ、パンダを元に戻す。

「いや待った、俺に任せろ」ソーの声が背後から、近々とたった数インチ頭上から聞こえてくる。何が起こっているのかロキが気付く前に、何かが頭にセットされるのを感じる。

「いったい何をしたんだ、」と、彼は尋ねた後に鏡を見る。「ヤな奴！」

バカみたいなトナカイの角がロキの頭から突き出ている。彼のそばでは、ソーが体を二つ折りにして笑っている。

ロキは一番アホらしい見た目のやつを探して——それを見つけて彼の顔はパッと輝く。ソーが体を起こす前に、ロキは彼の頭の上にピカチュウの帽子を乗せる。

「おい！」ロキがからからと笑うなか、今度はソーが抗議する番だ。ソーが体を起こし、鏡の中で自分を眺める。「正直言って、そんなに悪くないな」

「おばかさん」と、まだ笑いながらロキは言う。

二人は帽子を脱ぎ、手袋を見始める。さらに数分、言い合いをしたり焦らしあったりお互いを押しやったりした後、とうとう露店のオーナーが二人に不機嫌な視線を浴びせ、ソーはモンキー形のミトン、ロキはタイガー形の一組を手に、二人はどうにか壊すことなく露店を後にする。

「腹が減ってるか？」と、ソーが尋ねる。

「飢え死にしそうに」ロキはタイガーのミトンをはめてソーの前にかざし、指をうごめかす。ソーがけらけらと笑い、モンキーのミトンをはめ、ロキの手を掴んで食べ物を売っている露店の方へと彼を引っ張っていく。

「何を考えてる？」と、ソーが尋ねる。二人はベンチの後ろに立ち、そのエリアが提供しているものを眺め渡している。スープの屋台、ベネズエラのアレパの屋台、それからタコス、肉入り蒸しだんごの屋台がある。ワッフルにペストリー、トルコ風ラップ、グルメサンドイッチに平たいパンもある。出来立ての暖かい料理のにおいがあたりに漂っている。ロキの胃がぐうぐうと大きな音で必死に食を求める。

「全部だ」と、ロキは言う。

「じゃ、ケールのスムージー？」と、ソーが笑い、自分のコメントに満足げにニヤリとするのもつかの間、ロキが彼の腹に肘をお見舞いする。ニヤニヤ顔はたちまち消えてヒィという苦痛の顔へと変わる。

「ヤな奴！」と、ロキは再び言い放ち、ソーを無理やりトルコ料理のスタンドへと歩かせる。

「チキン・ギョズレメを二つ」と、ガラスの向こうでクレープを作っている年配のトルコ人女性に向かって、彼は言う。「私の友人が払う」

彼はソーに、歯をむき出して威嚇たっぷりの狼のような笑みをひらめかせ、ソーが目をぐるりと回し、だがそれでも代金を払う。

二人は結局、ギョズレメをひとつ、グルメサンドイッチをひとつ、アレパをそれぞれ2つに、トマトとモッツァレッラの平パンと焼き立てプレッツェルを半分こし、とうとうロキはソーの隣に寄り掛かる。

「もうこれ以上一口も食べられない」と、彼は言う。「私にこんなに食べさせたなんて信じられない」

「じゃあ焼き立てのアップルサイダー・ドーナッツはいらないんだな？」と、ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは憤慨して彼の腕をぴしゃりとやる。

「この阿呆！ 私がいつそんなことを言った？」

ロキはアップルサイダー・ドーナッツで満腹になり、これは母が気に入るだろうと思うスノウフレークのオーナメントをソーが見つけるまでに、双方に淹れたてのホットチョコレートを買う。ソーが二軒先の露店で気味の悪い木製のラビットを父用にと目をやっているのを見て、ロキは再び彼の腕をぴしゃりとやる。

「わかったよ」と、ソーは不満そうに、どことなく気味の悪い木製フィギュアの露店を後にする。ロキはぐるりと目をまわし、ホットチョコレートをすする。彼は繊細なジュエリーの露店を盗み見る。

「ネックレスはどうだ？」と、彼は言う。

「俺はネックレスはつけない」と、ソーが言う。

「あなたの彼女にだ、この手のつけようのない脳たりん」ロキはトールの勘のなさに心底呆れた様子で、ソーが彼に向かってきまり悪げにニヤッとする。

二人は小さなグループの間を縫ってブースにたどり着く。ディスプレイは綺麗で、繊細に細工されたシルバーのデザインが、ブースの光の下でキラキラと輝いている。ネックレスは上を横切るバーから下げられ、指輪やブレスレットのケースは白布のベッドの上で光を放っている。

「これはどうだろう？」身をかがめてブレスレットを取り上げながら、ソーが尋ねる。それは銀をねじったもので、真ん中に赤い宝石が置かれている。

「きれいだな」と、ロキは言う。「ちょっとありきたりだが」

ソーが顔をしかめて、ブレスレットを元に戻す。彼がブツブツとつぶやきながらジュエリーを見ていく、明らかに何を選んだらいいかわからないようだ。ロキは目をぐるりと回し、露店内を見渡す。彼自身はジュエリーは身に着けないが、この数年来、贅沢なものに対するセンスと審美眼を磨き上げてきた。彼はディスプレイに目を通し、それから頭を悩ませているソーに目を転じ、その時何かが彼の目を捉える。

彼は手を伸ばし、二羽のコキジバトが先端についているきれいなシルバーのネックレスを見つける。

「ソー、」と、彼は言う。ソーが彼の方を見て、すぐさまその目がパッと輝く。

「おお、」と、ソーが言う。彼がそばへ来て、手の中に小さなハトを掬う。

「あの歌のようじゃないか」と、ロキは言う。「二羽のコキジバト。だが梨の木のヤマウズラはいない」（※）

「これは——ウォウ」ソーがネックレスを見て、それからロキを見る。二人はとても近付いていて、ソーから発せられる熱をロキは感じ取れるほどだ。彼は唾を飲むが、どうも目を離すことができない。ソーの方はと言えば、畏敬と感謝の念を込めてロキの方を優しく見るばかりだ。「ロキ、これは完璧だ。彼女きっと気にいる」

二人はそんな風にして、たった数インチだけの距離を置いて立っていて、お互いを慎重に、奇妙なぐあいに見つめている。ロキは胸の中で何かがはためくのを感じるが、律義に無視する。彼は息を吸い込もうとするが、それは予想外に難しい。

ソーの方はといえば、どうやら同じと見える。彼の目は鮮やかな、輝くようなブルーだ。

「いかがですか、お客さん？」ブースの女性が、二人の奇妙な夢想を突き破って声をかけてくる。

「ああ」とうとうロキとのアイコンタクトを外して、ソーが答える。彼がブースの女性の方を向いて、ロキはやっと震えるような息を吐く。「俺の彼女がきっと気に入ると思うんだ。ありがとう」

ロキはまたホットチョコレートをすすり、ソーが代金を払うあいだブースを出る。ホットチョコレートはさっきのようには彼を温めてはくれないが、それでもやはり彼は少し熱っぽく火照っているように感じている。

「まだお腹がすいてるだなんてありえない」ロキが焼き立てのジンジャーブレッドマンのスタンドに目をやっているのを見て、ソーが笑う。

「空いてない」と、つんとしてロキは言う。彼はホットチョコレートをすすり、通り過ぎようとする。すぐ隣にはローションがずらりと並んだブースがある。彼の目がともすればクッキーのディスプレイの方へ戻ってしまうのは彼のせいなのか？

「ああ、どうしようもないな」と、ソーがニヤニヤする。「さあ来いよ」

彼がロキの腕を取り、彼の抗議を無視して連れ戻す。

二人は結局それぞれにジンジャーブレッドマンを手にする、もっとも嬉しそうに自分の分を食べ終えた後、ロキはソーの分に目をやり、ソーはやれやれと唸りながら自分の分を手渡す。

「君は糖質の問題を抱えてる、」と、彼が言う。「わかってるんだろ？」

「もし私が問題だと認めたならそれは問題ではない」ジンジャーブレッドマンのふっくらした腕をかじりながら、ロキは言う。

「物事は間違いなくそんな仕組みにはなっていない」と、ソーが鼻で笑う。

「私が物事はそんな仕組みになっていると言ったらそんな仕組みになっているのだ」と、ロキはニヤリとし、ジンジャーマンブレッドの頭をガブリと大きくかじる。ソーがぐるりと、だがいとおしげに目をまわす。二人は三つのブースを通り過ぎ、それからロキはペット用のクリスマスベストを売っているベンダーを目にする。彼ははしゃぎぶりを隠そうともせずにソーを見上げる。

「どうせあいつはバッグから出し終える前に噛み切ってしまう」と、ソーは抵抗するが、それでもロキについてブースに入ってくる。

「あの犬はエルフの女神と鈴の女神のどっちになりたいだろうか？」と、ロキはニットのセーター両方に目をやる。

「あいつは噛み噛みの女神になりたいだろうな」と、ソーが言う。彼はロキの背後に立ち、角のヘッドがついた小さなベストを検討している。この小さいブースの中だと、ロキは背中にソーの広い胸を、ぶくぶくのコートの下のくっきりとした固い筋肉を感じられる。ソーが手を伸ばした時、ロキの頭のてっぺんがソーの頬をかすめる。もしこの瞬間にロキが振り向けば、彼の唇はソーの腕に触れるだろう。彼は身じろぎもせずにじっとしている。

「角付きだとあいつはばからしく見えるだろうな」そのコスチュームを手にして身を引きながら、ソーがニヤニヤしながら言う。彼が、ロキにちょうど息を吐かせられるだけ離れる。

「クリスマスだぞ、ソー」と、ロキは言う。「自分の犬に悪魔とサンタの助手のどっちになって欲しい？」

「両方？」ソーは困惑しているように見える。

ロキは憤慨したように彼に向かってため息をつく。

予想通り、ソーは結局両方とも手に入れることになる。

「あなたは決断ができるタイプの人じゃないな？」二人がやっとブースを離れると、ロキは尋ねる。

「決断を下すのは家父長制の産物だ」と、ソーがすかさず言う。ロキは彼をまじまじと見つめ、彼が笑い声をあげる。「俺が小さいころ、母は修士号を取っていたんだ。親父は長時間働いていたから、母はいつも俺をクラスに連れて行ってたんだ」彼が言葉を切る。「俺が家父長を軽視しつつも何もわかっちゃいない血の気の多い男として家父長制に貢献していると知ったら、母はおそらく俺にレクチャーするだろうな」

ロキはそれを面白がっているようだ。二人は、ピンと黄麻布でできたアート作品の前の人だかりを通り過ぎる。

「あなたは少なくとも家父長制の名を挙げられるじゃないか、それは何もわかっちゃいない血の気の多い男にしては珍しいことなんだが」と、彼は言う。

「あのクラスのあいだ俺が塗り絵ばかりしてたと母は思ってるんだろうが、ほとんどの時間、俺は実際に母の話を聞いてたんだ」と、笑みを浮かべながらソーが言う。「あのコースの中で母はずば抜けて優秀だった。俺は5つか6つだったが、その頃の俺にさえ明らかだったよ」

「今は教えてらっしゃるの？」と、ロキは尋ねる。二人は財布を売っているブースに立ち寄り、革製品を眺める。

「ああ、ボストン近郊の小さなリベラルアーツ・カレッジで」と、ソーが言う。

「あなたのお父さんは何をしてる人なの？」ロキは、興味をそそられているのを声に出さないよう努めたが、そううまくはいかなかった。自分の家族と呼べるものを持たずに育った彼は、いつだって他の人々がどんななのか興味津々だった。

「親父はエンジニアリングの会社を経営している」と、ソーが言う。

「ふうん、」と、ロキは言う。彼は財布をあれこれためつすがめつしては、どれもみな欲しいと思う。「あなたに加わって欲しいとは思ってないの？」

「ああ、そりゃあ」と、ソーが言い、束の間その声音が暗くなる。ロキは問うように彼を見上げ、ソーがため息をつく。「俺の一生を通じて、親父は俺に後を継がせたがってたが、俺の頭も心も数学や科学にはちっとも向いてなくてな。大学で一期だけやってみたがあやうく落第するところだったよ。どのみち俺はファインアーツの学位を取るのがやっとだったしな。親父は俺に、二年？ 三年か？ 口をきかなかったよ」

その言葉にロキは眉をひそめる。

「最終的に母が父を諭してくれたがね」と、少し苦々し気にソーが言う。「ま、それプラス俺のトニー賞ノミネートかな」

ロキは彼をまじまじと見つめる。「あなたの何だって？」

ソーが財布を見ていきながら、少し照れくさそうにニヤッと笑う。

「俺は運がよかっただけだ」と、彼が言う。「カレッジである人と出会って、二人でそのミュージカルを作り始めたんだ。頭に取り付いて離れなくてな。それから色々あって、俺たちにはポテンシャルがあると思ってくれた人がいたんだ」

そんな素晴らしいことを認めるのに、ソーは喜んでいると同時に恥ずかしそうにも見える。それは普段のソーの、自信に満ち溢れた、落ち着いた確信とは異なり、まるでその真ん中に一人の人間が丸ごとフィットするんだとでもいうように、その二つの側面のあいだの空間には当惑する。

「あなたの彼女は喜んだろうね」と、ロキは考え込むように言う。彼は向きを変え、革装丁の日記やジャーナルのコーナーを見つける。

「なにっ？」

「トニー賞ノミネートの音楽監督と付き合ってるなんて」と、ロキは言う。彼は、グリーンとシルバーの蔦が型押しされたジャーナルを手に取る。

「ジェーンは……」ソーが一瞬言葉を途切れさせ、そのおもてにしかめっ面がさっとよぎる。彼がため息をついて、革装のペンを取り上げてもてあそぶ、「俺の書くものは好きみたいだ」

「でも、がそのあとに続くのを感じるんだが」と、ロキは片方の眉を上げる。

「ジェーンは天文物理学者なんだ」と、ソーが言う。

「ジーザス」と、ロキは口の中でつぶやき、そのことにソーは気が付かないようだ。

「彼女はすべて数字と事実と実利主義なんだ。彼女もよく働く、だがラボにいるときはラボで働いている時間だ。俺の場合は違う」ソーは眉を寄せ、説明しようとする。「一度に何時間もあることに取り組むこともあれば、何週間も何もないこともある。それからある時は何かをやってる最中にインスピレーションが湧いて、今やってることをやめなきゃならん。予測不可能なんだ。彼女は予測不可能なことが苦手でね」

ソーがため息をつき、あのバカみたいにきれいな金色の髪に手を通す。

「たぶん、俺のことろくでなしみたいに聞こえるだろうな」と、ソーが言う。

ロキは笑う、少しばかりうつろに、そうして蔦のジャーナルを元に戻す。

「私は毎日、一日中働いている」と、面白がって、彼は言う。「ワークスケジュールなんてない、予測不可能だろうがなかろうが、私にはまったく意味をなさない」

「君は何をしてるんだ？」と、興味津々とソーが尋ねる。

この時点まで、ロキは多くの質問に答えるのを避けたり、自分自身に関する情報を明らかにするのを避けていた。彼は別のジャーナルの鍵をいじりながら、ため息をついて肩をすくめる。

「私は法定代理人だ」と、ロキは言う。「弁護士。ロンドンの法律事務所で働いている」

「ロンドン」と、ソーが明るい声で言う。「俺はずっとウエストエンドのミュージカルを書いてみたかったんだ」

「私は一度も行ったことがない」と、ロキは上の空で言う。「つまり、劇場だが」

ソーが彼をまじまじと見る。彼があんまり長いこと沈黙しているものだから、ロキは別の日記を開く手を止めて彼の方を見る。

「うそだろ？」

「はい？」と、ロキはまばたきする。

「一度も？」ソーはだんだん憤慨しだしているような声を出す。「たった一本のミュージカルも？」

「ないね、ソー」

「劇の一つも？」と、ソーが信じられないという態で尋ねる。「子供劇は」

「私の里親は誰一人その点に関しては寛大ではなかった」と、ロキは無造作に、面白がっているような声音で言う。言葉が口を吐くがはやいか、自分が何を言っているかに気付く。その言葉の真実がソーの顔に理解となって表れ始める。

「君の里親？」と、ソーが、静かに尋ねる。

ロキは唾を飲み、目の前にあるディスプレイを見おろしながら、彼の胃はもんどりうっている。どうしてこんなに不注意だったのだろう？ 過去五年間、彼が子供時代のことを話したのはバルドルとサム・ウィルソンの二人だけだ。ひとりは彼が恋していたからであり、もうひとりはこの二年間彼のルームメイトで、ある種の事柄は、例えばなぜロキにはほとんどポップ・カルチャーの知識がほとんどないのかだとか、なぜホリディに一度も家に帰らないのかといったことについて、避けようがないからだ。

「これは素敵だ」と、話をかわしてロキは言う。彼は、蛇が側面に巻き付いている革装のジャーナルを取り上げる。ブロンズの留め金の上には、小さな角のついたヘルメットが刻印されている。彼は留め金を外し、ぱらりと開く。中の紙は手触りが柔らかくクリーミーで、美しい。「蛇は大好きだ」

「もっと若いころ、俺は日記をつけていた」と、ロキの肩越しにのぞき込みながらソーが言う。話題を変えるのを許してくれた彼に、ロキはうっすらと安堵のため息を吐く。「十代の鬱憤でいっぱいのな」

「私は音楽を書き写すのに使ったジャーナルを持っていた」背表紙を指で辿りながら、ロキはぼんやりと言う。

「なんだって？」目を丸くして、ソーが彼の方を見る。

「あれはいったいどこへいったんだろうな」と、ロキは呟く。彼はソーが彼をじっと見ていることも、その体がわずかにこわばっていることにも気づかない。

ロキはそのジャーナルをとてもよく憶えている。ヘルブリンディのところから移って数年後、彼は放課後にパートタイムの仕事を始めた。自分自身のものと呼べるお金が欲しかったのと、その時に入れられていた毒家から少しでも逃れたかったからだ。彼は、ウオーターストーンで美しいモレスキンのジャーナルを見て、以来そのことが頭から離れなかった。それを手に入れるために何か月も小銭をかき集めて貯金し、ついに購入できたときも期待は裏切られなかった。それからの二年間、彼は丁寧に音楽をジャーナルに書き写し、自分の曲を書き、他人の曲をアレンジしたりして過ごした。思春期と成人期の間のどこかで、あれを失くしたに違いない。彼はもう何年もあのジャーナルのことを考えていなかった。

ロキは手元のジャーナルを元に戻し、瞬いて記憶を追い払う、

「君、音楽を演るのか？」と、ソーが尋ねて、彼を現実に引き戻す。

ロキはため息を吐く。ソーもヴァリも、彼が何年もかけて忘れようとしていたことを忘れさせるつもりはないらしい。

「少しね」と、ロキは言う。「ずいぶん昔の話だ」

ソーが彼の肘に手を置いて、ロキは苛立って彼の方を見る。

「俺に演奏を聴かせてくれ」と、興奮気味にソーが言う。

「いやだ」と、ロキは短く答える。彼はさっとソーの手を振り払うと、ブースから離れる。

「ジャーナルはどうする？」彼の後についてきながらソーが言い、眉を寄せてブースの方を振り返る。

「ジャーナルなんて必要ない」と、ロキは言う。彼は人混みをかき分けて歩く。冷たい空気がどんどん冷たくなる、もっとも彼のいら立ちは募るばかりだ。

「また書き写すのに使えばいいじゃないか」と、ソーが言う。「自分で曲も書くのか？ 俺と演ろう。一緒に何か曲を書こうじゃないか」

「いやだ」と、ロキはキレ気味に言い、立ち止まる。

「ロキ、」と、ソーが言い始め、ロキはくるりと彼の方を向く。

「いやだと言ってるだろ、ソー」と、ロキは言う。「私は演奏したくないし、曲も書きたくない、そしてもしそうしたかったとしても、そのどちらもあなたと一緒にやるつもりはない。私たちは会ったばかりだ。あなたは私のことを知らない。自分の欲望を私に押し付けるのはやめろ」

ソーは呆気にとられた顔をしている。傷ついた表情がちらりとその顔を横切り、その瞬間、ロキは罪悪感を感じる。だがそれは法外な量の苛立ちの下に埋もれてしまう、が、心のどこかで、彼はそれを防衛装置だと識別することはできる、だがそうだとして彼の苛立ちを和らげる助けにはならない。

「俺は——」と、ソーが言う、話し始め、それから止める。それから頷く。「君の言うとおりだ」

怒っていて、再びキレようと待ち構えていたロキは 一時停止する。

「なんだって？」

「君は正しい」と、ソーが言う。「俺は君のことを知らない。すまなかった。俺は時々突っ走ってしまうんだ」

ロキの怒りと苛立ちは衰退する、不本意ながら。

「おお、」と、彼は言う。

「許してくれ」と、ソーが言い、またしても心底誠実に戻っている、その単刀直入さゆえにロキが直面できない類のものだ。

「いいんだ」と、ロキはもそもそとつぶやく。

二人は、ロキが震えだすまで、寒さの中で、一分ほどもぎこちなく向かい合っていた。

「寒いな」と、ソーが言う。「俺のところへ来いよ」

ロキは、眉を上げて彼の方を見る。

「ここから近いんだ」と、微笑みながらソーが言う。「君に何かを演奏させたりはしない、約束するよ」

ロキは疑わしげに彼を見る、だがそこへ、またしても突風が二人のあいだを吹き抜け、彼はガタガタと激しく震える。

「たぶんまた今度」と、ロキは言う。ソーの表情がすこし落胆する、それでロキはため息を吐きソーの肘に触れる。「でもありがとう」

ソーは完全に納得したようには見えないし、正直なところ、まだ罪悪感を感じているようではあるが、拒絶を優雅に受け入れる。たぶんロキの想像だろうが、触れられてリラックスしたようだ。

「もちろん、」と、笑みを浮かべてソーが言う。「また今度」

二人は友好に分かれる、ロキは付きあってくれたことにソーに礼を言い、ソーは今度退屈したときは自分にテキストを送るようロキに約束させる。

バッキーのアパートメントに戻ってきて、ロキが自分が買ったものの袋の中身を——オーストラリアン・シェパードドッグ柄のソックスをサムに、そして数字のアートプリントを自分のために——チェックしていると、底の方に見慣れぬシワっぽい茶色の紙袋が隠されているのを見つける。  
  
怪訝に思い、彼はそれを取り出し口の方を開けてみる。

中にはジンジャーブレッドマン。彼はプッとふきだし、それから微笑む。

「ミスター・ロキ、」と、次の日の午後、放課後に、ヴァリがカウチの上で泣きながら訴える。「これむずかしすぎる！ 指が痛い！」

「泣き言をいうのはやめろ」ロキは、ヴァリが1200回目のＣとＤのコードを交互にかき鳴らすあいだ、雑誌を繰りながら言う。「私の耳も痛い、だが私が苦情を言ってるのは聞いてないだろ」

ヴァリが手を止めて彼を見つめる。

「さっきから一時間ずっと文句言ってるじゃない！ あなたがしてることって文句を言うことだけ！」

「それはあんたがこの一時間ずっと同じ2つのコードを弾いているからだ」と、彼をじっと見て、ロキは言う。「それも下手くそに」

「ぼくの指そのうちもげちゃうよ」と、ヴァリがブツブツとこぼす。彼がその小さな腕に抱えたギターを見ることに戻る。

「願うだけならタダだな」と、ロキは呟く。彼は顔をしかめて、ＮＡＳＡの最近のジュピターへの旅行についての記事を読む。

「ぼく、何もかも後悔してる」と、ヴァリがため息を吐きながら言う。それは、いまから三年後には不機嫌なティーンになってること間違いなしの言い方だ。

「共感するね」と、ロキは言う。彼はページをめくり、ヴァリに目をやる。「もう一度」

ヴァリはふくれっ面をして、ＣとＤのコートをまた弾き始める。

10分後、なにかがかちりととハマったようで、ついに彼が正しく弾けるようになる。その顔がパッと輝き、肯定を求めてロキの方を見る。

ロキは特に何も言わない、だが雑誌の上から笑顔がのぞいているのがヴァリの目にもはっきり見える。

翌日、ヨガから戻ってきたロキの下にソーからのテキストが届く。

 **ソー** ：今夜はボードゲーム！

ロキは安全策を取って、応えないか、忙しいと言おうか、それとも鳥インフルエンザに罹って寝込んでると言おうかと考える。その代わりに、彼はいつもやることをする、そう、愚かな決断を下すのだ。

 **ロキ** ：ＯＫ。

ソーはユニオン・スクエア近くの5階建ての3階の広々とした素敵なアパートメントに住んでいる。ロキはワインのボトルを持参する、なぜって彼は今まで一度もボードゲーム・ナイトに行ったことはないし、大人がボードゲームを遊ぶ夜に何を持参したらいいかわからなかったからだ。ワインは常に安全かつ人気のチョイスである。

ソーがドアを開けたとき、彼が別の誰かを予期していたのは明らかだ、なぜなら彼の顔が割り切れないような表情から文字通りパッと明るくなったからだ。

「ロキ！」と、彼が言う。「来てくれたのか！」

「あなたが私を招待したんだ」と、ロキは言う。「二度も」

「来てくれるとは思わなかったんだ」と、ソーが認める。

「一つ質問だ」というロキの顔には、皮肉げな笑顔が浮かんでいる。「もし私が来なかったら、代わりにあなたが私の方のエレベーターに来ていたとか？」

ソーがまばたきし、きまり悪そうな笑みを彼に向ける。

「そうだと思った」と、ロキは言い、ワインのボトルを突きつける。

ソーが部屋にいる友人たちをロキに紹介する。ロキは人づきあいがいい方ではなく、ほとんどのシチュエーションで人間よりは動物相手の方を好む、だがソーの友人たちはすぐさま彼に向かって唾を吐いたりしないし、彼はそれをポジティブな展開だろうと考える。

「ロキ、こちらがシフ、ヴォルスタッグ、ファンドラルとホーガンだ」と、ソーが言う。ソーの長方形のキッチンテーブルの周りに座っているのは、黒髪をショートカットにした美しい女性、かなり大柄で赤いひげを生やした陽気そうな男、いかがわしいひげのブロンド、それから無関心なのか半分眠りかけてるのかのように見えるアジア人の男だ。「みんな、こちらはロキだ」

「ほう、ソーが口をつぐんでいられない御仁はあんたか」と、ニヤリとしながらヴォルスタッグが言う。

ロキはソーに向かって片方の眉を上げる。ソーの方は若干ピンク色になり、旧友をひと睨みする。

「悪いことばかりだといいが」と、ロキはスムーズに言い、ファンドラルの隣の席に座る。

「悪いこと？」と、ファンドラルが声を上げる。「友よ、俺の考えじゃソーは、太陽は君のケツから射すって思ってるんだぜ」

「ファンドラル！」と、ソーがしどろもどろに喚く。

「本当よ」と、シフが言う。彼女の前にはすでに半分がた減っているビールが置いてある。「この前ジェーンが私に電話してきて、ソーにボーイフレンドがいるかどうか知ってた方がいいかしらって聞いてきたもの」

その言葉にソーは真っ赤になり、ロキも、不本意ながら面白がっているにもかかわらず、耳のあたりが熱くなるのを感じる。

「これじゃまるでハイスクールのころと一緒だ」と、ソーが文句を言う。彼がチップスのボウルを持ってきてテーブルの真ん中に置く。そこにはすでにディップのようなものが置いてある。ヴォルスタッグがすぐさまチップスに手を伸ばす。

「あら、いいえ、」と、シフが言う。「ハイスクールのころはもっとずっと悪かったわよ」

「誰が俺たちを責められよう？」と、軽く笑いながらファンドラルが言う。「奴は毎週、新しい女の子と恋に落ちてたんだからな」

「毎週じゃない」と、ソーがぶつくさと言う。

「じゃあ隔週ごとだな」と、ドリトーを口いっぱいに詰め込んだまま、ヴォルスタッグが冷静に言う。

その横でホーガンが音を立てる。肯定とも小さなイビキともとれる。どちらなのか判然としない。

「かなりな女好き？」と、ロキは聞く。ソーが彼の前にワインのグラスを置き、彼は見上げて、礼を言う。

「それから男好きでもある」と、ファンドラルがウィンクしながら言う。

「他人にひとのことをカムアウトするのは良いことじゃないわ」と、ビールをぐびりとやりながら、シフが言う。

「こちらさんは炉棚にバイセクシュアル・フラッグを飾ってるんだぜ」と、ファンドラルが指摘する。ロキはファンドラルが仕草をした方を見て、彼の言う通り、フェイクの暖炉の上のとりどりの写真の横に、レインボー・フラッグとバイセクシュアル・フラッグが誇らしげに飾られている。

「もういい」と、ソーが宣言する。「俺たちはゲームをするのか、それともここに座って一晩中俺のセックスライフをディスカッションするつもりか？」

その不安な一瞬 ――ソーにとって不安で、他の者たちにとってはそうではない——テーブルの周りの者たちは、揺らぐ興味を持ってソーの方を見る。

「だめだ」と、ソーが言い、みんなが一斉に吹き出す。ホーガンでさえ、小さく鼻で笑うような音を立てる。もっともこれもまた小さなイビキの音かもしれない。本当に、判然としない。

まず最初にカードをプレイする——『大貧民』を3ラウンド（ロキを面白がらせることに、毎回ソーが大貧民だ）、『ダウト』を2ラウンド（ロキが楽勝で勝つ、鼻高々）、そして『エジプシャン・ラットスクリュー』を1ラウンド（1ラウンドやったあとのみんなの手があまりにも痛いので、たった1回だけだ）。それから、ロキが一度もプレイしたことのない『カタンの開拓者たち』と呼ばれるボードゲームへと移る。彼のために同情の練習ラウンドをやったあとで、ロキはけっこう上手いことを証明する。2ラウンド目に、ロキは信じられないような同盟をシフと結び、テーブルの他の者たちは二人の方を落ち着かなげに見る。ロキとシフの双方はお互いに向かって、それから周りの者たちに向かってニヤリとする。

合間にピザと、さらなるビールやワインの休憩をはさむ。ある時点で、ファンドラルとヴォルスタッグが、飛ぶ車か、何か同じぐらいばかげたことで議論になる。ピザをひと切れつまみ、空いた方の手で膝の上に這い上ってきていたヘラを撫でていたロキは、片方の眉を上げてソーの方を見る。ソーが肩をすくめて笑う、まるで自分もまた友人たちのことを説明できないとでもいうように。シフがビールを飲み続けながら、そんな二人を興味興味深げに見ている。

そのあとはみなで『ピクショナリー』をプレイする。ほとんど全員がひどいものなのは、誰一人絵を描けないからか、それとも全員がビールを飲みすぎているか、そのどちらなのかは何とも言えない。その夜がガクリと急停止するのは、ヴォルスタッグが『リスク』をやろうと言い出した時だ。

「だめだ！」ソーとファンドラルが同時に喚く。

ロキの隣でうとうとしていたヘラがパッと身を起こす。

「なぜだめなんだ？」周りを見回すヴォルスタッグの目はどんよりとして、そしてムッとしている。

「前回『リスク』をプレイしたとき、シフは一か月間、俺たちに口をきいてくれなかったんだぞ」と、ファンドラルが言う。

「イカサマをしてたからよ」と、シフが唸るように言う。自分のビールのボトルをテーブルにドンと置く。「あなたたちみんなイカサマしてた！」

「そんなことしとらん！ イカサマなんぞするものか！ 母の名誉にかけて！」と、ヴォルスタッグが怒鳴り、4人が互いに言い争い始める。

ヘラが吠えて議論に貢献するなか、ロキは自分の席で3杯目のワインをすすり、ひどく面白がりながら言い争いを眺めている。ソーとファンドラルが激しく怒鳴りあっていて、ロキが二人に目をやっていた時、突然、肩に手が置かれるのを感じる。

彼はびっくりし、振り返って、まばたきをしているホーガンを見る。

「椅子を後ろにずらせ」彼が言ったのはただそれだけ。

「これまでずっと起きていたのか？」と、ロキは尋ねたが、ともかく言われたとおりにする。

案の定というか、30秒後、ヴォルスタッグが、ボードゲームのピースも何もかもひっくるめて、テーブルをひっくり返す。

ロキの隣で、ホーガンがくつくつと笑う。

あるいは、眠たげな音をたてたのかもしれない。まったく、誰にわかるだろう？

夜中の一時ごろには、ファンドラルはソーのカウチの上で寝ていて、ヴォルスタッグはダイニングルームのテーブルの下で寝ている。ホーガンは消えていて、シフが帰り支度とコートを羽織っている。

「あなたたちったらホントにどうしようもないわね」と、愛情のこもったうんざりした調子で彼女が言う。彼女がソーの両頬にキスする。「ありがとう、旧友」

「気を付けて帰れよ」と、ソーが温かく言う。

「ロキ」と、シフが言い、ロキに向かって頷く。

「シフ」と、ロキは言い、シフに向かって頷く。

「こいつはどうも気に入らんな」と、ソーが言い放つ。シフが彼に恐るべき笑みを投げ、夜の中へと消えていく。

ソーが彼女の背後でドアを締めて向き直り、中の惨状に呻き声をあげる。

「手伝おうか？」と、ロキは尋ねる。それから時間を思い出して、「片づけたら帰るから」

「明日まで置いておくさ」と、ソーが言う。彼がゲームのピースなどをまたぎながらキッチンへ行く。戻ってきた時にはワインのボトルを手にしている。「さあ来いよ」

さあ来いよ、と、ロキは思う。毎回ソーが『さあ来いよ』というたびに、ロキは何かをしてしまう、そうするつもりのなかったことを、そう言われなければ決してしようと思わなかっただろうことを。彼は別バージョンの自分になりつつある、あまり思考せず、より行動する人間に。それは彼をまごつかせ当惑させるのだが、同時にスリリングでもある。

そうして今、ソーがさあ来いよという時、そうしないわけにはいかない自分にロキは気付く。彼もやはりゲームのピースをまたぎ、彼のあとについてバルコニーへ出ていく。

ソーが手すりにもたれ、キッチンからとってきた時にはすでにコルクを抜いていたワインのボトルを口にしている。ロキがバルコニーへ出てきて、親密さを感じさせるほどには近く、だが適切になるようスペースを置いて傍らに立った時、ソーが大きな笑みを浮かべる。

「ジェーンは今夜はどこにいるの？」と、ロキが尋ねる。彼は手すり越しに夜景を眺め、都会の生活と動きを呼吸する、ちょうどこの街へやって来た初めての夜のように。

「うん？」ワインを一口飲みながら、ソーが聞く。「ああ。ダーシーと一緒だと思う」

「ダーシー？」

「彼女の妹だ」と、ソーが言う。「金曜の夜には何か一緒にやってるらしい。何か姉妹っぽいことを」

「何をやってるか知らないの？」と、愉快そうにロキは尋ねる。

「一度聞いたことがある」と、ソーが眉を寄せる。「と思う。彼女に尋ねたのは確かだ」

ロキがフンと笑い、ボトルをよこせという仕草をする。ソーが気軽に手渡す。

「君が今夜来てくれてよかった」と、ソーが言う。彼はどうやら、自分の手をどうしたらいいかわからないようだ。その手を組んではほどき、組んではほどきしている。「俺は思ったんだ——」と、ためらう。

「はい？」と、ロキは片方の眉を上げ、ワインを一口遣る。それは温かくまったりと喉を降りていき、胃の奥に溜まる。

ソーが笑う、だがそれはいつもの自信を響かせたものではなく、ナーバスな音だ。

「俺は思ったんだ、君は俺のことを好きじゃないだろうって」と、彼が言う。

「気になるのか？」と、片方の眉を上げながら、ロキは尋ねる。

「ああ、」と、ソーがあっさりと答える、彼らしいなんにでもあっさりと答えるやり方で、まるで自信が彼にとっては第二の皮膚みたいに馴染んでいるかのように。

ロキはまた一口飲みながら、そのことを考える。彼の頭は温かく朦朧として、手足は緩んでいる。彼は息を吐く、今の彼は、ロキにしては可能な限りリラックスしている。

「好きじゃなかった、」と、ロキは言う、「だがあなたのせいじゃない。私は誰のことも好きじゃないんだ、普通はね」

「基準が高いとか？」と、ソーがジョークを言う。

ロキはいつもの半分嘘を言うような気分ではなかったらしい、なぜって彼は何も言わずにボトルをソーに返したからだ。

「防御メカニズム」と、彼は言う。「と、私がハイスクールのころに診てもらっていたセラピストにそう言われた。私は不安障害、鬱、反社会性障害、双極性障害、それからこの子供がクソみたいな人生をおくってきたことを簡単に説明できるあらゆる疾患があるのだ」

ロキはもう何年も煙草を吸っていなかったが、もし彼がこの全くの他人に自分の魂を告白するというのなら、本当に今ここで一本吸いたかった。

「気の毒だ」と、しばらくしてからソーが言う。「そんなに全てがひどかった？」

「ほとんどは」と、ロキは言う。「だが全部ではない」

ソーはしばらく何も言わず、ただワインを飲んでいる。それからほんのちょっとだけ近寄ってきてロキの肩に肩をぶつける。

「私にはかつてフォスターブラザーがいた」と、ロキはため息を吐く。「彼は私のことを気に掛けてくれた唯一の人間かもしれん。彼が楽譜の読み方と書き方を教えてくれたのだ」

ソーが飲み、ボトルを返して寄越す。

「何をプレイするんだ？」

「いくつか。だがギターが一番好きだ」と、小さな笑みを浮かべながら、ロキは言う。「とはいってももう長いこと触ってないが。ま、今日の午後を除いてはだが」

「今日の午後に何があったんだ？」と、ソーが尋ねる。彼がロキの方に向き直り、どうやら熱心そうに見えないように努めてるらしいが、ほとんど失敗している。

ロキはためらう。

「すまん、」と、ソーがすぐさま言う。「俺に話す必要はないさ」

ロキはボトルを傾けて深々とふたくち呑む。翌朝にはすごい二日酔いになることだろうが、今度ばかりは大して気にしていない。

「ヴァリだ、」と、彼は言う。「彼に教えているんだ」

ソーがぽかんと口を開けて彼を見る。

「あの子は奇妙な養子状況にいる孤独な子供で、ただ誰かと、そしてなにかよいことと繋がりたいだけなんだ、」と、ロキは言う、たぶん少しばかり弁解するように。「その立場にいたことがなかったとは私には言えない」

ソーの顔に浮かぶ表情は——ロキには今のところ解釈する精神的なキャパがないものだ。

「君は本当に良い人だ」しばらくしてから、ソーが笑顔と共にいう。

「お黙り」と、ロキはふてくされて言う。「私は違う。私は意地悪でみじめったらしくて好かれない」

ソーがその言葉にスッと息を吸い、ロキの方に、本当に彼の方に顔を向ける。

「どこのどいつがそんなことを君にいったんだ？」と、ソーが強い口調で聞く。

ロキは不機嫌そうにぶつぶつ言い、さらに飲んで答えるのを避ける。

「今まで聞いた中で一番ばかげたことだ」と、ソーが言う。そしてその声音はその表情と同じぐらい怒って苛立っている。「今までいろんなばかげたことを聞いてたがその中でも一番だ」

ロキは肘とボトルで彼の脇をつつく。

「飲め」

ソーが悪態をつき、そうする。彼が残ったワインの半分を飲み干し、手の甲で口を拭う。どうやら少し落ち着いたようだ。それともこれ以上自分の考えをもらしたらロキを怖がらせてしまうと思っているのかもしれない。

「手伝えるか？」と、しばらくしてから彼が聞いてくる。

「うん？」

「その子のこと」と、ソーが言う。

「おお、」と、ロキは酔っぱらったように答える。彼はソーのぶっとい腕をポンポンと叩く。「イエス。あの子も喜ぶだろう。たいそう親切なことだ。あなたは親切だな、ソー・——？」

「オーディンソン」ソーの笑顔は優しくそして喜んでいるようだ。

「そう、あなたはそうだ」と、ロキは決めつける。

ソーが笑い声をあげ、ロキの傍に寄り掛かる。

「君は俺を笑わせてくれる、」と、ソーが優しげに言う。「そして君はおそろしく辛辣で、皮肉屋で変わっていて、あの子供に完全に入れ込んでいる、もっとも君は認めようとしないがな」

「あなたの言うことを聞いてると、私は知るだけの価値がある人物のように聞こえる」と、ロキは不機嫌に言う。彼はリラックスして暖かく感じる。満足しているとさえいえそうだ。彼が得られる、幸せに一番近いものだ。

「君はそうだよ」と、ソーが間髪を入れずに言う、まるでそんなことは疑問でも何でもないというように。

「あなたのことが理解できない」しばらく彼を見つめた後、ロキは言う。「どうしてそんなに確信があるんだ？」

ソーが遠くを行きかう交通に目を眇める。

「何について？」

「全てにだ」と、ロキは鷹揚に言う。

ソーはその言葉にただ笑う。

「そんなことはない。若いころの俺はそうだったよ」と、ソーが言う。「昔の俺は自信過剰だった。シフに何度も傲慢だと言われたが、俺は聞く耳を持たないほど傲慢だった、明らかにな。だが……そうならないよう俺は学んだんだ、父が俺と話さなくなってから。自分が愛することのために、他の愛することを犠牲にするっていうのはどういうことかっていうのを、それは教えてくれた。傷ついたが、そこから俺は学んだんだ」

ロキは目の隅からソーを見ている。

「自分が何を望んでいるのかわかっているし、今は理にかなった範囲内で手に入れる、」と、ソーが言う。「違いは、今の俺は物事には結果がつきものだということ、そしてそれをどうやって切り抜けるかわかっているところだ」

ロキはその言葉を考える。

「それで、もしその結果が大きすぎて耐えられないとしたら？」と、彼は尋ねる。

その言葉にソーは静かになり、考えている。

「そうしたら、どのみちその結果を背負っていくか、それともほかの選択肢を選ぶかだ」と、しばらくしてから彼が言う。「どちらにしても、それは俺の選択だし、それについて謝るつもりはない」

「常に選択肢がある人間のような口ぶりだ」と、ボトルを掲げながらロキは言う。ソーが軽く笑い、ボトルを取り上げる。

「自分が恵まれた環境から来ているのは認めるよ」と、彼が言う。「それを忘れないよう努めている。時々は覚えていることに成功しさえするんだ」

二人は数分のあいだ、気安い、心地よい沈黙のうちにワインを飲む。

「君はどうなんだ？」と、ソーが尋ねる。「もしどんな結果にも耐えられるとしたら、いったい何をする？」

ロキが最初に思ったのは——バルドルだ。彼はバルドルを愛し、バルドルを選択するだろう、ナンナを差し置いて、彼の子供を差し置いて、毎日確実に増えていくだろうロキの心の傷を差し置いて。だがそれは愚かな答えだ、安易な答えだ、そしてロキはソーの方を見て違った風に考えようとする。目先の利己的な欲求以外のものを考えようとする、この変わり者の興味深い男がするように大局を見ようとする。

「歌うだろうな」と、半笑いを浮かべて、ロキは言う。

「歌う、」と、ソーが繰り返す。「何が君を止めているんだ？」

ロキが彼に笑顔を向ける、歯をずらりと見せた、温かみの全くない笑顔だ。

「私自身だ」と、彼は言う。彼はソーにボトルを返す。あるいはそうしようとする。その代わりに起こったのは、中途半端な、半ば前進、半ば中止の、どっちつかずの動きだ。ボトルも彼の手も、ソーの手のすぐ近くに落ち着き、触れ合う。

二人はお互いを、そして分かち合う互いの間の空気と空間を見つめあう。

「君は、自分で自分に許す以上の価値がある」と、ソーが優しく言う。

「私は自分が得たものにちょうど値するんだ」と、一呼吸おいてロキは答える。

一陣の冷たい風が二人の間にサッと吹いて、ロキはぶるっと震える。後ろでお団子にまとめていた髪が一筋乱れて顔にかかる。ソーが手を伸ばしてきて、その指先が彼の鼻筋に、頬に触れて、一筋の乱れ髪を耳の後ろにかけてくれる。

「正直な時、君は俺の方に身を乗り出す。半分嘘を言う時には、君はその前に息を吸う」と、ソーが言う。「それで俺には君が嘘を言ってることがわかるんだ」

唖然として、ロキはぴたりと動きを止める。

「君はしゃべる前に考える、」と、ソーが続ける。「君はすべての言葉を慎重に選ぶ、まるで選択肢と結果を検討して自分に最適なものを選ぶみたいに。それは君を控えめにするが、洞察力をもたらす」

ロキはかっと暖かくなり、唾を飲む。ソーの親指がその暖かな頬に置かれている。

「俺は、君が鋭いエッジばかりだとは思わないよ、ロキ」と、ソーが言い、それからとうとう離れる。彼が笑顔を浮かべながらロキの方に頭を傾ける。「でも俺は君のそんなところも好きだ。それとそうじゃないところも好きだ。俺は今まで目にした君のすべてが好きだ」

「あなたは私のことなど知らないくせに」と、頬を火照らせたままロキは呟く、だがそれは自信のなさそうな口ぶりだ。

彼はソーの言葉を考え、そしてその言葉は彼を熱くもし冷たくもする、彼をあからさまに見え見えにするように感じさせる、今までの彼はどうやって姿を消すかということしか知らなかったのに。彼は息を吸い、そしてソーがそれに気づく。彼は考えることを選び、ソーは気付いている。時折、ソーの過度に自信満々の舵取りは、ロキが自分で選択したであろうことよりずっといいようだ。ソーがロキのことをロキ自身よりわかっているのではないか、と、彼はチラリと考える。

「息を吸ったな」と、一瞬おいてソーが言い、笑い声をあげる。二人の間に残っていた距離を彼が詰め、ロキの右側は圧倒されるほど暖かく感じる、それから胸の中も、そして、ぶっちゃけ全身が暖かい。

二人は話し、笑い、お互いに寄り掛かり、お互いの暖かさに浸り、二人のどちらも気付かないほど長く飲んでいる。ロキの頭がだんだんソーの肩の上に漂い始め、ソーが優しく彼を揺すった時に初めて、日が昇りつつあるのに彼は気付く。

「美しいな、そう思わないか？」ソーが静かにため息を吐き、太陽がニューヨーク・シティの摩天楼にゆっくりと光を浴びせ、見渡すかぎりのガラスのビルをピーチ色や優しいピンクに染めていく。

眠たくて、リラックスしたロキは、ソーを見上げる。昇る陽がその金色の髪にあたり、彼の頭の周りで柔らかな後光となっている。彼の瞳は鮮やかな、それは鮮やかな青で、明るさを増す光の中で輝いている。

「ああ」と、自分が一体何のことをしゃべっているのか気付かぬまま、彼は言う。「美しいな」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※『クリスマスの12日間』（Twelve Days of Christmas）というクリスマスを祝う歌に、”2羽のコキジバト そして1羽の梨の木にいるヤマウズラ” という歌詞がある。
> 
> Childhood / Cristof Walters  
> It's a Marshmallow World / Jo Stafford


	9. フィーリング

バッキーは背中の真ん中に鼻が押し付けられている状態で目を覚ます。最初はトムだと思ってぶつくさ言う、それから自分がイングランドにいることを思い出し、たぶんライリーだと思う。それから、脳がまともに動き始めてから、ライリーの鼻は小さくて冷たくて濡れているはずだと気づき、だが今押し付けられているのは暖かくて乾いていて、そして彼のウエストを包み込んでいる太い裸の腕を伴っていることに気付く。

バッキーはあおむけになり、スティーブの顔は彼の首と肩のあいだというもっと快適なスペースへ納まる。バッキーの心臓は不実にはためき、彼はスティーブのブロンドの髪に片手を置き、指で整えてやる。スティーブがそれから一分と置かずに目を覚ます。バッキーにはわかる、というのが彼の呼吸が上がるのと、バッキーの首と肩にキスを押し当てるからで、くすぐったくて彼はプッと噴きだすような笑い声をあげる。

「おはよう、」と、彼はゆったりと言う。彼が憶えているところの壮大かつ繰り返し行われたセックスの後で暖かく気だるい。

「もうあと5分、」と。スティーブが不平を漏らし。バッキーの左腕がいまいましいほどくっきりとしたホットな腹筋の下に潰されるまでにじり寄ってくる。

バッキーは空いた方の手でスティーブの脇を突く。

「もうあと10分」と、スティーブが言いつのり、温かなバッキーの首にさらに顔を埋める。バッキーはまた笑い声をあげる。

「俺たちベッドから出なきゃいけないぜ、スティーブ」と、彼は言う。

「誰がそんなことを言ってる」と、スティーブがもそもそと呟く。「君は誰だ、ベッド警察か？」

バッキーは軽く笑い、指でもう一度スティーブの髪を梳く。

「あんたが寝坊とは本当に見抜けなかったよ」と、バッキーは言う。

「そりゃなんでだ？」と、スティーブが尋ねる。

「あんたは6歳児のエネルギーを持ってる」と、バッキーは言う。「それも複数の6歳児だ。あんたを見てるだけで俺はクタクタになる」

「信じてくれ、」と、スティーブがバッキーの肩に向かって言う。彼がそこにキスをする、ただその機会が提示されたからというだけで。「6歳児のエネルギーなんて誰も持っちゃいない。2歳児は別だけどね」

「7歳以降は全部下り坂だもんな」と、バッキーは訳知り顔で同意する。

それがスティーブを笑わせ、やっと態勢を変えさせる。それほど離れるわけではなく、彼がただ腕と肘をバッキーの胸の上について、あきれるほど長いまつげ越しにバッキーを見おろす。彼がバッキーに眠そうな、情のこもった、満足しきった表情を見せていて、そして多分そうなのだろう、とバッキーは自身に思い出させる、前述の壮大なセックスのせいだな。

「ヘイ、」と、彼が言う。「こんなところで君に出会うとは」

「ああ、」と、笑みを浮かべながらバッキーは言う。「この、俺が眠ってるベッドの中とはね。ヘンだ」

「眠るだって？」と、スティーブがニコッとする。「僕はいろんなことを覚えてるけど、眠ることはその中には含まれてないな」

「へぇ？」バッキーは手をスティーブの髪から滑らせてうなじに添える。「どんな類のやつだ？」

「君は覚えてないのか？」と、スティーブが尋ねる。

「記憶に欠陥があるんだ」と、バッキーは言う。彼は手をさらにスティーブの背中へと滑らせ、そうしながら筋肉のあらゆる窪みやへこみを指先で感じる。スティーブの体にぶるっと震えが走るのを見て、腹の底にまた熱が溜まり始める。

「説明して欲しいかい？」と、スティーブが尋ねる。彼が腕をバッキーの腕から外し、肘をバッキーの顔の両側に付いて、彼の体の上に覆いかぶさる。

「俺はどちらかというと体験学習派でね」と、バッキーはニヤリとする。

「おお、」と、スティーブが言う。彼が顔を下げて、バッキーの顎の下にゆっくりと口を開いたキスを押し当てる。その感触にバッキーの鼓動が跳ね上がる。「そういうことなら ――」彼がさっきのスポットの下にキスをし、それからもう一度、そのまた下にキスをする。「——やって見せよう——」いまではバッキーの脈拍のところにいる。彼がそこに熱いキスをし、肌を甘噛みする。バッキーはかろうじて罵りを呑み込む。「——君がよければ」

バッキーの指はスティーブの熱を帯びた肌にぐっと食い込み、スティーブの腰の筋肉に半月型の爪痕を刻む。もう片方の手はスティーブの腰の脇に食い込んでいる。

「んんん、」と、バッキーはなんとか声を発する、理性的に。

スティーブが低く笑い、その振動がバッキーの肌を伝わっていく。彼が鼻でバッキーの顎をくいと押し、バランスを失うことなく片手を上げてバッキーの口を目的の位置へと誘導する。二人はゆっくりと、飢えたようにキスし、そのビリビリとする熱はバッキーを狂わせんばかりだ。彼がスティーブの舌を必死に吸ってスピードアップしようとするたびに、スティーブが笑い、身を引き、ペースを落としていく。

「いい加減にしろ、」バッキーは彼の口中にほとんど喘いでいる。ほとんど触れられてもいないのにもうたまらなくなっている。

「僕に任せて、」と、スティーブが言い、優しく、甘くキスする。

バッキーの手はとうとうスティーブの尻へとさまよっていく。

「バッキー、」と、スティーブが諫めるが、唇を噛みしだいてバッキーが求めている感覚のいくばくかを満たすからには、実際それほど大した諫めとは言えない。バッキーは恥ずかしくなるような求める音を立てる。

スティーブが軽く笑う。彼が片方の腕をバッキーの胸に渡して抑え、空いた方の手の荒れた指先と鋭い爪でバッキーの腹を引っ掻いていき、危険なまでに下がっていく。

「くそっ、」と、バッキーは罵り、スティーブのタッチに体を突き上げようとするが、そうはさせてもらえない。「俺を殺す気か、ロジャース」

スティーブが笑う、嬉しそうに、邪悪に、低く響かせて、それからまたキスする。

「僕にちゃんと任せてくれ、」と、スティーブが繰り返す。

「オーケイ。わかったよ」と、バッキーは折れる、なぜなら彼の脳はまたしても機能するのをストップしてしまい、それにスティーブがどうしても満たしてくれようとしない緊急のニーズがあるからだ。このボス面したクソ野郎め。「どうやって？」

スティーブがバッキーの唇の上でにやりとする。

「うつぶせになれ」

またしても徹底的にファックされて至福の時を過ごしたあと、バッキーはスティーブに引きずられるままシャワーに入る。バッキーの体は正直4ラウンド目（それとも5ラウンド目か？）にはあまりに疲労困憊していたが、湯の下でのんびりといちゃつくのも、それはそれでナイスだ。スティーブはバッキーにあまり考える暇を与えちゃくれない、それもまた素晴らしいことだ、だがもやもやと抜け出てくる思考のいくつかは混乱して躊躇している。なぜこれはドッティ―と過ごした時間とこれほどまでに違って感じられるのか、彼女とは午後か一夜を過ごすのがせいぜいでその後は喜んでオサラバしていたのに、なぜ、なぜ会ったばかりのこのばかばかしく、美しい、頑固なブロンドとは、離れていてさみしいと考えるほど長い時間、相手から自分を引っぺがしておくこともできないっぽいのか。もやもやは彼が考えるべきではない事どもに危険なほど近づいているので、スティーブが実に素晴らしくうまくまた徹底的にキスする人なのはいいことだ、バッキーがもやもやに近づくたびにスティーブが舌であきれるほどホットなことをしてバッキーの思考の流れは失われてしまうのだから。

二人がやっとシャワーを出て、体を拭き、服を着たときには、ほとんど昼近くなっている。

「飢え死にしそうだ」と、バッキーは言う。

「そうか、ショックだな。君は決して腹が減ってないじゃないか」と、スティーブが言う。彼がカップボードを開けてライリーのフードを取り出す。「何かプランはあるの？」

「あるさ、スティーブ」カウンターに寄り掛かり、バッキーは言う。「ここじゃあんたが俺の知ってる唯一の人間だ、だが俺には間違いなく色々プランがあるさ」

スティーブが鼻で笑う。彼がしゃがみこんでライリーのフードをボウルに入れる。入れ替えたばかりのボウルの水を嬉しそうに舐めていた犬が、感謝の一吠えをして、スティーブが入れ終えるの待たずに餌に飛びつく。

「ここには友達が一人しかいない男にしては、口が達者だな」と、スティーブが言う。

「俺がどんな類の口を持ってるかあんたは知ってるだろ」と、大げさなウィンクと共にバッキーは言い、スティーブが大声で笑う。

「わかったよ、ロミオ、」と、スティーブが言う。「それはそれとして心そそられるが、もう1ラウンドやったら君がぶっ壊れてしまいそうだ。それでどうかな、食事と——映画は？」

「あんたは俺の体のことを知らない」と、バッキーは言うが、カウンターから身を起こす。スティーブの笑顔は危険で、バッキーは速やかに無視することにする。「映画？」

「ああ、」まったく違う種類の笑顔を浮かべながら立ち上がる。「僕のお気に入りの劇場がディズニーのクラシックを二本立ててやってるんだ。今日は『ファンタジア』と『わんわん物語』でね。僕は観にいくつもりだったんだけど、もしよかったら一緒に行かないか？」

バッキーは昔のディズニー映画をもう何年も観ていなかった。事実、最後にディズニー映画を観たのがいつだったかまったく思い出せない。あるいは、と彼は恥じ入って考える、どんな映画であれ、だ。 ここ数年の間に自分がどれほど感情のない虚無感に陥っていたのか、ほんの一瞬だが、今になって彼の心に浮かんでくる。

「いいじゃないか？」と、バッキーは言う。「『ファンタジア』は観たことないし」

「待った、ホントに？」と、スティーブが尋ねる。その顔がパッと明るくなるのをバッキーは、スティーブ・ロジャースが何かについて完全にスティーブ・ロジャースらしいことは実にスティーブ・ロジャースなのだと、だんだん理解し始める。「本気で言ってるのか？ 名作だぞ。あれは最初にしてもっとも美しいアニメと色と音楽の融合なんだ。そりゃ難点はあるけど、考えても観ろよ、あれが世に出た当時は ――つまり、革命的だよ。あの頃こんな作品はなかった、そのことは否定できないよ。新しいヤツも面白いけど、時代にそぐわないんだ。オリジナルのような深みのあるキャラクターや魔法を捉えていない」

一言ごとに少しずつ声が大きくなり、どんどん熱心な表情になるスティーブに向かって、バッキーはまばたきするばかり。

「新しい……ヤツがあるのか？」と、バッキーは意を決して尋ねる。

スティーブの顔が硬化する。

「コートを取ってこい、映画を観に行くぞ」

スティーブが連れてきたのは、コテージから車で15分のところにある小さな劇場だ。ウィンドウにトナカイとリースのクッキーにキラキラ光るフェイクの雪を散らばせた中に鎮座する小さなケーキをディスプレイしたベーカリーの隣に納まっている。劇場そのものは小さいが、ポップコーンのにおいと、なにかホリディ特有のにおい、それは隅に立っている小さなツリーを飾っているリースとポップコーンでできたガーランドか、隣のドアから漂ってくる焼き立てのジンジャーブレッド・クッキーのにおいかもしれないが、とにかくチャーミングな劇場だ。

カーペットは1950年代の劇場みたいなふかふかの深紅で、受付はスラックスに黒のスーツベストを着たカレッジぐらいの年頃の男の子だ。彼が二人のコートを受け取り、スティーブの名を呼んで挨拶する。なんだか変な感じだが、いつもと違って、他の誰かが名を呼ばれているのは実に気持ちのいいものだ。

「有名人と一緒だなんて知らなかったよ」と、自分の言葉に忍び笑いをしながら、バッキーは言う。スティーブがぐるりと目をまわして彼の脇を突く。

バッキーは空腹のあまりその場で倒れそうだ。彼はスティーブの腕をつかむ。

「スティーブ、」と、彼は哀れっぽい声を出す。「ポップコーン」

スティーブが軽く笑い、彼の額にキスする。

「いいや、中へ来るんだ」

バッキーはこのとんでもない命令に抗議するところだったが、二度考えるいとまもなくスティーブが彼を中へと誘導する。

「いい度胸じゃねぇか、相棒」と、バッキーは不平を漏らし、それもほとんど本気で言っているのだ、なぜって胃がそれ自身を食ってしまうそうなほど腹が減ってるのに、どこぞの古い映画に集中なんぞできるもんか、ってわけだ。

「君がそれほどせっかちだなんで信じられないよ」と、スティーブが言う。彼がメニューをバッキーの方へ押しやる。「ここは例のダイニング・シネマってやつなんだ、バック。オーダーを書いてここに置くと、上映前か上映中に運んできてくれるんだ」

バッキーは彼を見つめ、メニューを見つめ、それからまた彼に目を戻す。

「ウォウ、俺、たぶんあんたを愛してる」と、バッキーは言う。実際に何を言っているのか考える前に言ってしまい、そして口にしたことに自分でも驚いてしまい、すっかり口をつぐんでしまう。君のことかなり好きだよ、自分の声が耳にこだまする。

幸運なことに、スティーブはバッキーの言葉を単なる決まり文句と理解しているようで、フンと笑うと注文を書き始める。

バッキーは、チキン・ナチョス、バーガーのレタス抜き、なぜって彼はレタスが嫌いだから、チップス（ああすまん、クリスプスな）を一袋、ブラウニーひとつ、それからコーラのエクストララージサイズを注文する。

スティーブが彼のオーダーを見て忍び笑いし、バッキーが彼の脇に肘を食らわせる暇もなく映画が始まる。

バッキー・バーンズが映画館に来たのはずいぶん久しぶりのことだった、自分の映画を見るためじゃなく、友達の映画をサポートするためでもなく、ただ映画館に行って映画を観る喜びを味わうのは。自分の頭から抜け出して、すっかり別の世界に運ばれて、別の世界の美しさを楽しみ、一度も会ったことのない人々やキャラクターを愛するのは、ずいぶん久しぶりのことだった。バッキー・バーンズはここ数年、多くの映画に出演してきたが、映画を愛するということがどういうことなのか忘れてしまっていた。

『ファンタジア』はびっくりするほど美しい、いままでまったくアニメを好まなかった者にしてそうなのだ。愉快で圧倒的で、その古さゆえに時代を超越している。それはバッキーを虜にし、幸せに、実際に幸せにする、そして折々、身を傾けて、注目した部分や好きな個所をスティーブに囁かずにはいられない。自分でもどうしようもないのだ。何かが心に浮かんだとき、スティーブに知ってもらいたいのだ。何かに息を呑んだ時、スティーブと分かち合いたいのだ。愉快だったり、美しかったり、或いは悲しいパートがあれば、横を向いてスティーブも同じように感じているか確かめたいのだ。スティーブの方はと言えば、そのことを特段気にしていないようだ。バッキーが何度か彼の方を向いて、スクリーンの明るさに照らされた彼の顔を垣間見るとき、スティーブは輝いている。彼がこれを愛していてそれがはっきりと表れている、それはほとんどすべての毛穴からにじみ出ているほどに。

『ファンタジア』が終わるころには、バッキーの心臓はドキドキしている。彼は二人の席の間に手を伸ばし、スティーブは微笑んで、彼の手を取る。

二人はそんな風に、囁きあい笑いあい、そしてずっと手を握ったまま『わんわん物語』を観る。バッキーはスパゲッティのシーンを観ながら、同じことをスティーブとしているのを想像する、一本の長いスパゲッティを二人で分かち合い、二人の唇が真ん中で出会うのを。彼はその想像にすこしばかりニタニタと笑い、自分は言ったいつこの、笑ったりニヤニヤしたりハートがパタパタしたりする、ありがちな奴に変わったのだろうと思う。

映画の終わりにスティーブが、言葉にならない感情で瞳を輝かせながら彼の方を向く。

「どう思った？」そう尋ねるスティーブの顔は、あまりに大きな笑顔で真っ二つに割れそうだ。

「すごくよかったよ」と、バッキーは言う。心臓がまた跳ね、彼はそれを封じ込めようとする。すごくよかった、映画が、このアニメーションが、二人で過ごす時間が。それを。とても具体的に。特定の代名詞を特に。その無性のオブジェクトを。この時というやつを。「こんなに楽しんだのは久しぶりだよ」

スティーブが顔を輝かせて笑む。

「自分がどれほど映画を好きか思い出させてくれた」バッキーは突然、感情に押し流される。彼はごくりと唾を飲む。「なんで演技が好きか思い出させてくれた」

「いつか見てみたいな」と、スティーブが言う。「君が出ているものか、出てたものを。君が好きなことをやっている姿を見たい」

そしてバッキーはいますぐ彼に言うこともできたし、この場でスティーブにいとも簡単に心を開くこともできた。彼は震える息を吸って告白の準備をし、もう少しでそうするところだった。自分はスティーブにずっと嘘をついていたのだと。スティーブが自分のあらゆるところを簡単に打ち明けたのに対し、バッキーはただもう隠して、隠し続けて、その目的が何だったかは自分でも定かではないが、ほぼ間違いなく利己的で自己保身のためだと。

「スティーブ、」と、心臓をバクバクさせながら、彼は口を開く。

ちょうどその時だ、スティーブのポケットがブルルとする。彼がとうとうバッキーの手を離してそれを取り出す。バッキーに写真は見えなかったが、スクリーンに名前が閃くのは見た——サラ♡ ハートの文字がついた名前。

「ああ、すまん」と、申し訳なさそうにスティーブが言う。たぶんバッキーは深読みしすぎているかもしれない、だがスティーブの声にこもる明るさが彼には明白だ。スティーブの変化はバッキーにはこれだとはっきりはしないものの、気付くには充分だ。「この電話は出なきゃ。ちょっと待っててくれ」

彼が出て行くと、バッキーの楽観主義と、胸の中の締め付けられるような、圧倒的な、濃密な感情も、同じようにしぼんでしまう。彼は息を吐きだし、劇場のシートにぐったりともたれこむ。彼は片手で顔を擦る。

「シャロン、」と、彼はひとり呟く。「サラ」

スティーブ・ロジャースは現実のものにしては出来過ぎてる。バッキーはそれをほとんど事実として知っている。そして何かが本物にしては出来過ぎだっていう時は、ほとんどの場合がそうだっていうことも。それを、バッキーは遠い昔に学んだのだ、『彼』から。『彼』がバッキーのハートを手に入れ、バッキーが何の疑問も持たずに信頼していたその手の中でズタズタに引き裂いたときに。バッキーは自分に誓ったのだ、その遠い昔、こんなことはもう二度と自分の身には起こらせないことを。あの頃の、ただのバッキーだった自分にも、そして間違いなく今の、バッキー・バーンズの上にも。  
  
5分近くスティーブが戻ってこなかったとき、バッキーはとうとう立ち上がる。その頃にはマジックは褪せ、彼は気恥ずかしさを感じ、拗ねている。彼はロビーへと出ていき、そこではスティーブがまだ電話中で、笑いながら話している。その表情は優しく、夢中になっている。その顔に浮かんでいるもの、それは愛だ。情緒障害の塊みたいなバッキーでさえ、それは見て取れる。

バッキーの胃はよじれる。スティーブが彼に気づきパッと顔を輝かせる。彼がグッバイを言い、スマホをポケットにしまう。

「すまなかったな、」と、彼が言う。「ちょっとした用事があってね」

「ヘイ、かまわないさ」と、バッキーは気のない調子で言う。

「君が気に入ってくれて本当にうれしいよ」と、スティーブが言う。「君が来てくれて本当にうれしいんだ、バッキー」

バッキーは彼をじっと見つめて、傷ついた気持ちを呑み込もうとする。どのみち自分がバカだったのだから、これは自分のせいだ。いったい何を考えてたんだろ？

「もちろんさ、」と、バッキーは言う。

「君がメニューの半分を平らげたのは知ってるけど、また腹が減ってるんじゃないか」と、スティーブがニヤッとする。ポケットに手を突っ込む。

「俺、実は大丈夫なんだ」と、バッキーは言う。

スティーブが彼に妙な眼差しをくれるが、それでもただこう言うだけだ。「オーケイ」

二人は劇場を出る、そして——雪が降っている。もちろん、雪が降っているのだ。バッキーとスティーブは顔を上向けて、街頭のガスランプの柔らかい光と、ベーカリーと劇場の表に飾られたクリスマスライトに縁どられた黄昏の暗い空を見上げる。雪が舞い落ちるにつれ、新鮮でクリーンな、濡れてパウダー状の雪の匂いがあたりに満ちる。冷たく白く優しく舞い落ちる薄片に、本能的に、バッキーは味わおうと目を閉じて口を開ける。

右側から、優しい笑い声が聞こえる。

バッキーがそっちを向くと、スティーブが全く同じことをしていて、光り輝く美しい顔が照らし出され、雪に向かって開けた口のピンクの舌の上と、長い淡いブロンドのまつ毛の上に雪の薄片が舞い落ちている。バッキーの胸の中の何かが締め付けられ、そして同時に緩む。

「俺、少し疲れたんだ」と、バッキーは静かに言う。「家に帰っても構わないか？」

「おお、」と、スティーブが言う。彼は困惑し、がっかりし、たぶん少し傷ついている。バッキーはそれをぐっと飲みこむ。「オーケイ、もちろん」

コテージへ戻る車内は静かだ。緊張しているわけではない、だが少しばかり落ち着かず、少しばかり困惑している。スティーブが門の外に車を止め、バッキーの方を向く。

「バック、」と、彼が言い始めるが、バッキーは首を横に振る。

口に出して言ってしまうために、視線を合わせるんじゃなくて、スティーブの右耳あたりを見ていなきゃならない。

「スティーブ、もう会わない方がいいと思うんだ」と、彼は言う。

「なんだって？」今度のスティーブの表情も声も間違いなく傷ついて困惑している。「いったいどうしたんだ。君は楽しんでくれたと思ったのに」

「楽しんだよ」と、バッキーは言う。彼の声は自分の耳にさえ薄っぺらく聞こえる。「くそっ、楽しんださ。だけど ――なぁ、あんたはここに住んでて俺はニューヨークに住んでるし、俺がここにいるのは一か月にも満たない、スティーブ。あと一週間で俺は帰るし、あんたはまだここにいるし、それでどうなる？ 俺は別れたばかりで、それにあんたのことを知らないし、あんたは間違いなく俺のことを知らないし、それに。その方がいいんだ。約束するって。わかってくれるだろ？ 俺たちは友達になれる」

宇宙の歴史上、元カレが友達でいたことなどありはしない。これだけは、バッキーは確信している。

スティーブは、何の前触れもなくいきなり押しつぶされた人間の打ち砕かれた顔で彼の方を見る。

「僕が何かしたかい？ 話してくれ、バッキー。これは君らしくない——」

「俺らしいってのがどんなのかあんたは知らないだろ、スティーブ」と、バッキーは大きな声で言う。「俺を知ってから、なんだ、一週間か？ 俺がどんな人間だかあんたはまるっきり知っちゃいない。俺は——俺はどうやってこれをやったらいいかわからないんだ。俺はクソなボーイフレンドだし、クソな友達だし、それに俺はぐるぐるしちまう？ 年がら年中だぜ。嘘つくし、俺はな、ずっとあんたに嘘をついてたんだ、あんた気がついてもいなかったろ、俺のこと知らないからな。俺は落ち込んだら日に三度とかファストフード食べるし、たぶんここ2年？ 3年かな？ ずっと落ち込んでる。セラピストなんて5人ぐらい変えたのに誰一人どうやって俺のこと直したらいいかわかんないんだ。俺はバイセクシュアルでそのことを知ってるヤツは今まで生きてて2人だけだ、なぜって俺は腰抜け過ぎて誰にも言えないんだ。俺ン中はただ絡みまくった脂肪の塊なんだ。俺はな、三年越しのガールフレンドにアイラブユーも言えなくって、それというのもハイスクールの時にすごく傷つけられて以来ずっとそっから立ち直ってなくて、それからずっと誰にも愛してるって言えなくなって、たぶん姉だけは別だけどそれにしたってしんから言ってるのか自分でもわからないし、どうやってしんから言ったらいいかわかってるかどうかもあやしいんだよ。俺はあんたにはふさわしくない、スティーブ。俺は誰にとってもふさわしくないんだ」

スティーブの顔は苦痛に歪んでいる。彼はまるで泣き出しそうに見える。彼が手を伸ばしてきて、バッキーは首を横に振り、シートベルトを外す。

「ありがとう、」と、喉を詰まらせながらバッキーは言う。「素晴らしい時をありがとう、ホントにな。俺は向こうでのことから俺の気をそらせてくれる人が必要だったし、あんたはまさにそうしてくれたんだ、だから今、俺は向こうに戻って大人らしく直面する時なんだ。あんたにはホントに感謝している、ほんとうだ。もしニューヨークに来ることがあったら、俺のこと見つけてくれ。すまない。ありがとうな」

「バッキー、頼む、待ってくれ——」スティーブがもう一度言い始めるが、バッキーはドアを開ける。彼はドアから出て、門を通り、コテージへの道を急ぎ足で上っている。彼はなんとかドアの中へ入り、バタンとドアを締め、それからどすんとドアに寄り掛かり、そのまま床までずるずると滑り落ちる。

「くそっ、」と、バッキーは罵り声をあげる。膝を胸まで抱え、自分がどれほど押しつぶされたように感じているか、本当にバカみたいだ。彼は両手で顔を覆う。「くそっ、くそっ、くそっ」

バッキーは、熱く濃い感覚が胸いっぱいに広がるのを感じる、それはまるで糖蜜みたいにねっとりと息を詰まらせる。彼は息を詰まらせ、その感覚を何とか押し戻そうとする。

「くそっ」彼は両の手のひらを目に押し当てる。そこは濡れている。闇の中で星が弾けるが、それでも彼はきつく、さらにきつく手を押し当て続け、この感情のすべてから後ずさりし、何も感じまいとし、そして何も感じない代わりに感じるのは後悔だ。

ライリーが心配して、彼に向かって吠える。

突然、彼のスマホがブブブと鳴り始め、バッキーにはそれがスティーブだと分かっている、無視するべきだと分かっている、それなのに彼は慌てて取り出す。

たぶん、彼は言ったことを取り消すだろう。たぶん彼は疲れていたんだと、神経が参っちまってたんだと、どれも本気で言ったんじゃないんだとスティーブに告げるだろう。たぶんスティーブが彼をディナーに連れ出して、あの青い瞳で彼を見つめて、いいんだって言ってくれるだろう、すべてはなんとかなるって言ってくれるだろう。

バッキーはスマホを見て、自分の視界が涙でぼやけているのに気付く。彼は憤然と涙をぬぐい、スクリーンを見る。

それは全然スティーブなんかじゃない。誰からでもない。TMZからのニュースアラートだ。

**ドッティ・アンダーウッドと謎の男が明らかに！**

バッキー・バーンズとのショッキングな破局から数週間、

ミズ・アンダーウッドはハワード・スタークとキスしているところを目撃され、

恋に落ちたと語る

「くそっ！」と、バッキーは叫び、スマホを部屋の向こう側へ投げる。

スマホはツリーに当たり、ツリーが危なっかしげに揺れる。オーナメントが3つ落ちて、床の上でくだける。

バッキーは体を丸め、ひっくり返り、ただそこに横たわっている。ライリーが来て鼻を押し付け、クンクンと鳴き、それでも彼が何の反応も示さないと、ただ彼の傍に横たわり、あの犬だけが知っている方法で彼に暖かさと仲間意識と慰めを与えようとする。それでさえ助けにならない。何一つ助けにならない。

バッキーはそんな風にして眠りに落ちる、みじめで、打ちひしがれて、寒さに震えながら。

次の日は、麻痺したような落ち込んだ朧のうちに、のたりのたりと過ぎる。彼はあのアラートのあとスマホを見るのを恐れていたが、ナターシャかベッカがみんなに失せやがれと言ったのだろう、非常にありがたいことに、同情的なテキストなんぞ一通も受け取らなかった。

彼はしこたま飲み、ドッティに関するニュースについて、客観的にいろんな角度からみて自分がどう思っているか調べようとし……全然オーケイだと思っていることを発見して驚く。そりゃちょっと屈辱的だし、タイミングは素晴らしいとはいいがたいが、最初のショックを乗り越えたら、実際自分は全然気にしてないと気づく。ドッティは前に進んでいるんだし、それだけの資格がある、そしてバッキーは——ま、彼は彼女のために喜んでいる、彼女のことを気に掛けられる範囲内のことでだが。というと彼がまるでろくでなしのように聞こえるだろうが、ま、彼は昨夜の車の中でのことを繰り返し再生していて、スティーブの傷ついた顔を頭の中でリプレイし続けていて、どのみちこれ以上のクソ野郎にはなりようがないってこった。

そのまた翌日、彼はライリーを散歩に連れていく程度には何とか気を取り直す。彼はあまりに自分に対する嫌悪感にとらわれていたので、いつもより長く散歩する。彼らはどういうわけか街まで来てしまう。バッキーはスティーブがいないことを何となく知っているにも関わらず、念のためにパブを避ける。スティーブが今どこにいるか、いったい何を考えているだろうか、バッキーが傷つけた心を直すためにシャロンだがサラだかのところへ行っただろうかといったことを考えるのを止めるよう、バッキーは自分に言い聞かせなければならない。

「お前はアホか」と、バッキーは自分に向かって呟く。「彼はたぶん大丈夫だ」

ライリーが、彼に向かって非難がましく吠える。

「お前に何がわかる？ お前は犬だろ」

二人はサンドイッチショップまで歩いていき、バッキーは自分にイタリアン・パニーニをはずむ、もっとも自分はそんなことには値しないのだが。食べながら歩いているとき、ライリーがオカシクなりはじめる。大声で何度も吠えながら、引綱を引っ張り始める。

「いったいなんだってんだ？ ライリー。ライリー！」と、つまずいてバッキーは罵り、そうして引綱が手から離れる。ライリーはさっと彼から離れていき、バッキーはパニーニを取り落とすと犬を捉まえるために走り出す。

ライリーはある店のウィンドウを覗き込んでいる男のところへ走っていく。その男は顔を向けて一瞬混乱したような顔をした後にパッと顔を輝かせる。

「ライルズ！」男がしゃがみこみ、ライリーは吠えながらほとんど押し倒さんばかりに男に飛びついて舐めまわす。男が笑い声をあげ、ライリーの頭や体を撫で、ライリーときたらあまりにたくさんキスするものだから男がコンクリートの上に倒れそうになる。

「いったいなんだってんだ？」気恥ずかしいことに息を切らしながら、バッキーは犬に追いつく。「くそっ、申し訳ない」

男がライリーから顔を上げてまばたきをする。それから気安い笑顔と共に体を起こす。

「よう、」手を差し出しながら、男が言う。「あんたがバッキーだな」

バッキーはいぶかしげにその男を見る。

「サムだ、」と、男が言う。「サム・ウィルソン。あんたが滞在してるコテージにいつもは住んでるっていう？」

「ああ、しまった」と、バッキーは言う。「ライリーがオカシクなったのも無理ないな」

サムが笑い声をあげる。

「ああ、こいつは愛情深いんだ」ライリーが答えて吠える。「こっちに越してきてからずっと飼ってるんだ。もうべったりさ」

「裏切り者め」と、バッキーは犬に目をやり、犬が嬉しそうに彼に向かって吠える。

サムが笑う。

「ここで何をしてるんだ？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。「コテージにいなきゃならないとか？ 俺は構わないよ。なんたってあんたのものなんだからな」

「いいや、ちょっとした用事で来てるだけだ」と、サムが言う。「あんたにテキストしてライリーに会わせてもらおうと思ってたんだが、あんたが手間を省いてくれたよ」

バッキーはサム越しに、さっきまで彼がのぞき込んでいたウィンドウを見て——片方の眉を上げる。

「おめでとう？」

サムがまた笑う。彼はよく笑う、まるですべては彼の肩の上に落ちてきてそのまま滑り落ちてしまうってな具合の、おおらかで快活な笑いだ。バッキーの肩から力が抜ける。彼はこの男のことをすぐに好きになった。

「ああ、ありがとう」と、彼が言う。「クレアが俺にどんな指輪が好きかって教えてくれてて、それで俺はここに完璧なヤツを見つけててな。もう何週間も見てるんだが、クリスマスも来ることだし——」

「ウォウ」と、バッキーは言い、サムはてらいもなく照れている。

「わかってる」と、サムが言う。「わかってる、わかってるって。俺はミエミエのありきたり野郎さ。だけどな、これだってときは、分かるもんなんだよ」

「それってホントにあるもんなのか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。「これだってときは分かるってのは？」

「俺を信じろ、」と、サムが言い、バッキーはそうする。彼は本当に信じる。「これだってときは、分かるもんなのさ」

「それであんたは分かってる？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

サムがニカッと笑う。「今まで分かってたことがあるかよ」

ライリーが同意とばかりに尻尾を振る。

「少し時間あるかい？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。「一杯飲まないか？」

サムがバッキーの肩をポンと叩く、まるで二人がずっと友人同士たっだかのように。

「なぁ、俺は酒にはノーとは言わないんだ」

二人はスティーブのお気に入りのバーへ行く、そしてそれは一瞬バッキーをナーバスにするが、そこで彼は周りを見回して、この時間帯はほとんどガラガラなのを目にする。彼は、チラリとよぎる理不尽な、胃に沈み込む失望を無視しようとする。

「で、リバプールはどうだい？」二人が座ってすぐにサムが尋ねてくる。彼がふわふわしたマフラーを首から外し、手袋を脱ぐ。ライリーは嬉しそうに彼の足元に落ち着く。

「ここは——」バッキーは成熟した振る舞いをしようとする。役者なんだから、ストイックに決めるぐらいできるはずだ。「素晴らしいよ。とても気に入った」

「ビートルズ体験には行ったかい？」と、サムがニヤッとする。

「行ったさ！」と、バッキーは言う。「スティーブは俺のことをバカにしたけど、だけど——」

「スティーブ？」と、サムが言いながらまばたきする。彼が頭の中で何かを考えているかのように、バッキーの方を一瞬見る。「なんてこった。ヤツがずっと話してたのはあんたのことか」

「俺のことをずっと話してただって？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。彼は、断然ストイックなままで、顔をピンク色に染めたり、聞きたがり屋に変身などしていない、していないったらしていない。

「名前は言ってなかったけどな」と、サムが言う。「ヤツが、何度か逢った人のことを話しててな。いかにもスティーブ・ロジャースらしく謎めいたたわごとぶりなんだこれが、だけど完全にあからさまでさ、なんたってスティーブ・ロジャースだからな」

どういうわけか、サムが言ってることの意味がバッキーには正確にわかる。彼は笑う。

「いいことばかりしか聞いてないけどな」と、サムが言う。「まったく、あいつは自分のことをさりげないって思ってるんだが、あんたのことを話すのをやめられないんだぜ」

「話すようなことがあるのかどうか俺には分らんけどな」と、バッキーは呟く。彼は嬉しさと罪悪感の入り混じった奇妙な感じをおぼえる。あの夜の自分の言葉が耳の中に大きくこだまする。

バーテンダーが二人の方を見る。今日はドラックスじゃなく、黒髪が毛先の方で鮮やかなマゼンタに変わっている女性だ。レザーを着て、混じりっけなしの退屈した表情を浮かべている。

「俺にはカールスバーグを、ガモーラ」と、サムが言う。「クッキー生地のクランチパイまだやってるか？」

「クッキー生地は食べ物じゃないわよ、ウィルソン」と、ガモーラが言う。彼女がグラスを拭きながら平然とした眼差しをサムに投げる。

「カロリーがあるんだから食べ物さ」と、彼がニヤリとする。ガモーラが無表情に見返す。「わかったよ、ダーティフライと、皮つきポテトを山盛りな。それからこちらの友人には——」

「えー、俺もカールスバーグを？」と、バッキーは言う。「それとバーガーを」

「いいわよ」と、ガモーラが言う。「あんたのご友人に本物の食べ物を食べさせたげる」

彼女がオーダーと共に背を向け、バッキーはサムに向かって片方の眉を上げる。

「いつものことなのさ」と、サムが言う。「彼女は俺に脂っこい料理で死んじまうぞって言うし、俺は彼女に、名門のアメリカ人として好きなように死ぬのが俺の権利だって言ってやるんだ」

バッキーはプッと笑う。

「そんなにしょっちゅうアメリカの独立戦争ネタで挑発かましてるのか？」

「毎度毎度な」と、サムが陽気に言う。「ここのやつらは俺を嫌ってるよ」

バッキーは笑い声をあげる。サムを嫌う人間がいるなんて彼には想像もつかない。彼は人好きがしすぎる。

ガモーラが二人にビールを運んでくる。サムが彼女にニヤリとし、マグを掲げる。彼女がぐるりと目をまわし立ち去る。

バッキーは首を振り、ビールを飲む。

「で……今日スティーブと話したのか？」なぜ尋ねているのか自分でもよくわからない、ただもうそれが自分でも止められない強迫観念で、そしておそらく彼は認証付きのマゾヒストなのだろう。それと、彼はスティーブのことが頭から離れないし、彼のことを恋しく思う気持ちがもう強すぎてほとんど不健康レベルだし、だがバッキーはもともとそんなに健康的ってわけじゃないし、それに——なんてこった。またぐるぐる思考になっちまってる。ジーザス・ファッキン・クライスト、たった5分ぐらいしか経ってないってのに。

「いいや、」と、片方の眉を上げながら、サムが言う。「すべきだったか？」

「いや、」と、バッキーは素早く言う。「いいや、ただどうかなって思っただけだ」

「へぇぇ、」と、サムが言う。彼は疑わしそうな顔をしている、そしてバッキーはさもありなんと思う。「で。あんたとスティーブは寝てるのか？」

バッキーはビールをのどに詰まらせ、咳き込み始める。

「リラックスしろよ、」と、サムが笑う。

「彼がそう言ったのか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「いいや、」と、サムが鼻で笑う。「スティーブは——そっち方面にかんしちゃプライベートなんだ。俺にでさえな。だがヤツに何かがあったら俺にはわかるんだ、あのアホ野郎ときたら完璧にわかりやすいヤツだからな。それで、どうなんだ、そこんとこ」

バッキーはその質問を無視することにする。

「彼と会ったのか？」

「最近は会ってないな。だがヤツのテキストと、電話で話した時の声からわかるんだ。ヤツは……前よりずっと幸せそうだ。なんたって絵文字の使い方を覚えたんだからな」

「彼、絵文字の使い方を知らなかったのか？」

「ああ、」と、サムが好意のこもった声で言う。「ヤツはな、32歳の体をした90歳だからな」

スティーブを形容するその言葉に驚くことなく、バッキーは笑みを浮かべる。それは彼が見てきたものと一致している、もっともスティーブのあの活力のあふれ方と、みているだけで消耗するようなレベルのエネルギーとはあまりマッチしないが。

「質問してもいいか？」

「聞けよ」ガモーラが二人に食べ物を運んでくる。「ヘイ！ 俺のパイは？」

「パイは食べ物じゃない。あんたに毒を盛るほどの給料はもらってないんでね」と、ガモーラが言い、また立ち去る。

「栄養が欲しけりゃ、俺は草を食らうぜ！」と、サムが彼女の背中に向かって叫ぶ。彼がすぐさま皮つきポテトを手に取る。

バッキーは軽く笑い、自分のフライドポテトをつまむ。

「すまん、」と、サムが言う。「重要な事柄ってやつでな。なんか質問があるんだって？」

「ああ、」と、バッキーは言う。ポテトを呑み込む。「聞くべきかどうかわからないんだが」

「俺の経験から言わせてもらえれば、尋ねてみなきゃ決してわからんぜ」と、サムが言う。

「ありがとよ、おっかさん」と、バッキーは言う。彼はバーガーを取り上げ、どんなふうに聞いたらいいか考える。結局、彼はただシンプルに尋ねることにする。「スティーブ。ヤツは本物か？」

サムは答えるのに時間をかける。つまんだ皮つきポテトを食べ終え、ビールで流し込む。

「あんたが本物をどういう意味で言ってるかによるな？」

「彼、外から見るのと同じぐらいいいやつなのか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。心の中で、彼はスティーブの笑顔を、その寛大さを、優しさを見ることができる。彼はまた、スマホに閃く名前も見える。シャロンと、サラの名前を。

「スティーブ・ロジャースは俺の知る最高のヤツだ」と、サムが言う。一息つく間もなく言う。それを疑問の余地もない、まったくの事実のように言う。「ヤツは俺がこれまでにあった最高の男だ」

「彼の話ってどんなのだ？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。バーガーを一口かじる。

「ヤツに直接聞かなくていいのか？」

「彼のことを知ってる人間から真実を聞きたいんだ」と、バッキーは言う。

たぶんフェアじゃないだろう、バッキー自身がスティーブに自分の真実を打ち明けてないからには、だが彼は、信頼できる人間なのかどうかを知らねばならないのだ。スティーブがバッキーのことをバッキー・バーンズじゃなくただのバッキーとして気に掛けてくれているのか、ドッティがやったみたいに、あるいは、ほとんどの人がそうするだろうとバッキーが勘ぐってるように二人の仲が終わったあとブログに書いたりしないか、知っておかねばならないのだ。たぶんスティーブに対してフェアじゃないだろうし、バッキーにとってもフェアじゃないだろう、だがこれが彼の現実で、彼が最も愛していることをキャリアに選んだことの代償なのだ。

バッキーはむっつりと自分のビールのグラスを見つめる。

「俺の口から話すことなのかどうかわからんがね」と、サムが言う、だが彼が検討しているのがバッキーにはわかる。皮つきポテトとダーティフライを少しつまんでから、何かを話すことに決めたらしい。

「スティーブは病気がちの子どもだった。赤ん坊のころに親父さんを亡くして、だから会ったこともないんだ。ヤツのおっかさんは——黄金の心の持ち主だったよ、あのひとはね。俺が会った中じゃ最高の女性だった。スティーブがバイトできるほど年を食うまで、おっかさんが二人で食っていくために仕事を三つ掛け持ちしてた。ヤツは始終入退院を繰り返してて、おっかさんはヤツにバイトをやめさせようとしたんだが——ま、あんたもスティーブ・ロジャースにノーって言ってみるんだな」

バッキーは微笑む、もっとかすかにだが。誰かがスティーブ・ロジャースにノーと言ってるところなんて彼には想像もできないが、それはすべてサムが語っていることによってかき消されている。スティーブの善良さをサムは彼に話す必要なんてないのだ、それは、彼もいつも感じていたことなのだから。

「俺がスティーブに会ったのは 大学１年の時で オリエンテーションの最初の週だった。このチビのブロンドのガキはちょうどぐいーんと伸びる時期だったんだ。 彼は……怒りっぽくて陽気で……ひどく面白いヤツでな。誰にでも優しくてものすごく頭も良かった。ちょっと見たり話したりしただけじゃおっかさんが病気だと知ったばかりとはわからなかったろうよ。ヤツは大学と自分の健康と おっかさんの病気の面倒を両立させてた。ただの一度も文句を言わずにな、おっかさんのように。彼女は本当にすぐに亡くなった、１年後ぐらいだったか」

サムは食べるのをやめていた。彼はバッキーを真剣に、慎重に見ている。

「おっかさんが亡くなったあと、スティーブは 一度も助けを求めなかった。ただの一度もだ。ヤツが大学を卒業したのはおっかさんがそれを望んでいたからだ。学費も自分で払ってた。何週間も米と醤油だけで食いつないでて、他には何も買えなかったからだが、ヤツにとってそんなことは問題じゃなかったんだ、おっかさんのために学位を取らなきゃならなかったからな」 サムがため息をつく。「その時もそれから先も、ヤツがしてたことはすべて少しの助けもなしでやってきたんだ、なぜならヤツは誰かの負担になりたくなかったからだ」

「ジーザス、」と、バッキーは呟く。

「だろ。俺が言いたいのは、あの男は自己苦難の、自己犠牲的で、ものすごく信念を持った、ヒーロー・コンプレックスで黄金のハートを持った頑固なバカ者だ。そしてヤツを知ってるものは誰だってヤツのために殺すだろう」サムが背もたれに寄り掛かる。「本気で言ってるんだ。本当にヤツのためなら殺す」

バッキーはその言葉に緊張した顔をする。

「それで、あんたはいつヤツに自分の正体を話すつもりなんだ？」

バッキーは凍り付く。心臓が耳の中でガンガン鳴り響き始める。

「なんだって？」

「頼むよ、」と、サムが言う。彼がポテトをまたつまむ。「スティーブと違って、俺は70年も氷漬けになってた男のポップカルチャー知識を持った90歳のアートバカじゃないんでね。あんたのショウ見てるよ」

バッキーは顔が赤くなるのを感じる。

「知ってたのか？」

サムが笑い声をあげる。

「もちろん、知ってたさ。バッキーがありふれた名前だと思ってるのか？ ロキが俺に、ニューヨークのオシャレな場所に住んでるバッキーって名前のヤツと居場所を交換するって言った時、俺にはピンと来たんだ。それからあんたを見て」と、サムが彼に向かって頷く。「あんた、実物の方がいいな」

「……ありがと？」バッキーは彼に向かってまばたきする。

「あんたのショウが好きだし、あんたの映画も好きだ、それからこれも言わなきゃだが、あんたに会ったあとじゃ、あんたも好きだ。だが俺がスティーブのことで言ったのは本気だぞ」サムがビールをぐびりと飲み、椅子に座りなおす。彼がバッキーを、死を見てきた、またその手で死をもたらしてきた男の、そして正しい状況でならそれを繰り返すことをためらわぬ男の眼差しで見据える。バッキーはそわそわと身じろぎしないよう必死でこらえる。

「あんたがなにをやってるにしろ、ヤツを傷つけるな」と、サムが言う。「スティーブは——いろんなことをくぐり抜けてきたんだ。クソみたいなことはもう嫌ってほどヤツの人生で起こってる。あれだけのあとだ、そこそこの平和と幸せがヤツには値するんだ。それに、これほど幸せそうなヤツを見るのは——これは、俺の言うべきことじゃない。だがヤツが幸せだってこと、あんたがヤツを幸せにしてるってのは言える。だからヤツをもてあそんだりするな、バーンズ、そんなことにあいつは値しない」

「彼を傷つけたくはない」と、バッキーは言う。彼は本気で言い、そしてすぐさま罪悪感を感じる。

「これがもしセレブのオフシーズンの火遊びとかその手のやつだったら、あいつが惚れちまう前に去ってくれ」と、サムが言う。「あんたが守れないような期待をヤツに与えるな。なぜって、スティーブ・ロジャースが何を言おうと、ヤツは一言残らず本気で言ってるんだからな」

「わかってる」と、バッキーは言う。そしてそう、そのことはすでに分かっていたのだ。「俺は別に ――こいつは火遊びなんかじゃない。これは——これが何だか俺には分からない。分かろうとしてるんだ」

おそらくバッキーは自分が感じているのと同じくらい罪悪感やら情けなさとみじめさが顔に出ているのだろう、なぜならさらなる固く険しい瞬間のあと、サムが少しリラックスするからだ。彼が頷く。

「あんたが悪いヤツだとは思わないよ」と、サムが言う。「俺はただスティーブが最高のやつだって知ってるだけだ。やつ以上の人間なんてあんたは見つけられないよ」

そしてもしバッキーがそう疑っていなかったとしても、もし自分自身がスティーブ・ロジャースを直に体験していなかったにしても、これが自分を納得させただろうと彼は思う——誰かの中にこれほどの忠誠を喚起できる人物、誰かがこれほどまでに猛烈に愛し守ってやろうという、そのことに謙虚の念と畏敬を抱かずにはいられない。他に多くの愛を与えるがゆえに同じだけのものをまた受け取る人物——それは何か特別なものを表している。

バッキーはマグを飲み干す。

「サム、」と、彼は言う。「俺はめちゃめちゃにしちまったんだ。めちゃめちゃにしちまって、なんとかしなきゃいけないんだ。スティーブの画廊がどこにあるか知ってるか？」

サムが彼に向かってニカッと笑う。

「運転してってやるよ。さぁ行こう」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※TMZ（セレブ・エンターテイメントニュースサイト）。  
> サムが注文したダーティ・フライは、フライドポテトを野菜とベーコンと香辛料で炒め、チーズをのせたものというカロリーの塊みたいなガクブル料理。
> 
> He's a Tramp - From "Lady and the Tramp" / Peggy Lee（『わんわん物語』です）  
> Mercy Mercy Me~I Want You / Robert Palmer（これバッキーのテーマみたいに以後ずっと聴いてたような）


	10. 上昇

**バッキー（クリスマスまで5日）**

サムが画廊に車を寄せ、バッキーはあまりにナーバスになってるものだから手のひらに汗をかいている。彼はこれから言おうとしていることを頭の中で何度もリハーサルする。済まなかった、スティーブ、彼はそう言うつもりだ。俺はめちゃくちゃにしちまった。俺はビビっちまってどうしていいかわからなくなって、それで俺はめちゃくちゃにしちまったんだ。俺はめちゃくちゃなんだ。あんたはこんな目にあういわれはないのに。俺はあんたのことがかなり好きだ。もう一度チャンスをくれ。

だがサムが車を停めたところで、画廊のライトが点いてないことがバッキーにも分かる。積み上げてきたナーバスなエネルギーが、すべての不安が、頭の中で練習してきた言葉の全てが、彼を置き去りにする。彼はシートに沈み込む。

「くそっ」と、彼は悪態を吐く。

「もう家に帰っちまったに違いない」と、フロントガラス越しに見透かしながら、サムが言う。

スティーブがもう自分に会いたくない場合に備えて、バッキーは押し掛けたくはなかった。もし会いたくないと言われてもスティーブを責めたりはしない。

「ウチはここから遠いのか？」それでもやっぱり彼は尋ねる。

サムが、彼にどんな答えを与えるか決めているかのように、バッキーを慎重に見ている。

「車で行ける距離だな」と、サムが言う。「スティーブは、ヤツの人生についてどのくらいあんたに話したんだ？」

バッキーは眉を寄せる。

「過去のことはほとんど知ってる。彼がアーティストで画廊のオーナーだってこととか。街にいるときは時々あんたのところに泊まることとか、だけど正確にどこに住んでるかってことは聞いてないな」

サムが頷く。

「ああ、」と、彼が言う。「それは全部事実だ」

「どの辺が足りないんだ？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「なぁいいか、」と、サムが言う。「俺はあんたのことかなり気に入ったよ、バーンズ。あんたのことはかなりごちゃごちゃしてると思うが、あんたはスティーブのことを気に掛けてると思うし、スティーブも多分あんたのことを気に掛けてると思う。だがある種のことは俺の口から話すべきじゃないんだ」

「なんだよ、殺人の館に住んでるとかそういうことか？」と、バッキーは眉を寄せて尋ねる。「サドマゾダンジョンを持ってるとか？」

サムが鼻で笑う。

「俺の口から話すべきことじゃないね」

バッキーはそれをどう解釈していいかわからない。彼はフラストレーションに息を吐き、ヘッドレストに頭を凭せ掛ける。

「また明日戻って来ればいい」と、サムが勧める。

「もし彼が俺に会いたくなかったら？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。彼の胃は罪悪感と不安と失望にもんどりうっている。

「ヤツはとりあえずチャンスをくれるさ」というのがサムの答えだ。「スティーブ・ロジャースはいつだってあんたにチャンスをくれる」

***

**ロキ（クリスマスまで5日）**

本人の個人的な喜びと、ロキの耳にとってありがたいことに、ヴァリは急速に上達している。彼はロキが教えるコードをすべて覚え、ギターの正しい持ち方を覚え、フレットボードの使い方を学び、間違った音がしたときはちゃんと耳を傾けるようになる。ロキは最もシンプルな曲から教え始める——『きらきら星』 ――それから数日以内に『メリーさんの羊』と『ロンドンブリッジ』へと進歩する。その午後やってきて、ほんのわずかなミスだけでロキのために『ヤンキードゥードル』を弾いたときの彼は本当に幸せそうで、ほとんど泣き出しそうなほどだ。

「そう悪くないと、認めねばなるまいな」と、ロキは言う。彼は、特許書類の山と共にリビングルームのコーヒーテーブルの前に座っている。あと20ページか30ページ目を通せばいいだけだ。明日か明後日には終えてバルドルへ送り返せるだろう、それから——ロキのご機嫌がほんの少し揺らぐ。あの電話以来、バルドルからは何の連絡もない。

「悪くない？」ヴァリはムッとしたような顔をしている。「いっこも間違えなかったのに！」

「少しは間違えていたぞ」と、ロキは言う。「ひとつかふたつな。完璧への道は練習あるのみだ、ヴァリ」

「学校の先生みたいな言い方」と、ヴァリが言う。彼がドラマチックに息を吐き、ギターを優しく置いて、カウチのクッションにだらりと寄り掛かる。

「さあさあ、ドラマチックになるのはやめようじゃないか」と、ロキは呟く。彼は書類上のある言い回しに向かって眉をひそめ、マーカーでハイライトする。彼は何かを考え、子供の方を向く。「同じ年頃の友達はいないのか？」

「あなたはいないの？」と、ヴァリが言い返す。

ロキはまばたきし、また書類に戻る。

「一本取られたな」

隣で、ヴァリがロキに向かってニカッと笑い、それから天井を見上げる。それから足を前後にぶらぶらさせる。

「ミセス・Hはまだぼくのプレイを聴いたことないんだ」と、彼が言う。

「彼女はどこにいたの？」ロキはまだ眉をひそめている。この句は意味をなさない。彼はその個所を丸で囲む。

「仕事だよ」と、ヴァリが言う。「当たり前じゃん」

「彼女、ホリディは取らないのか？」と、ロキは尋ねる。その皮肉の度合いは彼、この三年間ホリディを取っておらず、ただいまホリディ中にもかかわらず150ページの特許草案を読んでいるロキには通じない。

「わかんないよ」と、ヴァリが言う。「ぼくにそんなこと話すと思う？ ぼくにわかってるのは、うちに帰ってくるたびにストレスためてて、恩知らずのクライアントがどうとかってぶつぶつ言ってることだけだよ」

「彼女はあんたのフォスターマザーだ」と、ロキは言う。彼は書類から顔を上げて、ヴァリに意味ありげな視線をくれる。「自分の方から試してみたか？」

ヴァリはしゅんとした顔をする。しょんぼりとして、ため息をつく。

「ううん、」彼がこんなにキュートなのは幸運だった、なぜなら3年もたてばこのムッツリぶりはひどいものになるだろうからだ。

「時々は彼女に話しかけてみるんだな」書類に注意を戻しながら、ロキは呟く。「あんたがおしゃべりすることにかけちゃ何の問題もないのは、私たち双方とも知っている」

「いじわる」と、ヴァリが言い、舌をベーッと出す。それでもロキが彼に注意を払わないので、またため息を吐いてギターを再び取り上げる。「ねぇ、なんかホリディの曲を知ってる？」

「なぜ？」ロキは何かを書き出し、それから別のものを書き込む。

「ホリディだからさ」と、ヴァリが言う。「どう見ても」

ロキが顔を上げて彼を見、無表情に言う。

「どう見ても」

「ちょっとしたことがあってさ」と、ヴァリが言う。彼はそれを小さな声で言う、何かを欲しがっているけれど聞くにはシャイかナーバスな10歳の子供が、それでもこんなふうに聞けば欲しいものをちゃんと手に入れられると知っているときの声だ。まったく、子供というのは、人を操ることにかけては小さな悪魔だ。

「どんなことだ？」と、ロキは尋ねる。

「えー、」と、ヴァリがためらう。ふーっと息を吐いて髪の毛を顔から払う。「イベントだよ」

「イベント、」と、ロキは繰り返す。

「みたいなもの」と、ヴァリが慎重に言う。

「イベントみたいなもの」と、ロキは繰り返す。

「プラス……余興つきの、」と、ヴァリが言う。

ロキはただ彼のことを、感心しない表情で見つめるのみ。

「オーケイ、学校のホリディ・ショーなんだ、」と、少し赤くなりながら、ヴァリが言う。「ばかっぽい劇と、聖歌隊と、バンドが何曲かプレイして、それにキャロルとかもある」

「なるほど」と、ロキは言う。ペンにキャップをする。

「地元の劇場を借りてやるんだ。クリスマスの後にね、それで、その、」と。ヴァリが言う。もじもじする。ヴァリがもじもじするのは、今から何か、彼が考えるところのロキがノーと言うか、あるいは少なくともロキの気に入らないことを今から尋ねるときのサインだ。「くだらないってわかってるし、だいたい長すぎるし、ただの子供のイベントでしかないんだけどさ、だけど——」

ロキは微笑みを隠そうとする。彼は非常にまじめな顔をする。

「だけど？」

「モシカシタラアナタガミニキテクレタリスルンジャナイカナナンテオモッテタンダ」と、ヴァリが一息で言ってのける。

ロキは懸命に笑いをこらえる。彼は、自分がこんなふうに若く、誰かを崇めていて、その人に何かをお願いするのに緊張していた頃を憶えている。

「なんだって？」と、彼はたずねる、なぜなら彼はクソ野郎だからだ。

「もしかしたら、」と、ヴァリがゆっくりと、繰り返す。「あなたが見に来てくれたり。するんじゃないかなって思ってたんだ」

「ああ、」と、ロキは言う。「なるほど」

ヴァリがしょげかえる。

「ああ。いいんだ、べつに来てくれなくても——」

「あんたも演奏するの？」と、ロキは尋ねる。

ヴァリが困惑した顔をする。「演奏って何を？ ぼくはキャロルを歌うし、それから——」

「なぜ演奏しないんだ？ バンドと一緒に？」ロキはギターの方へ手を伸ばし、ヴァリの腕から取り上げる。「今ではどうやってプレイしたらいいか知ってるじゃないか」

「そうだけど、でも曲は知らないし。それに一週間後なんだよ」と、ヴァリが言う。

「曲のリストは持ってるのか？」と、ロキは尋ねる。ヴァリが頷く。「見せてくれ」

ヴァリがバックパックの中をガサゴソして曲のリストを取り出す——リストにあるのは、『ジングル・ベル』『フェリス・ナヴィダ』『赤鼻のトナカイ』『リトル・ドラマー・ボーイ』『ドレイドル・ドレイドル・ドレイドル』そしてあと数曲、どれも十分に簡単な曲だ。

「猛練習をする用意はできてるか？」と、ロキは非常に真剣に尋ねる。

ヴァリの口がぽかんと開く。それから口を閉じ、頷く。

「はい、ミスター・ロキ」と、彼が言う。「ぼく、猛練習するよ」

ロキが答えようとしたとき、ドアベルが鳴る。

「応答してくれないか？」彼はギターに注意を戻し、ヴァリがエレベーターへ走っていくなか、『ジングル・ベル』を弾き始める。

数分後、ソーが現れる。その腕にクリスマス・ライトとリースを抱えている。厚手の裏ボアジャケットを着て、髪をポニーテイルに結んでいる。その顔はピンク色でハッピーだ。ロキは、自分の顔に小さな笑みが浮かぶのを抑えられない。

「ヘイ！」と、ソーが言う。

「ミスター・ソー！」と、ヴァリが声を上げる。

「ヘイ、ヴァリ」と、ソーが言い、彼の髪をくしゃりとかき混ぜる。ヴァリが、今もロキがクリスマス・ソングを弾いているリビングルームへとソーを連れてくる。驚いて、目を丸くして口をぽかんと開けたソーの顔はほとんど滑稽だ。「何をしてるんだ？ ほんの5分でもすべてを嫌うのを忘れちまったのか？」 

ロキはニヤリとする。

「そのクリスマス・ライトはどうした？」

「ツリーを飾る必要があってな。君の助けを借りようと思っていたんだ」

「私が何に見える、無料労働者か？」と、ロキは文句を言う。

「本当にその質問に答えて欲しいのか？」と、ソーがニヤッとする。ろくでなしめ。

ロキはぐるりと目をまわす。ヴァリが二人を交互に見る。

「いや、本当に、いったい何をしてるんだい？」

「ミスター・ロキがぼくに曲を教えてくれるんだ」と、ヴァリが言う。「学校のホリディ・イベントがあって、もしぼくがそれまでにホリディの曲を演奏できるようになったら、見に来てくれるんだ」

「ヘイ、」と、ロキは言う。「そんなことは言ってないぞ。言いもしないことを言ったことにしないでくれ」

ヴァリが彼に向かって純真そうににっこりする。悪ガキめ。

「そうなのか？ じゃあ聴いてみようじゃないか」ソーがライトとリースを床の上に置くと、カウチの反対側の端に腰を落ち着ける。

「あなたには応じません」と、ロキは言う、だがそれでもまたギターをかき鳴らす。チューニングして自分に合わせるのに少しかかり、それから彼は『シルバー・ベルズ』を弾き始める。

ヴァリは顔を輝かせ、ほとんど有頂天になって見ている。その隣では、ソーもそれは大きな笑顔を浮かべている。二人ともロキが、ホリディの曲のようなシンプルなものを演奏している姿を、彼の指が弦の上を自在に行き来するのを、曲を自分のものにするのを夢中になって見ている。

彼は『シルバー・ベルズ』を終えて『ジングル・ベル』にうつり、それから『フェリス・ナヴィダ』のあとに『赤鼻のトナカイ』を弾くころには、ソーとヴァリは一緒になって大声で歌っている。

「ワオ、他のトナカイたちはホントに最低だな」と、秘密を共謀するように、ソーがヴァリに囁く。

「うん、でしょ？」と、ヴァリが囁き返す。「特にブリッツェン」

「あいつは大嫌いだ！」と、ソーが言う。「まったくなんて野郎だ！」

二人のルドルフに対するジャッジとクスクス笑いにロキは鼻で笑い、『きよしこの夜』に入ると少し曲調を変える。この曲は彼の個人的なお気に入りだ、正しく演奏すればゆったりと優しく、雪降る冬の夜に美しい曲となるからだ。彼は心安らかに弦を爪弾いていて、それは顔に現れていたのだろう、彼が曲を終えて顔を上げると、ソーが彼の方をヘンな風に、ほとんど痛いほど情のこもった顔で彼を見ていたからだ。自分が演奏に合わせて歌っていたに違いないことに、そのあと初めて気が付く。

「ワオ」と、ヴァリが言いながら拍手し、ソーも同意する。

ロキは咳払いする。

「ほら、」と、彼は言いながらギターのストラップを肩から外す。彼はまばたきしているソーにギターを渡す。「あなたが一曲教えて、私が次をやる？」

ソーの表情が柔らかくなる。微笑む。

「ヘイ、いいぞ」と、彼が言う。彼がヴァリの方を向く。「じゃあ、最初は『ジングル・ベル』？」

「あたりきじゃん」と、ヴァリが言う、だが、どれほど幸せで興奮してるかをそのプレティーンの嫌みな口調の下には隠し切れないのだった。

***

**バッキー（クリスマスまで4日）**

バッキーは、前日サムが車を停めた場所でエンジンを切る。今回は画廊にライトが点いているのが見える。大きなウィンドウから暮れつつある歩道へと眩しい光が溢れ出ている。画廊の中を人々が行き交っているのが彼の目に見える。バッキーが前夜、二時間もストーキングしていたウェブサイトが正確ならば、画廊は特別なホリディ展示のために今夜は遅くまで開いている。

「たぶんこいつは良くないアイディアだ」と、彼は空っぽの車の中で声に出して言う。「何の意味があるんだ？ 俺たちゃ同じ国に住んでるわけでもないのに」

それを合図とばかりに、まるで海を越えてバッキーの心を読めるとでもいうように、バッキーのスマホが鳴りだし、ナターシャの顔がスクリーンに浮かび上がる。

「恋人はどう？」と、あいさつ代わりにナターシャが言う。

バッキーは赤くなる。

「彼は恋人じゃ——」と、彼は言いかけて止める。呻き声をあげてステアリングに頭を凭せ掛ける。「俺からもハローだよ、ナット」

「あらまあ」と、ナターシャの声がする。「あなたまたドラマチックになってるのね。あなたのその世界が自分の周りで崩壊してるってしゃべり方でわかるわよ」

「倒れてるやつに蹴りを入れまいって考えたことはないのか？」と、バッキーは呟く。

「ないわね」と、ナターシャが言う。

「クリントはどうしてる？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「最高、」と、ナターシャが言う。「彼、バッファロー・ウィングのパーティバーレルと、オニオンリングのボックスを受け取りに行ってる、まぁこの会話のあとじゃ食べなきゃやってられないでしょうしね」

「ヘイ！」と、バッキーは抗議する。

「いったい何を避けてるのよ、バーンズ？」と、ナターシャが尋ねる。「クリントが帰ってくるまであと3分よ、そのあとは私、あっさりあなたを捨ててウィングをとるからね」

バッキーはいったん口をつぐむ。そのことで彼女を責めることはできない。

「俺はめちゃくちゃにしちまったんだ、」と、バッキーは言う。「それで今、彼がやってる画廊の駐車場に座り込んで、中に入って謝る勇気を奮い起こそうとしてるところなんだ」

「なるほど」と、ナターシャが言う。

「もし彼が俺に会いたくなかったら、ナット？」と、バッキーは意気消沈して言う。「もし彼が俺のことを嫌ってたら？ 彼には、俺が彼にしたことなんかよりずっとまともに扱われるべきなんだ。彼は優しくて俺に心を開いてくれたのに、俺は嘘をつくわ、動転するわ、おまけに逃げ出したんだ」

「なるほど」と、ナターシャがまた言う。

「だけど俺は彼に会いたいんだ、」と、バッキーは認める。「俺、彼のことを傷つけたと思うんだ、そのことが俺を悩ましてるし、こんな気持ちになったのはホント久しぶりだし、彼に会いたくてたまらないんだ。俺は本当に彼に会いたくてたまらないんだ。彼は——素晴らしいんだ。ホントに、ホントに、素晴らしいひとなんだ」

「わかった、」と、ナターシャが言う。

「でももし ――」

「オーケイ、」と、ナターシャが遮る。「いいから、わかった」

「わかったってなにを？」というバッキーは困惑した顔だ。

「私に答えがある」と、ナターシャが言う。「あなたの問題に対する解決策があるわ」

バッキーの心臓は実際にせりあがる。ナターシャはいつだって答えを持っているのだ。

「オーケイ、」と、頷きながら彼は言う。用意はできてる。「そうか。オーケイ、教えてくれ」

「ドラマチックになるのはやめて中へ入りなさい」と、ナターシャが言う。一方的に通話を切る。

バッキーはスマホをじっと見つめる。

「あんたが嫌いだ」と、バッキーは呟き、スマホをポケットにしまう。彼は汗ばんだ手のひらをジーンズで拭い、車から出る。

画廊のドアの上部には小さなベルがついていて、彼がドアを開けるとチリンと鳴る。緊張に胃をよじらせながら、バッキーは息を吸いつつ中に入る。画廊は予期していたより大きく、白い壁に金色のライティング、きれいに磨かれた木の床、だが居心地のいい雰囲気だ。空気は暖かく、松の葉のような新鮮な匂いがして、中に進むにつれ静かなおしゃべりと柔らかい笑い声が漂ってくる。男も女もシャンペンとオードブルを手に様々な絵の前に立ち止まり、互いに寄り添ったり絵に見入ったりしている。誰もが会話に没頭したり、或いは目の前の絵画に没頭している。ここには、バッキーはどうとはっきりとはいえないものの、愛がある。ここは、まるでスティーブが自分のエッセンスを瓶詰にしてこの場所に変える方法を見つけたかのように、家のように感じられる。

誰かがバッキーの上着を預かろうと申し出るが彼は断る、だがシャンペンのグラスはありがたくいただく。

バッキーはすぐさまスティーブに会ったわけじゃない、だが切迫感は彼の中からしみ出て、代わりに好奇心と畏敬に置き換わる。バッキーはアートのイロハも知らないが、アマチュアの彼でも、壁面にかかっているものがすべて見事なものだということは分かる。彼は、雪原の中の小さな納屋の風景に魅せられている自分に気付く。背景では、夜空が暗い色々で渦を巻き、小さな星々が雲の背後からのぞいて、眼下の原と木々を照らし出している。そこには孤独感と平穏さ、エネルギーと静けさの双方がある。それは息を呑むほど見事で、まるでバッキーがこれらの双方向の間に挟まれているような奇妙な気分にさせる。

「素敵じゃない？」と、誰かが彼の右側で言う。

「ああ、」と、バッキーは言う。

「これたぶん、彼女の最後の絵の一つだと思う」と、その人物が言う。

「誰の？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「マーガレット・カーター、」と、その女性が言う。「彼女、そう多くはないけど熱烈なファンがいてね。だいたい写真をやってたの、だけど絵も何枚か描いてて、どちらの面でもすごく才能があったことを示してる」

「おお、」と、バッキーは言う。「いつ亡くなったんです？」

「三年前よ、」と、その女性が悲しげに言う。「ガンでね」

それはどういうわけか、会ったこともないこの輝かしい才能ある女性について、どうしようもなく彼を悲しくさせる。彼はその絵の前を離れ、数枚の風景画を見て、それから写真を飾っている壁の方を向く。ここで、彼はより多くのマーガレット・カーターを見つける。そこには素晴らしい風景写真も数枚ある、だがほとんどは人々の断片だ。片目を捉えた写真や、手の動きをとらえた写真もある。ある一枚は、おくるみに包まれた赤子を抱えている腕だけが写っている、それが誰の腕なのかはわからないが、腕の中の赤子を愛していることだけははっきり伝わってくる。その写真群は白黒で生々しく美しい。一枚一枚、列の最後まで見ていきながら、バッキーは喉につかえるものをぐっと飲みこむ。

彼は息を整えて、別の通路へと移る。

ここで、彼の目に入るのは違うスタイルの絵画だ。ほとんどが柔らかい色合いと落ち着いた筆遣いで描かれたポートレイトと人々のシルエットだ。同じ顔が繰り返し現れる。赤い唇と焦げ茶色の巻き毛の若い女性だ。彼女には何かがある、まるで何かを語りつつも同時にそのことを隠しているような、その唇に浮かぶ笑み、その瞳のきらめき。彼女は人を惹き付ける。誰がこの絵を描いたにしろ、バッキーの胸を痛くさせるような献身でもって彼女を描いている。

彼がその若い女性の、深紅のドレスを着て笑っている絵に見入っているとき、誰かが足にぶつかってくる。それは小さな人物で、バッキーが驚いて夢想から抜け出すと、ブロンドの巻き毛に青い瞳のその小さな人物が彼を見上げてまばたきをしている。

「ごめんなさい！」と、7歳か8歳ぐらいの女の子が言う。「靴の紐をふんじゃって」

「おお、いいんだよ」バッキーは彼女の足元に向かってまばたきをする。彼女が履いている靴に靴紐はない。

「ママの絵を見てたの？」と、話の矛盾を無視して少女が言い、バッキーの周りを見回して背後の人物画を見る。

「これ、君のママかい？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「そうよ！」と、少女がにっこりする。「きれいでしょ？ あたしもこれが一番好きだと思う」

「これ、誰が描いたんだ？」と、彼は尋ねる。

「ダディよ」と、彼女が言う。「待ってて、連れてくるから！」

少女が、その背に向かってまばたきしているバッキーを残して弾むような足取りで去っていく。彼が絵に向き直る暇もなく、少女が抗議の声を上げている誰かを連れて戻ってくる。

「サラ、いったい何が——」

バッキーは鋭く息を吸い込む。

スティーブがたたらを踏んで止まる。

「おお、」と、バッキーは言う。

「バッキー、」と、スティーブが言う。唖然とした表情をしている。

サラが、困惑した顔で二人を交互に見ている。

「ダディ、この人を知ってるの？」

スティーブの顔がピンク色に染まり、ほとんどすぐさま罪悪感に満ちた表情に変わる。バッキーは胃がつま先まで沈み込むのを、恐怖と失望に打ち砕かれた感情を止めようとする。

「ダディ、」バッキーは唾を飲み言葉を切る。彼はサラを見、それから顔を上げてスティーブを見る。「あんた——け・っ・こ・ん・してるのか？」

「あたし字はちゃんと綴れるわよ」と、バッキーの目をまっすぐに見て、サラが言う。

スティーブが少しくすっと笑い、低い息を吐き、指で髪を梳く。

「お・と・こ・や・も・め・だ」と、寂しげな笑みと共に彼が綴り返す。

「おお、」と、バッキーは言う。彼は壁に飾られた美しい絵に向き直る。この女性、画家が彼女のあらゆる部分を捉え、世界にあるがままの彼女を見てもらえるような色で描くほど愛された女性だ。「おお」

「サラ、」と、スティーブが言う。「シャロンおばさんを探しに行っておいで、いいね？ 僕はお友達としばらく話をしているから」

サラがスティーブとバッキーのあいだを見て、7歳か8歳にもかかわらず、そこにはバッキーが逃れようのない、わかってるんだからという眼差しがある。

「お友達ね、もちろん」と、彼女が言い、スキップしながら向こうへ行く。

バッキーは彼女の後姿をじっと見つめる。

「彼女、ホントに——」

スティーブが笑う。それは愛情がこもっていて、同時に寂しげな笑いだ。

「母親似でね」

その言葉がバッキーをぐいと現在へ引き戻す。彼はスティーブに向き直る。

「なんで……俺に話してくれなかったんだ？」と、彼は尋ねる。

スティーブがポートレイトの方を向き、少し肩をすくめる。

「僕は——どう伝えたらいいかわからなくて、」と、彼が言う。「君に会った時、僕はただ街で一夜を過ごしてただけなんだ——」彼が言葉を切り、スッと息を吸い、それから止めて、ポートレイトをじっと見つめる。

「時々、ちょっとだけ休みが必要なんだ」と、スティーブがそっと言う。「シャロンが週末はサラを見てくれて、それで僕は……ちょっとのあいだ別の誰かになるんだ。ダディじゃなく、世話をする者じゃなく、シングルファーザーじゃなくて、ただの僕、スティーブだ。時々はしばらく別の誰かになれるのはいいもんだよ、だろ？ 少なくとも別のバージョンの自分になれるのは」

バッキーはそこではたと気付く、突然、すべてが音を立ててハマる。シャロン、彼は思い出す。サラ。彼は突然、おっそろしく、ひどく、自分をクソ野郎だと感じる、実際にそうなのだが。

「ああ、」と、彼は言う。「わかるよ」

彼は自分の手を見おろし、それがどれほど自分にとっても真実当てはまるかを思う、スティーブの真実をどれほど骨身で感じられることか、今の自分が誰でそして、自分がどんなふうになりたいかということを。

「すまない、バック」と、スティーブが言う。彼がバッキーの方を向いていて、その一度見たら忘れられないほど美しい顔のあらゆる線に誠実さと後悔がくっきりと刻まれているのが見える。「君に言うべきだったんだ。ただ——ずっとながいこと僕ら二人きりだったものだから、他の誰かを入れるのは怖い気がしたんだ。僕は怖かったんだ」  
  
バッキーはそっと笑う、彼のハートはどうしようもなく膨らむ。

「あんたが怖かっただって？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。「ああスティーブ、俺はこの前の夜のことを謝りに来たんだ。俺はホントにクソだった。俺は怖くなって逃げだして——あんたはもっと大切にされてしかるべきだ。サムが本当に俺に思い知らせてくれたよ」

「サム？」スティーブの表情が変わり、微笑みが浮かぶ。「彼に会ったのか？」

「ああ、会ったとも」と、バッキーがニヤリとする。

「あいつはいいヤツだ」と、スティーブが愛情をこめて言う。

「ああ、」と、バッキーは言う。「わかるよ」

そのあとで二人の間には静寂が訪れ、二人とも自分の手を足元を、ポートレイトをじっと見るが、互いの方は見ない。それからスティーブがため息を吐く。

「僕らは一括パックだ、サラと僕はね」と、彼が言う。「君にそのことをどう話したらいいかわからなくて」

バッキーはスティーブの方を見て、彼がどれほど心許なく見えるかを見て、心がわずかに引き裂かれる。ほとんど突き動かされるように彼は手を伸ばし、スティーブの顔から前髪を払う。スティーブが彼を見る。

「彼女、いい子のようじゃないか」」と、バッキーは言う。彼は手をスティーブの頬に添える。手のひらの下でその肌は暖かい。

「素晴らしい子だよ」と、スティーブが言う。「僕はほとんど何もしなくていいぐらいだ」

バッキーは、いますぐここで彼にキスしたいと思う、だがそれはできない、こんなに大勢の人がいる場所では。だから代わりに、彼はポートレイトに向き直る。

「名前はなんていうんだ？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「ペギー、」と、一呼吸おいてスティーブが言う。「マーガレットだが、彼女はペギーと呼ばれる方を好んだ。マーガレットはカチコチすぎるって言ってね」

マーガレット。おお、とバッキーは思う。彼はポートレイトをしげしげと見る。

「きれいなひとだ」と、彼は言う。

「ああ」と、スティーブが言い、その声にこもる感情はバッキーにはほとんど耐え難いほどだ。「彼女は僕が知り得た最高の娘だよ」

彼は絵画の横のキャプションを見る。《スティーブ・グラント・ロジャース（誕 1985） マイ・フェア・レディ 2012 カンバスにアクリル》

マイ・フェア・レディ、とバッキーは思う。それから 再び、おお、と。

「白血病」彼は思い出す。

「サラは四つになったばかりだった、」と、スティーブが言う。「何もかもがあっという間だった。まるで一晩のうちに起こったみたいだった。昨日まで元気だったのに、次の日には病気になって。そしてそのまた次の日にはもう逝ってしまったみたいに。僕らには時間があると思っていたのに、なかったんだ」

「気の毒にな」と、バッキーは言い、スティーブの方を向く。彼は本気で言う。

スティーブが首を横に振り、その顔から嘆きを振り払おうとする。ほとんどやりとげるが、目の周りには名残が残る。「楽にはならないが、耐えやすくはなる。時間が経てばね。それから人に恵まれて」

それに対してバッキーはなんと言えばいいのかわからない。

「僕は、君が用意ができていないものを引き受けてくれと頼むつもりはない、バッキー」と、スティーブが言う。彼がバッキーの頬を包み、それから手を引っ込める。「でも僕は君が好きだ。それに君のことを気に掛けている。そして僕の人生の中に君がいて欲しい、もし君もそうしたいと思うなら」

スティーブが言葉を二人の間に漂うままにして、静かにペギーの絵に向き直る。

バッキーはそれをどう解釈していいかわからないが、自分の胸の中の、どくん・どくん・どくんと鳴っている心臓をどう解釈したらいいかはわかっている。それからカラカラに乾いた喉も、そして自分がスティーブの輝く青い瞳を見つめるのをやめられないことの意味も。彼は、スティーブ・ロジャースを見ているときに、あるいはただ彼の傍にいるだけで感じる気持ちをどう解釈したらいいか、わかり始めている。

ドラマチックになるのはやめなさい、頭の中でナターシャの声がする。それからサムの声、やつ以上の人間なんてあんたは見つけられないよ。

バッキーはずっと、自己中の、ビビりの、臆病なクソ野郎だった。それにぶっちゃけ、彼はそれにうんざりしている。彼は自分にうんざりしている。彼はもっとましな人間になりたかった。

「スティーブ、」と、バッキーは言い始め、そこで止める。彼は深く息を吸い、それからまた言い始める。「あんた ――あんたとサラ——クリスマスになんか予定あるか？」

***

**ロキ（クリスマスまで4日）**

彼がホットサイダーを手に、コロンバス・サークルのクリスマスマーケットに沿って歩いているときに、銀細工の装身具をテーブル一杯に並べた店のそばを通り過ぎる。彼はちょうど、サムに買ってやろうかなと思うようなコミカルな指人形が盛りだくさんの面白そうなベンダーを見つけたばかりで、気もそぞろだったが、何かが彼の目を引いて足を止める。

ロキはテーブルの方へ後戻りして、指輪やカフリンクスの小さなディスプレイに目を通す。ソフトボードの後ろの方に納まっているのは、銀色に輝く一対のヘアクリップだ。それは繊細な細工が施され、先端に、音符のようにも見えるハンマーが丁寧に配置されている。ロキは冷たい指でそれを取り上げ、長いブロンドの三つ編みをそのクリップで後ろに留めつけているところを、チラリと思い描く。

「これはいくら？」と、ロキはカウンターの後ろの女性に尋ねる。

「おお、」と、女性が幸せそうにため息をつく。「それは私のお気に入りでね。私の夫が亡くなる前にデザインしたんですよ。地元の高校の聖歌隊の監督をしてましてね」

「これは美しいものだ」と、ロキは心から言う。

「35ドルです」と、女声が言う。

ロキは彼女に50ドル渡す。女性がびっくりして彼を見る、そして彼は、彼女がクリップを入れてくれたグリーンのリボンを掛けた小さな白い箱をポケットにしまう。

「ハッピー・ホリディズ」と、さらにサイダーを飲みながら、彼は微笑む。彼はその場を離れ、妙に満足の態で、指人形のところへと歩を進める。

***

**バッキー（クリスマスまで3日）**

電話が鳴った時、バッキーはツリーのそばの床の上に座り、ライリーの耳で遊んでいた。最近の例にもれず、彼は見もしないで応答する。

「クリスマスまで会わないってことで合意したろ、」と、彼はニヤニヤしながら言う。「そうすればミステリーは消えないからな」

電話の向こう側に一瞬沈黙が拡がり、それからバッキーの知らないイギリス人の声が喋りだす。

「バッキー・バーンズ？」

バッキーは、ライリーのぴらぴらした耳をコミカルに頭の上に持ち上げた手を宙に浮かせたまま、固まる。ライリーが彼に向かって吠える。

「ええと？」と、彼は尋ねる。「どなた？」

「おお、」と、電話の向こうの声が息を吐く。「私はロキ・ラウフェイソン。あなたは私のコテージに滞在しているし、私はあなたのアパートメントにいるのだが？」

「おお、」と、バッキーは言う。「おお！ ロキ！ ヘイ！」

「私は何かお邪魔をしただろうか？」ロキの声は不安げだ。

「ライリーの日課の抱っことナデナデだけさ」と、ニヤリと笑いながらバッキーは言う。「重要なことは何もないよ」

ライリーが抗議するように吠える。

「彼、あなたを気に入ってるようだな」と、電話の向こうでロキが言う。

バッキーはにっこりするとライリーを愛おしげに撫でる。

「あなたは——」と、ロキが言いかけて止める。それから、自嘲気味に。「誰がかけてきたと思っていたの？」

バッキーは真っ赤になる、とはいえこのロキなる人物が彼の姿を目にすることはないのだが。

「誰でもないよ、」バッキーは咳をする。「ただのジョークさ」

「サムは彼女と一緒だから、あなたが誰かに出会ったか、それとも……」電話の向こうでロキはどうやら事情を把握しつつあるようだ。バッキーはパニックになり始める。「おお、あなたにロジャースのことを警告しておくべきだったな」

バッキーは自分の唾にむせる。激しく咳き込み始める。それは挙動不審なんてことはまったくない。ああまったく。

「念のために言っておくと、バッキー、サムの親友が時折真夜中に現れることがあるのだ、」と、ロキが言う。それをまったくなにくわぬ声で言うものだから、却ってバッキーは彼が故意に拷問をしているのだと確信する。「彼はかなり背が高く、どこもかしこも筋肉のかなり大きな男だ。ブロンドに青い瞳。若干ゴールデン・レトリーバーに似ている。多くの人が彼をかなりハンサムだと思っている」

「そうなのか？」と、バッキーはさらに咳をする。

「もし彼を見かけたら、私からのホリディのあいさつをぜひ伝えてくれ」と、ロキが陽気に言う。バッキーはこの男のことを全く知らないが、満足げなニヤニヤ笑いを耳にしたときは、たとえそれを目にしていなくても、彼にはわかる。

「ああ、」と、バッキーは言う。「いいよ。もしその背の高いブロンドってのを見かけたら、間違いなく彼に知らせておくよ——ヘイ、ペントハウスはどうだい？ トムはどうしてる？ 俺のことをもう忘れちまったか？」

「ああ、そう」と、ロキが言う。「そうだと思うよ。私たちはすぐに友達になったし、トムはもう誰も必要としていない」

「ローストチキンだな」と、バッキーはしかめ面をする。「あの裏切り野郎め」

電話の向こうでロキが軽く笑う。

「自分が映画スターだってことを私に話すつもりだったのか？」と、彼が尋ねる。

バッキーは天井に向かって激しくまばたきする。

「ああ、それ」と、バッキーは言う。「言ってなかったっけ？」

「きっとうっかりして忘れたに違いないのだろうな」と、面白がっているようにロキが言う。「そちらでは万事順調か？ あなたの気に入るように？」

「ああ、」と、リラックスしてバッキーは言う。「俺は本当にここが気に入ってるよ」

「12月29日はまだ私たちの帰国日で、間違いないな？」と、ロキが聞いてくる。

12月15日の時点では、12月29日はずいぶん遠い日にちのように感じられたものだ、まぁはっきり言ってそうだったのだが。しかし、終了の日まで一週間しかない今、バッキーは若干の失望と、そして恐れさえもぐっと呑み込む。

「ああ、」と、彼は言う。「もしあんたさえよければ」

電話の向こう、ロキの方でも、なんだか少し間をおくようだ。

「ええ、」と、ようやく彼が言う。「もちろんだ」

「誰か立ち寄ったかい？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。「俺を探して？」

ロキがほんの僅か言いよどむ。

「いや、」と、彼が言う。「誰もあなたのことは」

「おお、オーケイ」と、バッキーは頷く。「よかった、よかった。もし誰かが聞いたら ――」

「あなたはエイリアンに誘拐され、ペントハウスを私に任せた。あなたの猫が好きなローストチキンの種類を正確に知っている親切な他人にな」と、ロキが言う。

バッキーはひどくニヤニヤする。

「そいつはまさしく俺が言おうとしてたことだ！ ありがとうな、相棒」

「私もそうだろうと思っていた。ところで、」と、ロキが言う。「猫の名前はあの漫画に出てくる猫にちなんで名付けたのか？ あの、いつもネズミを追っかけているがまったく捕まえるのに成功しない漫画の？」

バッキーは考える。

「たぶん」

「フム、」と、ロキが言う。「それはトムにとってはよい伝来にはならないな」

「ヘイ」と、バッキーが抗議する。「ワイリーって名をつけてもよかったんだぜ、あのコヨーテみたいにな」

「おお、」と、ロキが言う。「あのコヨーテはひどく駄目な奴だ」

「ヤツはひどく駄目な奴だ」と、バッキーは同意する。

「さて、」と、ロキが言う。「ハッピー・クリスマスを、バッキー・バーンズ」

「メリー・クリスマス、ロキ」と、バッキーは言う。

なんて変わったやつだろう、と、電話の後でバッキーは思う。だがまんざら悪くない。彼はけっこうロキのことが好きだ。

バッキーはやっとライリーを離すと、しぶしぶ立ち上がると、クリスマス用のクッキーを焼くためにキッチンへ行く。

***

**ロキ（クリスマスまで3日）**

「ヴァリは上手くなってきたな、だろ？」と、ソーが彼に向かってニッコリと微笑む。二人はシティ・ベーカリーのホットチョコレートを飲んでいる。ヴォルスタッグがこの街全体で一番の美味しいホットチョコレートを出すと言い張った店で、今回ばかりは彼は間違っていない。ロキはラージを買い、その味のリッチなこと、このまま死んでチョコレート天国へいくのではと思ってしまうほどだ。ソーが自分のショットサイズをちびちびすすりながら、彼の方を見ては笑いをかみ殺している。

二人はフィフス・アベニューを歩きながらウィンドウ・ディスプレイを見ている、ロキはぎりぎりになって買い込まなければならないプレゼントがいくつかあるからだし、ソーもオーディンに贈るものをまだ選んでないからだ。人混みはほどんと耐え難いほどで、ツーリストとネイティブ・ニューヨーカーがひと固まりになり、肩を並べて押し合いへし合いしながらホリディ・ディスプレイを覗き込んでいる。シフも二人と一緒に来たのだが、6年越しのガールフレンドへのプレゼントを探しにブルーミングデイルの中へ消えたっきりだ。それが賢明な行動だったかどうか、この時点では不明だ。

「婚約指輪じゃなくて？」シフがソーに、ガールフレンドが好みそうな物の写真の数々を贈ってきた後で、ロキは尋ねる。写真の半分はランジェリーで、あとの半分は人を殺せそうなスティレット・ヒールの靴だ。「6年とは長い時間だ。そのスティレット・ヒールはきれいだな。後ろに並んだ鋭いスタッズが好きだ」

「ヴァルキリーは結婚という制度を信じていないと思う」と、ソーが考え込むように言う。「それに彼女は実際に、これで人を殺すかもしれない。完璧だな」

「なぜゲームナイトの時に彼女に会わなかったのだろう？」と、ロキは尋ねる。

「彼女は今ツアー中なんだ」と、ソーが言う。彼がロキの戸惑った顔を見て笑う。「彼女はバンドをやってるんだ」

「私が聴いたことがあるようなもの？」と言ってもロキはもうあまり音楽は聴いてないのだが、それはそれとして特許法以外にも興味を持っている、多少なりともまともに機能している人間だというふりをするのが好きなのだ。

「もし君がインディーロックシーンに深くのめりこんでたらな」と、ソーが言う。

ロキにはそもそもインディーロックがどういうものかというごく漠然としたイメージしかないので、ただフムと言ってホットチョコレートを啜るだけだ。二人はサックス・フィフィス・アベニューへ向かう途上のディスプレイを覗き込む。それは美しい一幕で、ベッドルームの窓の外には夜空がキラキラと輝いている。緑色の服を着た青年があちらからこちらへと飛び交い、少年たちと一人の少女が不思議そうに青年を見上げている。

「毎年新しいテーマでやってるんだ、」と、ソーが説明する。「今年のテーマは——」

「ピーターパン」と、ロキは微笑む。「子供のころあの映画が好きだった」

「俺は今でも好きだな」と、まるで秘密を告白でもするように、ソーが彼に身を寄せる。ロキは笑い声をあげ、ソーがニヤッとする。「俺は少なくとも年に一回は観てるんだ」

「大人になりたくないってわけか？」と、ロキは問いかける。

「それのどこに楽しみがある？」ソーがそう問いかけてロキの肩を自分の肩でこづく。ロキはホットチョコレートをしっかり握る。

「私はいつもフックが好きだった」と、彼は言う。

「もちろん君はそうだろうな」と、ソーが笑い、ロキは顔をしかめる。

「彼は誤解されていた！」と、彼は抗弁する。

「子供を殺そうとしたんだぞ」と、ソーが彼に理を解く、あるいはそうしようとする。

「あの子は実に迷惑な子だった」と、ロキは同じく合理的に返す。「とにかく、あれはやたらと好戦的な殺人願望などではなかった。あの鉤手のせいだ」

「君は手にあの鉤手を欲しかったのか？」と、ソーが片方の眉を上げる。「それとも鉤手のある男に惹かれたのか？」

「両方持つことだってできる時になぜ一つを選ばなきゃならない？」と、ロキはニヤリとして一方の手で鉤手を模しソーに挑みかかる。ソーの方はといえば、わっはっはと笑い、ロキの手首に指を巻き付けて鉤手を捉える。その手は大きくて柔らかい。親指がロキの脈打つ部分に触れている。

「おお、」心臓を喉元で波打たせながら、ロキは言う。心臓は慣れないリズムで脈っている。

「捕まえたぞ、フック」にっこりしながらソーが言う。

「くたばりやがれ、パン」と、ロキはそっと言う。

二人は一拍のあいだ見つめあう、それからもう一拍。その一拍はたぶん長すぎるかもしれない。

まるで何らかの努力を要するとでもいった吐息と共に、ソーがロキの手首を放す。たったいままでソーの手が触れていたところがじんと疼く。ロキはそのことを考えまいとする。

「あなたとジェーンはクリスマスはどちらかの家族と一緒に過ごすの？」と、突然のテンションをどうにか紛らわせようと、ロキは尋ねる。

「おお、」と、ソーがまばたきする。「えー、彼女は自分の家族とクリスマスを過ごす。ダーシーに新しいボーイフレンドができたとかで、初めて家に連れて行くんだそうだ」

「あなたは彼女と一緒に行かないの？」と、ロキは尋ねる。二人は時折肩やひじをぶつけ合いながら歩道をそぞろ歩き、合間合間にため息をつきながらウィンドウ・ディスプレイを覗き込んでいる。

「あまりそのことは話さなかったんだ」と、ソーが言う。彼は後ろめたそうに言う。あるいは、そう、後ろめたさを感じているべきだと感じつつ、実はそうでもないと言った風に聞こえる。ロキはその声音をよく知っている、一マイル先からでもその調子を聞き分けられるほどに。「たぶん彼女は、俺も彼女もそれぞれ自分の家族と過ごして、彼女が戻ってきてから一緒に過ごすものだと思ってたと思うのだ。俺はその時にネックレスを渡すつもりだった」

「じゃああなたはご家族の元へ戻るの？」と、ロキは尋ねる。

「あー、いや」と、ソーはきまり悪そうにうなじを掻く。「親父は退職したばかりでな、だからオーディンとフリッガは犬たちを連れてアルプスだかどこかのいかにもリタイア向けなところへホリディに出掛けるんだ」

たぶんロキはホットチョコレートを摂取しすぎたのだろう（舌をほぐすことにかけては糖分は明らかにアルコールと同じ効果がある）、なぜなら彼は舌に残る甘さを呑み込み、気恥ずかしさを無視してソーに向き直るからだ。

「一緒に過ごしても構わない」と、彼は言う。「もしあなたさえよければ」

ソーがぴたりと動きを止める。

「クリスマスに？」

「いいや、バスチーユ・デイだ」と、ロキは小さく吐き出す。その間髪をいれぬ皮肉な返しにソーが破顔する。「そうだ、クリスマスにだ」

「クリスマスを一緒に過ごそうって俺を招待してるのか？」

「私を、」と、眉間をつまみながらロキは言う。「後悔させるな」

ソーが笑い声をあげ、身を寄せて肩をぶつけてくる。

「俺はいつだって君を後悔させてる、覚えてるか？」

「いつだってとはちとドラマチックだな。あなたのことは一週間余りしか知らないのに」と、ロキは言う。

「で、その間は……」と、ソーが期待するように彼の方を見る。

「……いつだって」と、ロキは言う。「毎回毎回な」

それがソーを嬉しがらせるとともに得意がらせもする、まるであらゆる機会をとらえてロキを際限なく悩ませることがなにか誇るべきことか、名誉の証だとでも思っているかのようだ。

「是非そうしたいね」と、ソーが言い、そんな風にしてまた彼は誠実なひとに戻るのだった。「君とクリスマスを過ごしたい、ロキ」

ロキは唾を呑み込む。たぶんホットチョコレートのせいだろう、だがまったくちがうものなのかもしれない。クリスマスを誰かと過ごす。彼はそんなことをしたことも、しようとしたこともなかった……もうずいぶん長い間。

「さあ来いよ、」と、ロキを前へと手招きしながらソーが言う。

そう、もちろん、と、ロキは思う。さあ来いよ。

彼は抗議もせずについていく。

***

**バッキー（クリスマスまで2日）**

「サム！」バッキーは、クリスマスイブの前日にパニック状態でサムに電話する。彼は、夜の6時にまだ開いている唯一の店にいて、片手にワインのボトル、もう片方の手にスノーマンの形をしたオーブンミットを持っている。

「バッキー？」気づかわしげに、サムが問いかけてくる。「どうしたんだ？」

「いま6時で、開いてる店はここだけで、それも15分もしたら間違いなく閉まっちまうってのに、俺が手に持ってるのはワインのボトルとスノーマンの形をしたオーブンミットだけなんだ」バッキーはパニック状態に陥ってるわけじゃない、ただちょっと不安なだけ、ただそれだけだ。それにもし彼の声が少しばかり上ずっててヒステリックだったとして、それは彼が治りかけの風邪かなにかそういった類の事情に違いない。

「バーンズ、」と、サムが言う。「あんたが何のことを言ってるか俺にはさっぱりワカランのだが」

「明日はクリスマス・イブだ」と、一言一言を強調しながら、バッキーは言う。

「ああ、そりゃわかった」と、サムは言う。「で、そのスノーマンていうのはいったいなんだ？」

「サラ、」と、バッキーは言う。「彼女に会ったんだ」

「ああ」サムの声が安堵したような響き。「へい、そりゃあよかった。サラはすごくいい子だ、ホントに賢くてかわしいし、おっそろしく面白い、あの子のママと同じにな」

「ハイハイ、」と、耳あたりのいい言葉を振り払うように、バッキーが言う。「そいつは全部わかったって。俺がわからないのは、クリスマス・イブの前日に食料品店で7歳の子にいったいどんなプレゼントを買えばいいのかってことだ」

電話の向こうに一瞬沈黙が拡がる。それから、サムが鼻で笑いだす、実はクソ野郎じゃないかとバッキーが思っていた通りにだ。

「あんた、オーブンミットを選んでそれが子供に対するプレゼントとしてふさわしいと思ったって言ってるのか？」

バッキーは口をパクパクさせる。

「スノーマンの絵がついてんだよ！ 選択肢なんかほとんどないんだからな！ おもちゃ屋は閉まってる！ だいたい彼女おもちゃ好きなのか？ たぶんおもちゃも好きじゃないかもしれないじゃないか！ チョコレートを買ってやるべきか？ クッキー？ 徳用ワイン？ 助けてくれ！」

「なんてこった、あんたのおろおろぶりが俺をおろおろさせるぜ」と、サムが言う。「いいだろう、落ち着きな、バーンズ。ったくよ、まず深呼吸しろ。サラ・カーター・ロジャースは、あんたがおもちゃの代わりにクッキーを持ってきたからってあんたのことを嫌いになったりしない。とはいえ、あの子の父親、あんたが本当に良い印象を与えようとしてる男の方は、あんたが7歳の娘に徳用ワインを持ってこようもんなら、あんたを嫌うぞ」

「じゃあ、徳用ワインはナシか？」と、バッキーは目の前の棚を疑わしげに見る。

「ジーザス・H・クライスト、」と、サムが言う。「いいだろう、あんたはあの子に会ったばかりだ、そしてあの子は7歳だ、だからあの子用にキンダーエッグセットを買いな。でっかい人形の中にキンダーエッグが詰まってるやつだ。それから、あの子はハリボーと、真ん中にジャムが乗ってるクッキーが好きだ」

「オーケイ、オーケイ、待ってくれ」と、バッキーは言う。お勧めされた品を探して、この小さな食料品店の通路を歩いていく。彼は、ジャム付きクッキーをほとんどすぐさま見つけ、安堵のため息とともにショッピングバスケットに入れる。それからハリボーも見つける。

キンダーエッグのおもちゃを見つけるのはもう少しかかるが、最終的に、中にキンダーエッグが入った、クリスマスハットをかぶった大きなキンダーエッグマンを見つける。それは不気味系のキュートさがあって、そこがまたスティーブ・ロジャースの娘にはなかなかいいんじゃないかと彼は思う。

娘。くそっ。バッキーはそのことを、それが何を意味するかをまだじっくり考えていなかった。あの画廊での夜のあと、スティーブが彼を許してくれたことにただもう安堵して、彼の頭の中はすぐにオーバードライブになっていた。娘との出会いや、亡くなった妻のことを知ったことのショックもそこにはあったが、それは後回しにしていたのだ、例によって例のごとく。

後回しがそろそろ追いついてきているようであったが、彼はハリボーの山の下にそれを押し込む。

「それと、スティーブにはワインか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。「それと、チーズのログを一本。チーズログ二本か？」

「チーズはいい」と、サムが肯定する。

バッキーは、溺れかけた男がやっと救命いかだに指をかけたときみたいに安堵の息を吐きながら、すべてをレジのコンベヤーベルトに乗せる。

「ありがとな、ホント」と、バッキーは言う。

「あんたホントにくっそゴタゴタだな、バッキー・バーンズ」と、サム・ウィルソンが言う。

「そう何度も言ってくれる必要はないぞ」と、レジ係が彼の買い物を打ってくれているのを横目に、バッキーは言う。

彼はコテージに戻り買い物を降ろす。彼はスティーブとサラへの”プレゼント”を買ってきたギフトバッグに入れると、カウチに座って『グレート・ブリティッシュ・ベイクオフ』の再放送を観る。ライリーがカウチの上に飛び乗ってきて、バッキーの膝の上に落ち着く。

バッキーはそれから二時間、心を安らがせるはずのベイキング・ショウを無心に観つつ、ライリーを撫でるという、これまた心を安らがせる効果があるはずの行為だが、本当はその代わりにつのるばかりの不安を無視して過ごす。スティーブと彼の娘と共にクリスマスを過ごす。自分はいったい何を考えてたんだろう？

***

**ロキ（クリスマスまで2日）**

ロキがバルドルから連絡を受けて一週間近く経った、バルドルから送られてきた特許書類を受け取ったのはそれより少し後だが。本来ならロキは、二人の間の距離に萎れ、愛の駆け引きの、このハイと落ち込みに、どうしてもやめられない中毒かなにかみたいに苦闘しているはずだ、と思う。そして通常の状況下なら彼はそうしていただろうし、事実まさにそうやってきたのだ。夜も眠れずに、二人の間で交わされたあるフレーズを思い出したり、バルドルが彼にくれた眼差しや、最後に二人がセックスをしたときに彼に触れたバルドルの手を思い出したりしていたのだ。だが奇妙なことに、今の彼には携帯をチェックする時間さえほとんどないことに気付く。別にバルドルのことを忘れているわけではない、それより、彼のことを思い出すのを忘れていると言った方が当たっている。

クリスマスも近づいてきたこの頃、あの最初の日にブロンドがほとんど傲慢すれすれの陽気な自信とともにアパートメントにずかずかと入ってきて以来、ロキは自分が耐えられるだろうと想像もしていなかったほどソーと一緒に過ごしていることに気付く。二人はバッキーのツリーを飾るための新しいデコレーションを買い、ツリーの下を埋めるためにお互いへの、ヴァリへの、トムへの、そしてバッキーに贈るばかばかしいギフトを買う。二人は一緒にクリスマス映画の数々を観る、ロキがここ何年も観ていないか今まで観たこともないもので、一方ソーの方は明らかにこの12月だけですでにもう二回ずつは観ている。二人はあのペットショップにまた仔犬たちを見に行き、ソーはロキをあのちいさなブラックラブ、大きなチョコレート色の目でロキの方を見ている仔犬から彼を引き離さなければならない。二人は交代でヴァリにギターを教え、耳を傾け、弦を扱う彼の手を導き、彼のミュージック・デビューの準備をする。二人は観ている映画についてやり合い——ロキは『エルフ』を時間の無駄だと思い、ソーは『エルフ』を今までに作られたホリディ映画の傑作のひとつだと考えている——二人はどんなクリスマスの食べ物がベストかについてやり合い、二人はどの作曲家とミュージシャンとクリスマスソングがベストかについてやり合い、二人は、よく二人と一緒にいるヴァリがどれだけ二人がやり合っているかと指摘したときに、どれだけ二人がやり合っていないかということについてやり合う。

ソーがロキと一緒にヨガのクラスに行き、傑作なまでに不器用なところを証明し、そしてクラスの後、その努力に対してロキは彼にホットチョコレートをおごってやり、案の定というか、結局ほとんど自分が飲んでしまう。二人はある夜シフとヴォルスタッグとファンドラルとカードをし、みんなあまりに酔っぱらったもんで、とうとうソーが自宅のカウチでロキの膝の上にのびてしまい、その報復に、ロキはティンセルをソーの髪に編み込む。ソーが目を覚まし自分の姿を鏡で見て、この阿呆は自分自身とロキに向かってニコニコする。何の気なしに彼がロキのこめかみにキスをし、気に入ったと、今までこれほどかっこよく見えたことはないと宣言する。

そのキスの下でロキの肌は燃え、彼は唾を飲み笑顔を浮かべ、自分はバルドルのことを考えてしかるべきなのだと思い、そして同時に彼のことなどすっかり忘れてしまう。

二人は、クリスマス前の土曜日を、一緒に過ごすクリスマスの計画を立てて過ごす。ソーが、クリスマスイブは自分のアパートメントで過ごすよう主張し、ロキは、バッキーのスーペリアなペントハウス・アパートメントのほうがメイン・イベントによりふさわしいからなと、譲歩する。

「君は本当に見下した態度のクソ野郎だな」と、ロキを喜ばせることに、ソーが熱っぽく言い立てる。

二人はバッキーのキッチンにいて、クリスマス・イブとクリスマスのディナーメニューに何を入れるかについて議論している。ソーは、なんとも不可解な理由から腕一杯のティンセルを抱えていて、それをぷんすかしているロキの上にぶちまける。ロキは、シルバーとゴールドと赤と緑のキラキラにうずもれてまばたきする。ほんの一瞬チラリと、もし二人が恋人同士なら、自分はティンセルに埋もれたままソーの方へ顔を上向け、そのコメントごと彼にキスさせるだろう、という考えが彼の中をよぎる。思ったとたん彼はその感傷を無視し、その代わりに、ティンセルをひとつかみ掴んでソーの方へ投げ返すことにする。

二人はホールフーズ・スーパーマーケットへ一緒に行き、ソーが自ら言い立てるところの有名なペンネ・アラ・ウォッカの材料、ロキのお気に入りの糖蜜タルトのレシピ、ペパーミントバークチョコ、レッド・ベルベット・バンドケーキ、それからガーリックブレッド、ローストチキン（自分たち用とトム用と）、グリーンビーンキャセロール、クランベリー、サラダ、ホットチョコレート、5種類の違ったアソートチョコの袋、そして新年まで二人を二日酔いにしておくに足るだけのシャンペン、ウォッカ、ビール、ワインを買い込む。

バッキーの家に戻った時、ソーがビールを開け、ロキは食料を全部しまい込んでシャワーを浴びに行く。戻ってきた時の彼は、濡れた髪を団子にし、スエットパンツとTシャツにローブを羽織っている。どこから見てもおやすみ態勢だ。その代わりに、彼はワインを注ぎ、キッチンカウンターにいるソーに合流する。ソーはペンでカウンターをトントンしながら何かを口ずさんでいる。ロキは腕が触れ合うほど近くに立つ。彼は、ソーが手にしているノートを覗き込み、音符や歌詞が書いてあるのを見る。

「仕事してるの？」と、くいっと笑みを浮かべながらロキは尋ねる。「クリスマスの前日のそのまた前日に？」

ソーが彼の方を見ながら、何かのリズムをトントンし続ける。なにかしらないが頭の中で起こっていることに没頭しているのが、ロキにはわかる。彼はロキの方を向いているが、全然別のことを考えているのだ。

面白がって、ロキはソーの顔の前で手を振る。ソーはほとんどまばたきもせず、ハミングし続けている。ロキはニヤリとして、変顔をし始め、手で鳥を作ってソーの顔の前で羽ばたかせ、波を作り、フックを作り、ワイングラスを彼の目の前でぐるりぐるりと回す。

ソーがなおも反応を示さないので、ロキはひとりクスリと笑い、カウンターの向こう側へ移ってヴァリが残していった雑誌をぱらぱらとめくる。

10分後、ソーがハッと我に返る。彼が2ページに及ぶ音符と歌詞とメモを書きなぐる。

「ハロー、」と、ロキは声をかける。「おかえりなさい」

ソーがまばたきし、ペンにふたをして顔を上げる。

「ああ、くそっ。俺、意識とんでたのか？」

「あなたは別の惑星にいたな」と、ロキがコメントする。「いい場所だったか？」

「どのくらい？」と、眉を寄せながらソーが尋ねる。

「計ってなかったから」と、ロキは言う。彼はワインを啜る。「終えられたのか？」

ソーが自分のノートを見おろす。

「これは、この数週間のあいだに何とかしてきた以上のものだ」と、彼が言う。「この曲でずっと行き詰っててな。完全なライターズブロックだよ」

「私の存在のあまりの退屈さに、逃げ出すために他人の創造性を鼓舞できるとは何とも嬉しいものだ」と、ロキはニヤリとする。

ソーの顔が曇る。

「ロキ、そんなんじゃないんだ」と、彼が言う。「すまなかった。俺はただこの曲が頭の中にあって——」

「ソー、」と、ロキは笑い声をあげる。「好きなだけ意識を飛ばすといい。あなたと話す手間が省けるというものだ」

ソーが気づかわし気に彼の方を見て、ロキはただ鼻で笑い、キッチンを出がけに彼にぶつかってから行く。

「さあいらっしゃい」と、ロキは言う。「私と一緒に『ラブ・アクチュアリー』を観ると約束したろう」

「前回は、映画の間中コメンタリーをつけていたじゃないか」と、ソーが抗議する。

「そうだ、ソー」と、ロキは言う。「すべてのカップルが平等に作られているわけではないし、あの映画は時の試練に耐えられないからだ」

ソーの口があんぐりと開き、彼は小さな仔犬みたいにロキの後をついてキッチンを出る。

「それは俺が今まで生きてきた中で耳にした一番ひどい意見だ」と、彼が言う。

「私が、なぜ『ダイハード』はクリスマス映画じゃないかをあなたに説くまで待つんだな」と、ウィンクしながらロキは言う。

「『ダイハード』は間違いなくクリスマス映画だぞ」と、ソーが言い立てる。

「クリスマスを舞台にした映画だからと言ってクリスマス映画にはならないぞ」と、ロキは言う。「それから頼むから『ロード・オブ・ザ・リングス』のことは言わせないでくれ」

「『ロード・オブ・ザ・リングス』の悪口は絶対に聞かんぞ！」と、二人でリビングルームへ向かいながらソーが喚く。

二人はそれから30分間やり合い、最終的に両者の意見が何とか一致を（『クリスマス・キャロル』は、事実、クラシックと呼ばれるにふさわしいクラシックである）みるころには、TVで観られるものといえば深夜の『フレンズ』マラソンだけになっている。

二人は、誰が最高のフレンズかで言い争いはじめ、そこからはもう坂を転げ落ちるがごとしだ。二人は結局、カウチで一緒に寝落ちし、良くも悪くも、クリスマスへの準備は万端だ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As With Gladness, Men of Old / Don Latarski （ステバキ）  
> Silver Bells / Edward Wright ～ Silent Night / Larry Pattis （ヴァリとロキ）  
> Party Hard / Zach Gill （バッキー＆翼）  
> The Holidays With You / Sara Watkins（ソーロキ）


	11. ホリディ

**ロキ (クリスマス・イブ)**

12月24日、ロキは笑顔で目を覚ます。彼は、別の人間が肌の中に宿っているような気がする、何かを約束されている人か、少なくとも楽しみにしている何かの約束を持っている人か、もしくは子供、えー、つまりクリスマスの日の子供のような。前夜のある時点で、ソーとロキの二人はしょぼしょぼと目を覚まし、ロキは予備の寝具をソーの上に放り、自分はよろよろとベッドに入った。今、彼がベッドの中で向きを変えると、トムが彼をじっと見ている。

「おはよう、」と、ロキは言う。

「ミャオウ」と、ロムが答える。

断言はできないものの、これまでに会った中でトムは最も知的で眼識のある猫ではないかとロキは思う。彼が顔を洗い、髪を整え、服を着るころには、ソーが階下ですっかりくつろいでいる。

「メリー・クリスマス・イブ！」と、ソーがにっこりし、淹れたてのコーヒーのカップをロキに手渡す。

「それはリアルなフレーズじゃない」と、ロキは言い、コーヒーを啜り、神が彼に与えたもうたこの素晴らしい飲み物に感謝する。

「グリンチはリアルじゃないが、君は彼のイメージを実に素晴らしくやってのけてるな」と、ソーが言う。彼がベーグルと卵の皿をロキの方へ押しやる。「朝食を食べろよ、これから俺の家に行くんだぞ」

「私たちはすでにここに居るではないか」と、ロキが文句を言う。彼は、何の努力もせずに目の前に現れた食べ物に関しては、まったく文句を言わない。

「そして俺たちが足を使えば、向こうにたどり着けるさ」と、ソーが言う。「急いで、先に寄るところがあるんだから」

バッキーのアパートメントのあるビルを出しなに、ロキとソーは、エルフハットにエルフ耳、先っぽに鈴のついたエルフ靴を履いたヴァリにばったり会う。

ロキは子供に向かって片方の眉を上げる。

「説明できるって！」と、ヴァリが言う。

「オーケイ、」と、頷きながらソーが言う。「聞かせてもらおう」

ヴァリが次第に大きく見開かれていく瞳で二人を見る。それからため息をつき、しゅんとしぼむ。

「わかったよ、説明できない」鼻で笑うロキと声を上げて笑うソーに向かって、彼が言う。

「フォスターマザーのためか？」と、ソーが尋ねる。

「あのひとがぼくのベッドの上にただポンと置いていってたんだよ」と、あやふやな顔でヴァリが言う。「メモもなし、説明もなしで。それなのにあの人どこにいるかわからないんだ。ドアマンはすぐ戻ってくるって言ってたけど」

ロキは彼に向かってしかめ面をする。

「それは確かか？ クリスマス・イブだぞ」 

「ツリーの下にプレゼントがあったんだよ！」と、突然、ロキの問いかけを全く無視してヴァリが言う。「そのうち何個かはぼくのだと思うんだ、違う？」

「ああ、」と、ヴァリに向かってニコニコしながらソーが言う。「彼女がプレゼントを全部彼女自身のために買ってきたと君が思うんでなけりゃな」

「大人の考えてることなんてわかるわけないじゃん」と、ヴァリがつぶやく。それからパッと顔を輝かせる。「クリスマスにプレゼントを何個ももらうなんて初めてだよ！ 最高のクリスマスになりそう」

その言葉にソーが眉を寄せるが、ロキにはヴァリの気持ちがとてもよくわかる。

「それで思い出したが、」と、ロキは言う。「練習するのを忘れないように。もしショウで完璧に演奏しなかったら、私があげるのは石炭の塊だからな」

ソーがロキを肘でつつく、だがヴァリは最初ぽかんとした顔をし、それからまたパッと顔を輝かせるだけだ。

「石炭！ かっこいいじゃん！」

ロキはヴァリをじっと見つめる。ヴァリがロキをじっと見返す。ソーは二人をじっと見つめる。

それから、三人は一斉にけらけら笑い出す。

「ハッピー・クリスマス、ヴァリ」と、ロキは言う。

「クリスマス・イブだよ」と、ソーとヴァリが一緒になって言う。二人はニヤッと笑って、互いに親指をくいっと立て合う。

「メリー・クリスマス・イブは本物のフレーズじゃない」と、ロキはムキになって言い、ソーが肘を掴んでビルの外へと連れ出す間、二人を睨みつける。

「あとどれだけ？」と、ロキは尋ねる。それはちゃんとした泣き言ではない、それでも、この凍りつくような10ブロックのあいだ、彼はずっと同じ質問を尋ね続けてきたのだ。ロキはタクシーを使いたかったが、明らかに亜北極の気温の中で凍えるのがソーの世界ではお祭り気分のようだ。

「もうすぐそこだ」と、ソーが再び言う、これで4回目だ。

ロキが目をくるりと回しつつ不服を訴えている途中で、ソーが手袋をした手をロキの口に被せて止めてしまう。ロキの抗議の声は柔らかい素材の中にこもってしまう。

「黙って、」と、ソーが言う。「シィィ。ダメ ――ダメだ。シィィ」

ロキは彼を睨みつける。

「もし俺が手を離したら、5分だけ静かにして俺にサプライズをやらせてくれるか？」

ロキは彼に向かってまばたきをする。

ゆっくりと、ソーがロキの口から手を離す。

「サプライズ？」と、ロキは尋ねる。

「そうだ、ロキ、」と、自分もくるりと目をまわしながらソーが答える。「たった2秒でいいから、君のために素敵なことをやらせてくれ」

はっきりさせておくと、その発言のすべてがロキの賢明な判断とそもそもの性質に反している。それでも彼はとにかく口を閉じる。ソーが彼に向かってにっこりとする。

「ようやく」

彼が手袋をした手を差し出し、ロキはそれを一瞬見つめる、だが彼はその手を取る。ソーが彼を引いていく、ホリディ・シーズン中のニューヨーク・シティのミッドタウンの歩道にひしめく人々の群れにもかかわらず、最終目的地へとロキを引っ張っていくのに効果的なことに、無理やり手をつないでいることについては明らかに無頓着なようだ。

その最終目的とは、ロックフェラー・センターのアイススケート・リンクだと判明する。

「おお、」と、ロキは言う。スケーターたちを見ながら、最後にアイススケートへ行ったのがいつだったか、あるいは、このような混じりっ気のない純粋な楽しみのためだけの活動を行ったことがそもそもあるかどうか、彼には思い出せない。

「俺もあんまり上手くはないんだ、」と、ロキの表情を半分だけ正しく推察しながら、ソーが言う。「だが、クリスマス・イブに一緒にやったら楽しいんじゃないかと思ったんだ。もし君もやりたければ」

ロキはまた、誰かが彼に何がやりたいかと聞いてくれたのが、まるでそれが大事なことのように聞いてくれたのが、いつのことだったか、思い出せない。

「やろう」と、彼は言う。

二人は靴を履き、同時によたよたと氷上に出る。二人とも、互いにしがみついてはいないものの、少なくとも互いに息を詰め、つるつる滑る氷の上に刃で立つ世界に順応しようとする。ロキは腕を大きく広げ、必死でバランスらしきものを保とうとする。どうにかこうにか2分ほどは保っていた彼だったが、どこかの子供が彼のそばをスーッと滑っていき、不安定な彼のバランスを崩してしまう。彼は小さな叫び声を上げながら腕を振り回し、無様にしりもちをつく。

一歩離れた左側で、自分もよたよたしながら、ソーがどっと笑いだす。

「ヘイ！」と、ロキは憤慨して言う。彼は手を伸ばしてソーのズボンをはいた足を掴もうとするが、ソーは叫び声をあげるとなんとか転倒を避けるだけ滑って離れる。

ロキは罵り、そのあとたじろぎながら膝をつき、それからゆっくりと立ち上がる。

「これはいったい誰のアイデアだ？」と、ソーがいると思しき方向へ向かって、彼は大声で言う。

「初心者用の壁はいつだってそこにあるぞ」と、いかにも自己満足のニヤニヤ顔でソーが言い、なんとか2ヤードばかりスムーズに滑る。

「ええ、あなたは本当に私の周りをくるくる回っているものね」と、ロキはぼやく。彼は息を吸い、再びバランスを見出す、あるいは彼にとってバランスと言えそうなものを。ソーが彼の横へやってくる。

「さあ来いよ」と、彼が言う。「俺の手を取って」

「私は子供じゃない」と、ロキは文句を言う。

「そうだな」と、ソーが平然と言う。「子供のほうがずっと泣き言が少ない」

ロキは彼にしかめっ面をしてみせ、ソーは眉を上げながら再び手を差し出す。

ロキはため息をつき、彼の手を取る、それから二人が一緒になって慎重に前に進みだすと、もっとしっかりつかまろうと腕をソーの腕に巻き付ける。

二人の周りではカップルが同じようにスケートをしている。女の子と男の子、男の子と男の子、女の子と女の子、母と娘、父と息子。兄弟たちが互いにしがみつき、友人たちは笑いからかい合いながらリンクを走り回っている。クリスマス・ミュージックが背後に流れ、リンクからまばゆくつながったすぐ上に、そびえたつロックフェラー・ツリーが燦然とライトアップされているのがロキには見える。

「きれいじゃないか？」と、ソーが幸せそうにため息をつく。彼がツリーを見ているロキの視線を追って、ぎゅっとロキの腕を握る。「この街で一番好きな光景だ」

「ただの木じゃないか」と、いかにも真のグリンチらしく、ロキは言う。

「君のポーズには誰も騙されないぞ」と、ソーが言う。「君がライトを見ていたのを見たよ」

それに対してロキは何も言わない、だが首のあたりが少し熱くなるのを感じる。彼とソーはまた前に進み始める、そしてソーにつかまり寄り掛かれる今度は前より楽に滑れる。ソーの方も前より滑らかに滑っているようだ、まるで自身の巨大な不均衡さにロキが完ぺきなバランスをもたらすかのようだ。

「前で写真を撮りたいかい？」と、ソーが尋ねる。

「なんのために？」と、ロキは眉をよせる。

ソーが彼に向かってまばたきする。

「一緒に写真を撮るためだ」と、彼が言う。「俺たち二人の。素敵な思い出の記録さ」

「私は思い出を記録したりしない」と、考えもせずにロキは答える。

だがそこではたと考える、ここがどんなに素敵な場所か、ソーと腕を組んで、真冬のさなかにロックフェラー・センターで危なっかしくスケートをして、冷たい風にあおられた二人の顔はピンクで、ツリーが二人に瞬いていて、ツーリストとネイティブ・ニューヨーカーたちが二人を見ていて、素敵な口論に明け暮れた夜の後で、そしてこれからまたホリディ・スピリットに満ちた夜を控えていて、ロキは思う——おお、たぶん、これこそまさにひとが記録しておきたいと思うような思い出なのかもしれない、と。

「おお、」と、ソーが言う、だがそれ以上彼が口を開く前に、ロキは彼の腕をぎゅっと握る。

「だが、」と、彼は言う。「どんなルールにも例外はあるものだろう」

どういうわけか、これがソーをばかみたいに、ほとんど大きすぎるほどの笑みを浮かべさせる。

「へえ？」と、彼が尋ねる。「法律的にも？」

「特に法律的には、だ」と、ロキは言う。「法律は特に抜け道を許すために作られているのだ」

「次に人を殺した時にはそのことを覚えておくことにするよ」と、ソーがニヤッとする。

「私は刑事弁護人ではない、」と、ロキはソーの肩を叩きながら言う。「もしあなたが誰かを殺したら、そのことは自分の胸にしまっておいてくれ」

ソーが笑い声をあげ、二人を前に引っ張る。

15分後、二人は共にピンク色の顔をして、ロキの唇はカサカサになり、笑いすぎて口が痛くなっているなか、彼はソーが顔を上向けるのを見ている。

小さな雪の結晶が、ひとひら、またひとひらと、彼の髪に舞い降りてくる。その小さな白い結晶が彼の鼻の上に、口の上に、ひげの上に、そしてびっしりと生えそろった金色のまつ毛の先にふわりと舞い降りてくる。

ロキは鼓動を跳ねさせながら、少しづつ、ソーが光と雪の重みの下でキラキラと輝きだすのを、心を奪われたようになって見ている。

ソーが目を開けてロキの方を見たとき、ロキはおそらく阿呆みたいな表情をしていたのだろう、ソーが暖かく、少し面白がっているように微笑むからだ。

それから彼が手を伸ばしてきて、ロキの髪をくしゃりとかき混ぜる。

「ヘイ！」と、ロキは抗議する。

「すまん、」と、依然微笑みながらソーが言う。「君の黒髪に雪がかなり積もっていたもんだから。ずっとこうしたかったんだ」

他にどんなことをしたいと思ってるの？ ロキは心の中で思う。

声に出す代わりに、彼はニヤリとする。

「私が何をしたいと思ってるかわかるか？」

「なんだ？」と、ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは一拍おき、身を寄せる。ソーが身動きもせず、魅せられたように彼を見る。

それからロキは彼をどつく。ソーがわっと叫んでしりもちをつき、ロキは自分も倒れんばかりに笑う。

彼が依然、息もできないほど笑い転げているときに、ソーの手がふくらはぎにかかり引っ張る、

「わああ！」ロキは叫びながらバランスを失い、ソーの上にどっすんと倒れる。

「ファック！」二人は同時に喚く。

半分ソーの上に、もう半分は氷の上に倒れながら、ロキはどうにかこうにか氷の上で体を支える。だがその時、手袋が氷の上で滑り、彼は完全にソーの上に折り重なる。

二人はそのまま一分ほども、荒い息を吐きながら、氷の上に大の字になっているソーの上にロキが大の字になって、じっとしている。二人は、ほとんど顔をくっつけんばかりに、息を交じり合わせながら、互いを見つめている。

それから二人はどっと笑いだす。

二人がソーの家に帰りついたときには、二人とも冷え切って体は痛く、どことなく熱に浮かされている。この数時間、ロキはあまりに笑ったものだから、彼のお腹にはまだなじみのない痛みが残っているぐらいだ。ロキは震えながらカウチの上に丸くなっている。ソーがシャワーへと消えていく前に、鼻をくすんくすんいわせているロキの哀れな状態に笑って、分厚いスエットシャツを彼に向かって放る。

ロキはニッコリとしてそのシャツを着る。それは柔らかく暖かく、着古していて、つまりよく愛されているということだ、そしてフードはもこもこフリースの裏地がついている。彼はフードをかぶってその中に埋もれ、無意識のうちにこのスエットはソーのような匂いがするなと思うが、それは決して不快な匂いではない。ソーが戻ってきた時、彼は『ホームアローン』を観ている。乾きかけの濡れたブロンドの髪を広い肩の上に散らばらせて、ソーはスマホに何かをタイプしている。彼もまた柔らかそうなフード付きのスエットを着て、スエットパンツはちょっぴりローライズに収まっていて、彼の上で寝るとものすごく暖かく心地よさそうに見える。

ソーがメッセージをタイプし終えて顔を上げてロキを見ると、半ば笑い、半ば暖かくうれしそうな笑みを見せる。

「心地よさそうだな」と、彼が言う。

「シィィ」と、ロキは彼に向かって手を振る。「もうすぐ教会のシーンだ」

「おお、」と、ソーがそれだけを言うのは、彼が理解するからだ。彼がスマホを置いて、カウチのロキの隣に腰を下ろす。

ロキはいつだって『ホームアローン』を、子供が忘れ去られ置いてきぼりにされ、それも一度ならず何度も、そして生き延びるために自分を守るというコンセプトを、どことなく関連付けていた。『ホームアローン』が必ずしも比喩ではないことを彼は知っていたが、それでもいつだってそのように彼には感じられたのだ。

ソーがいつもより若干近めに座り、あの、老人がこの変わった子供に優しさの光明を示し、お返しに優しさを受け取るシーンのあいだ、ロキは我知らず彼に寄り掛かる。ロキは優しさをあまり信じてはいないが、このワンシーンだけは、どういうわけか、彼をして信じてみたいと思わせるのだった。ソーの方はと言えば、ロキの肩に腕をまわし、彼を支え、ロキが彼の肩に頭を預けているあいだ、心地よく円を描くようにロキの背を撫でている。別に違和感はなく、それにたとえ違和感を感じたとして、今のロキはあまりに心地いいものだから、その違和感を感じようとは思わないだろう。

老人と子供の会話のあいだ、彼は鼻を啜らないようにしようと努めるが、どうもうまくやってないだろうと疑う。

「君は……泣いてるのか？」一呼吸おいて、ソーが尋ねる。

「いいや！」と、ロキは力を込めて言う。

ソーがくすりと笑い、ロキの肩をさらに撫でる。

「いいんだぞ、」と、彼が言う。「実際、俺も涙ぐむよ。音楽のせいだな」

シーンが変わり、ロキはソーを見上げる。

「音楽？」

「とても甘美で美しい」と、ソーが言う。「ケビンと老人が互いを見出し教え合うシーンの完璧な背景になってる」

「どうやってスタートしたんだ？」と、ロキは彼に向かって尋ねる。「あなたの音楽への愛は？」

「おお」ソーはこの質問を予期していなかったらしく、その笑みは驚いてはいるものの、嬉しそうだ。「俺は怒りっぽい子供だったんだ。特に理由もなく、な。悪い家庭で育ったわけじゃないし、ひどいことなんて何も起こらなかった。エネルギーがありすぎたんだと思う、それか、年の割には大きすぎて、それをどうしたらいいかわからなかったとか？ たぶん親父の癇癪を受け継いでたのかもしれん。だが俺はとにかくいつも怒っていてなんにでもキレていた。両親がどうしていいかわからないほど喧嘩ばかりしてたよ。あるとき、あるガキの顎を殴って停学処分を食らい、おふくろはもううんざりしたんだな。それにもうすぐ夏休みだったし、それでおふくろは義理の兄貴のところへ一か月ばかり俺を送り込んだんだ」

「そこで何が変わったの？」と、ロキは尋ねる。

「ま、何が起こったかというとヘイムダルが俺をくそほどビビらせたってことだ」と、ソーがほほ笑む。「彼は元軍人で、阿呆どもには我慢がならないたちだった、特に甘やかされた金持ちのガキにはな。最初の2週間、俺は彼を嫌ってたよ。一度彼に向かって拳をふるったぐらいだ」

「それでどうなったの？」

「彼が拳を掴んで、俺の肩を脱臼させた」と、ソーがくすっと笑う。「ひどい話に聞こえるだろうが、まったく、そうされて当然だったんだ。俺はクソガキだった。とにかく、彼も悪いと思ったんだろう、そのあとで、説教をする代わりに俺をただカウチに座らせてジョン・ウェインの映画をかけたんだ。俺たちはそんな風にして映画を観始めて、それで——『ジョーズ』がきっかけだった」

「あの……サメの映画？」と、ロキは懐疑そうな顔をする。

「ああ、」と、ソーが笑う。「ただあの、2つのビートだ。2つの、あの象徴的なビートで、モンスターがやってくるのがわかる。血が凍って、胃がぎゅっとなる。それが俺を魅了したんだ。どうしても頭から離れなくなった。それからヘイムダルが実はいろんな楽器を演奏できるのを知って、それで俺は彼に教えてくれと頼みこんだんだ。音楽が、俺を落ち着かせてくれたんだ。ましな人間にしてくれたんだよ」

ロキはソーを、彼がよく知るようになったこの大きな、オープンで親切で、陽気な顔をじっくりと見る。怒れるクソガキのソーなんて彼には想像もできない。ロキは怒れるクソガキだったし、ソーは彼とは似ても似つかない。

「それで、それ以来あなたはやめなかったんだ」と、ロキは言う。

「つまり、前にも言ったように、オーディンは喜んじゃいなかった」と、ソーがくいっと半笑いを浮かべる。「だがヘイムダルが俺に、これは俺の人生で、自分が幸せになることをやれって言ったんだ。それが男ってもんだ、と彼が言ったんだ。困難な選択をし、その結果を受け入れ、それでどうにかして幸せになり、最終的には他の人も幸せにするんだってな」

「どうやらあなたたち二人は仲良くなったようだな？」

「ああ、」と、にっこり笑ってソーが言う。「俺がましになってからは、彼のことを本当に好きになったと気づいだよ。結局、夏の間中彼のところにいたんだ」

ロキには一度だけそういう人物がいた、仰ぎ見る人物、彼を座らせてクソみたいな振る舞いを指摘し、そのためにましな人間になりたいと彼に思わせる人物が。そして、ヘルブリンディといたその時でさえ、彼は若すぎて、一過性の違いをもたらしたにすぎない。後年のロキの怒りや苦しみ、冷笑や不快さを和らげることはなかった。

彼は再びソーの肩に頭を預ける。こんなふうにソーと過ごすのは、お馴染みというかたちで気持ちがいいものだ。二人の間には互いに対する何の期待もなく、ただ友人同士が互いの存在と映画を一緒に楽しんでいるだけだ。

ロキがうとうとし始めたとき、ソーが彼の耳元で、大きな声で「いかんぞ」と言い、彼を引きずり起こす。彼がロキの泣き言や不平をあっさり無視し、二人のクリスマス・イブ・ディナーの準備を始めるために、彼をキッチンへと引きずっていく。

***

**バッキー（クリスマス・イブ）**

問題はだ、バッキーは一日中スティーブのことを考えて過ごしているということだ。スティーブには娘がいて、スティーブには亡き妻がいて、スティーブには過去がある、だがスティーブに過去があるのをバッキーが許さないなんて不公平だろう、スティーブがバッキーの現在さえ知らないからには。

彼はそのことについて合理的であろうとする。彼は若すぎる、事は自分の娘のことじゃない、ずっといられるかどうか約束できないのに誰かの人生に入っていくなんでまだ心の準備ができてない。彼はニューヨークに住んでいる、彼は俳優だ。時々、撮影で何週間、何か月も留守にする。俳優が俳優同志でくっつくのはそれが理由だ、なぜなら俳優と暮らすってことは俳優の人生の結果を受け入れるってことだからだ、それはつまりある程度の地位になると、遠距離、プライバシーゼロ、ヤバいファンたち、遠距離を意味するのだ。そんな生活スタイルに慣れていない者がこの変化にうまく対応できることは稀だ。そしてバッキー、良くも悪しくも、そしてほとんどの場合良いのだが、この特権と成功を当然のことと思わないよう、自分に言い聞かせなければならないような地位に達している。

だから自分を与えること、自分のすべてをスティーブに与えることは、二人のどちらにとっても不公平なことになる。バッキーは、スティーブとサラにふさわしい安定を二人に与えられないし、スティーブはバッキーに、彼に必要な空間と柔軟性を与えられない。どの観点から見ても、これは意味をなさず、この情事は燃え尽きるように定められている。

それが、何年も何年も前にブロックが彼に言ったことじゃなかったか？ バッキーが捧げたすべてを奪い、取り返しがつかないまでに粉々にしたときにさ。見てみろよ、と彼が言ったのだ。お前は触れるものをすべて台無しにする、と。

彼はスティーブ・ロジャースのことを思う、あの親切なブルーの瞳と優しい触れ方を、腹の底からの笑いを、そして気取らないユーモアのセンスを。昨夜の彼が小さな娘のことをどんな風に見ていたか、亡き妻への敬愛をどんなふうに自分の作品に込めていたかを。彼は、二人が出会って以来、スティーブがどんな風に自分を見て自分に触れたかを思う。そしてバッキーは思う、だめだ、スティーブまで台無しにすることはできない、と思う。

突然、バッキーは息ができなくなる。彼は、もう二度と決して考えまいと思っていたことをあまりにもたくさん思い出している。彼が愛した顔、彼が若く無謀で愚かで無防備だった頃に、彼に触れ、そしてお返しにどんなふうに触れるかを彼に教えた手を。

彼の傍にいたライリーが、バッキーが凍り付いているのを感じ取る。犬が大声で吠え、バッキーをぐいぐいと押す。バッキーはめくらめっぽうにリビング・ルームを横切って玄関から外へ出る。

彼は雪の中に膝をつき、鋭く刺すような空気が薄っぺらいスエットシャツとスエットパンツを通して荒々しく身を切る。彼はスエットシャツの襟もとをかきむしる。息ができない。何も見えない。彼は、内も外も燃え上がっている。

そしてパニック発作のさなか、まともに肺に空気を取り込むこともできないでいる彼、身動きもできず、周りのことを考えることもできないような彼にとって最も明白なことは、ここで、雪の中で、彼は独りぼっちだということだ。

彼は一人の男が、一人のバカな、クソ野郎の、生意気なティーンエイジャーが、自分の善なる部分をすべて奪って岩の上に叩き付けるにまかせたのだ。以来バッキーは誰にも近寄らせず、そして、誰かが知らず知らずのうちに彼が築き上げた高い防壁を乗り越えてきた今では、その人を心のうちに入れることにビビりあがっている。もしスティーブが彼のことを見て、そして見たものを気に入らなかったら？ バッキーは、もしもう一度自分という人間を完全に拒絶されたら、自分が生き延びれらるとは思えないのだった。

「あの子供のことじゃないんだ」と、バッキーは、制御できないパニックと凍り付くような空気に喉を詰まらせながら言葉を絞り出す。彼は笑い、頬を涙が滂沱と伝う。彼は手のひらを目に押し当て、暗闇の中に星が爆発するまでぐいぐいと圧力を加える。傍らではライリーが彼の傍にピッタリと体を押し付けている。彼は見もせずに、絶望的に犬を撫でる。「いい子だ。なんていい犬だ、おまえは」

ほとんど錯乱状態で、バッキーはなおも笑う。彼はライリーをきつく抱きしめ、犬がキャンと吠える。彼は後ろめたそうに犬を放す。

そして、頭の中で渦巻く暗闇と雑音の混乱の渦の真っただ中に、彼の頭の中にスティーブの声が聞こえる。  
  
ヘイ、と、スティーブが言う、両手でバッキーの顔を挟んでいる。ヘイ、バック。僕らには時間があると思っていたのに、なかったんだ。

バッキーは喘ぐように息を吸う。それからもう一息。

楽にはならないが、耐えやすくはなる。時間が経てばね。それから人に恵まれて。

バッキーの心拍数が下がり始める。

僕は、君が用意ができていないものを引き受けてくれと頼むつもりはない。でも僕は君が好きだ。

耳鳴りがだんだんとおさまってくる。

そして僕の人生の中に君がいて欲しい、もし君もそうしたいと思うなら。

バッキーは笑い声をあげ、濡れた顔を拭う。彼はぐったりと座り、片腕をライリーに回す、だが今度はゆったりとだ。犬が勇気づけるように彼の顔を舐める。

「オーケイ、」と、バッキーは言う。彼は息を吸う。息を吐く。彼は再びまともに息をしている。「オーケイ、ロジャース。お前にやられたよ」

クリスマス・イブの午後11：57、バッキーはスティーブの家の呼び鈴を鳴らす。

3分後、ちょうど真夜中に、スティーブが寝ぼけ眼でドアを開ける。彼はやわらかそうなふわふわしたスカイブルーのローブを着てスリッパを履いている。彼の黄金の髪はくしゃくしゃで、その目は眠気で曇っている。

「バッキー？」と、スティーブが尋ねる。

バッキーは身を乗り出して、彼にキスする。

***

**ロキとソー（クリスマス）**

ロキは、ロフトに漂ってくるベーコンのにおいに目を覚ます。彼はのろのろとベッドから出て、眠そうに自分の髪を見つめ（明らかに、半ばもつれたカールがあらゆる角度へ突き出ている）、ローブを体に巻き付け、歯を磨き、ゆっくりと階下へ降りていく。

「メリー・クリスマス！」と、ソーが彼に向かって声を轟かせる。彼はもう着替えていて、スエットパンツと赤いボンボンの鼻がついたトナカイ柄のダサセーターを着て、髪を団子にまとめ、豪華な朝食を作っている。

「それは少なくとも本物のフレーズだな」と、ロキは言う。ソーが彼にコーヒーのカップを手渡し、ロキはほとんど彼に愛していると言いそうになる。「ありがとう。あなたにもメリークリスマス。よく眠れたか？」

「クリスマスだぞ、よく眠れたかどうかなんて誰が気にする？」ソーはとても勢い込んでいて、ほとんど弾みださんばかりだ。

「あなたはあのテの人だな、そうだろ？」と、カップ越しに片方の眉を上げながら、ロキは言う。

「どんなタイプの人だ？ 人生と幸福をエンジョイするタイプか？」

「クリスマスなタイプの人だ」と、ロキは言う。

「つまり人生と幸福をエンジョイするタイプってことだな」と、ソーが言う。彼がベーコンを皿に乗せるが、その皿の上にはすでに卵、マフィン、ペストリー、ドーナツ、それからフルーツも横に添えてあり、彼がその皿をロキの方へ押しやる。「もちろん俺はクリスマス・タイプさ。クリスマス・タイプじゃない人っていったいどんなのだ？」

「私自身はハロウィンの方が好きだ」と、ロキは言う。

ソーはただもう彼をじっと見つめる。

「もちろん、君はそうだろうよ。蝙蝠と死があるってのに、いったいなんだって喜びと光とプレゼントを選ぶだろうか？」

「死と言えば、」と、皿を見おろしながらロキは言う。「あなたはもしかして、私を糖分で殺そうとしてるのか？」

「文句を言ってるのか？」もちろんロキの甘党ぶりに気付いていたソーは（実際には誰が見てもロキの甘党はわかるのだが）、片方の眉を上げる。

「いいえ、」と、ドーナッツを口に押し込みながらロキは言う。「ただ明確にしたかっただけだ」

「山盛りの糖分を食べて感謝するんだな、ラウフェイソン」と、スパチュラで彼を差し示しながらソーが言う。

ロキはニヤリとし、言われたとおりにする。

朝食の後、トムも交えてツリーの周りに集まる。ソーがTVでクリスマス・ストーリーを流し、二人は贈り物のパッケージを分け合う。どのみち二人でクリスマスを過ごす計画を立てていたからには、お互いにくだらないものを買うのは当然の成り行きのように思えたのだ。二人はそのことで話し合っていた——どのアイテムも10ドル以下、シリアスなものはナシ、ジョークとモフモフマフラーのみ。

らしからぬことに、ソーは細心の注意を払って贈り物を開封するタイプだ、一方ロキの方はといえば、ラッピングを人類最速レベルでバリバリと引き裂くタイプだ。ソーがプレゼントの最初の角にやっと爪の先をスライドさせた時点で、ロキはもう、もこもこの緑色の新しいマフラーを見つめている。

彼はソーに向かってニッコリするとマフラーを首の周りに巻く。

「君はいつも寒がってるし、緑色が好きだからな」と、ソーが説明する。

ロキが2つ目のプレゼントを半分がた開けているときに、ソーがやっと自分のプレゼントを開封し終える。ソーがキリンのぬいぐるみに、にっこりする。

「あなたの宇宙ミュージカルに」と、ロキが厳かに言う。「そのトンデモミュージカルが実現したら驚くけれど、ともかくクレジットに私の名が載ることは期待しているからな」

ロキが次に受け取ったのはスムージーの豪華大型本だ。

「君のためにグリーン・スムージーのページを特別にブックマークしておいたぞ」と、ウィンクしながらソーが言い、ロキは包装紙を彼に向かって投げつける。

ソーが次に受け取るのはいろんな柄や模様の靴下のアソートセットだ。音符、宇宙服を着たビーグル、ヴァン・ゴッホの星月夜のレプリカ、クレヨンのセット、色とりどりのドーナッツ、それから見るも恐ろし気なピエロなどだ。

「説明はナシ」と、ロキは言う。「ソックスは普遍的に素晴らしいギフトだ」

ソーが笑い声をあげ、ロキは次のプレゼントを開封する、それは新品の、見るからに高価そうなヨガパンツだ。

「おお、」と、指先で感触を確かめながらロキは言う。それはバターのようにしっとりしている。「10ドル以下って言ったじゃないか」

「それはセールで9.99ドルだったんだ」と、何食わぬ顔でソーが言う。

「あなたは嘘が下手だな」と、ロキは言う。「でも、ありがとう」

ソーがロキに向かってニッコリし、ツリーの下にある自分用の最後のプレゼントを開封する。それはヘラそっくりの黒いコッカースパニエルがでんと描かれた赤いセーターだ。

「おう、まいったな！」ソーの笑顔が広がる。「待った、こいつはすごい！」

ロキは得意げな顔をする。実際、彼はこのセレクションを最も気に入っていたのだ。

「ロキ、これは本当に素晴らしいよ、俺はこいつを着て一緒に——」と、そこで彼が突然言葉を切る。

「一緒に、なんだ？」

「最後のプレゼントを開けろよ」と、謎めいた笑みと共にソーが言う。

ロキは彼に疑わしそうな眼差しを投げ、ペンギン柄のラッピングペーパーに包まれた何か四角いものを引き寄せる。これは、なぜだか、どこか違った感じがする。彼は、ソーがするように慎重にラッピングを開く、もっとも彼はソーほどうっとうしくないので、そこまでゆっくりではない。

ラッピングの中から現れたのは——おお。おおう。

ロキは、蛇が側面に絡みついている、見たことのある革装のノートブックを手にしている自分に気付く。ブロンズの留め金の上、やはり革に刻印されているのは、角のある小さなヘルメットだ。ロキは、少しばかり息が切れるのを感じる。彼は顔を上げてソーを見る。

「それを手に入れるために戻ったんだ」と、ロキと目を合わせて、ソーが言う。その目は深い青色で、きらめいていて真剣で、解釈の余地を残さない。これは単なる親切や友情の行いではない、それ以上の何かだ。本当の、心からの思い入れだ。「君の音楽に使えるだろうと思って。あるいは君の好きなどんなことにでも。これは君のものであるべきだと思ったんだ」

法定代理人たるロキ、仕事では銀の舌として知られているロキ、どんな状況でも一家言持っていたロキが、この場においては言葉を失っている自分に気付く。彼の喉は、感情としかいいようのないものでぐっと詰まっている。

「ソー、」と、礼を言うつもりで彼は言う。

「開けてみろよ」と、にっこりしながらソーが言う。

ロキは手の中のジャーナルを見おろし、ブロンズの留め金を外し、一ページ目を開く。

ロキへ、と、そこには書いてある。今まで目にした君のすべてが好きだよ ――ソー。

ロキはなんといっていいかわからない。視界がうるんでぼやける。

「待った、」と、ソーが言う。「もう一ページ」

ロキは、言われたとおりにもう一枚ページを繰る。

ジャーナルの二枚目と三枚目の間に納まっているのは、ブロードウェイのショーのチケットが二枚。

「ソー ——」と、ロキは口を開くが、ソーがしまいまで言わせない。

「さあ来いよ、ラウフェイソン、」と、ソーが言う。彼はもうすでに立ち上がっている。ロキに向かって手を差し出している。「遅れちまうぞ」

ロキはジャーナルを見つめる。彼はブロードウェイのチケットを見つめる。彼はソーの手を見つめる。それから、まばたきして、心臓を喉元で脈打たせながら、彼はその手を取る。

二人はのんびりしたクリスマスの列車と小雪をものともせず劇場街へと向かう。ロキは新しい緑のもこもこマフラーを巻き、そして宣言通り、ソーがコートの下にもらったばかりの犬柄のセーターを着ている。ロキは、ガーシュイン劇場の前に来るまで自分がどれほどワクワクしているか気付いていなかった。彼はチケットをコートのポケットから取り出し、トラのミトンをはめた指の間に挟んでいる。

「今まで一度も劇場に来たことはない」と、彼はソーに言う。声にわくわくした調子が出ないよう、顔に興奮を表さないよう、彼は懸命にこらえる。彼は信憑性を失いつつあるが、ほとんど気にしていない。

「知ってるよ」と、ソーが言う。「だからこれをプレゼントしたんだ」

「10ドルルールを破ったな」と、警告の眼差しをソーにくれながら、ロキは言う。

「俺はただコネを使っただけさ」と、笑顔を浮かべてソーが言う。「さあ来いよ」

二人のシートはオーケストラ・セクションのステージから四列目にあり、つまりロキはパフォーマンスの中央正面にいることになる。

「これは何の劇？」と、ショウガスタートする前に、彼はソーに尋ねる。

「そう、」と、ソーが言う。彼が決まり悪そうに髪を手で梳き、それは癪に障るほど魅力的に髪を乱すだけだ。「ピーター・パンは演ってないから、オズの魔法使いなら君も好きなんじゃないかと思ったんだ」

「おお」と、ロキは言う。彼はすうっと息を吸い、ほとんど輝かんばかりの笑みを浮かべながらソーに向き直る。「オズの魔法使いは大好きだ」

ソーが笑い声をあげる。

「君のお気に入りを当てて見せよう——西の悪い魔女だろ」

「彼女は誤解されてたんだ！」と、ロキは言い張り、ソーをなぜかさらに笑わせる。

彼が、ひじ掛けの上に置いてあるロキの手を思わず握りしめる。

「なあ、」と、彼が言う。「グレゴリー・マグワイアは君に同意するかもしれんよ」

「誰？」ライトが暗くなる中ロキは尋ねるが、ソーが彼にシーッと言う。

「まぁ見てろって」

率直に言って、それは疑いもなく、ロキが目撃した最もマジカルな経験のひとつだ。彼はオズの魔法使いが大好きだし、西の悪い魔女が大好きで、そしてこのミュージカル全体が、どれほどみんなが彼女を愛するべきかという物語なのだ。ロキがいつも思っていた通り、彼女は誤解されていて、ロキは身を乗り出して全てを受け入れ、物語の語り口とプロットにのめりこみ、コスチュームやメーキャップや歌や演出に魅了される。ストーリーは彼の琴線に触れ、エルファバとグリンダの友情は、まるでそれが我が事のように感じられる、あるいは少なくとも、これがずっと彼自身望んできたことなのに今まで言葉にすることがなかったというような、奇妙な感情を抱かせる。

おしまいに、エルファバがハッピーエンドを得たとき、ロキは圧倒的な感情におそわれるあまりソーの腕をきつく握りしめていて、ソーがたじろいで非常に慎重に腕を上げてロキの手を振り解いたときに初めて、自分がそうしていたことに気付く。

「すまない、」と、ロキは囁く、だがソーはただ首を横に振るだけだ。腕の代わりに彼がロキに手を差し出し、ロキは何も考えずにその手を取る。

ロキはミュージカルを観る方に戻り、彼にとっていつも単調に聞こえていたおとぎ話の新たな語り口の魅力にあっという間にさらわれてしまう。音楽も彼の耳を惹かずにはすまない。音楽は甘く喧しく活気に満ちて圧倒的だ。音楽が彼の骨身にしみこみ、彼を蘇らせ、そして歌いたい気持ちにさせる。

「気に入った？」劇場を出ながら、ソーが尋ねてくる。コートのボタンを留めながら、答えを探してロキの顔を見ている。

「あれは、」と、ロキは言う。彼は言いかけて、それから止める。二人が劇場を出て黄昏のニューヨーク・シティへと繰り出すなか、彼はソーの方を見ている。「本当に親切にどうも。ありがとう、ソー」

ソーが彼に向ける微笑みがあまりに大きいので、本当にその顔を真っ二つにしかねないほどだ。

「ロキ、」と、ソーが言う。その表情は柔らかく、その瞳はさらに柔らかい。ロキはいつ彼の手をまた握ったんだろう？ 彼は全く思い出せない。ロキは唾を飲む、胸の中で鼓動が新規で馴染みのないリズムでパタパタと鳴り響く。

ソーが何かを言おうと口を開く、だが何を言おうとしていたにしてもその言葉は言われずじまいだ。なぜって、突然、彼がチラリと目線を上げ、その表情が眉をひそめるものへと崩れるからだ。

「ソー？」ロキも眉を寄せ、ソーを見て、それから振り向く。

道路の向こう側では、茶色い髪の小柄な女性が、もじゃもじゃの赤い巻き毛の男と腕を組んでいる。 

ソーの表情だけを取っても、その女性が誰であるかを当てるのに天才である必要はない。それに幸運なことに、或いは不運なことにというべきか、ロキは実際に天才なのだ。

「おお、ファック、」と、彼はそっと言う。

ソーがロキの手を離し、道の向こう側へと大股に歩いていく。

ロキは見ていたくなかった。彼はその手の傷心を過去に、何度も何度も経験してきたのだ。それも同じ人間からだ。彼はスマホを取り出すと、メッセージやEメールをチェックし始める。

ソーが戻ってきた時には、ロキは歯をカチカチと鳴らしていて、手は寒さに震えている。ロキは顔を上げて大きなブロンドを見上げ ――その目を見るだけで、彼が打ちのめされているのがロキにはわかる。

「さあおいで」と、静かにロキは言う。「行こう」

頭を抱えて、震えながらカウチに座っているソーのために、ロキは濃い紅茶を淹れる。

ロキが渡そうとする紅茶を、ソーがぼんやりと見つめる。

「何かもっと強いものはあるか？」

ロキはウォッカを持って戻ってくる。

「ありがとう」と、ソーが言い、ボトルから直接飲む。

20分後、ロキは、二人分のマカロニ・アンド・チーズのボウルと、念のためにウォッカをもう一本持って、戻ってくる。

「彼女は、妹のところへなんかまったく行ってなかったと言ってた」と、声を詰まらせながらソーが言う。「俺はホントにバカだ。今までずっと、彼女はダーシーと一緒にいると思っていたのに、そうじゃなくて——」

ロキは彼にシーッと言うと、マカロニを手渡す。

「ありがとう」と、ソーがまた言う。彼の声の虚ろさがロキを少し怖がらせる。「俺たちが上手くいってないのは分かってた。俺が働き過ぎるんで彼女が不満を持ってたのは分かってた。自分が、彼女が聞いて欲しいと思うような質問をしてないし、十分な関心を払ってなかったことも分かってた。だが俺は考えていなかった」

「いつから？」と、ロキは尋ねる。おそらく、それは如才ない質問ではないだろう、だが今のソーに必要なのは吐き出してしまうことだし、だったらロキ以上にいい相手がいるだろうか？

「ひと月前だ」と、ソーが言う。「二人は研究所で会ったそうだ。相手は物理学の天才かなにからしい」

「損をするのは彼女の方だ」と、ロキは言う。ああもう、彼はこういうことが苦手なのだ。陳腐な決まり文句はいつだって彼には嘘くさく聞こえたし、彼の考える利他的行為の中でも役立たずで不誠実なものだと思えた。ソーにはもっとましなものが相応しいのだが、あいにくとロキは共感のよりどころではなかった。それでも、彼は努力する。彼は腿と肩をソーにくっつけ、言葉で表せないことを物理的な接触が補うことを望む。

「俺はただ、」と、ソーがぐっと唾を飲む。上着のポケットから包みを取り出す。「彼女のネックレス。次に会う時に彼女に渡すつもりだったんだ。どのみちさっきもう少しで渡すところだった。俺は本当にバカだ」

ロキは彼にウォッカのボトルをまた差し出す。ソーが無言のまま受け取り、口元に運んでぐいと呷る。

「浮気に対する言い訳なぞない」と、ロキは言う。その言葉が彼の耳の中で大きく、燦然と偽りをもって鳴り響く。「どんなに困難な関係であってもだ。誰かの心をそんな風に傷つける理由には決してならない」

彼女に与えられないものを自分は与えられる、そう考えていたことをロキは思い出す。彼ならではの親交、彼の心を、と。もしそれで自分ををひどい人間にするとしても、かまわない、と。

その思いにロキの胃が沈む。彼は悪態をつき、自分に少しばかり嫌気がさし、ボトルを取って自らも飲む。

「いや、」と、首を振りながらソーが言う。「彼女はそんなじゃない。これは——俺のせいなんだ。俺はもっと努力するべきだった。もっとちゃんと注意を払うべきだった。彼女が不満を持ってるのは分かってたのに俺はそのことを無視してた。俺は最悪だ」

なぜだか、これが——ソーが自分を責め、ソーが傷ついて、ソーが自分のことを最悪だと、自分のことをこの部屋の中で一番ひどい人間だと思っているのが、ロキがここに、カウチの彼のすぐ隣に座っているというのに——これがロキを笑わせ始める。

「なにっ？」と、ソーが片方の眉を上げる。彼の目は真っ赤だ。その息はウォッカ臭い。

いったん笑い始めたら、ロキは止めることができない。3年にわたる愛と思慕とくっそクローゼットに隠れていたことと、それからあの悲惨な酷い婚約発表と、バルドルの電話とナンナの姿、あの子供を孕んだお腹、それでもバルドルのために尽くしたいと思うロキの病んだ欲求、今でも彼を自分のものにしておきたいという、彼を愛しているという——全部ひっくるめて。自分の悲惨な恋愛の重み、そして自分が下した全ての酷い決断が、このカウチの上で、クリスマスに、今まで出会った中で最高の人物の隣にいる彼にのしかかる。

「ロキ、」と、彼の肩に触れながらソーが言う。「君、大丈夫か？」

「いいや、」と、ロキはやっと声を絞り出す。彼は依然笑っている、もっとも今ではしゃっくりもしているのだが、それはすべてを遅らせ、彼を少しばかり正気に戻すという当惑する組み合わせだ。「いいや、私は大丈夫じゃない。あなたは自分のことを最悪だと思ってるのか？ 私はここへバケーションに来たんじゃないんだ、ソー。私は問題から逃げるためにここへ来たのだ。ある、一つの問題だ。一人の男だ。自分が誰かを愛してると思う、その誰かも自分を愛してくれてると思う、そしてとうとう、とうとう自分はこのひとを見つけたのだと、自分の相手を、自分の落ち度を許し欠点を愛してくれるひとを、そしてしばらくの間は一緒にいて幸せだ、なぜって彼といれば自分に満足していられるから、生きていると感じられるからだ」

「彼といれば、自分が別のバージョンの人間になったように感じられる、求められている人間、可能性を持っている人間だと。ありとあらゆる児童保護施設をたらいまわしにされた問題だらけの子供じゃなくて、薬物中毒の母親に捨てられてどうしようもない父親の顔さえ知らない子供なんかじゃなくってね。彼といれば、自分が愛されるだけの価値がある人間のような、少なくとも好かれるだけの、なぜって彼が自分をある種の喜びで満たしてくれる——喜びだの、理解だの、光だの、自分がかつて愚かしいと思ってた決まり文句がすべて自分にとっての真実となるからだ。彼の幸福は自分の幸福、彼は自分で、自分は彼、二人は一体だ、そして、それから自分でも気づかないうちに3年が過ぎて、自分の人生を彼に捧げるつもりなんだ、自分の心を切り取って皿にのせて彼に差し出すだろうけど、彼は自分のことなんかまったく愛していなくて、こう言うんだ、君は合わないんだって、丸い穴に四角い杭だとかなんとかいうたわごとをね、そして自分はそれを無視する、無視するんだ、彼が決して自分と外でデートしないのを、自分のことを誰にも話したがらないのを、自分のことを決して守ってくれないのを、この3年のあいだ、彼が自分のことをクローゼットに隠してるのを、まるでつまらない、壊れたおもちゃみたいに、遊ぶ時だけ取り出してきて、それも他のおもちゃに飽きたときだけ」

ロキは震えるような息を吸う。彼はソーを見ない。彼はほとんどこの部屋にいないぐらいだ。彼の視界に映るのは、バルドルとナンナ、ナンナとバルドル、そしてバルドルが彼への贈りものを忘れてるわけじゃないと約束したけど、それは嘘だとロキにはわかっていた瞬間だ。

「それから、ある日、会社のホリディ・パーティにいて、彼に愛していると告げる心づもりで、それなのに彼が婚約したと誰かに告げられ、彼とその婚約者のあいだにはもう子供もできてると知らされる。それをステージから告げられるんだ、みんなが自分を取り囲み歓声を上げている中で、自分の人生が目の前で粉々に砕け散っているわけじゃないってな具合にね、それでそこから逃げ出し、忘れようとする、なのに彼ときたらそこへ仕事書類を送ってきて、君は天才で命の恩人だと言って、君なしじゃ生きていられないって言うんだ」

ソーがロキを、ショックを受けた大きな目でまじまじと見つめている。

「くそっ」と、彼が言う。「くそっ、ロキ」

「そう、だからね、」と、震え声で笑いながら、ロキは言う。「あなたはこの部屋にいる最悪の人間なんかじゃないってこと。私に比べれば、あなたの人生はおとぎ話だよ」

「ファック」と、ソーが言う。彼がボトルをロキに手渡す。「俺より君の方がこれが必要だ」

ロキは瓶を呷り、息もつかずに四分の一を飲み干す。

ロキはボトルを下ろすと、ソーの方を潤んだ赤い瞳で見る。ソーが彼の方を見返す。

「いいだろう、」と、彼が言う。「ノーだ」

ロキはしゃっくりをする。

「なに？」

「ノーだ」と、ソーが言う。「奴らに俺たちのクリスマスを台無しにさせたりするものか。俺たちはこのカウチから立ち上がり、俺はご自慢のペンネ・アラ・ウォッカを作るし、それから俺たちはカード遊びをして雪が降るのを見てワインを飲んで酔っ払って、俺が選んだあのイタリアン・クッキーを食って、俺たちのメリー・ファッキン・クリスマスを楽しむんだ」

ソーがこの宣言をあまりにしっかりと、ほとんど激しい勢いで言うので、ロキはただもう彼を見つめることしかできない。

「さあ来いよ、」と、ソーが言い、それが決め手となる。

ロキはボトルを床に置く。

「オーケイ、」と、彼は言う。「さあやろう」

その夜、二人はジェーンとバルドルのことを忘れ、あてどない思いがフラフラと彼らの方へさまよっていくのを止められなくても忘れるように努める。ソーが自慢のペンネ・アラ・ウォッカを作り、ロキはクッキーを温め、クリスマス・ミュージックをかけ、二人はワインとマライア・キャリーを相手に、肩から力が抜け、どうやって笑うかを思い出すまで、互いにぶつかり合いながらキッチンの中をゆったりと踊り回る。

「これは実に見事だ」ちょっぴり酔っぱらっているロキは、ソーのペンネ・アラ・ウォッカを勢いよく食べながら言う。

「知ってるさ」と、ソーが言う。「だろ？」

「いいや、ソー」と、とろんとして見開かれた瞳と、口いっぱいのパスタと共にロキが言う。「これは。実に。見事だ」

ソーが笑い、パスタを口に詰め込む。彼がワインで流し込み、それから立ち上がる。

「君に見せたいものがある！」

ロキはすぐさま立ち上がる。

「オーケイ！」

「違う、」と、ソーが笑う。「待った、座れ。バカだな」

「私はバカじゃない」と、ロキは言う。「あなたがバカだ」

ソーが彼に手でシーっとし、それからバッキーのギターを見つけると戻ってきてカウチのロキの隣に腰を下ろす。

「俺は、キリンのテーマソングを書いたんだ」と、笑みを浮かべてソーが言う。

「なにっ？」ロキは彼を見る、その口元は若干かしいでいる。

ソーはにこっとすると演奏し始める。それはどこか突飛な、どういうわけか背が高くものうげな、そう、キリンのような感じのする曲だ。ロキは笑い声をあげる。

「そしてこれが宇宙詩人の曲だ」と、ソーが言う。

今度、彼が演奏するとき、弦の上で踊る指が紡ぎだすのは少しゆっくりとして、少し寂しげな曲だ。それは言葉を持っているのに使えない者の曲で、その愛は悲劇だ。

「おお、」ロキはため息をつく。

演奏を終えたとき、ソーが彼の方を見る。そのまま目をそらさない。ロキは自分の頬が熱くなっているのを感じる。

「それからこれは君の曲だ」と、ソーがそっと言う。

「私の？」と、ロキは囁く。

ソーが爪弾き始める。

ロキは自分の胸の中の、ドキン・ドキン・ドキンという鼓動を感じられる。

ソーが甘やかに締めくくり、微笑む。

「いい音だけを使ったんだ」

その夜遅く、パスタとクッキーを食べ過ぎ、ワインを飲み過ぎたあと、ソーはロキの膝を枕にしてカウチに横たわっている。彼の目は閉じられて、わずかにいびきをかいている。彼は眠ってしまっている。

ロキはじっと座り、この大きくて、愚かで、美しく、暖かく、開けっぴろげなブロンドを、見間違えようのない情でもって見おろしている。ロキのテーマが彼の頭の中で鳴っている。それはゆったりとしていると同時にミステリアスで、その下には輝かしい幸福な点が隠され、音楽と音符の層が織り合わされて、読み解くのは簡単ではないものの、疑いの余地なく美しいものを作り出していた。その小さな曲は、物語をまるごと語っていた。それは物語の世界を語っていた、まるで何層にも折り重なった下に優しく、魅惑的で、まともな人生がまるごと埋もれているかのように。その作品は、可能ならば、ロキが持っているとソーが思っているすべての暖かさと善良さが一つの音に込められているようだった。

その瞬間、ロキは美しいと感じたのだった。自分のテーマソングを耳にして、彼は初めて、ソーが見ている自分というものを目にしたのだった。それは彼の喉をカラカラにした。彼は感謝の気持ちを込めてソーの腕に触れたのだし、今はソーの髪に触れている。彼は金色の髪を巧みにかき集めては指で梳いている。

わずかにためらった後、彼は身をかがめてソーの額にキスを押し当てる。

ソーは眠り続けている。

それから、ロキは細い編み髪を2本、ソーの髪に編み込んでいく。編み終えたとき、彼はポケットからパッケージを取り出す。緑のリボンをかけた白い箱の中から、彼は2つの美しい銀のクリップを取り出す。それはハンマーにも音符にも見える。

ロキはクリップをソーの髪に留める。それは金色の中で銀に輝き、美しく、繊細で、完璧だ、まるでずっとそこにあったかのようだ。ロキは微笑む。本当にずいぶん久しぶりに、すべてはうまくいくような気がしてくる。

***

**バッキー＆スティーブ（クリスマス）**

翌朝、バッキーはスティーブのベッドの中で目を覚ます。なぜわかるかというと、彼が顔の向きを変えると、そこに鼻とその上に乱れたブロンドの髪がバッキーの肩に押し付けられているからだ。がっちりと頑丈なスティーブの全身が自分の体に押し付けられているのを感じて、胸の中が少しひっくり返るのを抑えられない。彼は笑顔を浮かべながら手を下に伸ばし、スティーブの手を見つけて指を絡める。

おおよそ30秒後に、廊下から大きな声が聞こえてくる。「ダディ！ プレゼント！」  
  
スティーブがうーんと言って身じろぐ。あくまで目を開けることを拒み、バッキーの横にさらに身を摺り寄せてくる。バッキーはあまりに魅了されて、それはほどんと理解を超えるほどだ。彼は空いた方の手でスティーブの髪を梳き、乱れた前髪をかき上げる。

その感触に、スティーブがとうとう目を開ける。

「やあ」にっこりしながら、バッキーは言う。

「シィィ」と、スティーブが言う。「もし僕たちが何も言わなかったら、あの子はおぼえちゃ ――」

「わたしがこのリボンのついた大きいやつを開けるまであとちょうど2分しかないんだからね！」と、階下からスティーブの娘の小さな声が聞こえてくる。

「わお」と、バッキーは笑い声をあげる。

「言うなよ」と、スティーブが警告する。

「あの子は全くあんたにふさわしい子だよ」と、バッキーは言う。

「言うなって言ったじゃないか！」と、スティーブが言う。彼がバッキーの肩をぐいと押しやるが、それはバッキーを横向きにしてスティーブの方を向くのを容易にするだけだ。

「やあ」と、バッキーはもう一度言う。

「やあ、どうも」と、スティーブが笑顔と共にいう。

バッキーは、胸キュンになりながら、身を乗り出してスティーブの唇にキスする。

「メリー・クリスマス」と、彼は言う。

「うへえ、息臭いぞ」と、スティーブが顔をしかめる。

「このクソ野郎！」と、バッキーは大声で言い、スティーブが笑ってそれからバッキーの顔を両手で包んでキスを返す、深々と。

キスがちょうど熱を帯びてきたところで、またしても同じ声が階下から二人の元へ漂い上ってくる。

「60秒でカウントダウン継続中よ、おじいさん！」

「なんてこった」と、感に打たれてバッキーは言う。「彼女は俺のヒーローだと思うぜ」

スティーブが笑う。

「自分で自分にやってるんだよな」と、ため息をつきながら彼が言う。それから骨を折って体を起こすと座る姿勢を取る。「オーケイ、バーンズ。服を着るんだ、そうすれば僕の娘が君のことを、ダディの新しいお友達はもしかしたらただのお友達じゃないかもしれないって疑るのを少しは減らせるかもしれないからな」

「そうだな、ロジャース」と、自分も起き上がりながらバッキーは言う。「自分をコントロールしろよな。俺の方を見るたびに目で服を脱がすようなことをするんじゃねえぞ」

「クリスマスだっていうのに、君がこんな方法で僕に試練を与えるなんて信じられないよ」と、スティーブが言う。

バッキーは鼻で笑い、バスルームへ行こうとするのをスティーブが彼の手首を捉える。

「おい、待てよ」と、彼が言う。彼がバッキーを惹き寄せて、ゆっくりとした惜しみないキスをまたくれる。「メリー・クリスマス」

バッキーは、少し赤くなり、ニヤニヤしながら、着替えに行く。

バッキーが着替えて階下に降りたとき、サラはもう三つのプレゼントを開封していた。スティーブがオープンコンセプトのキッチンから娘を見ている、それは大きなツリーと、サラと仔犬が座っている大きな青いラグのあるリビングルームのすぐ向こうだ。

「ヘイ、」と、バッキーは言う。「メリー・クリスマス」

「あら、」と、抱えている人形から顔を上げてサラが言う。「ダディのお友達だわ」

「サラ、」と、スティーブが咎めるように言う。

「冗談よ！ ハイ、バッキー！」と、彼に向かってニッコリする。人形をバッキーに向ける。それは彼がトレイラーでチラリと見かけたことのある、なにかのディズニー・キャラクターだ。「シャロンおばさんがこれをくれたの。わたしのお気に入りよ」

「それ誰だい？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「モアナよ」と、サラがあっさりと言。う「彼女はディズニー・プリンセスじゃないの、だから彼女は最高なの。航海できるし。それからマジックも。それに彼女の親友は鶏と豚。理想的よ、ホント」

バッキーは眉を上げながらスティーブの方を見、スティーブがコーヒーに向かってやれやれと笑う。

「ほら、コーヒーを淹れておいたよ」と、スティーブが言う。サラがまた別のプレゼントを開けているあいだ、バッキーはキッチンの方へ歩いていく。

「おおお、この世で最高のクリスマス・プレゼント」と、マグを受け取りながらバッキーは言う。

スティーブが目を眇めてバッキーを見て、それから本らしきものの包装を解いているサラの方に目を戻す。すぐに彼女が興奮した声を上げる。「やった！ ハリー・ポッター！」

「昨夜、君が来た時の僕が半分寝ぼけていたのは確かだが、君、僕にチーズ・ログを二つくれたのかい？」

バッキーは危うくコーヒーをのどに詰まらせそうになる。

「それって俺がやりそうなことか？」

スティーブが彼を無表情に見据える。

「イエス」

「へえ、それじゃあよ、この質問攻めはいったいなんだよ、相棒？」と、バッキーは大声で尋ねる。

スティーブが笑う。「まぁ、ありがとう。僕は実際チーズログが好きなんだ。キンダートイは僕用じゃないんだろ？」

「あんたにはあとで別のプレゼントがあるのさ」と、バッキーはマグに向かって呟き、スティーブがかすかに息を吸い込むのを耳にする。バッキーはニヤリとする。「だがああ、キンダートイはあんたの子供用だ」

スティーブがマグを置き、キッチンの方に向き直る。彼が、バッキーが買ってきたギフトバッグを取ってくる。

「あの子にあげてくれ」

バッキーは不安そうに彼の方を見る。

「あの子は7つだよ、バック」と、スティーブが言う。「もうとうにかみつくのはやめてる。それにチョコレートが大好きだし、君のことも好きになるさ」

バッキーは深呼吸し、頷く。バッグを受け取り、リビングルームへ行き、彼女の隣に腰を下ろす。

どうやら『ハリー・ポッターとアズカバンの囚人』のあとで、サラが最後に開封したのは犬用おもちゃらしく、バッキーの知る或るブロンドを思い起こさせるブロンドの巻き毛が顔にかかっているサラが、犬の前に座り込んでそのおもちゃを振っている。犬はふわふわした白黒のシーズー犬で、彼女の顔に向かってキャンキャン吠えている。

「名前は何て言うんだい？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「モンティよ」と、彼女が言う。「このこと一緒に遊びたい？」

「いいよ。交換しよう」と、バッキーはギフトバッグを彼女に差し出す。サラの顔がすぐさまパッと明るくなる。

「これわたしに？」彼女が即座にバッグを掴み、犬のおもちゃをバッキーに渡す。それは小さなネオンブルーのモンスターで、バッキーはそれがヘンテコな噛み噛みおもちゃなのかどうかイマイチ確信が持てない。モンティがすぐに後ろ足で立ち上がってモンスターのツノを噛み始める。それとも尻尾か。あるいは……腕か？

「わあ！」すぐにサラが声を上げる。スティーブによく似たその小さな顔が、輝いている。「わあ、キンダーエッグ大好き！ このエッグ・マンもとてもかわいい！」

バッキーは嬉しくなって、顔が熱くなるのを感じる。7つの子供相手にこんなにナーバスになるもんなのか？ なぜって彼はナーバスになってるのだから。

「そうか？」と、彼は尋ねる。

「そうよ！」サラが嬉しそうにキンダートイを開けてキンダーエッグを取り出す。その動きにモンティが吠え、バッキーのことなど忘れてトコトコと馴染みの友達の方へやってくる。「モンティ、あっち行って！ バッキーの邪魔をしなさいって！」

バッキーは笑い、それから突然、傍らに暖かい存在を感じる。彼は隣に腰を下ろすスティーブに微笑みかける。

「モンティ、こっちへおいで」と、スティーブが言い、犬が従う。やってきてスティーブの膝の上に丸くなる。「2年前に飼いだしたんだ。寂しさを少しでも和らげてくれるかと思ってね」

「効果あったか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「ああ」と、スティーブがほほ笑み、犬を撫でる。「こいつにできるかぎりね」

サラがエッグをひとつ開け、中のチョコレートを食べ始める。

「これはいいプレゼントよ、バッキー」と、サラが彼に教えてくれる。「一度、去年だけど、シャロンおばさんがダディに付き合わせようとした人がいて、その女の人わたしにローションを買ってきたの。わたし6歳だったのに」

バッキーはサラを見て、それからスティーブの方を見る。サラが彼を見返す。スティーブがみなの方を見る。  
  
三人はそれからけらけらと笑いだす。

「オーケイ、彼女はひどかった」と、スティーブが言う。「シャロンおばさんも悪かったと思ってると思うよ」

「シャロンおばさんはあんまり趣味がよくないの」と、サラがバッキーに話す。「だからあなたはもうかなりすごいってこと」

バッキーはこの子供が信じられなかった。バッキーはまた、信じられないほどこの子供が好きになっていた。

「プレゼントを開けておしまい、サラ」と、スティーブが言う。「ここを昼には出ないといけないのを分かってるだろう」

「どこへ行くんだ？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「映画だよ」と、スティーブが言う。「毎年恒例でね。劇場がクリスマスには古い映画をやるから、いつも二人で観に行くんだ」

「今年は何をやるんだ？」スティーブに倣って立ち上がりながら、バッキーは尋ねる。

「いいヤツだよ」と、微笑みながらスティーブが言う。「『ローマの休日』だ」

バッキーは今度は、映画のあいだじゅう臆することなくスティーブの手を握っている。彼はいつもの場面でため息をつき、いつもの場面で涙ぐみ、そしてあまりに感情が高ぶった時には、頭をスティーブの肩に凭せ掛ける。スティーブがスクリーンに向かって微笑み、バッキーの髪を撫で、それから頭のてっぺんにキスする。

バッキーはこの映画を暗記していたし、ほとんど諳んじるところだった。

『真夜中になったら、私はガラスの靴を履いてかぼちゃの馬車で姿を消すわ』と、オードリー・ヘップバーンが言う。

『それで、おとぎ話はおしまいというわけか』と、グレゴリー・ペックが答える。

それから、彼のお気に入りの答え、『ずっとしたかったことができるわね』

バッキーはスティーブの手を握ったまま、そのセリフを自分自身でも繰り返す。ずっとしたかったことができるんだ、と。

「ホットチョコレートをひとつだ」と、映画の後でスティーブがサラに言う。

「わかった」と、サラが言う。「言ってる意味はこうでしょ。ふたつ」

「ひとつ」

「ふたつ」

「一杯だけだ、サラ・カーター・ロジャース」

サラが二杯目を飲み始めたときも、バッキーはさして驚かない。スティーブがため息をつき、バッキーの方をばつが悪そうに見る。

クリスマスだからな、と、バッキーに向かってスティーブが声に出さずに口を動かして言う。

ああ、そうだな、相棒、と、バッキーも口だけを動かして返す。

「二人ともわたしのこと話してるの分かってるんだから」と、サラが声に出して言う。

「ようし」と、スティーブが言う。「お前はシャロンおばさんのところへ行く時間だ」

どうやら、サラが半日をスティーブと過ごし、後の半日をペギーの妹と彼女の両親と一緒に過ごすのがクリスマスの習わしらしい。スティーブはいつだって、常に招待されていて、スティーブもいつもは招待を受けているが、今回ばかりは別だ。彼がバッキーと一緒に現れたとき、シャロンが二人に訳知り顔をして見せる。

「じゃ、私は両親に今年はノーだって伝えるのね？」と、彼女が辛辣に眉を上げながら言う。

「もしそれでよければ」と、スティーブが言う。彼の顔が少し赤くなる。

「ダディには新しい『お友達』ができたの」と、サラが言う。彼女の、『お友達』という言い方には鉤括弧がついている。

「サラ、」と、スティーブが呻くように言い、シャロンが笑う。

「でもわたし、この人のこと好きよ」と、サラが笑顔で言う。寝巻と新しいおもちゃをつめた小さなバッグパックを背にからって、サラがバッキーの方を向く。「映画を観ながら泣いてたの見たわ」

「君が映画を観ながら泣いてたの見たぞ」と、バッキーが言い返す。

サラ・カーター・ロジャースがニッと笑う、彼女はスティーブそっくりだ、だがキレがある。こんなふうな表情をすると実際、彼が画廊で見たポートレイトの女性とうりふたつだ。

「気に入ったもの」と、彼女が言う。「オードリー・ヘップバーン好きよ」

「俺もだよ」と、バッキーは言う。

サラがバッキーを手招きする。シャロンとスティーブの双方が彼に向ける面白がってるようなまなざしを無視し、彼は疑わしげに前に身をかがめる。

「ダディと手をつないでるの見た」と、彼女が彼に囁く。

バッキーは笑ったり、顔をあまり赤らめないようにしようとする。真面目な顔をして、彼は頷く。

「ああ」と、彼は言う。「気に入ったからな。かまわないか？」

「うん」と、サラが囁き返す。「あなたダディのこと幸せにしてると思う。今年はいつもよりたくさんプレゼントをもらったもの」

バッキーはその言葉にくすっとせずにはいられない。サラが彼に向かってニカっと笑む。

「ダディはいつも悲しいの、ママのこととそれからわたしのことでね」と、彼女が言う。「心配し過ぎなの。でもここんとこ、かなり……ニコニコマン。あなたのおかげ、たぶんね。今のダディがいいな」

バッキーの心臓がギュっとなり、彼は強いてスティーブの方を振り返らないようにする。

「ああ、」と、彼は言う。「俺もだよ」

7歳にできるかぎりの批判的な眼差しで、サラが彼をしげしげと見る、それからやっと、身を乗り出していた背をまっすぐに伸ばす。

「戻ってくる、バッキー？」と、彼女が首をかたむけて、普通の調子で尋ねてくる。

バッキーはためらう。彼はしゃがんで、この天使のような悪魔、会ったばかりなのにもうかなり好きになっている子供に正対する。

「一所懸命がんばってみるよ、おじょうさん」と、彼は言う。

「やだ、『ローマの休日』に出てるんじゃないのよ」と、サラが言う、だがその顔は大きな笑顔を浮かべている。彼女が小指を差し出す。「約束？」

「ああ、」と、自分の小指を彼女の小指と結んで、彼は言う。「約束だ」

サラがそれで満足する。彼女がスティーブの方を向いて両腕を差し出す。スティーブが屈みこんで彼女をおしつぶすようなハグをする。

「いきが……できない……」と、サラがゼイゼイしながら言う、

「月に届くほど愛してるよ」と、頭のてっぺんにキスしてから彼女を開放しながらスティーブが言う。「おじいちゃんとおばあちゃんをあまりキリキリ舞いさせるなよ」

「月に届くぐらい」と、サラが繰り返す。「それから、約束はできないな」

二人が互いを見る、その愛と情愛と仲間意識はあまりに深く、あまりに明白で、バッキーは見ているのが耐え難いほどだ。この二人は二銃士で、車の両輪で、これまでずっと二人対世界だったのだ。三年前、二人の世界は引き裂かれ、それ以来二人は一緒になってまた築き上げてきて、それが表れている。バッキーは、自分の娘を見るスティーブのように、誰かを愛慕の眼差しで見るのを今まで目にしたことがない。それは純粋で、曲折のない愛で、こうやって見ると、与えそして受け取ることは、それは世界で一番シンプルなことではないかとバッキーには思える。

「メリー・クリスマス、お二人さんん」と、サラがスキップしながら祖父母の家に入っていくなか、シャロンが言う。

「メリー・クリスマス、シャロン」と、スティーブが言う。彼がシャロンをハグして頬にキスする。

スティーブはくるりと背を向けたので見ていないが、だがバッキーは彼女が二人に向かってウィンクするのをたしかに目にする。

二人はスティーブの家に戻る、それはかわいらしい小さなコテージだ、そしてスティーブが暖炉に火を入れ、キャンドルに火をともし、それからオタクらしくレコードをかける。それはシナトラだ、もちろん、それはバックグラウンドで眠たくなるように流れる、ゆったりとしてロマンチックな曲だ。

「踊ってくれるかい？」と、スティーブがほほ笑みながら尋ねる。

バッキーは彼の手を取り、二人はゆるゆると寄り添って揺れながら、くるりくるりと回る。スティーブがリードを取り、バッキーはスティーブの肩に頭を凭せ掛ける。暖炉の火が背後でパチリと爆ぜ、冷たい空気を温めてまるでどこか夢の中にいるような気にさせる。バッキーは、シャツ越しにスティーブの心臓の鼓動を感じられ、肌から石鹸とシナモンの香りを嗅ぎ取れる。彼は顔を傾けてスティーブのうなじにキスする。

バッキーの背の窪みに手を当てているスティーブが、二人をくるりと回転させる。二人は完璧にフィットしている。それはゆっくりとして、ゴージャスで、霞がかった心地よさでバッキーの頭を空っぽにする。

時折二人は話す、だが沈黙もまた心地よいものだ。スティーブがシナトラを口ずさみ、バッキーは二人の間でその振動を感じ、音楽が彼の胸にしみこみ、骨まで伝わるのを感じる。それは完璧なクリスマスの瞬間だ、プレゼントは未開封、犬は眠っていて、外は雪、そして暖炉には火。永遠にこうしていられる、とバッキーは思う。

「ヘイ、」と、とうとうスティーブがそっと言う。

バッキーが身を引く、その表情はぼんやりとして眠たげだ。彼はスティーブにけだるい半笑いを見せる。

「うん？」

スティーブがバッキーの顎の下に2本の指をあてて、彼の顔を上向ける。バッキーは上を見上げ——おお。彼は微笑む。

「やどりぎか」と、彼は言う。

「やどりぎだ」と、スティーブが同意する。

「どうやらあんたは俺にキスしないといけないらしいな」と、バッキーは言う。「さもなきゃ俺は死ぬ」

「そんなことになったらたいへんだ」と、スティーブが、やはり微笑みながら言う。彼がバッキーの顔を包み、顔を寄せる。

二人は踊る、互いの周りをまわり、一緒になって揺れ、とうとう暖炉の火が消えかかるまで踊る。スティーブが薪を足し、バッキーはブランケットと枕を持ってきて、暖炉の前の床に広げる。

スティーブが片手をバッキーの顔に添え、指で髪を押しやっている、彼が身を寄せてきて再び彼にキスする。

「メリー・クリスマス」と、彼がバッキーの唇に向けてそっと言う。

「あんたもな」と、バッキーは応える。彼は片手をスティーブのセーターの下に入れ、脱ぐのを手伝う。

二人は暖炉の前で互いに服を脱がせ合い、ゆっくりとキスし、ゆっくりと睦言を呟きあい、ゆっくりと相手の肌に手を這わせ、互いの体の線を記憶に刻み、肌の上に唇で献身を押し当てる。それはゆっくりと、それはロマンチックに、二人は互いを焦らしあう、暖炉の火が爆ぜる音だけが二人を取り囲むまで、そして火の爆ぜるパチパチという音がバッキーの息遣いと、そしてバッキー自身の、ドキン・ドキン・ドキンという心臓の音とシンクロする。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Single Star / Collin Hill  
> \- and various Christmas Songs


	12. 帰結

**ロキ**

ロキは、電話の向こうの女性との会話を終えながら、鏡を見てタイとコートをまっすぐに直す。

「ええ、」と、彼は言う。「午後7時。住所はそれで合っています。もしあなたが来なければ、彼は——ええ、わかりました。現地でお目にかかりましょう」

彼は通話を終え、スマホをドレッサーの上に置くと鏡に近寄り、タイを結び終える。彼は上質なグリーンのシャツに黒とグリーンのアーガイル柄のタイ、そして上質の黒のスーツを着ている。ロキは子供のホリディ・イベントの決まりなど知らないが、くだけすぎた格好で現れるようなことはしない。彼はネアンデルタール人ではない。

「ヘイ」と、ソーが廊下から寝室へと顔をのぞかせる。ロキはどうにか彼にそれなりの格好をするよう説き伏せたのだ。いつもの、腹立たしいほど仕立てのいいジーンズと袖を肘までまくり上げたロングシャツの代わりに、ソーはスラックスと、袖を肘までまくり上げた赤いボタンダウンシャツを着ている。ロキにはネクタイをするよう彼を説き伏せられなかったので襟元は開いているが、それでもソーの髪はアップにまとめられて、全体として、彼は、えー、ハンサムだ。

「用意はできたか？」と、ロキは尋ねる。「偉大なるデビューに遅れてしまったら、私たちはヴァリに殺されるぞ」

「念のために言っておくが、俺たち二人のうち、まだ用意ができてないのは君の方だぞ」と、ソーが言う。ロキは鼻で笑い、自分の身なりをいじるのをやめてソーのところへ行く。

ソーが彼を見おろしてニヤリとし、ロキは自身、小狡そうな笑みを返さずにはいられない。ソーが顔を右に左に向ける。そこには二本の編み髪がだんごにまとめられていて、キラキラと輝くシルバーのハンマーが二つ、はっきりと見えている。

「どう思う？」

ロキの胸の中の何かが暖かくなる。

「センスのいいひとがいるなと思うね」と、ロキは言う。

ソーが軽く笑う。ロキは手を伸ばし、おだんごからほつれて落ちていた二本の髪をとても慎重に、そっとまとめる。その髪がソーの顔の脇に沿って優しくカールする。ロキはスッと息を吸う。どんなに無視しようとしても、ソーがどれほどゴージャスに見えるか気が付かずにはいられない。

「ほら、」と、ロキは言う。「申し分ない」

「君は最高だよ、ロキ」と、ソーが言う。彼がロキをあまりに喜ばしげに、そして優しさを込めて見おろしているので、ロキは目を逸らさざるを得ない。

「いいか、」と、ロキは言い始める、なぜならソーはこのホリディ・コンサートに乗り込んでいってアノ手の父親になるのが彼にはわかりきってるからだ。ソーはヴァリの父親ではないが、どのみちそのように振る舞うだろう。だが彼がそれ以上言葉を発する前に、ソーのスマホが鳴り出す。

「ちょっと待った、」と、ソーが言う。彼がスマホを取り出して、ロキの方に笑みを投げかけてから、応答する。「ハロー？」

ソーの顔がすぐさま曇る。あるいはもっと正確に言えば、彼の表情から陽気な輝きが失われる。彼の肩が緊張し、口の隅が引きつっている。

「なるほど、」彼が廊下へ出ていきながらそう言ってるのをロキは耳にする。「ああ。わかった。いつ？ 俺は——なぁ、用事があるんだ、でも……わかった。やってみる」

ソーが戻ってきた時、ロキは上の空で髪を直している。

「ジェーンからだった」と、ソーが言う。彼は少しばかりショックを受けてぼうっとしているようだ。彼が手の中のスマホを、まるで信じられないとでもいうように見て、それからまたロキに視線を戻す。「俺に会いたいそうだ。よりを戻したいと言ってるんだ」

ロキの胃がぐっと沈む。自分勝手な生き物である彼の最初の考えは友の幸せのことではなく、だが煮えたぎるような反感や、嫉妬の鋭い痛みだ。失うものなど何もないし、そもそもこれは彼のことではないのに、彼は喪失を鋭く感じる。彼は気を取り直し、惨めで嫉妬深く利己的な部分の自分を気安い笑みの陰に隠そうと努める。その笑みは彼の目にまでは届いていないが、今のところは充分な取り組みだ。

「ほらね？ 私が言ったろう、損をするのは彼女の方だって気付いたのだ」

「ロキ、俺は——」と、ソーが荒い息を吐いて、もう少しで髪に手を通そうとするが、そこでコンサートのために格好よくまとめていることに気付いて止める。「彼女のラボのあるアッパー・イースト・サイドで会って欲しいって言ってるんだ。時間がかかるだろう」

「行って」と、ロキは言う、もっともそれを口にするのは彼にとって大変なことだったが。

「なるべく戻ってくるよ、」と、ソーが言う。「俺がヴァリのデビューを見逃したくないのは分かってるだろ」

「ヴァリには話すから」と、ロキは言う。彼は手のひらをソーの肩に押し当てる。「さあ行って。彼女をゲットしてこい」

そういうのもまた彼にとっては大変なことだった、だが彼は心の傷を過去の他の傷でもって包み込み、二度と触れないようにしようと心の隅の方へ押し込む。

「なるべく早く済ませる」と、ソーが言う。「できる限りすぐそっちに行くから」

気もそぞろで、焦っていて、何も考えずに、ソーがロキの額にキスを押し当てると、竜巻のように階下へと消えていく。

ロキは振り返って、鏡の中の自分を見る。彼は、自分で思っていたよりもずっとがっかりしたような顔をしている。彼は息を吸って、自分の気に入るよう髪を梳き、タイをもう一度まっすぐに直し、毛先のカールを一部ねじって、自分の好きなように落ち着くようにする。これは少なくとも自分がコントロールできることだ。鏡の中の姿に満足すると、彼は階下へ降りていく。

彼がキッチンを横切っているときにスマホが鳴り出す。

「ハロー？」ロキは見る前に応答している、彼は、たぶんソーかヴァリだろうと決め込んで、あるいは ――

「ロー、」と、馴染み深い声が押し寄せてくる、ロキが眠っていても聞き分けられるバリトンの声が。

ロキの足が停まるあいだ、いったん間が空く。

「バルドル」と、ロキは言う。彼は目を閉じる。

「ほう、君は覚えてるんだな」と、電話の向こうからバルドルのさっそうとした声が聞こえてくる。「俺のことなんてすっかり忘れてしまったんじゃないかと考え始めてたところだったよ」

ロキは唾を飲む。「あなたのことを忘れられるわけがないのは知ってるだろう、バルドル」

「思い出させてもらうのはいいことだ」と、バルドルが言う。「ハッピー・クリスマス。楽しいクリスマスを過ごしたか？」

またあの感覚だ、お馴染みの感覚、まるで胸の中に彼を引きずり下ろし続ける錨があるみたいな感覚。だが彼はバルドルの声をもう長いこと聞いていなくて、今やそこには何かほかのものもある。彼は……傾いでいるような感じがする、まるで足元の世界が動いているような。

「ええ、」と、ロキは消え入りそうな声で言う。「あなたは？」

「君なしじゃ同じというわけにはいかなかったね。君に会いたかったよ」と、バルドルが言う。「なんてこった、思ってたよりずっと君に会いたかった。俺のプレゼントを受け取ったかい？」

ロキの目がパッと開く。

「あなたのプレゼント？」

「そうだよ、とんま君」バルドルが電話線の向こうでニヤニヤしてるのがロキには聞き取れる。「君へのクリスマス・プレゼントだ。数日前に送ったんだぞ。ドアマンがどっかに置き忘れてるんじゃないか？」

「おお、」と、ロキは言う。不本意ながら、彼は動揺しているのを感じ、ほとんど興奮してさえいる。彼はあたりを見回す、カウチの上、コーヒー・テーブルの下、キッチン・テーブルの上、サイドテーブル。「ここには何もない、バルドル。どんなものだった？」

「サプライズを台無しにするわけにはいかないな」と、バルドルが言う。

ロキが眉を寄せたところで、エレベーターのブザーが鳴る。何も考えずに、彼はボタンを押す。

「ここには何もないと言っているんだ」と、ロキはスマホに向かって言う。「バルドル？」

数秒後にエレベーターのドアが、シューッと音を立てて開く。

中に立っているのは、淡いブロンドの髪を耳にかけ、彼が知りすぎるほど知っているあの広い肩の上にレザーのジャケットを羽織り、両手をポケットに突っ込んでニヤニヤしている、バルドルだ。

「サプライズ」と、彼が言う。

最初、ロキは自分が幻覚を見ているのではないかと思う。だがそのとき、バルドルが手を上げて髪を梳き、その動きで十分だった、彼はリアルな存在になる。

ロキは息ができない。自分の心臓のリズムが狂い、奇妙なリズムを刻んでいるのを感じる。顔は熱く感じるし、首筋と指先がジンジンする、これって普通なのか？

バルドルが、ここに。バルドルがニューヨーク・シティに。

「バルドル、いったいここで何をしてるんだ？」

「君に会いに来たんだよ、とんま君」と、バルドルが笑う。「君に会いたかった。さっきそう言ったろ？ 会えなくて気がヘンになりそうでさ、それに君からは何の連絡もないし、それにホリディだし——ということでここにきたわけさ。君だって俺に会いたかったろ？」  
  
「もちろんだ、」と、ロキは言う。あれっ、息が切れてる？ 「ええ、もちろんだ。あなたに会いたかった」  
  
バルドルが彼に輝くような笑みを向ける、それはいまだかつてロキに向けたことのない笑顔だ、明るくてハッピーな笑顔、まるでここに居たいんだっていう、まるでこれを望んでるんだっていう、まるで、ロキを欲しているんだという笑顔。君に会いに来たんだよ、その言葉が頭の中で反響する、今までバルドルが彼にくれたことのなかった愛情が。

「いいところだな、ロー」と、バルドルが笑顔でそういいながら、家の中へ入ってくる。彼の目がペントハウスの中を値踏みするように見まわし、そしていつだって、最後にはロキの方を向く。「君に合ってるよ。これは君に合ってる」

ロキはそれをどう解釈したらいいのかわからない。

「ありがとう？」

「君、イイ感じだよ」と、バルドルが言う。彼がわりとあからさまにロキの体を上から下まで眺めまわし、ロキは腹の中にスリルを感じる。耳の後ろが熱い。

「あなた、ただナンナの元を離れてここへ来たの？」と、ロキは尋ねる。「私に会うために？」

「君ときたら、そのことを見逃すつもりはないんだな？」と、バルドルが笑う。彼がロキに近づいてきて、片手を首に添える。「君に会いたかった。どうやら君が必要なだけ何度もそう言わなきゃならないようだな」

ロキは状況を把握しようとする、本当にそうしようとするのだ。心のどこか隅っこの方で、この何年もの間ロキが気持ちを包み隠さずにいたあとなのだから、せめてバルドルも最低限このくらいはしてもいいだろうという気持ちがあるのを、彼は認識する。だがバルドルはいいことばかりを言っているし、ロキへの触れ方もいうことなしで、そしてこれまでずっとロキがこんなふうに見て欲しいと懇願してきたようなまなざしで彼のことを見ているのだ。

「中を案内してくれる？」と、バルドルが言う。

「オーケイ、」と、ロキは言う。「だが少しのあいだだけだ。私は行かなきゃならないところがあるので」

「君が？」と、バルドルが笑い、そしてその瞬間、ロキはこの新しいバルドルと、彼がずっと知っていた人物との間にギャップを感じる。それは意地悪な笑いだ。ロキは眉を寄せるが、その時バルドルが首を振る。「俺はただ、君はいつも働いてるって意味で言ったんだ。どこかに行くことなんて一度もなかったじゃないか」

「今はあるんだ」と、ロキは言う。「私を待ってるひとがいるんだ」

彼はヴァリのつもりでそう言ったのだ、だがそれでもバルドルの表情に暗いものがよぎる。ロキはただそれを見逃してしまうだけだ。

「ま、とにかくざっと案内してくれよ」と、バルドルが言う。「君がこの数週間住んでたところをね」

ロキは時計を見て、ヴァリを見に行く前にバルドルが頼んでいることをするぐらいの時間はあることを見て取る。

「上にデッキがあるんだ」と、彼は言い、スマホをキッチンカウンターの上に置く。

バルドルの笑顔は目が眩むほどだ。

二人は結局バッキーのアウターデッキに座り、二人の前には火を入れたファイアピットがある。バルドルはロキの方を向いていて、ロキに全神経を注いでいて、ロキはその注目の下で花開くようだ。彼の膝はバルドルの腿に押し当てられていて、バルドルの手はロキの膝に置かれている。

ロキは、バルドルが語る、フレイヤとダムダムが密室に閉じ込められてフレイヤがドゥーガンをほとんど殺しかけた話に笑っている。

「本当にやるだろうと思ったよ」と、身を乗り出してバルドルが言う。「名誉にかけて。彼女の目には殺気があったんだ」

「フレイヤの不興をかわないよう私に思い出させてくれ」と、ニヤリとしながらロキは言う。

「彼女ときたら首を串刺しにしたあとに、また体を取りに戻ってくるからなあ」と、バルドルが同意する。

ロキは頬が痛くなるほど笑っていて、その顔は風にさらされて、寒さに薔薇色になっている。さっきまで注意深く整えられていた髪はすこし乱れている。彼の瞳は冷たい冬の日に鮮やかな緑色になっている。彼はここ数年にないぐらい若々しく見える。

バルドルがほほ笑みながら、彼をじっと見ている。

「君、すごく素敵だよ、ロー」と、彼が言う。「本当に。ニューヨークは君に合ってる」

「とてもいい時間を過ごさせてもらってる」と、ロキは言う。「もしかしたらもう二度と戻らないかもしれない」

「そんなことするなよ」と、バルドルがつぶやく。彼の手がそろそろと、腿の上に置いてあるロキの手へと上がっていく。ロキの心臓が跳ねる。彼は二人の手を見おろす。

「ニューヨークにないどんないいところがロンドンにあるというの？」と、ロキは静かに尋ねる。

「より良いレストラン、」と、バルドルが言う。彼の親指がロキの手の甲を撫でる。「より良いショッピング」彼が指先をロキの手首に走らせ、高鳴る鼓動を探り当てる。「より良い人々」

ロキは魅せられていた。もちろん、彼は魅せられていたとも。彼の喉はカラカラだ。

「人々？」と、彼は尋ねる。

「人だよ」と、バルドルが言いかえる。彼の指がロキの腕へと上がっていく。「ある特定の人間だ」

ロキは震えるような息を吸い、それから強いて、バルドルを見上げる。

「君は今でも俺のものだろ？」と、バルドルが尋ねる。彼の指がロキの髪に絡み、頬から顎へと辿っていく。「君を失ったわけじゃないよな？」

彼の親指がロキの唇を撫で、ロキは首を振る。

「それでこそ僕のいい子チャンだ」と、バルドルがニヤッとする。彼が身を乗り出してきて、ロキの口のすぐ下に熱っぽくキスをする、ロキはぶるりと震える。彼の手はバルドルの髪に差し入れられ、バルドルのうなじを囲み、彼を引き寄せる。

「この三年間、いったいどこにいたんだ？」と、ロキは呟き、バルドルがロキの唇の上で低く、熱く、笑う。

バルドルがほとんどロキにまたがるように身動きし、ロキは欲望のあまり頭がおかしくなりかけていたその時、バルドルの言ったことが彼の中で引っ掛かる。それでこそ僕のいい子チャンだ。チャン。

「あなたまだナンナと一緒なの？」と、ロキは問いかける。

まさにちょうどいまロキにキスせんばかりだったバルドルが、動きを止める。

「なに？」

「ナンナだ」と、ロキは言う。周囲の音が一斉に戻ってくる。冷たい空気が二人の間を満たす。彼はまばたきする。「彼女と一緒なの？ いまもまだ婚約してるの？」

「いったいそりゃどんな類の質問なんだ？」と、バルドルが不当な扱いを受けたとばかりに防御的になる。それは間違った動きだ。ロキはほとんど非難するような音を立てる。

「正しい質問だ」と、彼は睨みつける。

「君はわかっちゃいないと思うんだ」と、戦略を変えて、唸り声を上げながらバルドルが言う。「俺がどれだけ混乱しているか」

「それは——」ロキはまばたきする、息を吸って吐く。「それはノーじゃない」

「ロキ ——」

「あなたはまだ彼女と一緒なんだ」と、ロキは言う。「あなたはまだ彼女と子供を持つつもりなんだ」

「ロキ、頼むよ」と、バルドルが言う、だがあの感覚がまた喉元に上がってくるのがロキには感じられる、あの吐き気、自己嫌悪、憎しみ。あの心の傷。彼は二人の間に手を置く、バルドルの胸に、そして彼をぐいっと押しやる。「バカみたいなマネするなよ」

「私がバカみたいなマネを、」と、彼をまじまじと見つめながらロキは言う。「私が。私が？ あなたが婚約して他の女性と子供をもうけてるんじゃないか」

「俺にいったいどうしろって言うんだ？」と、バルドルが彼に向かってキレる。彼の表情が、ロマンチックなものから傷ついた表情、そして防御的へと変化していたのが、いまや怒りへと揺れている。「彼女と別れろっていうのか？ 俺の子を置いてけというのか？」

ロキは——ロキは息ができない。自分の耳が信じられない。彼は立ち上がり、バルドルが彼に続き、手をロキの肘に掛ける。

「ロー ――」と、彼がもう一度声をかけようとするが、ロキは彼を振り払う。

「何年も、」と、ロキは言う。「三年ものあいだ私はあなたを愛してきた。この三年間、私はあなたが求めるものをすべて与えてきた。あなたが求めないものまで。私はあなたのために骨身を削り血を流してきたんだ」

「そりゃちょっとドラマチックすぎやしないか？」と、バルドルが問いかける。またしても、それは失言だ。バルドルが駆け引きにおいてこれほど調子が悪かったことなど今までになかった。彼は判断を誤り続け、優位性を失っている。いつだってあんなにパワーを持っていた、すべてのパワーを持っていた彼が、そのパワーが指のあいだからすり抜けつつあることに気付く。

「あなたは正しかった——」と、瞳をきらりと光らせ、憤然と息を荒げながらロキは言う。「あなたは正しかったし、私は愚かすぎてそのことに気が付かなかったのだ」

「なにっ？」と、混乱してバルドルが彼を見る。

「ものすごく四角い杭と、」と、ロキは吐き捨てるように言う。「とっても丸い穴。あなたはかつて私にそう言った」

「それはそうじゃ——」と、バルドルが言う。「君は誤解してるんだ」

ロキは彼を見る、このねじくれ歪んだ三年間のあいだ、彼が自分自身を、体を、心を、想いを捧げてきた男を。バルドルが彼を傷ついた青い瞳で見ているが、ロキが見るのはただこの年月にわたる巧妙な操りだ。

「あなたが私をずっとつなぎとめていたのはただそうできるからに過ぎない」と、ロキは言う。「あなたがここへ来たのはただ私があなたから離れようとしていたからだ。突然、私がもうあなたを必要としなくなったからだ」

「それは馬鹿げている」と、バルドルが怒ったように言う。

「あなたを見て、そして私が感じるのは——」ロキはまじまじと見つめる。彼は本当に、真剣に見つめる。この目で見ているのはレザージャケットを着たバルドルだ、だがその代わりに見たいと思うのはトナカイのついた馬鹿げた赤いセーターだ。彼が見ているのはだんごにまとめた淡いブロンドだが、彼が本当に見たいのは、二本の編み髪を後ろにひっつめてハンマーか音符の形をしたクリップで留めた黄金の髪だ。彼が見ているのはバルドル、彼のバルドル、だが彼が心から見たいと思うのはソーだけだ。

ロキは笑い声をあげる。なんてこと、彼は笑う。本当に、とんでもなく実に実に実に久しぶりに、ロキはもう胸の中の重しを感じなくなった。事実、彼は安堵以外の何も感じない。

「……なんだ？」と、当惑して、バルドルが彼を見る。

「何にも」と、笑顔を浮かべながらロキは言う。彼はシャツとタイを、スーツを、髪を直す。「あなたを見て、私は何も感じないんだ、バルドル」

「なあ来いよ」と、バルドルが言う。

「いいえ、」と、ロキは言う。「あなたからのその言葉なんて気にしないね」

バルドルがロキの方を、混乱したように、不満そうに見る。彼はまるで、上下の区別もつかないか、あるいはどうしてこんなになにもかもが自分の手を離れてしまったのかわからないように見え、今までの人生で、その光景ほどこれほどロキを喜ばせたものはない。

「あなたにこう言うだろうなんて今まで思ってもみなかったが、」と、ロキは言う。「文字通り、決してね。そんな大それたことは夢にも思わなかった、なにしろあなたは私が人生そのものを捧げたいと願っていた人だったのだからね。でも今は——」

ロキは得々と、意地の悪い毒に満ちてバルドルを見る。「あなたは一度も私をちゃんと扱わなかった、バルドル」

バルドルが遮ろうとするが、ロキはピシャリと彼を黙らせる。

「お黙り。あなたは一度だって私をまともに扱わなかった。私はあなたのおもちゃだった、きれいで、哀れで、使い捨てのね。そしてなんてことだろう、私はあなたにそんな風に扱われるままにしていたんだ、なぜって私はあまりにも愚かしく、狂ったように、とんでもなくあなたに恋していたからだ。あなたは長年のひどい不安を食い物にしてそれを私に対して利用したんだ」もし視線だけで殺せるものなら、バルドルはその場でバッタリいってたろう。「私はあなたにすべてを打ち明けたのに、あなたはそれを利用して私を操ってあなたを愛するように仕向けたんだ」

バルドルときたら ――彼は当惑し、怒り、顎がたるんで、若干紫色になっている。まったくひどい見てくれだ。ロキは笑えるほどだ。

「これはもう終わり。私たちのあいだのこのひどい、有害なものはもう終わりだ」と、ロキは言う。これほど強く、また生き生きと感じたことは今までなかった。「私は行かなきゃならないところがある。出ていかなくてもいいけど、でもここに居てもらうわけにはいかない」

「本気じゃないんだろ、」と、バルドルが言い始める。

「おお、本気だとも」と、ロキは言う。「本当に、心の底から、本気だ」

「なっ——」バルドルの口がそんな風に開いていると、彼は若干、水から上がって喘いでいる魚のように見えなくもない。「いったい君はどうしちまったんだ？」

「別に目新しくもない」と、まったく温かみのない、歯をむき出した大きなニヤニヤ笑いを浮かべながら、ロキは言う。「これはただ単に、すべてあなたが見ようともしなかった私の部分というだけだ」

ほとんどはしゃぐような気分で、ロキはバルドルをデッキから追い出し、階下へ追いやり、エレベーターへと押しやる。

「さようなら、バルドル」と、エレベーターのドアがぴしゃりと閉まる寸前に、ロキは陽気に言う。「よい人生を送ってくれ。もしくは送るな。私にはホント、どうでもいい」

***

**バッキー**

驚いたことに、サラがバッキーに寝かしつけてくれと頼む。彼女は会った時からすぐさま彼を気に入ったようで、はにかみながら一緒にゲームをしようと彼を誘ったり、カートゥーンを見ようと誘ったり、彼に、そうスティーブじゃなくて彼におやすみの話を読んでくれと頼む。彼が作る声音が好きだと彼女が言い、思わずバッキーの心を温かくする。彼は高い評価を得たハリウッド俳優だ、だがこの小さな7歳の子が彼の声が好きだと言ってくれるのは、本当に彼の心に響く。

ハリー・ポッターの章を読んでいるあいだに眠ってしまった彼女に、バッキーは布団をきちんとたくしこんでやる。彼は気を付けてブックマークをはさみ、サイドテーブルに本を置く。ライトを消し、部屋を出てドアを静かに閉める。

彼が階下へ降りてきた時、スティーブがジャケットを着て、腕の下にブランケットを抱え、片手にポップコーンのボウル、もう片方の手にワインを持っている。

「星を見るのもいいんじゃないかと思って」と、微笑みながら彼が言う。

スティーブの家の裏のポーチには、ちょうど二人が座れる程度の小さなブランコがあった。スティーブの小さなコテージからは小さな原がひろがっていて、彼がバッキーに話してくれたところによると、夏には様々な花が列をなして咲き乱れるのだそうだ。冬真っただ中の今、原は氷のように白く、澄み切った月明りの下でキラキラと輝いている。

スティーブがブランコに腰を落ち着け、バッキーは彼に背を預けるように座り、スティーブが二人の上にブランケットを広げる。スティーブがバッキーの体に腕をまわし、バッキーはその上に自分の腕を重ねる。二人は夜空を背景にして、二人だけで寄り添い合う。

「あの子、君を好いてる」と、スティーブが言う。

バッキーは彼からワインのグラスを受け取り、ポップコーンのボウルを膝の上に置く。モンティが、バッキーのすぐ横のわずかな隙間で丸くなっている。この国の犬たちは本当に彼のことが好きみたいだ。

「あんたがなぜあの子のこと好きだかわかるよ」と、半笑いを浮かべながらバッキーは言う。

「ああ、もちろん」と、スティーブが言う。「他にもいろいろ選べたんだけどね、彼女が僕のお気に入りさ」

バッキーは笑みを浮かべ、もっとワインを飲む。

「ママのことを聞いたりするか？」

「のべつまくなしにね」と、スティーブが言う。「僕は覚えてる限りのペギーの話をしてやる。あの子にママのことを知って欲しいんだ、もうとうに亡くなっていてもね」

「あんたたちはどうやって出会ったんだ？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。スティーブは彼の背に暖かく、月は煌々として美しい。まるで時が凍り付くと同時に二人の足元から滑り落ちていくような気がする。バッキーはまだ、二人に残された日々を数え始めてはいないけれども、その不吉な存在が迫ってきているのは感じている。

「大学の最後の年だった」と、スティーブが言う。「彼女は一年間の交換留学生だったんだ。僕は、アートクラスの一つで彼女を見て、それで ―― 一目惚れってやつが陳腐だっていうのは知ってるだろ？ これは違ったんだ。彼女を一目見て僕にはわかったんだ。それから彼女に話しかけて、それで彼女は——わお、彼女はおっそろしく愉快で、機知に富んでて、僕がそれまでにあった誰よりも賢かった。彼女には僕の膝をガクガクさせるようなアクセントがあったし、誰にでも、どんな話題でも対抗できる人だった。実際、初めて彼女と話したのは、誰かが彼女に対して偉そうに『ユリシーズ』のことをマンスプレイニングしていたときだった。彼女はそいつに、とっとと消えろ、自分は文学専攻だったんだからって言ったんだ」

バッキーはその場面を想像して、微笑む。

「専攻だったのか？」

「とんでもない、違うよ」と、スティーブが笑う。「彼女はフォトグラフィーをやってたんだ、でも彼女はそいつにものすごく怒ってたんだ。僕は彼女のところへ行って、彼女と同じ意見だって言ったんだ」

「そうだったのか？」と、バッキーはニヤッとする。

「とんでもない、」と、スティーブが言う。「『ユリシーズ』なんて読んだこともなかったよ。でも彼女が言うことなら僕はなんにでも同意しただろうな。彼女もそれをわかってて、彼女の言葉で言う『卑劣漢』と、僕のことを呼んだよ。僕はその場ですぐこの女性を愛するとわかった」

バッキーは腹の中に憂鬱な気持ちが落ち着くのを感じる、だがそれでも彼はスティーブを見上げる。スティーブが愛おしげに彼を見おろし、額にキスする。

「僕らは一年後に結婚した」と、スティーブが言う。「自分が何を求めていて、誰を求めているか分かってたからそうしたんだ。幸運なことに彼女がイエスと言ってくれたから、あんまり恥をさらさずに済んだよ」

「あんたかなり若かったに違いない」と、バッキーは言う。

「22」と、スティーブが言う。「みんな、僕らがミスを犯してるって言ったもんだ、でも僕はそうじゃないってわかってた。3年後にサラが生まれた。おふくろの名前を取ったんだ」

「おふくろさんはペギーとは会ったのか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。

「いいや」と、スティーブが寂しげに言う。「おふくろは、僕がペギーと会う2年前に逝ってしまった。きっと彼女のことを好きになったろうけどね」

バッキーは自分の人生を、32歳なのにどれほどわざとぐずぐずしているかを考える。彼は、一番安定していた付き合いをダメにし、キャリアに迷いを感じ、自分が誰に、あるいはどうなりたいかもわからない。そしてここに、彼の隣に、やはり32歳のスティーブがいろんな人生を生きてきている。幸福だったことも、悲しかったこともあったが、それだけの価値ある人生を生きている。

「彼女、知ってたのか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。「君が男の方も好きだってこと？」

「ああ」と、スティーブが言う。「僕は、高校の時にディベート・チームにいる男の子を好きになってるのに気付いたとき、クローゼットから転がり出たんでね」

「転がり出た？」

スティーブが笑う。「いいだろう、僕は自分がバイだって気付いて、それからみんなに発表して、それで問題があるやつは僕の拳に答えろって言ったんだ」

「ジーザス・クライスト、」と、バッキーは言う、だが彼は畏敬の念を抱いている。彼はこの、常に自分の真実を口にし、決して誰からも奪わせない人物に対して畏敬の念を抱いている。バッキーはどうやってそんなことをしたらいいのかわからない。勇敢であることの初歩も知らない。だがスティーブは知っている。そしてペギーもだった。

スティーブがまたバッキーの髪にキスを押し当てる。

「それにどうやって張り合える人がいる、俺には分からないな」と、バッキーは静かに言う。

「何と？」

「そんなふうな真実の愛だ、」と、バッキーは言う。「そんなふうにすぐにわかるもの。圧倒されて、足元を掬うようなやつ」

スティーブが空いた方の手でバッキーの髪を梳く。

「真実の愛を得るチャンスは、」と、彼が静かに言う。「一度だけじゃないと思うんだ。そうじゃないと残酷すぎる」

「そんなのつじつまがあわない」と、バッキーが言う。彼の胃はぎゅっとなる。「一度だけじゃないってんなら真実の愛の意味がどこにある？」

「愛にはいろんな種類がある」と、スティーブが言う。「そのどれもが前のものより劣ってるとか本物じゃないなんてことはないんだ。もし君が誰かに心を捧げて、その人が消えてしまったら？ それ以上チャンスはもらえないって思うのは身勝手じゃないか？」

「またチャンスがあるって思う方が身勝手じゃないか？」と、バッキーは応じる。

「愛ってのは身勝手なのだと思う、」と、スティーブが言う。「そして多分それがポイントなんだ。誰かを自分のものにしておきたいと思う、自分のために。誰かの時間とエネルギーと愛をすべて自分のものにしたいと思う。だからうまくいかなくなったりするんだ。なぜって自分の欲望と他者の欲望のバランスをとらなきゃならないからで、そうじゃなきゃ歪んでしまって、心をむしばむようなものになってしまうからだ」

「それが愛ってものか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。「誰かを自分のものにしたいってのが？」

「そうだ、」と、スティーブが言う。彼の指先がバッキーの頬を撫で、そして彼のことを優しく、それは優しく見おろす。「それが一つの定義だと思う。一つの愛の形だ。だがそれがすべてじゃない、なぜって愛は身勝手なものだけど、また無私のものでもあるからだ。愛は誰かを幸せにしたいと願うこと、自分のこと以上に誰かのことを思いその人が幸せで満ち足りた日々を送っているか気に掛けること、あるいは少なくとも、自分自身と同じくらいにね。それは自分をより良い人間にしてくれる人を、その人のためにより良くなりたいと思う相手を見つけることだ、そうすれば自分が相手のために世界をより良い場所にすることができるからだ。それは破壊することもできるけど、また癒すこともできるんだ。それは最も美しいものだ」

その瞬間の二人のあいだは、一本の糸の上でバランスを取っているかのように不安定で、傷つきやすく感じられる。二人は互いを、明々と燃える、明らかな眼差しで見ている。

「スティーブ、」と、バッキーは言い始める。スティーブが手を引っ込める、まるでバッキーが何を言おうとしているかわかるとでもいうように。二人のあいだの雰囲気が変わる。バッキーは身を起こして座りなおす。

「君がここに残れないことは分かってる、バッキー」と、スティーブが言う。「君の生活がここにはないってこと、僕は分かってるんだ。でも遠距離恋愛を続けている人はいっぱいいる」

「そのこと——」バッキーは唾を飲む。うつむく。「そのことじゃないんだ。ていうか、それだけじゃないんだ」

スティーブがいったん口をつぐむ。

「じゃあ、なんなんだ？」

「その——」バッキーは吐き気がし始める。「ただ、俺は。俺はな。つまり、あんたに言ってないから。そんな話を俺にしちゃいけないんだ、俺のことを知りもしないのに。あんたは知ってると思ってるだろうけど、俺はずっと嘘をついてて、それが俺ってやつなんだ、俺はただの——」

突然、スティーブの手が肩に掛けられるのをバッキーは感じる。

「——映画スター？」

バッキーは止まる。彼は息を吸い、それから吐き出すのを忘れる。目がまるで顔から飛び出しそうに感じられる。

「知ってる？」

「バッキー、」と、スティーブがゆっくりと言う。「君、自分がインターネット中に出回ってることは分かってるんだろ？」

バッキーは、陸に上がった魚みたいに喘ぐ。真っ赤になる。吐き気がしてるのか、罪悪感を感じているのか、それとも怒ってるんだろうか？ その3ついっぺんにっていうのは可能か？

「あんた何も言わなかった、」と、彼は言う。

「僕に知ってほしくないのは明らかだったからね」と、スティーブが静かに言う。「僕はただ、君が何に出ていたか知りたくて、それで僕らがパブと本屋に行ったあの日のあと、調べてみたんだ。そこに——そこに出てたあれこれを見つけるつもりはなかったけど、でもそれですべてがようやくわかったんだ。なぜ君が話したがらなかったか」

バッキーは鼻から息を吸い、そして吐き出す。彼の頭はクラクラしている。

「怒ってるのか？」スティーブがワインのグラスを下に置く。彼が打ちのめされたように見え始める。「すまない、バック。君に話すべきだったのは分かってるんだが、でも僕は君に別の誰かでいなきゃいけないみたいに感じてほしくなかったんだ」

バッキーは怒るべきだ。そしてたぶんそうなのだ。だが彼はまたホッとしてもいる。彼はこぶしを握ったり開いたりし、それからスティーブを見る。

「俺はただ時間が欲しかったんだ、」と、彼は言う。「別の誰かになれる時間が。自分自身に」

「わかってる」と、スティーブがそっと言う。「他の誰よりも僕が、そのことをわからないと思ってるのか？」

バッキーは二人がどうやって出会ったか、そしてそのわけも思い出す。彼は浅い呼吸を繰り返しながら、何も目に映さないまま前方を見ている。

「でも君はそうだった。僕はバッキー・バーンズのことなんて知りやしない、」と、彼を見ながらスティーブが言う。「それに気にもしてない。でも僕は君を知っている。バッキーを知ってる、そして僕がとても気に掛けているのは彼なんだ。僕が愛しているのは、彼なんだ」

「あんた気にしない——」と、バッキーは言い始める。

そしてそこで、頭の中に渦巻く雑音が、ギギギと音を立てて停まる。

「あんたが、なにっ？」

「君を愛している」と、スティーブが言う。彼が肩をそびやかす、まるでこれが挑戦であるかのように、まるでバッキーが彼のことをバカだと、そんなことがわかるには早すぎると、その気持ちは正しくないと言うとでもいうように。スティーブ・ロジャースは、彼のすべての発言のように、まるでこれが唯一の真実で、彼が、彼だけがその真実のすべてを知ることができるんだとでもいうように、僕は君を愛している、と言う。バッキーはただ彼を見つめる。「それははっきりしてるとおもってたけどね。僕は君に夢中なんだ、バッキー。こんな気持ちになったのは——なんてこった、ずいぶん久しぶりだ。もう二度とこんなふうに感じられるとは思ってなかった。でもそうなんだ。僕は君を愛してる。君と恋に落ちたんだ」

「あんた——」バッキーはそれを吸収しようとする。スティーブの体から熱を吸収するのと同じように、スティーブの真実を肌に取り入れようとする。彼は、スティーブが言っている言葉を受け止めようとし、そしてかつて言われたことと立ち向かわせようとする、ずっとずっと以前に言われた言葉、彼は愛しようのない、触れるものすべてを台無しにしてしまうのだという言葉と。「ダメだ、スティーブ。そんなの不可能だ」

スティーブがまた彼の顎に触れる。バッキーの顔を包み込み、親指でバッキーの頬をなぞる。

「なぜダメなんだ？ 誰が君を傷つけたのか教えてくれ」

そうして彼が尋ねるから、そして彼がスティーブだから、そしてバッキーは嘘をつくことに疲れていたから、この秘密を自分の胸の中にしまっておくことに、自分の胸だけにしまっておくことに疲れていたから、バッキーは話す。

彼の名はブロック・ラムロウといい、バッキーが通うハイスクールのフットボール・チームに所属していた。振り返ってみればそれはあまりにありがちで、いたたまれなさのあまりバッキーの胃を捩れさせるほどだ。ブロックはクォーターバックで、そして学校の劇を見に来ていた。それはバッキーが2年生の時で、彼はまだ主役ではなかった——そいつは次の劇になる、ナターシャ・ロマノフが彼を見つけてたしなめた後だ——それでも彼はけっこう大きな役を演っていて、それに先生たちや女の子たちを魅了する、柔らかい茶色の髪と鮮やかな青い瞳と笑顔を持っていた。バッキー・バーンズはガチ隠れクィアでそれは彼を蝕んでいた、だが彼はまた若くカリスマチックで美しくもあった。彼は、まぁ高校の世界ではだが、人気者だった。ブロックもまたそうだった、違った意味で。

ブロックは、友達の一人ジャスパーが出演していたから劇を見に来ていた。誰かの家でのアフターパーティのあいだ、気がつけばブロックとバッキーは話し込んでいた。たぶん飲み物にアルコールが入りすぎてたんだろう、だがブロックは愉快で面白くて磁力があった。彼はバッキーに、二人のほかには誰もいないように感じさせた。彼はバッキーの腕に触れた。彼はバッキーの髪をくしゃりとやった。彼はアルコール臭い息で身を寄せてきて、その家の暗い廊下で彼がキスしてきた時、バッキーは自分の中の何かが緩んだのを感じたのだ。彼はそれまで男の子にキスされたことがなかった。彼の手はブロックの髪の中に差し入れられ、ブロックの手はバッキーのシャツの中にもぐりこみ、二人はそれからほどなく部屋を見つけたのだ。

でもそれは酔っぱらった、勘違いの、パーティセックスばかりじゃなかった。しばらくのあいだは、彼とブロックは普通にお互いを好きだったのだ。バッキーは、胃がもんどりうち、膝がガクガクするほど彼に夢中に恋していた。彼はブロックが歩いた地面を崇拝していたのだ。彼はバッキーのはじめての彼氏、はじめての愛する人だった。バッキーは彼といると、クローゼットに隠れている人間じゃなく、二つの世界にまたがっている人間じゃなく、自分自身でいられると、ただ他の男の子に恋をしている男の子で、それが人生を打ち砕くような事実であるにもかかわらず、あるいはそれゆえに受け入れられたのだと思っていた。たとえブロックが遠ざかり始めても、他の女の子とデートしてるのが明らかになっても、バッキーが彼の秘密であっても、バッキーは気にしなかった、なぜってブロックは彼の秘密でもあったからだ。二人はお互いの秘密で、それはハイスクールらしいロマンチックなものだったからだ。

それもブロックがカレッジに入るまでだった。彼はバッキーより一学年上だったから、バッキーより先に出ていくのだった。卒業後すぐに、ブロックがこの関係を続けていく気なんて毛頭ないことがはっきりした。事実、彼はバッキーとはいっさい関わりたくなかった。

最後の喧嘩の時に、『てめえをみてみろよ』と、ブロックが彼に言ったのだ。バッキーは彼を愛していると告げたのだ。どこへだってついていくと。『クローゼットにおこもりのくせにしがみつきやがって。おまえみたいなやつを誰が愛するってんだよ？ おまえは触れたものを全部台無しにしちまう』

バッキーは決して立ち直れなかった。十代の失恋を決して乗り越えられず、愛する人からズバッと愛しようがないと言われたことのトラウマを乗り越えられなかったのだ。その代わりに彼はそれを胸に刻み付け、自分以外のキャラクターの中に自分を押し包み、誰も彼をも遠ざけ、遠ざけ、遠ざけてきたのだ、とうとう最後には自分自身しか残らなくなるまで。

スティーブがバッキーの髪にキスを押し当て続けている。大丈夫だ、と、彼が言う。大丈夫だ、と、彼が繰り返す。きっと大丈夫だから、と、彼が約束する。

二人は今ではスティーブのベッドの中にいて、バッキーの裸の背中はスティーブに向けられ、スティーブがバッキーのウエストに腕をまわしている。スティーブがバッキーの肩にキスをして、バッキーはぶるっと震える。彼の体はあまりにセンシティブで、感情はギリギリのところにあるものだから、愛情を込めたタッチはどんなものでも、純粋な体だけのセックス以外のものにはなんでも圧倒されてしまうのだ。

「それ以来誰にも言ったことはないんだ、」と、バッキーは静かに言う。彼の声は詰まっていて、震えている。

スティーブがまた彼の方にキスして、バッキーはまたぶるっと震える。

「俺には無理だと思う、スティーブ」と、バッキーは言う。「すまない」

「僕を見て」と、スティーブが言い、一瞬の間をおいて、バッキーは従う。

彼は寝返りを打ち、スティーブが肘をついて、その本質に盛り込まれた優しさのすべてをもって彼を見おろしている。

「そいつが言ったことは、」と、スティーブが言う。「間違っている。その臆病で人を操る身勝手なクソ野郎が言ったことはまったく、完全に、絶対に間違ってる。僕はそれを君にわかって欲しい」

バッキーはこれまで誰にもこのことを——ナターシャにでさえ ――話したことがなかったから、誰も彼にこういい返してくれる人はいなかったのだ。それは真実じゃないということを、彼は愛される資格がないわけじゃない、ということを。

「君は何も台無しにしてない」と、スティーブが言う。彼がバッキーの手を取り、一本ずつ指先にキスしていく。「君は愛される資格がある。君は愛されている」

スティーブが身をかがめ、バッキーの唇にキスする。

「君はとても、とても愛されている」

バッキーはその言葉が自分の中にしみこむのを、肌の中にしみこみ、骨を取り囲むのを感じる。その言葉を聞く必要があったなんて彼は知らなかった、特にその言葉を。そしていまスティーブがそれを言って、彼を抱きしめ心から言って、バッキーはそこからどうやって前に進んだらいいのかわからない。

「スティーブ、」と、バッキーは言う、そして彼が言うつもりだったのは——ありがとう、だ。彼が言うつもりだったのは、あんたを愛しているかどうかわからないけど、あんたのことはかなり好き以上に好きだ、ってことだ。彼が言うつもりだったのは、あんたはこれまでに会った最も素晴らしい人で、俺はこれ以上誰にも値しない、ということだ。だが彼はまたこう言うつもりでもあった、あんたを信じると思う、と。あんたは俺を愛してると言い、俺はそれを信じる、なぜって、あんたは、誰にもまして、決して俺に嘘をつかないからだ。

その代わりに、なぜってバッキーの内側はガタガタと震え、頭はグルグル回っていて、そしてまだ回復途上の感情的なカタルシスを経験しているから、こう言うのだ、「今あるものをただエンジョイするとしたらどうだ？」

スティーブの顔は注意深く計られたものだ。それは、ストックで、理解があり、思いやりのある芸術品だ。

「今ここにあるものをエンジョイして、完璧だったと認めようじゃないか。そうやって、完璧な思い出にしよう」と、バッキーは言う。彼はわけもわからず喋っている。彼は半分本気で、あとの半分は何を言ってるのか自分でもわかってない。彼はビビりあがっていて、スティーブもそれを分かっていると思う。「このあと、これがすべて終わったら、俺たちはそれぞれの人生に戻って、振り返っても俺たちが持っていたものは変わらない。俺たちが持っていたものはリアルで違ってて、それは終わったけど、でもそれでいいんだ。だってそれは完璧だったんだから。俺たちは完璧だった」

スティーブの呼吸は浅く、あの青い瞳の深みの中にきらりと光る涙がバッキーには垣間見える。だがスティーブ・ロジャースはなによりもまず分かってくれる人だ。彼はこの世で最も素晴らしい人だ。そうしてこの世で最も素晴らしい人だからこそ、バッキーが今必要としているのがこれ、この逃げ道、この、監獄から出られる自由のカードだと分かっている。

だからスティーブは何であれ言おうとしていたことを、感じていたことを抑えて、ただ頷くのみなのだ。

「オーケイ、」と、彼が言う。「じゃあ完璧なメモリーだ」

そしてバッキーはそのためにクソみたいな気がする、本当にそう感じる、だが彼にはどうしようもないのだ、彼はいちどきに起こったすべてをどう処理したらいいのかわからないのだ。

その代わりに、彼は手を伸ばし、スティーブの黄金の髪に手を埋め、最後にもう一度彼を引き寄せる。

2日後、バッキーは、ロキの小さなコテージの玄関マットの前に荷物を用意している。サラはすでに彼にさよならをし、もう一度彼に約束と小指を結ばせ、オードリー・ヘップバーンの映画を観過ぎないように、だって彼はちょっとドラマチックすぎるし、よく泣くからと言ったのだった。彼は彼女をぎゅっと抱きしめてさよならを言ったのだった。

ここでは、バッキーが玄関口にいて、スティーブが中にいるだけだ。バッキーはすでライリーにもさよならを言って、犬は彼の顔をヒリヒリするほど舐めたのだった。今やライリーは見捨てられることを感じ取ってるようで、悲しみと落胆の内にキッチンへと引っ込んでいる。

玄関で、スティーブがしっかりしようと努めていて、そしてそれはバッキーも同じだ。双方とも、うわべだけの明るい笑みを浮かべている。

「FaceTimeするし」と、バッキーは言う。

「ああ、もちろんだ」と、スティーブが言う。「サラが最新ニュースを知りたがるだろうし。僕たち『ハウリング・コマンドーズ』を見始めるつもりだ」

「うへっ」バッキーは苦しそうな顔をしている。「頼むからやめてくれ」

スティーブがほほ笑む、それは少し涙目だ。

「ありがとう、」と、バッキーは言う。「全てに。本当だ」

「君の透明な友達のレディに礼を伝えてくれ、」と、スティーブが言う。「あの日、バスルームへ行ってくれたことにね」

バッキーは笑う。彼は嗚咽を呑み込んで笑うと、スティーブのマフラーを掴んで引き寄せ、最後にもう一度キスする。

「じゃあまたな、バック」と、スティーブが言う。

「じゃあまたな、スティービー」と、バッキーは言う。

彼はスティーブを離し、一歩下がる。スーツケースを取り上げ、踵を返し、そして去る。

***

**ロキ**

ロキは、建物に入るとスカーフと手袋を外す。ヴァリの学校はイベントのためにローワーイーストサイドのコミュニティ・シアターを借り切っていた。クリスマスの翌日に、大勢の子供たちがミュージカルをやるのを見たいと思う人間など実際にはそういないから観客は少なく、ほとんどがくたびれた両親と不機嫌な兄弟姉妹で、誰一人ロキの方を見るものなどなく、それはロキにもけっこうなことだ。観客席へと続くドアの向こう、劇場の脇にドアがあり、それはおそらくバックステージへと続くのだろうとロキは思う。そこから、小さな銅色の頭がのぞいているのがロキに見える。

「おお、」ヴァリの顔がパッと明るくなる。「ミスター・ロキ！」

ステージサイドのドアから出てきた彼は、ギターを大事に抱えている。

「それは持っておくべきなのか？」と、片方の眉を上げながらロキは尋ねる。

「緊張しすぎて手放せないんだ、」と、ヴァリが説明する。「万が一忘れちゃって全部を台無しにしないように、ずっと自分のパートを練習してるんだ」

ヴァリはそれを落ち着いて言うのだが、その目にはパニックになっている様子が表れている。

「もしあんたがすべてを台無しにしたら、あんたとは二度と口をきくことはないだろう」と、ロキは言う。ヴァリの目が丸くなる。「だからそんなことはしないでくれ」

オーケイ、これは裏目に出た。ヴァリは今やもっとパニック状態に陥ってるようだ。時折、ヴァリがたったの10歳で、大人の皮肉で苦いユーモアに慣れていないことをロキは忘れている可能性がある。

ロキはヴァリの前にしゃがみこみ、その小さな顔を覗き込む。彼は、ギターを抱えているヴァリの手に自分の手を重ねる。

「私はあんたが練習に練習を重ねているのを聴いてきた」と、彼は言う。「あんたは、私があんたの年だった頃よりはるかに上手い」

ヴァリが唾を飲む。

「ほんとう？」

「ええ、」と、ロキは言う。「ソーも同じことを言っていた」

「そんなことないよ！」

「そう言ったとも」と、ロキは言う。「私があんたに嘘を吐くとでも？」

「たぶん、」と、ヴァリが彼をじろじろと見る、だがそれからニコッとする。「もしそれがぼくの助けになると思ったらね」

知り合って2週間にもならないこの10歳の子が、彼のことをこんなにもよくわかってるなんて信じられないほどだ。

「あんたは中学校始まって以来のベスト・ギター・プレイヤーになるだろう」と、ロキは言う。

「ぼくはまだ小学校だよ、」と、ヴァリが指摘する。

「そうだ、だからそれがどれほどすごいことなのか考えてみるんだな」

ヴァリが笑い、その小さな肩がすこしだけ落ちて、テンションがいくらか抜け落ちる。

「本当にぼくが上手く弾けるって思う？」と、彼が尋ねる。「ミセス・Hを招待したんだ。来るとは思わないけど、でももし来たら——あのひとをがっかりさせたくないんだ」

「彼女をがっかりさせることなど決してない」と、ロキは言う。「それに私はここにいる」

「ソーも？」と、ヴァリが尋ねる。

「ソーは——」と、ロキは言いよどむ。「ソーはここへ来るために最善を尽くす。あんたにそう伝えてくれと言っていた。最高の小学生ギタリストが出ている最高の中学校のホリディ・ショーを見逃すわけがないだろうと」

「それ全部間違ってる、」と、ヴァリが言う。「それにすっごくダサい」

「ちょっとしたダサさに何も悪いところはない、お利巧さん」と、ロキはいい、ヴァリが笑う。

「おいで、」と、ロキはいい、二人のどちらも驚かせることに、ヴァリをハグで包む。「グッド・ラック。いいか、緊張したときには観客の下着姿を想像するんだ」

「うげ」と、ヴァリが気持ち悪そうに言う。

「その通り、」と、ロキは言う。「ひどいアドバイスだ。さあ行って」

ヴァリが深呼吸し、ロキに頼りなげな、だが感謝の笑みを見せると、再びバックステージへ走り去る。

ロキは背筋を伸ばし、スーツのジャケットのほこりを払って、客席に向かう。

コミュニティ・シアターは、座り心地のいい深紫のシートに、高い天井、そしてベルベットの赤いカーテンがステージを隠している居心地のいい空間だ。オーケストラ用の低いセクションがあり、そこには様々な楽器を持った子供たちがいる。ヴァリはそこには見当たらないので、ロキはシートに腰を落ち着けてステージを眺める。

照明が暗くなる数分前に、黒髪に非の打ちどころのない服装をして隙のない表情をしてあわただしい雰囲気の女性が、ロキの肩をトントンと叩く。

「失礼、」と、その女性が言う。「いいかしら？」

その女性が通れるよう、ロキは足を動かす。彼女が礼を言って、列の向こうの席に座る。

照明が暗くなり、オーケストラがイントロを演奏し始め、カーテンが上がり、そうして始まる。

それはばかげていて、たのしく、活気に満ちたイベントだ。子供たちはコスチュームを見に着け、半分はセリフを一部忘れているが、あとの半分がそれを助けて補っている。オーケストラのストリングスがバックに流れ、一度もリズムを外すことなく、そしてセットデザインを任されたのが誰であれ、素晴らしい成果を上げている。それは明るくカラフルで、子供たちがエルフ耳やトナカイの角やサンタのコスチュームを着て右往左往するホリディの子供らしい愛と喜びを包んで、そして高めるばかりだ。それはロキを、もっと若かった頃に戻ったような気分にさせる。それも悪い時ではなく、ヘルブリンディと一緒の頃、演奏の仕方を習ったり、ホットチョコレートを分け合った頃のこと、或いは母親とのたったひとつの良い思い出、25年以上前のクリスマスの朝のことを、その朝目覚めて色あせた紙に包まれたでこぼこしたプレゼントを見つけ、中から美しい馬のぬいぐるみを取り出した時のことだ。

ソーはこれを好きになったろうな、と、彼は思う、そのとき照明ががスポットライトに変わり、セットの後ろからギターを抱えたヴァリが、そしてフルートを持った2人のクラスメートが登場する。3人が『ジングルベル・ロック』を演奏し、実際にシルバーベルの扮装をした子供たちが3人の周りで踊っている。ヴァリはコードが全部あってるかどうか確実にするため、見るからに集中していて、だから観客席から誰かが声援を、それも特に彼に向けて送り始めたのにも気付かない。

ロキは、気付く。心臓がどきどきする。彼は振り向き、ほらそこにソーが、ロキの元を離れたときと同じソーが、口の周りを両手で囲って叫んでいる。

「イエー！」と、彼が叫ぶ。「そのギターの子！ ウチのなんだ！」

ロキは恥ずかしさのあまり真っ赤になる、だがソーが彼を見て隣の空席にどさっと座った時には、彼もまた笑っていて、ソーの方に身を乗り出すとぺちっと叩く。

「阿呆！」と、彼は言う。「そのテの親父になるなと言っただろうが！」

「でもあの坊主は俺たちのだ、」と、にっこり笑いながらソーが言う。「あそこに上がってるのは俺たちの子だぞ」

「あなたときたら——」と、ロキは言いかける、恥ずかしくて、うれしくて、喜んでいて、本当に、ソーが間に合ってめちゃくちゃ喜んでいる、だが言おうとしたことを彼は言い終えられない。どのみち何を言うつもりだったのか自分でもわからなかったに違いない。

「何があったの？」と、その代わりに彼は言う。「間に合ったんだな」

「言っただろ」と、笑みを浮かべながらソーが言う。「あの子は俺たちの子だ。天地がひっくり返ったって見逃すものか」

「ああもう後生だから、」と、ロキは息を吐く、だが彼もまた笑みを止められないみたいだ。これは本当に彼らしくないことだから、ロキは自分に向かってニコニコするのをやめろと言い聞かせようとするが、ソーが彼のことをこの世で最高の存在みたいに顔を輝かせながら見ているし、ヴァリは素晴らしいソロを披露しているし、そして彼はバルドルに失せやがれと言ったばかりなのだし、実際に彼に向かってピシャリと言ったのだから、まるでドラゴンの首を切り落とすみたいに、それから——

「やれやれ、」と、ソーが囁く。「君がぐるぐる考えてるのがこの目に見えるぞ」

「お黙り、」と、ロキはニヤリとしながら言う。「あなたはなぜここにいるんだ？ ジェーンはどこに？」

ソーが一息つくが、その目はロキに据えられたままだ。

「終わったんだ」と、彼が言う。「向こうに着いて彼女を見て、彼女も俺を見て、それで二人とも終わったことをわかってたんだ。お互いを手放したのは間違いじゃなかった。俺たちはもうお互いを幸せにしていなかったんだ」

「それは残念だったな」と、ロキは言う。「だがそのわりにあんたはかなり幸せそうに見えるんだが」

実際、ソー・オーディンソン以上に幸せそうな人をロキは思いつけない。

「ああ、まぁ」彼に向かってニヤッとしながら、ソーが照れくさそうに言う。「それには理由があるかもしれんな」

ロキの鼓動が跳ぶ。

ステージ上ではヴァリが曲を締めくくり、皆が喝采している、ロキの右隣にいる女性はことに熱心に。

なんとも名状しがたい感覚をおぼえながら、頬を少し熱くしながら、ロキはステージに向き直って拍手する。ヴァリが観客を見回して彼の目を捉える。ヴァリがあまりに熱烈にぱああっと顔を輝かせるものだから、スポットライトよりも眩しいぐらいだ。それから、少しショックを受けたような顔をする。

「なぁ、」と、ソーがさりげなく言う。「ニューイヤーズ・イブにデートの予定はあるか？」

ロキはニヤニヤしないように唇を噛む。彼はソーに向き直り、その時に初めてソーの左手が彼の右手を握っていることに気付く。

「その頃にはもう私はいない」と、彼は優しく言う。

「おお、」と、ソーが言う。たぶん忘れていたに違いない。彼がフーっと息を吐きだし、6フィートプラスアルファの全身がしんからしょんぼりする。

「だが、」と、口の端にほのかに笑みをたたえながらロキは言う。「ロンドンをどう思う？」

ソーがまばたきする。それから彼の表情がすぐさま変わり、ニヤリとした笑みが浮かんでくる。

「なぁ、俺はいつだってウエストエンドのミュージカルを書いてみたいと思ってたんだ」

ギターケースを抱えたヴァリが横のステージドアから飛び出してくる。ソーとロキは並んで立って話していたのだが、ヴァリがおっとっとと二人の前で急停止する。

「ミスター・ロキ！ ミスター・ソー！」

「すごくよかったぞ、相棒」と、ソーがニコニコする。彼が身をかがめてヴァリをハグする。ソーが髪をくしゃりとかき混ぜるとヴァリが鼻にしわを寄せる。「冗談抜きで、君はすごかった。俺と一緒に曲を書く気はないか？」

「やめてよ！」ヴァリが笑いながら言う。

「いいや、俺は本気で言ってるんだ」と、ソーが勢い込んで言う。「そのぐらい君は良かったってことさ。あそこに上がってる中で君が最高だった」

「ええ、そうだったわ」と、ソーとロキの背後から声がする。二人は振り返り、ヴァリの目が真ん丸になる。

二人の背後にいるのはロキの列に座っていた、きれいであわただしい雰囲気の隙のない女性だ。いまではそうあわただしくは見えない。実際、すこしばかり感情的になってるようだ。

「なぜギターを弾くこと言わなかったの、ヴァリ？」と、彼女が尋ねる。

ヴァリが顔を赤くして、誰にも聞き取れないようなことを呟く。

「お二人のどちらがロキさん？」と、彼女が尋ねる。

「それは私です」今ではこの女性が誰だかロキにはわかっている。なんといっても彼女に連絡したのだから。

「マリア・ヒル、」と、彼に向かって手を差し出しながら、その女性が言う。「ヴァリのフォスターマザーです」

「ミセス・Hに電話したの？」と、ヴァリがロキの方を見る。

ロキはただあいまいに咳払いをする。彼の隣で、ソーは愛しさのあまり綻びてしまうのではないかという顔をしている。

「あんたのデビューを見たいのではないかと思ったのだ」と、彼は言う。

「言ってくれればよかったのに」と、マリアが言う。ヴァリは叱られたと思ったようだが、彼女が首を横に振る。「怒ってるわけじゃないのよ。ただ——もし知ってたら、私ももっとなんとかしたのに」

「彼はいい子だ」と、ソーが言う。「最高の子だ」

「わかってます、」と、マリアが言う。「ずっと忙しくしていてごめんなさいね、ヴァリ。あなたのせいじゃないの。それだけは分かって欲しい。クライアントにきりきり舞いさせられてて。特にその中の一人は何の前触れもなしに消えてしまって、彼の広報ときたら彼は誰にも知らせずに場当たり的にバケーションを取ることにしたんだって言うだけだし」

ロキとソーは顔を見合わせる。

「どうやらあなたに悪い印象を与えたみたいね」と、マリアが言い、ヴァリの前に身をかがめる。「私のところに来たり何かを頼んだりできないなんて思わせるつもりは決してなかったのよ。たとえ私が忙しかったり、機嫌が悪そうなときでもね。これは私にとっても初めての経験だけど、あなたにとっていいフォスターマザーになりたいのよ。もしあなたが居てくれるならね」

ヴァリは今にも泣きだしそうに見える。ロキにはその気持ちがよくわかる。長い間ひとりぼっちでつらい思いをしてきた後で、なにかいいことが、そして誰かがあなたのためにいてくれて、味方になってくれるんだという気持ちが。

「ぼくもそう思ってるよ」と、ヴァリが言う。10歳の子供らしく、ヴァリは鼻をすすりあげるのをちゃんと隠すことはできない。マリアがほほ笑んで彼を抱きしめる。

ロキがソーを見やると、この大きなばかものは案の定、涙ぐんでいる。

「まったくもう、」と、ロキはこっそりつぶやくが、その彼もやっぱり微笑んでいる。

「お二人ともありがとう、」と、背筋を伸ばしてマリアが言う。「この子のためにいろいろしてくださって。自分がミスを犯したのはわかってますし、もっと優先順位をきちんとつけるべきだったけれど、でも、これからは私たちはチームになります。もしよろしければ彼をディナーに連れていきたいのだけど、この子と二人だけで」

「もちろんです、」と、ロキは言う。「メリー・クリスマス、ミセス・ヒル」

「待って、」と、ヴァリが言い、ギターケースを床に下ろす。彼がロキのところへ来て、そして突然シャイな顔をする。彼が下唇を噛み、それから深呼吸する。「もうすぐ帰っちゃうことはわかってるんだけど。また来てくれる？」

ロキは身をかがめてヴァリと目を合わせる。

「もちろんだ。それにあんたとミセス・ヒルはいつだってイングランドに歓迎する」と、彼は言う。

「電話してくれるでしょ？」と、ヴァリが尋ねる。

「もちろんだ、」と、ロキは言う。「でなければ、あんたがちゃんと練習しているかどうかどうやってわかる？」

「ありがとう、ミスター・ロキ」と、ヴァリが言う。彼がロキに飛びついて、ぎゅっと彼に抱き着く。「あなた本当にいい人だ。あなたに会えてよかった」

ロキはため息をつき、ソーが彼の傍らでくすっと笑う。ロキはヴァリの銅色の頭のてっぺんにキスを押し当て、それから彼を離す。

ヴァリがマリアの手を片手に握り、もう片方の手でギターケースをもち、そうして二人は手をつなぎ、ずうっとおしゃべりしながら去っていく。

ソーとロキも二人に続いて外へ出る。外は寒く、少し風が出ている。空気中には雪が舞っている、肌に触れたらすぐに消えてしまうぐらいの、ほんのわずかに。

「ウォウ、」と、ソーが言う。

「お黙り、」と、そのあとに何が来るかをすぐさま察して、ロキは言う。

「ミスター・ロキってほんとうにいい人だな」ますますニヤニヤしながら、彼が言う。

「あなたってほんとうに癪に障る」と、ロキは大きな声でぼやき、ソーの方へ向き直る。ソーが彼の手首を握り引き寄せる。

ロキの心臓がはためく。彼は、この大きなブロンドがほんの数インチ高い分、彼を見上げる。

ソーがロキの鼻の上から雪片を払い、両手で顔を包み込む。

「でもまだデートの約束はそのままだろ？」と、彼がほほ笑みながら静かに言う。ロキの傍にいる時の彼はいつだって微笑んだり、ニコニコしたり、笑ったり、晴れやかに顔を輝かせている。それは彼を間違いなく頭のオカシイ人に見せている。

「ああ、そうだな」と、ロキは不機嫌そうにフンと息を吐く。彼の頬は熱い。「でもおもしろいことはいっさいなし」

「オーケイ」と、ソーが言う。彼はロキの目をまっすぐ見つめるのをやめない。「できるかぎり退屈にするよう心掛けるよ」

「ええ、ありがたいね」と、ロキは言う。彼の指はソーのコートの前を掴んでいる。

「ただもう完全にダルイこと。山ほどの書類。署名しまくり。ペーパークリップ」と、ソーが言う。彼の息が頬に当たるのをロキは感じる。

「それは素晴らしいね」と、ロキは息を吸い込む。

「ペンキが乾くのを見守る。バターをかき混ぜる」と、ソーが言う。彼は合わせた目線を決して外さない。

「熱くなって人前でわずらわせてくれるなよ、オーディンソン」と、ロキが言い、そしてソーはもう十分だと思ったに違いない、なぜなら彼を引き寄せ顔を包んで、そしてついに、ついに、とうとうキスするからだ。

***

**バッキー**

不思議なことに、彼を空港から運んでくれたのとまったく同じ運転手で、バッキーにノリノリであいさつする。

「私のアメリカ人の友よ！」バッキーが車に乗り込む間に運転手が言う。「楽しい時間を過ごしたかね？」

「ああ」と、バッキーは言う。彼の胸の中は重苦しく、鉛が血の中に忍び込んできて手足を重くしているみたいだ。彼は目を閉じて、頭をうしろにもたせかける。「本当によかったよ」

「今からウチへお帰りになるんで？」運転手がコテージの前から車を出し、あの日にバッキーがえんやこらと登ってきた坂を降り始めながら尋ねてくる。たった2週間前のことなのに、まるで永遠のように、別の人生、別のバッキーのように感じられる。

ウチ、と、バッキーは思う。彼はウチへ帰るのだ、愛する猫のいる、そして全然愛していない他のみんながいる、金のかかる街にある高価なペントハウスへと。すくなくともそこにはナットがいる、それからショウもある、と彼は思う、だがそこで他に何のために帰るのか考えようとして ――つまりこうだ、何も考えられないのだ。胸の中にスティーブの形をした大きな穴があって考えられないのだ、その痛みがあんまり強く脈打つもんだから、息をするのさえ難しいぐらいだ。

彼はウチへ帰ることを、空っぽのアパートメントへ帰るのを想像しようとする。古い友達に電話するだろうし、たぶんジムへも行くだろう。マリアの慌てきったEメールとボイスメールにようやっと返信し、脚本をいくつか読むだろう。『ハウリング・コマンドーズ』のロケに行って撮影するだろうし、それからたぶんニューヨークで一本映画を撮って、それからロス・アンジェルスで一本撮って、そしてショウのシーズンの合間にまた別の映画をトーキョーで撮って、それからソウルで、そしてモントリオールで、そして——彼はただ移動して、移動して、移動し続けるだろう、彼と詰め込んだスーツケースだけ、そしてぽっかり空いた大きな穴だけを道連れに。

時々はスティーブに電話するだろう、そして時々はテキストを送るだろうし、サラとスティーブとFaceTimeもするだろう、そうして二人の顔を見て二人の声を聞いて、それは彼にこんな人生も送れたんだと、だけど彼はそうしなかった、そうしないことを選択したんだと思い出させるだろう。彼はスティーブの語る話に笑うだろう、でも彼はそこにいなくて、その場の雰囲気も状況も見逃すだろう。そしてすぐに、二人はだんだん疎遠になって、彼はスティーブの肌の匂いも指の中で絹のように感じられる彼の髪の感触も、低く響く彼の声も、鮮やかな青い瞳も忘れてしまうだろう。だがもっと悪いことに、それよりもっと悪いことには、スティーブが彼のことを忘れてしまうだろう、彼を愛したことを忘れるだろう、クリスマスの日に暖炉の前の床で寝たバッキー・バーンズという名の誰かがいたことを忘れるだろう、あの時すべての瞬間があんなにも完璧だったのにそれもみな忘れてしまうだろう、ということだ。

スティーブが彼を忘れてしまうという思いがあまりに強くバッキーを襲ったものだから、彼は打ちのめされそうになる。彼は息ができず、窒息しているように感じる。彼はマフラーをはぎ取りコートのボタンを外すが、それでも息ができず、そして彼はたんにぐるぐると落ち込んでるだけじゃなくて泣いている、本当にファッキン泣いているのだ。必死にあえいでなんとか空気を肺に取り込み、喉につかえる燃えるような熱い塊を吐き出し、そうして気付くのだ、やっとこさ気付くのだ、誰に対してもこんなふうに感じたことはないと、あのブロックにでさえだ、この圧倒的な、押しつぶされるような絶望は、スティーブ・ロジャースをあとに残していくことへの、もう二度と彼に会えない、もう二度と抱きしめることも話すことも彼を笑わせることももう二度とないのだという絶望は。

バッキーは彼を幸せにしたいのだ、と気付く。彼は、スティーブと一緒にいて彼に触れ彼を笑わせ、そして彼の語る話の状況を一緒に経験したいのだ。彼は、サラが何かを言ったときに彼の顔がぱっと輝くのを見たいし、ヘンテコな色のセーターを選ぶのを見たいし、サムがジョークを言ったときの彼の笑い声を聞きたいし、寄り添ってあの柔らかいブロンドの髪に手を埋めて目を閉じてキスしたいのだ。スティーブにキスして、世界中でここよりほかに居たい場所などないとないと分かるのだ。

そしてバカみたいだと、バッキーは思う。実際、くっそおそろしくバカみたいだ、これまでずっとバッキーはバイであることがばれるのを恐れ、キャリアを危うくすることに怯えていた。本来ならば自分を閉じ込めていることを恐れるべきだったのに、そもそも二人ともティーンエイジャーだったというのにブロックに言われたたわごとを胸に刻み付け、何も感じまいと自分をシャットアウトしていたことを恐れるべきだったのに。

「ジーザス・ファッキン・クライスト、バーンズ」と、声に出して彼は自分に言い聞かせる。「お前はずっと本当にバカだった」

なぜって、人間ってやつはいったいどれだけぐるぐるしたら、何回バカみたいなくっそドラマチックなぐるぐるをやったら気が付いて、やっと認められるんだよ、一人の人間のことを考えるのをやめられない理由を、その一人の人間と一緒のこの2週間自分が以前よりずっと幸せだった理由を、以前なんてもんじゃねえ今まで生きてきて以来初めてだ、その一人の人間を置き去りにするって思っただけで胸全体を真っ二つにされるように感じられる理由を、このすべての理由を——それはだ、バッキー・バーンズがバカみたいに、取り返しがつかないほど、否定しようがないほど、ぞっこんに惚れちまってるからだ。

「車を停めろ、」と、ようやく考え、喋れるようになるが早いかバッキーは喘ぐように言う。

「大丈夫ですか、旦那？」と、運転手が気遣うように彼を見る。

「そうだ！」と、彼が言う。「いいや！ ジーザス・クライスト、なんでもいい、車を停めてくれ！ 引き返すんだ！」

「停めて欲しいんですか、引き返して欲しいんですか、旦那？」と、運転手が尋ねる。「その二つは全然違った指示ですからね」

「戻らなきゃならないんだ」と、バッキーは言う。彼は目の前のヘッドレストを掴んでいる。彼は、ほとんど熱狂すれすれのような感じがする。「戻らなきゃならないんだ。わからないのか？ なんてこった。なんてこった！」

「旦那？」と、飛び出しそうな目で運転手が彼を見ている。

「なんてこった、」と、バッキーは悪態をつく。「これが俺の怖れていたことなのか？ これが俺がずっと逃げ回ってきた感覚なのか？ 最高って感じがするのに。ジーザス・クライスト、こいつは最高だぜ！」

「旦那、ご大層なことになってるんで？」と、運転手が尋ねてくる。

「なんてこった、俺はいつだってご大層なことになってんだよ」と、バッキーは言う。「もうご大層なのはおしまいだ。俺は今から戻って、彼に愛してるって言うんだ」

「彼？」と、運転手が尋ねる。「誰？」

「スティーブだ、運転手さん」と、バッキーは尋ねる。「スティーブ？ 俺が愛してる人？」

「そのスティーブに愛してるって言ったことはあるんですか、旦那？」

「いいや、運転手さん」と、バッキーは言う。「だから今言ったように、戻って愛してるって言わなきゃならないんだ」

「たぶんあんたさんはここで私と議論してないでそうしたほうがいいんじゃないですかね、旦那？」と、運転手が言う。

「ジーザス・クライスト！」と、バッキーは叫ぶと、急いでドアを開けて外へ出る。

「ハイハイ、旦那」と、運転手がしたり顔で頷く。「ようござんした、旦那。あんたたちアメリカ人がとっても敬虔なのは知ってますよ」

バッキーは運転手の言うことを無視して、ドアをバタンと閉める。

「旦那、お荷物！」と、運転手が呼びかけるが、バッキーはそれを通り過ぎる。バッキーはすべてを過ぎていく。

彼は走りだす。

バッキーはゲートのところで立ち止まって息をつき、それからぐいと押し開けるとコテージの玄関までダッシュする。玄関のドアを力まかせに開けて中に雪を持ち込む。あまりに激しい息遣いに、ほとんどゼイゼイいっている。

「スティーブ？」と、バッキーは叫ぶ。「スティーブ！」

ドアが彼の背後でバタンと閉まる。ライリーが騒ぎと音に吠え始める。

「スティーブ！」バッキーはリビング・ルームを走り抜けて角を曲がると、キッチンテーブルについているスティーブを発見する。その肩はがっくりと下がり、なにやら怪しいほどに涙の跡に似たものが顔についている。目は真っ赤で、あの完璧なハンサムな顔がはれぼったくなっている。

「バック？」スティーブが涙混じりの湿った息を吸いこむ。

「スティーブ、」と、バッキーは吐息をつくように呼ぶと、彼の前でハタと止まり両膝をつく。

「バッキー、なっ ――」

「すまない、」と、バッキーは言う。「なんてこった、何もかもダメにし続けててすまない、ほんとうにすまない、今までずっと俺は本当に完全な大バカ者だった。ナターシャはいつも俺にそう言ってるんだ、知ってるか？ そして俺は全然彼女の言うこと聞いてなくて、それこそド阿呆だっていう最初の印だろうよ、でも俺はいってみりゃ誇り高きマヌケで、犬に新しい芸を教えることはできないんだぜ、だけど悪い癖も断ち切れないんだっていうか俺の癖はすごいしみついてて阿呆で——」

「バッキー、」と、スティーブが言う。「バック、深呼吸だ」

バッキーは深呼吸してぼろぼろ喋るのをやめる。彼はスティーブを見上げる、ひざまずいた床の上から彼を見上げる。こうしてスティーブを見るだけで彼の心はふくらんでいく。このバカみたいな顔を見てるだけで、ましな人間になりたいと思う。この素晴らしい感じをこれまでずっと怖れていたなんて、ホントに信じられない。

「すまなかった、」と、バッキーは言う。「俺は本当にド阿呆だった」

「バック、」と、柔らかいスティーブの声。「いったいどうしたんだ？」

「俺は去るところだった、」とバッキーは言う。「去っていく途中で、俺はまた逃げ出してることに気付いたんだ。俺は逃げ出し続けてる、そればっかりやってきたんだ。これまでずっと俺は逃げてきた、子供のころからだ。ブロックばかりが悪いんじゃない。ヤツはクソ野郎だけど、俺があいつにあんなパワーをもたせるべきじゃなかったんだ、誰であろうと俺に対してあんなパワーを持ってるべきじゃないんだ」

スティーブは、バッキーが吐き出してしまわなければならないのを察したのだろう、邪魔はしないからだ。ただ黙ったまま、彼を見守っている。

「俺は、自分自身であることをずっと恐がってきた。まだ用意ができてないって俺はずっと言い続けてきたんだ、だけど真実は俺は自分が誰で何を好きかってことを誰に対しても認めるのを怖がってたんだ、なぜって自分で認めるのを怖がってたからだ。そんな自分を認めるのが怖かったんだ、それで定義されるのが」

「定義される必要はないんだよ、バック」と、スティーブが優しく言う。「どんなことでもだ」

「ああ、わかってる」と、バッキーは首を振る。「今じゃわかってる。くそっ、かまうもんか、スティーブ。俺が女と男を好きだって誰に知られたってかまわねぇ、やつらが俺のことをなんて言おうと、そんなこと気にするもんか。もしやつらが俺をくっそボックスに押し込めたいっていうんなら、てめえらで勝手にやりゃいいんだ。それでもし俺がバイだから雇いたくねえっていうんなら、雇ってくれるやつを見つけにいくさ。俺は自分で自分を雇うね。自分の映画を書いてやらあ。自分で劇を監督してやるぜ」

いまじゃスティーブは微笑んでいる。

「そりゃ素晴らしい、バッキー」と、彼が言う。「本当に素晴らしいよ」

「真実はだな、俺は男が好きで女が好きなんだ。俺はバイセクシュアルだ、そしてそれでいいんだ」と、バッキーは言う。それから、彼はスティーブの手を取る。スティーブを見上げる。「真実はだな、俺はある一人の男に夢中なんだ。ヤツはすごいオタクで、音楽の趣味は悪いし、こっぱずかしくなるほどおセンチ野郎なんだ。そりゃもうすごくさ。ヤツにはものすごく面白い娘がいて、ヤツには過去があるんだけど、そりゃもちオーケイだ、それからヤツはおそろしく才能があるんだ、バカみたいに、いやってほど才能があるんだ」

スティーブが、唖然とするというよりは今にもまた泣き出しそうに見える。

「でもヤツはまた俺を笑わせてくれるし、安心を感じさせてくれて、愛されてて受け入れられてるって感じさせてくれるんだ、それにヤツはホットでさ——そりゃもうすんげえホットなんだ」バッキーはニヤッとする。「それにベッドの中でもいい。ベッドじゃ最高だ。今までで最高ってぐらいに最高だ」

スティーブが笑う、涙に息を詰まらせて。

「ヤツは俺がこれまでに知った中で最高の人間だ、」と、バッキーは言う。その声と表情は柔らかくなる。「あんたは俺がこれまでに知った中でくっそ最高の人間だ、スティーブ・ロジャース」

「なんてこった、バッキー」と、スティーブが言う。彼が椅子から降りてバッキーと同じように彼の前に膝をつく。

バッキーは今度は手の中にスティーブの顔を捉える。

「あんたを愛してる、スティーブ・ロジャース」と、バッキーは言う。「これが俺の真実だ」

「オーマイゴッド、」と、スティーブが言う。同時に笑いながら泣いている。「君はホントにくそドラマチックだな、バーンズ」

その言葉にバッキーは笑う。

「キスしてもいいか？」と、彼は尋ねる。

「君は文字通り僕の体にいろんなことをしたってのに、いまさらそれを恥ずかしそうに聞くのか？」と、スティーブがニヤリとし、その顔ときたらまったく癪に障るからバッキーはそのマヌケでバカで癪に障るほど完璧な顔をキスでぬぐいさらなきゃならない。

「あんたはホントにうざいヤツだな」と、バッキーは言う、もっともそう言いつつスティーブの顔を吸いつくしているのだが。彼はスティーブを味わいたかった、彼のあらゆる部分、スティーブが彼に抱いている感情のあらゆる部分を自分の中に取り込み、ずっと持ち続けて自分に何ができるのか毎日毎分肝に銘じていきたかった。

「もう一度言ってくれ、」と、スティーブが幸せそうに、息を切らしながら言う。

「愛してる、バカ野郎」と、バッキーは言う。彼はもう一度キスする。それからまたキスする。彼は何度も何度もスティーブにキスする。「本当にくっそあんたを愛してるよ」

「とにかく、俺はニューイヤーズ・イブまで滞在するよ」と、最終的にバッキーは告げる。

スティーブが安堵の吐息をつく。彼が百回目のキスから身を引き、二人はじっと見つめあう。彼がバッキーの髪をかき上げ、微笑み、それからまたキスする、こんどはそっと、やさしく、まるで何か新しいことのように。

「愛してる」と、彼が言う。

「愛してる」と、バッキーはやや大きめの声で言う。一旦口にしたが最後、二人ともうんざりするまで言い続けるつもりだ。「愛してる。えいくそっ、俺はあんたをくっそ愛してる」

スティーブが笑って彼を引き寄せる。

「君がニューイヤーズ・イブの前に帰ろうとしたなんて信じられないよ」と、バッキーの唇にため息をこぼす。「まったく、いったい誰の考えだ？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victim of the Modern Heart / Earth, Wind & Fire  
> L-O-V-E (Love) / Al Green  
> Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas / Sam Smith


	13. エピローグ：ニューイヤー

バッキーが駐車スペースを見つけて歩道に上がり、地面を覆っているうっすらと繊細な白い層を台無しにするころには、また雪が降っている。彼はパブのドアを押し開けながら息を吐き、肺の中の寒さをいくらかでも振り払おうとする。パブの中は、外が寒さ満開なのとおなじぐらいほかほかと暖かく、バッキーが見慣れたブロンドの頭を見つけるころには彼の顔も解凍し始めている。彼はほとんどすぐに笑顔を浮かべ始め、スティーブの背後にやってきて冷たく濡れた腕を彼の体に巻き付けたときにはニヤニヤしている。

「ヘイ！」バッキーが冷たく濡れた鼻の先をスティーブの首に押し付けたので、スティーブが叫び声をあげる。「この嫌な奴め」

バッキーはニヤッとすると、同じ個所に冷たいキスを押し当てて身を離す。

「ジェームズ、解凍したばかりの男」ナターシャのクールな緑色の目は、まったく感銘を受けずに彼を観察している。それは、ナターシャ・ロマノフにとって敵対的と歓迎の中間にあたる。この場合、これは彼女にとってほんわかに相当さえするかもしれない。

「俺のニーズはどうなるんだよ？」と、バッキーは文句を言いながら尋ねる。

スティーブが鼻で笑って、バッキーのグルグル巻きになったマフラーを首からほどくのを手伝う。

「そもそもいったいどのくらい外にいたんだ？」彼がバッキーの髪から雪を払う。小さな氷のクリスタルのかけらがコートの前に落ちてきて全部を濡らしてしまうのに、バッキーは顔をしかめる。「また雪の味をみてたのか？」

「舐めてんのか、ロジャース」と、バッキーは言う。

「それは後でな、」と、後々を楽しみにさせるようなニヤリ顔とともにスティーブが言い、バッキーにキスする。

「ヤツは公の場にいるってわかってんだろうな？」ナターシャの左に立っているブロンドの男が、混乱したようにバッキーとスティーブをまじまじと見つめながら言う。彼は手にビールのグラスを2つ持っている。ナターシャが鼻で笑って、片方のグラスを取る。「つまり、人前ってことだけどよ？ つまり自分ちのプライベートな空間にいるんじゃないってよ？」

「ジェームズがドラマぬきじゃまるで機能しないって知ってるでしょ、クリント」と、彼女が言う。「この人ときたら『ピープル』誌でカムアウトしたのよ、普通のセレブがやるみたいにインスタグラムに投稿するんじゃなくてね」

「俺にもちゃんと聞こえてるんだぞ、」と、バッキーは言う。スティーブが身を離して、バッキーにビールを手渡す。バッキーは受け取りながらありがとうと言い、腕をスティーブの背中に回す。「ちなみに言っとくがな、ライリーをスナップストーリーに投稿してるつもりでうっかりインスタを削除しちまったんだからな」

「言ってることのどの部分を取っても正しくないぞ」と、クリントが言う。彼がナターシャの方に腕を回す、そしてされるままにしておくあたり彼女はもう何杯かやってるに違いない。「わかってんだろ？ ヤツの言ってることのどの部分を取ってもぜんぜん合ってないの？」

「ハイハイ」と、バッキーは言う。「俺は偉大なるミレニアム世代だからな」

「まーたバーンズがテクノロジーに文句言ってんのか？」スティーブとバッキーの背後から声がかかる。二人が振り向くと、馴染み深い顔がドアを抜けて来るところだ。

サムの頭も雪に覆われている。彼の隣の女性、面白がっているような表情を浮かべた素晴らしい美人が手を伸ばして、やはり雪を払い落としてやる。自分でもこんなことをいう日が来るとは思わなかったが、バッキーはサムに対して共感混じりの深い同情の念を感じる。

「誓って言うが、ヤツとスティーブは俺がこのいまいましい一生の中で出会った中で一番年食った32歳だぜ、」と、サムが言う。「俺がこの前、この二人にクラウドってもんがなにか教えなきゃならなかったって知ってるか？」

「待った、」と、集まっている一団の全員を見比べながらクリントがゆっくりと言う。「マジかよ？」

「あいつらほんまもんの雲だとおもったんだぜ」と、ニヤッとしながらサムが言う。「スティーブのやつは本当に上を見やがった」

「ありえ、」と、クリントがまじまじと見つめる。「ねえ」

バッキーは眉間をつまむ。彼の隣ではスティーブが、自分の立派な人格が汚されていることなどおかまいなしにクレアをハグで包んでいる。

「君がこの阿呆と一緒になるなんて信じられないよ」と、にっこりしながら彼が言う。彼女がスティーブの両頬にキスし、彼は彼女の左手を手に取って、指に輝く宝石を見ている。

「私もそう思ったわよ」と、クレアが言う。「サムがどんなだか知ってるでしょ、大きな目をして訴えかけるような声で」

「ああ、よく知ってるよ」と、スティーブが笑う。

「でも、まだ他のお申し出も受け付けてるわよ」と、茶目っ気のある笑みを浮かべながらクレアが言う。「あなたのことずっと待ってたのに」

「待った、僕にもチャンスがあったのか？ 知らなかった——」スティーブが言いかけたところにサムが割って入る。

「いんや、もう遅すぎるね。ダメダメ」彼がクレアに腕を巻き付けて引っ張り寄せる。クレアが鼻で笑い、その髪がサムの肩に押し付けられる。「あんたに盗まれるのはもうたくさんだからな、ロジャース」

「あれは一度っきりだったじゃないか。それにわざとじゃなかった」と、スティーブが抗議し、サムと気軽にやり合い始める。

バッキーはビールを啜りながら二人を見守る。スティーブとサムはあまりに長い間友人同士だもんで、ほとんどお互いの言葉尻を引き取って喋れるぐらいだ。二人は、バッキーが二人の人間のあいだにめったに見ることのないような心地よさで一緒にいて、そんな二人を知り、二人が自分たちのために作り上げた小さな網の中にバッキーを受け入れてくれたことには感謝しかない。

不気味かつ荒唐無稽なことに、今日のスティーブは淡い青紫色のセーターを着ていて、その下に白い襟付きのシャツを着てズボンはチノパンで、髪はきちんと梳かしつけられるし、すべてきっちり固められて、血色のいい幸せそうな顔といい、まるでファッキンボーイスカウトのようだ。バッキーは、まさかこんなファッキンおたくみたいな外見のやつが、スティーブと同じように彼の心臓をドキドキさせるなんて、百万年待ってもあり得ないと思っていた。だが彼はそこにずっと立ってスティーブを見ていて、なにかふわふわして電気ショックみたいに興奮するような胸の中のドキドキを感じて、そしてただスティーブの傍にいるだけで幸せなのだ。

「あなた目も当てられない顔してる」と、どこか彼の肘のあたりからナターシャが言う。

バッキーは彼女の方を見る。

「なんだって？」

「妙なことにあなたに似合ってる」と、彼女が渋々いう。彼女が自分の飲み物を飲む。「彼とってもいい人そうじゃない。変わってて優しくて面白い。かなり気に入った」

「ほんとうか？」と、バッキーは尋ねる。彼はスティーブのためならたぶん殺しも辞さないが、それでもナターシャの意見は彼にとって今でも大きな意味を持つのだ。「彼は俺が今までにあった最高の人間だよ」

「彼といると、あなた違って見える」と、彼女が言う。「ずいぶん久しぶりにあなた自身だって感じね。完全な神経症的ゴタゴタよりはね」

「俺は今でも完全な神経症的ゴタゴタさ」と、バッキーは軽く笑う。「でも彼といるとマシなんだ。もし俺が頭ン中で固まっちまっても、彼が地上へ引き戻してくれる」

ナターシャは周りの光景を見ながら、ただフムというだけだ。パブはニューイヤーズ・イブのためにライトや銀と金のティンセルで飾られている。クリスマス・ツリーはまた隅に立てられていてクリスマスのような匂いをさせていたが、だがそれは次の日のような、新年へとつながる日、新しい決意、新しいスタートに見える。ドラックスがみなにクラッカーと金のアルミの帽子を配り、ガモーラは二人分の仕事をしていて、毎日のように自分を取り巻く愚かしさに憤慨しているような様子をしている。ここで、バッキーは家にいるようにリラックスして、ただそこにいるもよし、あるいは次の冒険に出る準備もできているような気がする。

「あなた、本当にいいの？」と、ナターシャが尋ねる。

「ああ、」と、バッキーは言う。「俺はトニーと話したんだ。来年の後半まで撮影は再開しないから、しばらく戻る必要はないんだ」

「マリアはカンカンだったわよ」と、ナターシャが言う。彼女の声は真剣だが、その目は面白がっている。「彼女、あなたを放り出すって少なくとも数十回は脅してたわね」

「ああ、ああ、マリアは口ばっかりさ」と、ビールをさらに飲みながらバッキーはのらりくらりと言う。「彼女と俺は理解し合ってる」

「その理解し合ってるってのを、あなたちゃんと理解してないとおもうけど」と、ナターシャが言う。

「舞台は三か月上演される」と、バッキーは言う。「そいつが終わったら、ショウの撮影が始まるまでイングランドで撮影する映画の台本に目を通すって彼女に約束したんだ」

「それ永遠には続けられない」

「そうだな、」と、バッキーは同意する。「でもこれからどうやったらいいか考えるだけの時間を俺に与えてくれるよ」

「これがそうだって思ってるの？」と、ナターシャが尋ねる。「本物の、長期的なやつ？」

バッキーは震えるような息を吸いこむ。もし彼女が一週間前にでもこう尋ねていたら、彼は人間の形をした大惨事へと転げ落ちていたに違いない。事実、一週間前に彼はちょうどそうなってたのだ。でも今、彼はただ思うのだ、握っているスティーブの手、ウエストエンドの舞台のことを離した時の彼の顔を、彼のために二人で見つけたロンドンの小さな住処 ――そう広くはないが、スティーブと、そして時折はサラが週末に訪れるのに十分なぐらい広い。バッキーは今でも死ぬほど緊張しているが、それでも本当に久しぶりに演技をすることに興奮している。

「『サブリナ』、」と、ナターシャがつぶやく。「私の好きなヘップバーンは実はそれ」

「ホントに？」驚いて、バッキーは彼女を見る。この古い友人が古いロマンチックな映画が好きだなんて、それもオードリー・ヘップバーンの映画とは、彼は思ってもみなかった。

ナターシャはただフムというだけだ。ナターシャ・ロマノフでさえサプライズを持っている。

「私とクリントにチケットを二枚とっといてよね」と、バッキーの肩を叩きながら、ナターシャが言う。彼女がすっと背筋を伸ばし、二人に近付いてくるスティーブにとろけるような笑みをひらめかせる。「ロジャース。もしあなたがバーンズを私たちから盗むんなら、少なくとも彼をずっとつなぎとめておくって約束してくれなきゃね。私もしばらくドラマから離れていたいもの」

スティーブがニヤッと狼めいた笑顔を彼女に見せる。彼がまたバッキーの背中に腕をまわし、こめかみにキスする。

「新年に向けてもうドラマチックは諦めるって彼、約束してくれたんだ」と、彼が言う。

ナターシャが鋭い笑い声を放つ。

「いい返し」と、通り過ぎざまにスティーブの肩に触れながら彼女が言う。「面白いのね、スティーブ」

スティーブが人混みの中に消える彼女を見送る。

「彼女好きだな」と、彼が言い放つ。

「俺が恐れてたことはそれだよ」と、バッキーは呻き声をあげる。

スティーブが笑みを浮かべる。

「大丈夫か？」と、スティーブが尋ねる。時々彼は聞いてくる、バッキーがガタガタに崩れるんじゃないかと心配しているわけでも、バッキーが恥をかかせるような真似をするんじゃないかと思ってるからでもなく、心から本当に気に掛けているからだ。

「いいや、」と、バッキーは言う。「腹がペコペコだ」

スティーブが目を丸くする。彼がバッキーの顔や首、肩を手でパタパタと叩く。

「君、大丈夫か？ 最後に食べてからどのくらいたってるんだ？ 3分？ 4分か？ たいへんだ」

「あんたは本当にクソ野郎だな、スティーブ・ロジャース」と、バッキーは大声で言い、スティーブがニヤリとしてから笑い声をあげ、彼の口にぶちゅっと音高くキスする。

「知ってるさ、」と、悪戯っぽく瞳をキラキラさせながら彼が言う。「もっとも誰も君の言うことなんか信じないけどね」

「まったく信じられないぜ、」と、バッキーは言う。

スティーブが軽く笑い、それからバッキーに手を差し出す。「サムとクレアがテーブルを取ってくれてる。来いよ。ショーがもうすぐ始まる」

ニューイヤーズ・イブのパブのオープン・マイク・ナイトは、通常より若干晴れがましい。パブのボスであるピーター・クィルという名のヘンテコな若い男が、少し高くなったステージエリアにスポットライトが当たり、ぎらぎら光るシルバーのボールが頭上に下がっているようにセッティングしていた。そのボールが、取り付けられた10フィートの高さから真夜中に落っこちるか、それとも落っこちずにくるくる回りながらパブ中に光のかけらを反射させるかは、なんとも言えない。

ステージ脇にはロキが立っていて、手のひらに汗をかいている。彼の胸は少しばかりキリキリし、混じりっ気のないヒリヒリする神経が彼を窒息させそうだ。なんと愚かだったのだろう。彼が得意なのは特許法や契約書や読書、パブ・クイズ大会で凄腕を発揮するためにランダムな事柄を覚えることなのであって、これ——ではない。彼は不安のあまりほとんどガタガタと震えそうだ。

まったく、これはいったい誰の名案だ——かろうじてそこまで思ったところで、二つの大きな手が彼の肩に落ち着く。

「君が考えてるのが見えるぞ」と、聞きなれた深みのある声が耳元で響く。

「これはみなあなたのせいだ」向き直りながら、ロキは不機嫌に言う。「私はこれから自分を完全な笑いものにするし、あなたが今夜ひとり寝の憂き目にあうのに誰を責めるべきか分かってるだろうな？ あなた自身のみだ」

ソーが彼に向かってニヤッとする。この愚か者は、髪を後ろに結び、今やお定まりとなった二本の編み髪が彼のお気に入りである銀のクリップで留めてある。彼は葡萄茶色のベルベットのジャケットの下に黒っぽいTシャツを着ている。まったく、よだれが出るほど見目よく、ロキを苛立たせることに、たとえこの大きな愚か者を脅しつけているときでも、このすべてが終わった後にあの服を脱がせるのはどんなに気持ちがいいだろうと思ったりもしているのである。

「君、その目で俺の服を脱がせてるのか？」眉を上げながらソーが尋ねる。

「いいや、」と、ロキは切り返す。「私が今からこうむる屈辱に対してあなたを殺す方法を色々と考えているところだ」

「まぁ今回はとりあえずカニバリズムは考えてないんだな」と、ソーが言う。「だが君がどれほど頻繁に殺人に傾くかについていつか話し合う必要があるな」

ロキが言い返そうとしたとき、ソーがロキの肩に親指を食い込ませ、神経をなだめてくれるような動きで円を描き始める。ロキは張り詰め、不安で、今にも飛びかからんばかりにぎゅっと体を緊張させていたが、しばらくするとパラノイアの一部を吐息と共に吐き出している。体が少しばかりリラックスし、ソーがなだめるような笑みを彼に送る。

「君はこれを眠っていても演奏できる、ロキ」と、彼が言う。「君が書いたんじゃないか」

「私たちが書いたんだ」と、ロキは正す。

「そうだ、」と、ソーが言う。「そして俺も君と一緒にあそこに上がるよ、君の傍にね」

「歌うのはあなたじゃないし」と、ロキは小声で言う。

「俺には天使の声はないからな」と、ソーが言い、そして問題はといえば、彼は本気で言ってるほど誠実だということだ。

「まったく、」と、ロキは言う。「ヴァリは正しかった。あなたはダサい」

「ヴァリと言えば、バッキーに録画するよう頼んでおいた」と、ソーが言う。「そうすればヴァリにビデオを送ってやれるからな。ヴァリのやつ、俺が忘れないようにって今朝だけで10回もテキストを送って来たよ」

「毎日テキスト送りあってるなんて信じられない」と、ロキは言う。

「君もじゃないか」と、ソーが鼻で笑う。

ロキは彼を無視することにする。その代わりに深呼吸しようとする。

こんなふうに近くにいると、ソーは並みの生き物なら二つに折れてしまいそうなほどの優しさと愛でもって彼を見ている。幸運なことに、或いは不運なことにというべきか、ロキはそんな感情を吸収してしまえる程度には毒蛇だから、彼の労力に対してくるりと目をまわすことで応える。ソーは全然気にしない。誰も見ていないときにロキはソーの手の中に自分の手を滑り込ませる、まるで彼の望む場所はそこ以外にはないというふうに。

「君はきっと素晴らしくやるさ」と、ソーが言う。「俺にはわかっている」

「あなたは本当になんにでも確信があるんだな」と、ロキはため息をつく。

「なんにでもじゃないさ」と、ソーが言う。「だが君のことなら、いつだって」

彼がロキの額にキスを押し当て、その感触にロキは暖かくなる。まだ数日しか経ってないから、ソーが彼に触れたり関心を浴びせかけるたびに彼のハートがきゅんとなるのは理にかなっている。だが誰かのためにこんなふうに、それもこんなにフルに感じるのは、彼にとっていまだ心が揺さぶられる。バルドルはまるで一昔前のことのようだ。あの小雪舞う中でソーにキスされて以来、ロキは彼のことなど一度も考えていない。

前の出演者の出番が終わったのは、あと一時間で真夜中というころだ。彼女はスティーブがすごく好きな歌手なのだが、今回ばかりは裏切り者めは彼女にほとんど注意を払わない。ロキが観客をナーバスそうに見渡していると、彼がロキの視線を捉える。スティーブが二本の親指を立て、勇気づけるようにニコッとするので、ロキは彼に向かって中指を立てる。スティーブが笑ってバッキーに何事か囁き、バッキーもまた二本の親指を立てて勇気づけるようにニヤッとする。ろくでなしども、全員だ。

「用意はいいか、ベイブ？」ピーター・クィルがロキとソーを紹介しているあいだに、ソーが彼の耳に呟きかける。

「命取りの疾病並みにな」と、ロキは答える。

「それでこそ我が陽気で威勢のいいボーイフレンドだ」と、ソーがニヤッとする。彼がロキのこめかみにキスすると、ステージへと追い立てる。

ロキの心臓の鼓動は、まるで自動小銃が次々と弾丸を吐き出すように、急速に高まっていく。眩しく照らすスポットライトは熱く、レザーパンツとグリーンのシャツに、ソーにセクシーに見えると言われ、その瞬間らしからぬ弱さでそれを信じてしまった黒のベルベットのミリタリージャケットという装いの自分はバカみたいに見えるに違いない、とロキは思う。髪をハーフアップにして残りは肩の上でカールさせ、目の周りをアイラインで縁取りしているのは別に意味なんかなく、ただ瞳のグリーンを引き立てるからだ。全体としてイイ感じにまとまっているが、それでも彼は詐欺師のように感じている。

彼の手のひらは汗びっしょりでギターを危うく落とすところだった。本当にステージの上で吐いてしまうかもしれない。

背後で、ソーが安心させるように肩をぎゅっと握ってから横の方へ位置を取る。

そうなるともうロキだけだ、座るためのスツールと目の前のマイクとだけで愚か者の夢を生きている。その愚か者が彼で、夢が彼の夢だったというのは、たまたまだ。彼は深呼吸をして、ステージに立つ前のヴァリに彼が与えようとした自信の一部なりとも自分に導入しようとする。

「いままでこんなことはやったことがない、」と、ロキはマイクに向かって低い声で言う。「だが2017年は収拾のつかぬ大混乱だったし、それで新年が静かに来る前に、敬意を表して自分に火を放とうと思ったのだ」

観客のそこここで軽い笑いが起こり、スティーブ、バッキー、サムの三人がそろって彼に向かってぐいっと親指を立てる。ロキは笑みと呻き声の中間のようなものをかみ殺さなければならない。まったく友人なんか作るもんじゃない。

「とにかく、」と、彼は言う。「これは私と、私の——私の知る或る愚か者が書いた曲だ。これは、その人生を通じて言葉によって立ってきた者が、それでも言いたいと願っていることを言い表す言葉を持たないという歌だ。だから、おそらくこれは少しばかり陰気な曲かもしれないが、それについての不満はどうか何卒ソーへ直接述べていただきたい」

彼の背後で、ソーがパッと顔を輝かせ、まるでファッキンイギリス女王かなにかのように手を振る。

ロキはため息をつき、そうしてプレイし始める。

緊張は最初の和音を惹き始めるまでしか続かないことに彼は気付く。それは、指の腹に当たる感触、ソーからの新年のプレゼントのギターの感触、彼の手足を通して骨の髄にまでしみこむ残響のせいだ。突然、ロキは子供にかえっている。ヘルブリンディがプレイしているのを見守り、ヘルブリンディが教えてくれるのを見守っている、ただ愛情と慈しみだけを求めている子供がその双方を、たとえ人々からではないにしても、このひとつのものに、彼自身のものと呼べるこのひとつものに見出したのだ。ロキは音楽を呼吸し、音楽は彼から内なる不安のすべてを、その瞬間、彼が常に抱え、日常的に身に着けている重みを取り払ってくれる。

ここで、ライトを一身に浴びて、ステージの中央で皆の注目を浴びながら、彼に感じられるのはただ自分の作りだす音楽と、彼の後ろにいる人、彼を支え、ハーモニーを提供し、彼の残すギャップを埋めてくれ、二人で創造した曲を一緒に仕上げてくれるその人だけだ。

ロキは一度ソーに言ったことがある、ここに立つことから、今のこの瞬間を手に入れることから自分から引き留めているは他でもない自分だと。だから残りわずかとなった今年に、良くも悪くも、そして良くもあったし悪くもあった年に、ソーが彼のテーマソングを弾いてくれた時にソーが感じさせてくれた自分というものを感じ、そしてそんな目で自分自身を見ようとしている。

彼は歌う、二人で書いたこの歌を、奇妙な邂逅の瞬間から生まれたこの曲を、宇宙とキリンと詩人という、より合わせるにはあまりにもばからしい3つの事柄を、だが芸術は時折そうやって作られるのだろう、と彼は思う。彼の声は低くなめらかで、そして奇妙なことに歌の中では若干ハスキーな声は、この音楽のために作られたような声だ、或いはおそらく、この音楽が彼のために作られているのだ。どちらにしても、それは溶け合っている、彼の本質とよりよいバージョンの彼との、ソーと一緒に彼がなろうとしているバージョンとの、完璧なロキの融合だ。

彼はあまりに没頭していたため、ソーが隣に来てこのステージ上で、みなの真ん前で彼のこめかみにキスするまで、歌い終えてみんなが喝采していることに気付かない。

「どんなふうに感じた？」と、ソーが静かに尋ね、そしてロキは、自分にこんな事が、こんなに自分らしくないことが出来たことにあまりに圧倒され、あまりに驚いていたため、ただソーをじっと見つめ返してこう言うだけだ、「ありがとう」

ソーが彼を見おろして微笑む、目じりにしわを寄せ、抑える気など全然ない誇りを込めて。

「次への準備はいいか？」と、彼が尋ねる。

ロキは深く息を吸い、頷く。

彼とソーがやっと楽器を置いてステージを降りてきた時、みなが祝福してくれる。

「うぉぅ、ロキ」と、顔いっぱいに笑顔を浮かべてスティーブが言う。彼がそのでっかい手で肩を叩き、ロキはわずかによろめく。

「素敵だったわ」と、クレアが賛同する。

「いいかい、念のために言っとくがな、もしアンタがウチでシャワーを浴びる時に歌ってるとして、あんたがシャワーの中で歌ってるのを俺が聞いてたとしたら、もっとはやくこれをやれって俺は言ってたね、」と、ニヤニヤしながらサムが言う。「だが今言ったことはどこをとってもまったく起こってないわけだし、というわけで肝心なのはその気持ちだろってことでヨロシク」

ロキは鼻先で笑う。

「ありがとう」彼はみなの注目の的になっていることに居心地の悪さを感じ、そして幸運なことに、彼の新しい友人たちはみな察してくれて自分たちの照準から彼を開放し、他のことに注意を向けてくれる。

「ヘイ、」ニヤリとしながらロキの横に滑り込んで、バッキーは言う。彼が飲み物を手渡す。「これ、あんたに。すんげえ良かったぜ」

「ありがとう」と、ロキは言う。ありがたく飲み物を受け取る。

どこか横の方で、スティーブとソーが身振り手振りで会話を交わしているのは、さて何の話をしているのかは神のみぞ知る。二人はだいたい同じサイズで、ソーが数インチ高いだけだ。ソーの髪は長く、スティーブのは短い。二人ともばかばかしいほど青い瞳をしている。二人はお互いに、笑顔や善良さで相手をしのごうとしているように見える。バッキーとロキは落ち着かなげに二人を見守る。

「あいつらは、えー、見た目良すぎだ、だろ？」しばらくしてから、目を眇めながらバッキーが言う。

「あの二人を直に見てはいけない」と、飲み物を啜りながらロキは言う。「目がつぶれてしまうぞ」

「間違ってる、」と、バッキーが言い放つ。「あいつらがあんな風なのは。俺たちの方はこう——ま、俺はゴタゴタだし。それにあんたのほうは——」

「ああ、」と、ロキは同意する。「あなたの言うことは間違ってない」

「だろ？」と、バッキーが言う。彼がため息をつき、テーブルのボウルからナッツを掬って口に放り込む。「俺たちがこんな拷問を受けるなんて信じられないぜ」

「過去の悪行に対する罰かなにかに違いない」と、ロキは言う。彼は、ソーの髪がはらりと落ち、その手がスティーブの肩にかかり、そしてスティーブの手首に絵の具のしみがついているのを見て、唇をひき結んで厳しい表情を浮かべる。二人ともまったく——実に二人らしい姿をしている。

「ヤツはいいヤツだ。」と、しばらくしてからバッキーが言う。「ソー。ホントにすごくいいヤツだ。よすぎるほどにな」

「ああ、誰にでも欠点はあるからな」と、ロキは笑みを浮かべながら言う。「スティーブは耐えがたい。彼と同じ部屋に少しでも長くいると、貧しい人々へのボランティアでもしないことには彼の方に目も向けられないといったような気持ちになってくる」

「ああ、俺も気付いてたよ」と、顔をしかめならがバッキーが言う。二人ともそこでニヤリとする。「でもさ、ミスター・パーフェクトだって欠点はあるんだぜ。ヤツがビートルズを嫌ってるって知ってるか？」

ロキが眉を寄せる。

「誰がビートルズを嫌ってるだって？ 彼はリバプールに住んでいるのに」

「ありが・とう！」と、バッキーは大声を上げる。

まるでそれを合図としたかのように、背高で美しい二人が、彼氏たちの方を振り返る。

「なんか俺たちが困ったことになってるって気がするか？」と、落ち着かなげにバッキーが言う。

「逃げられる間に逃げろ」と、ロキが囁き、ビールを置いたところへソーがやってくる。

「ヘイ、」と、にっこりしながらソーが言う。「スティーブと俺は屋上へ行こうって考えてるんだが」

「一緒に？」と、ロキは尋ねる。「もしあなたたちがいちゃいちゃするんだったら、少なくとも私とバッキーに見物させるぐらいの礼儀はわきまえてほしいな」

スティーブが喉を詰まらせ、真っ赤になる、だがソーはまるで動じず、片手をロキのウエストに添えるだけだ。

「見物してみたいか？」

「むむ、」と、ロキが口にしたのはそれだけで、その瞳は悪戯っぽくきらめいている。

「ほら、君のためにもらってきたよ」と、スティーブが言い、金色のアルミの帽子をバッキーの頭に被せる。

「あうう、ハニー、そんなことしなくてもよかったのに」と、バッキーが引きずるような口調で言い、スティーブの襟元を引っ張ってキスしようとするが、その顔はスティーブの手のひらにぶち当たる。

「真夜中まではダメだ、カサノバ」と、彼が言う。

「いったいいつからキスをためらうようになったんだよ？」と、バッキーが言う。

「ルールはルールだ」と、スティーブが言う。

「いったいいつからルールに従うようになったんだ、ロジャース？」と、ロキが問いかける。

「待った、なんだって？」と、バッキーが二人をかわるがわる見る。「スティーブはルールを嫌ってるのか？」

「おやまあ」と、ロキが何食わぬ顔で言う。「いったい何回逮捕されたかバーンズに言うのを忘れてたのか？」

スティーブが真っ赤になり、バッキーは驚きに目を丸くしてそんな彼の方を向き、そしてソーはロキを引っ張って二人から離れ、屋上へ向かう階段へといざなう。

「凍り付きそうだ」と、歯をカチカチといわせながらロキが言う。

「真冬だからな、ロキ」と、ソーが言う。

「どうやって真夜中まで持ちこたえるつもりだ、その前に私は凍死するぞ？」と、ロキは言う。

その答えに、ソーが太い腕をロキの周りに巻き付ける。

「ましになったか？」と、ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは彼を見上げる。ソーの向こうには夜空が拡がり、星々と星座がソーの黄金の髪を縁どっている。

「むむ。どう思う——」と、囁き声で、ロキが言う。

ソーが身を寄せる。

「ん？」

「その——」

「うん？」と、ソーが吐息混じりに言う。

「——ソーリはいい子にしてると思う？」と、ロキはいとも無邪気に彼を見上げてまばたきする。

ソーが彼をまじまじと見つめた後、暖かい息とともに笑い出し、額をロキの額に預ける。

「いじわるなヤツだな」と、彼が唸るように言う。それから、「君があの犬をソーリと名付けたなんて信じられない」

ロキはニヤリとする。イングランドに戻る前に、彼とソーはあのペットショップに戻り、ロキはとうとうあのきれいなチョコレート色のラブを手に入れたのだ。彼はソーと一緒になってそれは幸せだが、世界で一番かわいらしくて最高の子犬を手に入れてさらに幸せになった。

「あの子がどんな厄災だか見たか？ あの子ときたらすぐにあなたにおしっこをかけた」と、ロキは言う。「他にどんな名前を付けられたろうね？ あの子はソーリだ」

ソーが鼻で笑う。

「こうやって話してるあいだにも、あの子は君の家具かライリーのしっぽをかじってるに違いない」

「なんていい子だろう」と、ロキは幸せそうに言う。

ソーがため息をつき、鼻をすり合わせる。ロキがこんなふうに純粋に混じりけのない愛情表現を許すのは珍しいが、だが彼は凍えていて、それに彼は自分の（ホントは二人のだ、秘密だけど）仔犬のことを思っていて、それで三秒間ぐらいはトゲトゲしくなるのを忘れる。

「サムはこの週末に引っ越す」と、ソーが言う。「そうしたら俺が彼の部屋に移れる」

「いい部屋だよ」と、ロキが言う。

「それから君が持ってるロンドンの部屋——」と、ソーが言い始めると、ロキがその口の上に手を置いて止める。ソーが手の下でニコニコする、なぜってロキの傍にいる時の彼がすることといえばいつだってそれだけだ。

「かろうじて私が入るぐらいしかない」と、ロキは言う。「あなたが払えそうなエリアを案内してあげられるけど。もしかしたら隔週ごとに会えるかもしれない、そうなったら素敵じゃないか」

ソーが鼻で笑い、ロキの手のひらにキスする。

「俺は犬たちと一緒に君のクローゼットで寝るよ」

「幸運なことに、私は自分のオフィスで寝ることに慣れてるんだ、そこのカウチでね」と、ロキがニコニコと言う。

「なぁ、俺はいつだってしゃれたオフィスで寝てみたいと思ってたんだ……」と、ソーが言いだし、ロキは彼を押しやる。

「あなたときたら欲深すぎる」と、彼は言い、そしてソーがどこか暗示的なニヤニヤ顔で彼を見据える。

そのとき屋上のドアが開いてみながぞろぞろと屋上へ出てきたので、ロキが応えるチャンスをものすることはない。

屋上にはサウンドシステムがセットアップされ、ライトが張り巡らされ、ヒートランプもここにあそこにと何個か置いてあるので、クィルが音楽を流し始めるころには、友人同士でおしゃべりするのに、そしてサウンドシステムとプレイリストを乗っ取ったガモーラの選曲に合わせて体を揺らしたり、片隅で愛を囁き合うのに、屋上はそう悪いところでもない。

真夜中まであと10分、バッキーはスティーブの肩に頭を預け、二人は市街地を見渡している。

「新しい年を迎える準備は出来てるかい？」と、スティーブが静かに尋ねる。

「去年は泥酔して年を越したんだ」と、バッキーは言う。「俺は夜の大半をトイレでゲロって過ごして、ドッティは俺が自分のゲロのなかで窒息死しないようにしなきゃならなかったんだ。彼女ものすごくうんざりしてて、俺たちは真夜中のキスさえしなかった。何か違うことをする準備は出来てるさ」

「胃の調子はどうだい？」と、スティーブが冗談を言い、バッキーはただ彼に向かって微笑む。

「俺はこの週末に初めてのインタビューをやる」と、答えの代わりにバッキーはそう言う。彼は深呼吸する。

「どうかな、あんた ――よかったら ――俺と一緒に来ないか？」

スティーブの目が見開かれる。

「本当にいいのか？」

「ああ、」と、バッキーは言う。「俺はあんたとサラをできる限りスポットライトの外に置いておきたいと思ってる。特にサラのことは絶対に。俺たちのあれやこれやは誰にも知られたくないんだ。だけどそれでも俺はインタビューのときあんたに一緒にいて欲しいんだ、もしあんたがかまわないのなら」

「バック、」と、スティーブが言い、彼はしんから感動しているようだった。「もちろんだよ。でも、君はこんなことをする必要はないんだよ、わかってるだろ。君は、僕のためにカムアウトをする必要も、自分のことを説明する必要もない」

「あるさ」と、バッキーは言う。スティーブが抗議しようとすると、彼は首を横に振る。「あんたのためじゃなく、俺自身のために。俺は長い間このことからずっと逃げ続けてきたんだ。真正面から向き合うときなんだ。俺は真正面から向き合いたいんだ」

「いつも言い回しが閃いてるな」と、スティーブがほほ笑みながら言い、バッキーの頭のてっぺんにキスする。

「俺はアクトゥールだからな」と、バッキーがフランス語の言い回しで言う。（※仏語のアクターの意）

スティーブが笑い声をあげ、バッキーの肩をぎゅっと握り、そうして二人は一緒に漆黒のリバプールのスカイラインを眺め、顔を寄せ合い、囁き合い笑い合い触れ合い、二人の目の前では海が月明かりの下で水面をゆらゆらと揺らしている。

真夜中まであと5分、屋上の反対側では、ソーがロキの抗議を無視して彼を抱え上げ、音楽に合わせてくるりと回転させてから自分の傍に下ろし、彼を見おろす。

「私ができないと言ったからといって、証明する必要はないんだからな」と、ソーに向かって息を喘がせながらロキは言う。

「いや、まさにその通りの意味だろ」と、ソーが言う。「テストストロンがどう働くか知ってるか？」  
  
ロキはぶつくさとこぼす。

「真夜中のお願いはなんだい？」と、ソーが尋ねる。彼の両手はロキのウエストに置かれている。ロキの両手はソーの体の横だ。二人は寄り添って揺れている。

「シングルであることを誇りつつ、新しい年をスタートさせる」と、ロキは言う。

ソーが鼻で笑い、彼をさらに引き寄せる。

「いや、ほんとに」

ロキはため息をつく。彼は顔を反らし、半ばソーを見て、半ばは空を見上げる。

「そう……勇敢であれ、というところかな。過去を手放せよ。そして……」微笑みと共に、今度はしっかりソーを見る。「……自分のやりたいことをやる、理にかなった範囲内で」

「そして結果は？」と、ソーがほほ笑みながら尋ねる。

「受け止める」と、ロキは言う。「あるいは別の決断を下す。どちらにしても、私が決めることだ」

「ロキ、」と、彼を見おろしながら、ソーが吐息のように言う。

ソーが口を開く前から、ロキは分かっている。彼はゆったりと微笑む、その胸は締め付けられるよう、鼓動は早鐘を打っている。

「はい？」

「愛している」と、彼の顔に、髪に触れながら、ソーが言う。

ロキは笑う、鈴を振るような笑いだ。彼は暖かく、とても暖かく感じる。

「分かってる、」と、彼は言う。「あなたはわりとわかりやすいからな」

「ヘイ、」と、眉を寄せながらソーが言う。「何が——」

「シィィ、」と、ソーの口の上に手を重ねながらロキは言う。「聞け」

背後では、群衆がカウントダウンを唱え始める。

10 ――群衆が緊張し、おしゃべりが静まり返る。

9 ――ガモーラが音楽のボリュームを落とし、夜の空気の中にゆったりとかすかな音が漂うだけにする。

8 ――どこか遠くで、誰かがもうすでに小さな花火を上げている。

7 ――冷たい風が海辺を渡ってきて、スティーブの腕の中のバッキーを震えさせる。

6——ロキのスマホがポケットの中で振動しする、ヴァリからのテキストメッセージだ、ハッピーニューイヤー、ミスターロキ！！！ 彼自身は真夜中までまだ5時間もあるのに。

5 ――バッキーはスティーブの手をぎゅっと握り、息を、ただ息をし続ける。

4 ――ロキはソーを見る、本当に本気で彼を見ている。

3 ――なにかサムの言ったことに応えて、甘く澄んだクレアの笑い声が、どこかから響いてくる。

2 ――ナターシャ、不本意ながらクリントの手を握る、クリントの笑顔は眩しいほどだ。

1 ――全員が、鼓動一つ分、ほんの僅か、ほんの一秒だけ、静止する。

突然、花火が空中で爆発し、ひとつまたひとつとクラッカーが弾け、音楽が大きくなり、そして歓声が上がる、あらゆるところから歓声が上がり、誰もかれもが歓声を上げ、街全体から歓声が聞こえる。新年に。新しい希望に。新しいチャンスに。

バッキーはスティーブの顔を両手で挟み、彼の顔を引き寄せ、目を閉じて二人の唇を合わせる。彼は抱え込んでいたものをすべて手放す、恐怖、不安感、ストレス、機能不全、何年も何年も麻痺し、身動きできずに迷っていた自分を手放して、彼にキスする、彼が気に掛けているこの人間、彼が愛しているこの人間、この人のためにより良い人間になりたいと思い、よりよい世界に変えたいと彼に思わせてくれる人間にキスをする。この人、彼の大事なこの人は、この信じられないほどの短い間に彼の家族となったのだ。

スティーブがほほ笑み、ニコニコし、そしていかにもスティーブらしくほとんど泣きながら、バッキーの顔をやはり自分の手で包んで、キスを返す。

ロキは、喉元を鼓動で波打たせ、その胸は荒々しく不規則なリズムを刻みながら、ソーを見上げる。いまもニコニコと、笑い、微笑み、晴れやかに輝かしい顔をしているソーを。あの眩しいほどに輝く青い瞳で彼を見ているソーを。待っているソーを。

「おバカさん、」と、ロキは言う。「私もあなたを愛している」

そうして彼は、息を切らし、笑いながら、彼にキスをする。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 締めはこの曲  
> Bein' With You / Tavares  
> エンドクレジットにピッタリ
> 
> ここまでおつきあいいただきましてありがとうございました。  
> もしお気に召しましたら、ぜひ原作者様の原作ページの方にぽちっとKudos！お願いいたします♡


End file.
